How History Will Remember Us
by OwlAway
Summary: Multi-Chapter sequel to Something Important. Zuko is Fire Lord but bringing a nation back from a hundred years of war was never going to be easy. He is without family or friends, leading him down a troubling path. Deciding she's been away too long, Katara aims to show him he doesn't have to be alone... it's time to help him find his mother [Zutara and canon pairings]
1. Like father, like son

_Right, so I'm taking elements of the comics here but not following it super faithfully (for example, I can't wrap my head around the Kyoshi Warriors being Zuko's bodyguards... they have their own things to worry about) and I want to explore some themes in more depth._

_I don't know how long this will be... possibly similar length to 'Something Important' but we'll see as there are a few different things I want to cover (and hopefully do justice)._

* * *

Katara was furious. How could Zuko be so stupid? Why hadn't he told her? She pushed her way through the soldiers and stormed into the Firelord's tent. "Zuko!" She hissed. "Did you seriously ask Aang to kill you?"

Zuko looked back at her, dazed. "No?" He tried, but his face did that thing it did when he was lying and she could have screamed at him in frustration. "Yes," He amended, quickly. "It's not as bad as it sounds…"

"Not as-?" Katara didn't think she had ever been this angry at him. "I saw you a month ago! Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't want to worry you," Zuko tried, standing from his desk with a pained expression. "I just... I don't want to end up like him."

The promise he'd bound Aang to- the oath that had weighed so heavily on Aang's shoulders, to kill the young Fire Lord if he began to turn into his father. Katara crossed the tent quickly, wrapping a startled Zuko in a tight hug. "You won't," She promised. "You're not like him at all."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as he pulled back and sat down heavily behind his desk with his head in his hands. "I was willing to go to war with the Earth Kingdom, Katara. It's not even been two years and I was going to start another war."

"But you didn't!" Katara tried, sitting down across from him and reaching for his hands and pulling them away from his head, smoothing out his fingers. "You weren't picking unnecessary fights to expand your territory- you visited the people of Yu Dao and listened to what they had to say... You did everything right. King Kuei and Aang saw that too, eventually," She laughed, a little bitterly. "You are so dramatic, sometimes. Do you know that?"

He smiled at her, wryly. "I know."

Katara smiled back and decided to change tactic. "Come on," She urged, pulling his hands with her as she stood. "Get changed and let's go."

"Where?" Zuko said, nonplussed as he let her pull him around the desk and let her choose some nondescript Fire Nation clothing for him. She grinned back at him and pulled him along, leading him into Yu Dao properly.

It was nice. She rarely got to spend time with Zuko outside of the Fire Nation itself, and especially not 'dressed down'. The last time they'd done anything like this was probably at least 8 months ago when she and Zuko had snuck out of a dinner in Ba Sing Se and spent the night enjoying a festival in the middle ring. There was something like that mood in the air today; the province's future had been secured and the people of Yu Dao were in a celebratory mood.

Katara grinned up at Zuko as she looped her arm through his. In the Capital, they were still keeping the nature of their relationship mostly under wraps; Katara's involvement in the final Agni Kai was a source of some controversy and Zuko was still establishing himself as a legitimate, viable ruler in a difficult political climate.

It was something of an open secret, of course, amongst those 'in the know'- especially amongst the Palace staff who always had Katara's rooms prepared, right next to the Firelord's suite. The fact that Zuko maintained close friendships with the others helped quell the rumours somewhat, but some in the Fire Nation still felt he was too easily swayed by the voices of the Fire Nation's erstwhile enemies.

But sometimes, on days like today, they could walk the streets unrecognised. Without the crown, Zuko seemed more relaxed and as they left the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation fusion restaurant, later that evening, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled down at her. "Thanks," He said softly. "I needed that."

Katara squeezed him around the middle, affectionately. "Me too."

They wandered the streets aimlessly. It had been a month since she'd last seen him, and it was so, so nice to be able to enjoy his company again.

Yu Dao was informal by its very nature; the merging of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation people seemed to have brought out the softer sides of both and, for two cultures that took such pride in their respective histories and

"You know you did the right thing, right?" She checked. "Not only have you protected the interests of Fire Nation citizens, but you've preserved something really special- Yu Dao's way of life. You went against the Avatar and resolved the issue at hand without any bloodshed. This should play well for you at court."

He made a strangled noise and glared at her. "I thought you were trying to distract me from politics?"

"You want a distraction?" She teased and he frowned deeply at her. "Let's find a nice little inn and get to work on that, then…" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Zuko looked away, his mouth twisting as he tried to resist grinning back at her.

"Sadly, I need to be back on the ship by midnight," He sighed. "I need to get back to the Fire Nation," He didn't ask. He never asked. It was always up to Katara whether or not she would join him. She kind of wished he would, just once.

"Is there space on the ship for me?" She asked instead and was rewarded with a wide, relieved smile.

"Of course."

"Good," She leaned up to kiss him. "I'll get to work distracting you on the ship, instead then."

He eyed her speculatively, the smile seeming to grow wider and she laughed.

.

Late that night, after Zuko had fallen into a deep, well-earned sleep, Katara traced the outline of the raised, star-shaped scar in the centre of his chest, unable to keep the deep frown from her face now that there was no one to see, not even Zuko.

His behaviour recently had begun to seriously worry her; she hadn't known he'd forced Aang into this ridiculous promise, putting his best friend into the unfortunate position of judge, jury and executioner. What was going on in his head? He'd always be a terrible liar, but the last two years spent exposed to the machinations of politics and court had given him an unsettling ability to mislead, either by omission or through half-truths.

It meant that she hadn't known. She hadn't known he was so worried about turning into his father that he had sworn Aang into an impossible situation. She thought she knew everything about him these days but this was worrying.

What else was he hiding from her? She hoped he wasn't entertaining any other self-destructive ideas. She leaned her head on his shoulder, turning to breathe in the smell of his skin.

She had been waiting for him to ask, but that was probably petty of her. He wouldn't ask her, not if he thought she wanted to be elsewhere.

She didn't want to be elsewhere.

Mai had been right, after all. He'd been left alone too long. The older girl had warned her Zuko wasn't doing well. That he needed help.

Not in so many words, of course, but the intent had been there. Mai was an odd turtleduck and she showed she cared in odd ways. Katara smoothed his hair back from his face and smiled when he let out a little sigh of contentment. Sorry. She silently apologised. I left you alone.

"Zuko," She hummed, winding her fingers into his hair- loose and a little matted from sweat. He opened his eyes nearly immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Katara asked, bemused. "Nothing's wrong."

But he was already sat up, hands on her shoulders and glaring out at the darkened room. "Did you hear something?"

What? "Zuko, I was just-" She squinted her eyes against the sudden burst of light as he lit a flame in his hand and eyed the room suspiciously. "What's wrong?" He'd never reacted quite like this to being woken up in the night. They had been sharing a bed for months, now, she would often wake him to share the quiet of the night with her but this Zuko was frantic, flinching.

He seemed to finally focus on her, his golden eyes darting between hers and over her face searching, she realised, for any signs of distress. She reached for his face, smoothing back sweaty strands of dark hair and cooling his feverish forehead. "Sorry," He muttered, sounding embarrassed. "I overreacted."

But why had he reacted that way?

"It's okay..." She insisted. "I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to…" She trailed off. She'd never had to explain it before, the need to share the night with him with no purpose, no reason. He closed his eyes and took a deep, meditative breath as she watched him. "Zuko, you're not telling me everything. You didn't tell me anything about this."

It didn't feel like he was telling her anything. He hadn't told her about the promise he'd forced Aang into, or the war he'd been preparing to wage over the fate of Yu Dao. When she'd found out, she'd felt sick. How could all of this have happened without her knowing? Did Mai know? Is that why she'd warned Katara about Zuko so cryptically?

Katara had been in meetings with Zuko and his advisors, she'd sat with him when he went to visit Azula in hospital, she'd helped him draft trade agreements and worked with him on legislation… how had she been left in the cold this time?

"I know," He said, sounding so tired. "I'm sorry." He extinguished the flame and brought both hands to her waist, pulling her close and burying his head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head, brow furrowed in concern. As she ran her hand up and down his bare back, he seemed to finally relax and slump against her.

He felt thin. She thought back hard to the previous month; it hadn't been as long a visit as she'd have liked but he'd seemed fine- a little frazzled, perhaps, but he'd seemed healthy.

"There's just so much to do," He mumbled into her skin. The words came quietly, as though he was ashamed of them. "There are colonies similar to Yu Dao all over the Earth Kingdom, and the soldiers who have returned home… there's overcrowding in the cities and there aren't enough jobs for everyone who has left the military…" He took a deep, slightly shuddering breath. "People are saying Azula should have the throne, that her madness is some… propaganda or something. They're saying I'm not fit to be the Fire Lord... That I'm not Ozai's son."

He didn't sound upset about the idea, he said it as though it was just another on the long list of crappy things he had going on but the idea that there was a movement against him from within the Fire Nation was disconcerting.

"So things are bad, then?" She asked softly, not sure how best to approach the subject of his potential illegitimacy now that he was on the throne.

He lifted his head and laughed a little bitterly. "It could be worse. The idea of Ozai not being my father is… well, it would maybe explain a few things."

Katara had never seen the former Fire Lord's face in person; Zuko had ordered the body burned as soon as it had been returned to the palace. She had seen portraits, however, she'd seen statues. When Zuko was all dressed up for formal events he looked uncomfortably like his father to her. When she'd said this once to Mai, the older girl had looked at her with a wry smile, a raised eyebrow and said "Do we all look the same to you?" and Katara hadn't known what to say in response so had said nothing.

But Zuko wasn't talking about looks. Ozai not being Zuko's father would maybe explain the way he'd treated the prince. It might explain how he could burn a child's face half off in front of a gathered crowd of spectators and banish the boy from his homeland and everything he knew.

She brought a hand up to trace the now-smooth skin reverently and he pressed the left side of his face to her hand, as though the pressure would help chase the memory of burned flesh away. A little lost for words, she leaned down and kissed him slowly, deliberately, letting him know how loved he was.

If their earlier lovemaking had been to distract him, this was to keep him present and focused on her. On them.

We're here, we're in this together. I'm with you.

.

The sun beat down and the humidity of the Fire Nation's summer season made Katara's hair stick to her neck, even with it piled up in the summery Fire Nation style Katara's handmaiden favoured for her. Mai looked cool as ever, and she twirled a dark parasol in hand as they made their way through the streets of the upper-class capital suburb Mai lived in.

"The court is such a bore these days," Mai droned, not meeting Katara's eye. "Half the nobles are trying to secure marriages for their daughters and the other half are vying for the throne themselves."

Code: Zuko's position is still precarious, and the only thing keeping half his court in line is the prospect of their own daughter becoming Fire Lady one day.

"I'm glad you're enjoying life back in the capital, Mai," Katara said with a wry smile. "How are your family adjusting?"

Mai shrugged. "Dad misses New Ozai."

Katara glanced at her sharply. "Omashu."

"He doesn't miss Omashu, he misses New Ozai," Mai gave her parasol a rapid spin, the only outward sign of her irritation. "A few of the old governors of colonies feel that way."

Code: The governors of former colonies are feeling slighted by the new Fire Lord.

Katara squinted up as a flock of chattering birds swooped low overhead, bright wings flashing in the sunlight. "Hmm," She acknowledged. "Maybe it's the heat."

Mai snorted indelicately. "Maybe."

Katara smiled and bowed her head to a passing nobleman she recognised from Court and he obliged in kind. She was trying very hard to be as socially inoffensive as possible in the Fire Nation's upper circles. Having Mai around helped, as did the private tuition of Zuko's etiquette tutor. She felt like she was making progress and many of the nobles saw her as something of an exotic addition to the palace.

That side of things left a bitter taste in her mouth, but at least it meant they weren't looking down on Zuko for his acquaintance with her. Though of course, that all balanced on the idea that she and Zuko were simply close friends from the war, and she was acting as a frequent liaison between the Avatar and the Fire Nation. They may view her less favourably as a potential future consort of the Fire Lord, especially if so many nobles were hoping to secure the position for their own daughters.

"The trials helped amongst the lower and middle classes," Mai explained quietly. "But the richest citizens lost a lot of money, status and respect... and they resent him for it."

Not code.

"This is where I leave you, anyway," Mai said, bowing to Katara politely. "Have fun."

"You're sure you don't want to join me? It might do her good…" Katara trailed off, unsure.

Mai's smile was quick and pained. "I doubt it."

She didn't look at the building, simply walked away with that careful mask of indifference firmly in place. Katara took a deep breath and turned, greeting the guards at the door as she entered the clinic.

As hospitals went, it was beautiful. It was a high-end place for the richest of Fire Nation society and the staff were unfailingly polite and courteous. It felt like a spa.

But it wasn't.

"Good morning Azula," Katara greeted, cordially. The princess' eyes slid to her with a vacant stare. "How are you feeling, today?" Azula didn't answer, just watched as Katara poured out two cups of tea. She wasn't tied down today, which was a good sign, so Katara pushed one cup towards her and looked out of the (barred, secure) window.

"It's beautiful, outside," A lie; it was too hot and humid for any sane person... but it looked bright and Azula's room was comfortable enough. "Zuko said you've been making origami. That sounds nice."

Azula twirled her fingers over her tea in a mockery of waterbending. Katara watched from the corner of her eye, waiting for any sudden movement, but Azula simply let her hand fall to her lap and laughed sharply to herself.

Having never been very good at beating around the bush, Katara leaned forwards, looking into Azula's eyes for… something. A flicker of comprehension. "Zuko says you know all the secret passages in the palace."

Azula stared blankly.

"You always disappeared into walls and would come back having found some sort of hidden weapons store."

Nothing.

"... Or letters."

There. Azula's eyes flickered ever so slightly to the left, towards Katara.

"Azula… do you know where your mother is?" She tried to catch Azula's eye but the princess was now looking past her, over her shoulder. "Did Ozai ever-"

"My Father."

Katara's breath caught in her throat. "Your father, yes- did he ever tell you…"

Azula's pale lips twisted into a smirk. "Zu-Zu only had Mother."

It felt like Katara's belly had turned to ice. "What?" She asked, stunned. Could it be true? Could Zuko really not be Ozai's son?

Azula's eyes were sharp now, and she met Katara's wide eyes with a fiery challenge. "Which do you have? A Father or a Mother?"

Katara swallowed hard and Azula laughed with all the warmth of an iceberg, watching as Katara backed out of her room and past the attending nurse. "Master Katara?" He asked as she fled past him. "I can call for an escort…"

But she couldn't stay here any longer, in this neat, pristine prison. Azula's laugh rang through the corridors as she surged through and out into the oppressively hot sunlight. The heat seemed to radiate up from the cobbled streets and Katara hurried through them, blind to the people she passed in the street or how crazed she must look running in this heat. It might be lunchtime at the palace, if she hurried, she might be able to catch Zuko between meetings and tell him- what? That Azula had confirmed the rumours?

What would that mean? Katara briefly thought about that repressed fantasy she had; of Zuko travelling the world with her, or maybe settling together at the South Pole, free from the responsibility and weight of the crown. Free from not knowing why his father hadn't loved him, of not knowing why his father had burned off his face.

Once back in the palace she sought out the head of household staff, a capable Fire Nation woman named Lai with greying hair and a stern face. "Has Zuko had lunch yet?" Katara asked, trying not to let Lai's critical eyeing of her frizzy hair and sweaty brow unsettle her.

"Fire Lord Zuko is currently taking lunch in his private study," Lai said with a stiff bow. Strictly speaking, the head of the Fire Lord's palace staff did not need to bow any deeper than a slight incline of her head to non-royal foreign visitors, but Katara's closeness with the Fire Lord was, if not common knowledge amongst the household staff, generally understood by the more senior staff members. Lai afforded Katara the respect she would traditionally give to the Fire Lord's betrothed. "He is alone if you wish to join him," She turned to lead Katara down the hall and Katara smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, I can find my own way there," She bent the water from her forehead into a nearby vase and Lai eyed the floral arrangement with slightly widened eyes.

Katara found Zuko in his study, poring over letters with a haunted look. At her entrance, he gave her a tired smile and lifted the letters. "Petitions for aid in the outer islands," He explained. "Several ex-soldiers have only made it as far as the outer islands and are causing trouble."

Katara moved to sit beside him, frowning over his shoulder at the letters in his hand. "What's happening?"

"They have no homes to return to, many of their wives have remarried in their absence or their parents have died and they can't find work so they're turning to vagrancy and the locals aren't happy," He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "The construction projects have helped in the Earth Kingdom but we don't have the money to do the same here for another few years."

She ran a hand over his shoulder blades, sympathetically. "What about the artisan project?" she asked. "Could they be retrained?"

Zuko shrugged. "Some have responded well to it, but for so many of them, they were brought up to think anything but fighting for your country is pointless. They've lost more than their jobs, they've lost their purpose."

Katara thought back to the War Tribunal when the reports and proof of war crimes committed by some in the name of the Fire Nation had come to light. For many in the Fire Nation, it was a hard pill to swallow and for the soldiers who hadn't committed war crimes but may have worked with those who did, it was even harder.

She pressed a quick kiss to his temple and lifted the letters from his hands. "You've not eaten your lunch," She chided, gently, and pulled the platter of carefully prepared food closer to him. "Your chef will be upset."

Although, she thought a little critically, the chef had clearly learned the Fire Lord didn't require his food as neatly presented when eating alone. The food prepared was a selection of cold cuts, sushi and dumplings. All food items that could be eaten cold. When Zuko popped a dumpling in his mouth, he made a small noise of surprise. "It's hot."

Katara glanced at him sharply. "They're meant to be hot. Dumplings are typically served hot, Zuko..." He blinked at her guiltily. How often did his food go uneaten, or cold? "I know you're working hard, but you can't do this to yourself. You need to look after your health as well."

He hummed noncommittally and ate another dumpling. "How was Azula?" He asked carefully. "That was this morning, right?"

She hadn't told him her reason for going to visit Azula; she visited every now and then so it shouldn't have aroused suspicion. "She seemed calmer than last time," When she'd screamed fire at Katara and managed to get into the corridors, needing to be restrained and belted into a wheelchair for the safety of the staff.

Zuko nodded. "Her therapy seems to be helping," He flattened his hands on the table, as though bracing himself and turned to meet Katara's eyes. "You shouldn't have asked her about the rumours."

Oh, so he did know. "You told me she knew where all the secret passageways were, I just thought-"

"And did she tell you? Did she make any coherent sense?" He challenged, but he didn't seem angry, just tired. "She gets confused. She doesn't seem to know what she's saying. She spends half her time talking to ghosts."

"I wanted to see if she knew where your mother was," Katara tried, a little annoyed at the fatalism in his voice. "If we found your mother…"

"We don't have time," Zuko shook his head. "I can't… get distracted, there's so much to do and besides… it's no secret that I've taken the throne. If she was out there…" He looked away and lowered his voice. "She'd have come back."

Katara hadn't thought of that. Those first few months after becoming Fire Lord, there must have been a part of him watching out of the window, waiting to see if his mother would come back. "I'm sorry," She said softly. "I didn't realise."

He shrugged, sullenly chewing on a sushi roll. "It's fine," He said. "I have a meeting with the Social Welfare minister this afternoon if you'd like to join?"

"Sure," Katara agreed readily, allowing the change of subject. "Do you want me to go to the outer islands to check out the situation there later this week?"

"That shouldn't be necessary," Zuko took the letters back from Katara's hand. "Trying to escape so soon?"

It was probably intended as a tease, but Katara was increasingly aware of the toll that being Fire Lord was taking on Zuko and so it stung. She was also conscious of the fact that it was probably so intense because he was doing it alone. "No, of course not," She said quickly. "I just want to help. Share the load with me."

Ask me to stay.

It was a childish, irresponsible thought. She knew how tenuous his control over the country was, how important it was that he secure real allies within the Fire Nation, but she was beginning to wish she'd never left in the first place. Every time she visited he felt a little further away and she was a little more out of touch with what he was working on.

She hadn't known about Yu Dao until Aang told her. She hadn't known about the pressure he was under until Mai told her. Was that because he didn't want her to worry? Or because he didn't want to sully the precious time they did have together by bringing up the harder subjects?

Even now, he was eyeing her with his mouth slightly open, as though thinking carefully about what to share.

She should probably just say she was staying. Tell him she was ready to build a life here and help him stabilise his country, but the words stuck in her throat, choking her with uncertainty.

"Okay."

"Okay?" She confirmed, feeling the bubble of hope in her chest.

"If you want to, you can visit the outer islands on your way to meet back up with Aang in the Earth Kingdom, when you're ready to leave," He said, looking away from her with a scowl, out through the window to the garden. "You can write to me and let me know your thoughts on the situation then."

Oh. The bubble burst. Look at me. She silently urged. Tell me you want me to stay.

He scowled out to the garden, looking very much like the young, angry boy who had first joined them on the back of a sky bison in Ba Sing Se- unwilling to share his burdens, unable to trust the intentions of others.

"Zuko, look at me please," She urged, reaching for his face and turning him to look at her. "I'm not running away," She coaxed, spreading both hands over his cheeks. "I know you're under a lot of pressure and I'm saying I want to help."

"You do help," He sighed, giving her a quick kiss. "I'm just… overworked, I guess."

She grinned and tilted her head. "I can stay?"

He kissed her again. "As long as you want."

.

The week after meeting with the Social Welfare minister, Katara made a trip out to the outer islands who were having the most problems. When she returned it was with suggestions for ways to attract the ex-soldiers into gainful employment. She and Zuko would stay up late into the night with the Social Welfare minister, discussing various ways former soldiers could reintegrate to society and be given a choice of career.

Throwing herself into the work was oddly enjoyable if slightly more gruelling than travelling the world with her friends and healing the sick. This was long term, but she was hopeful.

"You're enjoying yourself," Zuko accused as they made their way back to their rooms. It was late, and they'd been up late for dinner with the Minister for Transport, discussing new bridges between some of the closer islands that would put more people in work and encourage inter-island trade.

Katara checked the corridor behind them and, to her dismay, spotted a nobleman -one of the constant stream of landowning nobles who visited the palace to petition Zuko for one thing or another- making his way from the dining room to the bathroom. "Of course," She smiled cheekily at him. "I feel useful."

"It's appreciated," He said, glancing over his shoulder and spotting the nobleman disappear into the bathroom. "And not just by me. The council were all praising me for my extraordinarily good choice in friends. They were all singing your praises earlier."

"Really?" She grinned as he gave her a quick, chaste kiss, looping her arm through his as they turned a corner into the more private family wing of the palace.

"Really," He smiled down at her, proudly. Katara felt warm all over; the council approved of her. They respected her. They might not know the nature of her relationship with Zuko but this was an important first step towards them being able to be together openly.

She checked the corridor, found it empty and pulled him aside for another kiss. He grinned down at her as she did so, letting her pepper quick kisses along his jawline and pressing against the wall. The sconces either side of them flickered as she wound her arms around his neck and bit down gently on his bottom lip.

He let out a tiny groan at that. Emboldened, she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and his hands travelled down her sides, fingers gripping onto her tightly in a way that sent her heart rate skyrocketing.

It was a push and pull between them, almost fighting for control but taking equal enjoyment in yielding to each other. Katara couldn't hear anything but the quiet gasps for breath and rustle of clothes in the silence of the palace corridor.

A familiar, aching flutter began to grow, and Katara ran her hands down Zuko's chest to tug on the sash around his waist meaningfully. He tore his lips from hers and she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, breathing heavily. "Let's go to bed," She whispered. In the light of the torches on the wall, she could see Zuko's face had flushed and his pupils dilated. At some point, a few strands of hair had been loosened from his neat topknot and they fell across his brow messily. It was probably the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and she sent silent prayers of thanks to the spirits for bringing him to her as they made their way to their rooms.

On nights like this, she never wanted to leave the Fire Nation again.

.

She caught Zuko looking at her oddly one morning as they ate breakfast together. "What?"

He glanced out of the window, where the leaves had begun to turn gold and fall. "Nothing," He said, sounding a little nonplussed, before looking up as Lai entered with a bow.

"I'm sorry to disturb, Your Highness," Zuko waved her through with a smile, "Master Katara, I was wondering if you'd like us to prepare an outfit for the Harvest Festival."

Zuko frowned. "The Harvest Festival isn't for another two weeks… Katara might be-" He trailed off, looking uncertain. Might not be here.

Lai's lips pressed together in what may have been disapproval. "I apologise, it's just that normally a robe would take months to prepare. I know your plans frequently change at... short notice Master Katara, but the royal tailor insists that if you're staying, he needs to know today."

The woman bowed low and Katara turned to face her with a smile. "No problem at all, Lai. Please let the tailor know I'll be needing robes but honestly, he can repurpose something else. It's no problem."

There was a clatter and Zuko barely caught his teacup, having somehow knocked it with his hand. He stared down at it, looking mortified and Katara turned back to Lai. "Traditionally, the Royal family wear new robes," She said primly. "To celebrate the bountiful blessings of the Fire Nation's harvest. As a close friend of the Fire Lord, it would be expected that you do the same."

Katara drank her tea thoughtfully as Zuko seemed to be trying to soak up his own spilt tea with his sleeve. "If it's not a problem?" She directed at Zuko, who looked up with wide eyes like a startled rabbaroo.

"No problem at all- of course, you can attend if you like," That odd expression clouded his eyes again as he watched her discuss outfit suggestions with Lai. Once the older woman had left, Katara met his gaze. He was watching her in silence, looking… curious? Speculative?

"I didn't attend the Harvest Festival last year," Katara said mildly. She bent the tea from the table and his sleeve, earning her a smile and breaking him from whatever train of thought he was on. "What's it like?"

Zuko idly ran his fingers along the tabletop, across the decorative etchings and inlays that illustrated old Fire Nation stories of dragons and quests. "As Lai said, it's a celebration of the harvest. There's a parade through the capital, the palace will open its gates and host a banquet for the citizens in the courtyard, though noble guests eat in the banquet hall, and then there are a fireworks display and a ball," He shook his head, shrugging. "It was traditionally a very egalitarian affair, focused on the farmers, but under Ozai it focused more on the military successes."

At his father's name, his eyebrows lowered and his mouth twisted, as though even saying it brought a bad taste to his mouth, but the expression only seemed to enhance the likeness of Ozai and Katara reached over to catch his idling hand across the table. "What are you doing this year? Focusing on the farmers again?"

He nodded. "We're honouring the contracts held by the farms that used to feed the military, and distributing it to local government buildings for the festivals held outside the capital, but lots of people tend to travel to the capital for it so we're expecting to serve roughly a thousand civilians in the courtyard, and vendors will be selling street food outside the palace," He smiled a little shyly. "We're also bringing in Earth Kingdom entertainers to put on shows alongside Fire Nation performers. To promote harmony."

"That's a great idea." Katara enthused. "And it promotes tourism to the Earth Kingdom too. Do you want some help with any of the planning, as well, or do you have it delegated?" She asked, prompting a curious smile from Zuko.

"Are you bored, or something?" He teased. "You keep asking for things to do."

Katara smiled and tapped the side of her nose. "Ah, Fire Lord Zuko, my work isn't done here until you're the one who's bored."

He scoffed and stood, placing his napkin across his now-empty plate. "You're stuck here forever, then," He said dryly, kissing her on the head as he passed. "I'll have a think about some projects for you."

Katara finished off her breakfast happily, feeling like she'd won a small victory and bounding out to the eastern wing of the palace, to continue her secret mission. It was kinda fun, she thought, sneaking around trying not to be seen.

After persuading Zuko to show her some of the few secret hiding places he knew about, under the pretence of trying to find safe places for him to hide in case of an assassination attempt, she at least had learned that not all of them required firebending to access. From there, she had started working room by room, carefully, patiently.

She made her way to the room she had visited the previous day, planted her hands on her hips and surveyed it with fresh eyes. She wasn't sure what she hoped to find, but she'd made it into something of a game and had found plenty of entertaining trinkets and mementoes of previous Fire Lords and their families in the process. In the Fire Nation, history was something you possessed, displayed and hoarded, it was so different from the Southern Water Tribe where history was told and re-lived by its descendants.

That wasn't to say she preferred one over the other, she thought to herself as she surveyed a small portrait of some unknown child, she could see all the pictures and possessions, she could touch what their hands had touched decades or centuries ago... but without the context of their stories...

Katara replaced the portrait inside the drawer, feeling around for any hidden latches or buttons. She didn't have long before her appointment with the tailor and the following meeting with the Social Welfare Committee. She moved on to the next room and tried the door handle, irked to find it was locked. She checked the corridor, up and down, bright and empty on either side. No one really used the eastern wing of the palace day-to-day but it didn't hurt to be careful. She bent some water inside to break the lock mechanism.

Looking back, she would realise that was the first mistake- her eagerness to explore and to try every room, left her careless.

This room had clearly been left untouched for a long time; a fine layer of dust covered everything and Katara felt her heart quicken at the sight. This was exactly the sort of secret room that would hide long-forgotten clues about Zuko's mother.

It was a strange room, Katara thought, as the went to open the window shutters to let some light in and found them nailed shut. The furniture was opulent but the room itself was smaller than most of the others she'd tried so far. Behind her, the door clicked shut and Katara turned her attention to the wall hangings, lifting the fragile tapestries from the wall and running her hands over the panelled walls beneath. Nothing seemed to give way, but the hangings themselves were odd, too. Zuko had taken down most of the more military decorations in the palace but this room still held depictions of great battles, though everything was so red and faded it was difficult to tell which of the four nations were meant to be fighting against the Fire Nation in each scene.

Katara crouched low to the floor and looked beneath the bed, peering through the dust and gloom. It was hard to see in the dim light; the shutters allowed thin slivers of sunlight to cut through the disturbed dust and Katara could just about make out some odd shapes. She reached out and her fingertips brushed silk that moved when she touched it.

Jerking back at the sensation, Katara tried to take a deep breath to steady her spooked nerves but the dust disagreed with her and she had to sit up, coughing. "Idiot," She scolded herself, looking back under the bed at the boxes that the fabric had slipped off.

Why was she getting spooked in some creepy room? It would take more than some dust and shuttered windows to scare her. She pulled the silk out from under the bed and spread it over the bed. It looked like a robe, though it was much simpler than anything she'd seen worn by the ladies she'd seen around the palace, or even the servants, whose uniforms were finely embroidered.

It was a fine robe, though. It looked a dark colour, and it was a woman's- that much was clear. A small woman- smaller than Katara herself, now. The fabric was a little moth-eaten, but Katara could see it was good material. Perhaps it had once been the clothes of a merchant, or a successful farmer's daughter.

And it had somehow ended up in this odd little room, thrown over boxes beneath a bed.

Katara ducked back beneath the bed, reaching eagerly to tug the boxes out and opening them carefully, shaking cobwebs from her hands as the gently lifted the first box for inspection in the dim light. It was wood, and had basic carvings on the top for decoration, but wasn't anywhere near as grand at the furniture in the room, or the boxes and chests found elsewhere in the palace.

She cracked it open, holding her breath. Inside were tiny pieces of paper. She pulled one out, reading the carefully written words; "Fury of the Volcano Spirit" and beneath it; "Admittance".

A theatre ticket? Katara shuffled through the other papers. They all appeared to be old tickets for theatre shows. She found one for a play called "The Sage and the Maiden", one for "Love Amongst the Dragons", one for "The Sorrow of the Water Nymph"... Countless tickets to plays.

Katara found herself opening the second, larger box. Inside that one appeared to be the programmes, with the summaries of the stories the plays were based on. They all seemed to be performed by a theatre group called Hira'a, and Katara read the story summaries eagerly, losing herself in thoughts of some long-forgotten merchant woman with a passion for theatre.

It wasn't until she was halfway through the summary of "Eternal Love" that she realised she had probably completely missed her appointment with the tailor. This was her second mistake. "Shit."

She replaced the lid of the box, tucking it back under the bed and trying in vain to scrape the dust from her tunic. She reached for the door handle and pulled. It didn't move. She pushed but found the same result. Frustrated, she summoned some water to break the lock again and…

There was no keyhole on this side of the door.

She stared at it for a long time, unable to believe her eyes. There had been a keyhole on the other side, she knew there had been; she had broken the lock. But on this side, there wasn't anything. Experimentally, she twisted the door handle again, listening. It wasn't connected to the mechanism of the door at all. The handle twisted loosely, uselessly in her hand.

And no-one knew she was here.

Chills ran along her bare arms. The coolness of the darkened room had been welcome at first, but the gloom felt different now, oppressive. Katara chewed the inside of her cheek, torn. She could cut through the door but she had already broken the lock. If she was planning to make a home of the Fire Nation palace then she couldn't very well go around breaking all the doors down, especially not the doors of gloomy little prison-rooms... that seemed sure to anger some sort of spirit.

It was a pickle, indeed. Katara sighed, resting her head against the door. If she missed the appointment with the tailor it was difficult but not catastrophic. The Social Welfare committee though… Zuko had trusted her with it. He was tentatively letting her take responsibilities and if they had to delay the meeting because of her she'd have let him and the others down.

The window? She approached the shuttered windows and inspected the fittings- they were nailed shut, true, and it looked like they'd been fixed this way for years. Dust and cobwebs blurred the lines where shutter met the wall, and the nails were embedded deep into the wood.

Deciding there was nothing else for it, Katara cut through the wooden shutters with her water blades, as neatly as she could to avoid leaving anything unsightly. She could come back to clean up the debris later.

When she finally broke through the wooden shutters, she pushed the window open, stiff from years of disuse, and found herself face to face with a very surprised Lai. "Master Katara," Lai's eyes roamed over Katara's dust-smeared tunic. "You missed your appointment."

"Lai!" Katara gasped, clambering through the window. She had emerged roughly where she expected, in the palace's walled kitchen garden, taking care not to trample any of the kitchen's plants. "Sorry I got… caught up."

Lai's eyes narrowed at the broken shutters and peered into the room behind her. Katara pushed the window closed and tried to smooth her hair under Lai's sceptical scrutiny. "The tailor is working very hard to ensure you're appropriately attired for the Harvest Festival, Master Katara," She said. There was no bite to the tone- she was extremely polite and spoke in a way that couldn't possibly be taken as scolding but Katara felt the reprimand anyway. "Though perhaps it's not the best use of your time if you're leaving soon."

"I'm not leaving soon," Katara said quickly. "I'll be here for the festival."

Lai didn't look convinced but bowed gracefully in acceptance. "Shall we get you dressed for your appointment with the Social Welfare committee?" She asked delicately. "You have a little time before it starts."

"Yes, please," Katara smiled. "Thank you, Lai."

She liked Lai. The older woman kept Zuko's house in order and she was sure Lai was the reason Zuko ate at all. In the absence of a mother or even Iroh to help him with his day to day, Zuko relied on Lai immensely and she never seemed to waver. She always treated Katara with a sort of distant respect and made no fuss of Katara being roomed in the Fire Lady's quarters, ensuring that the staff who attended to Katara were discreet and capable.

But Lai didn't like Katara. Katara knew this in her bones and tried not to let it hurt. Lai was a consummate professional, and she clearly took her job of looking after Zuko to heart. Katara knew why it was that Lai didn't like her, and she understood.

It was because Katara left. At first, Katara had thought it was because Lai disapproved of Zuko having a Water Tribe lover, but one evening she'd asked Zuko about Lai's background and discovered she was of mixed heritage- Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Over time she'd come to realise Lai's key complaint with Katara was her absence; she wanted better for Zuko and that, Katara couldn't fault her for.

* * *

_Ah yes. So it begins._

_Please do give me feedback and comments! They keep me going. I have the first 3 chapters finished and am partway through chapter 4. I hope it's a good step forward from the previous stories in the Something Important series._


	2. A new ally

It seemed as though Katara's days were suddenly filled with appointments. The tailor took to meeting her at breakfast to ensure she didn't run off and get waylaid (to Zuko's amusement) and the Social Welfare committee was working intently on finding ways to employ and retrain the displaced soldiers in the outer islands. Alongside that, the royal tutor seemed to have taken full advantage of her continued presence and was insisting on a full schedule of etiquette lessons ahead of the harvest festival.

Then, of course, there was court. Glittering evenings filled with nobles from across the Fire Nation with a few well-regarded Earth Kingdom dignitaries thrown in for good measure. It was a complex, well-oiled machine and despite her lessons, Katara still didn't understand it at all. At court, she didn't dare approach Zuko himself in case she fuelled the rumours, so would linger at the sides and watch, trying to figure out the nonverbal signals that had never seemed important before.

"Your stay here has been extended, I hear," A smiling, middle-aged woman Katara vaguely recognised approached with a girl around Katara's age. "The Fire Lord must be pleased to have such a good friend to keep him company."

Something in the woman's eyes glittered and she opened a fan, batting it slowly, obscuring her mouth. Katara smiled back, feeling somehow on edge. "I have been asked by the Avatar to help with some of the social welfare programs on his behalf," She explained, bowing her head - a little too late, she realised with a flash of irritation; she should have bowed as soon as the woman approached. The woman's fan was made of fine silk and embroidered with gold and silver thread, indicating her high status or great wealth. As a representative of the Avatar and Southern Water Tribe, Katara was meant to wait until someone approached her first and bow immediately upon introduction.

The woman hummed and exchanged a subtle look with the younger woman, who tilted her head at Katara. The younger woman's hair was adorned with deep red jewels that caught the firelight as she moved. "It is my daughter's debut at court," The older woman explained. "Mina, this is the Fire Lord's personal guest," She introduced, seemingly glossing over Katara's explanation that she was here to work (a lie, of course, but nevertheless…) "Master Katara."

Something passed between their eyes and Katara bowed to the younger girl, Mina. "It's my honour to make your acquaintance, Mina," She said with an attempt at an open smile even as the other two hid behind their silk fans. Mina's, Katara noticed, was embroidered with a flaming pattern arranged around a sigil that looked almost exactly like the crown Ursa wore in the royal portraits. Katara might not be an expert on court etiquette but that seemed kind of… brazen.

So this was what Mai had meant when she talked about noble families trying to secure their positions through their children. Had this girl even met Zuko? Yet, here was her mother parading her around the court with her marriage ambitions plastered on her for the world to see. Katara thought of Yue, and of her grandmother. Did this girl want to be Zuko's wife or was it not up to her?

"Lady Fei, Lady Mina," Mai greeted impassively from behind Katara's shoulder, her eyes unsmiling. "Congratulations on your debut, such an interesting choice of fan design for the occasion… did you choose it yourself?" Mina's eyes slid to her mother and Mai smiled. "I see."

Fei and Mina both bowed to Mai, who inclined her head as they. _Interesting_, Katara thought. Fei's family were less prominent than she'd assumed. "It's been lovely speaking with you," Katara smiled and the two bowed again and made their way over to a cluster of women adorned in red and gold. Other hopeful suitors, Katara realised with an odd turn of her stomach.

"Your rivals," Mai noted with more than a hint of amusement.

"Hardly," Katara muttered darkly, crossing her arms. "Is that how it normally works? Girls with fans?"

Mai huffed. "Not always. Usually, the Fire Lord chooses spouses for his children once they're ready but obviously in Zuko's case his father is… not here."

"You can say dead."

Mai smiled, a flash of teeth that was almost aggressive. "I know."

"So…" Katara thought it over. "Historically, they don't choose for themselves?"

"Sozin did," Mai shrugged. "He spent most of his rule a bachelor and fathered his heir later in life. We were taught that he prioritised the wellbeing of his country before seeking personal happiness once his dreams were realised. Then he chose a young noblewoman and the rest is history."

Katara hummed, eyes flitting to where Zuko was being introduced to young Mina by one of his advisors. He smiled politely down at her as she bowed low with her mother. As they stood, Mina opened her fan and said something- likely a formal greeting or pledge of allegiance to the Fire Lord, but Zuko's eyes caught the embroidered emblem and his smile froze.

It didn't slip, she gave him credit for that. His courtly manners were significantly improved and he was graciousness itself as he nodded to the two women and spoke, but Katara could see the tightening in his eyes, the way he leaned away from them the tiniest bit.

"She's fifteen, she probably doesn't realise how offensive that is," Mai sighed. "Her mother should know better, though."

"He _is _offended," Katara agreed. "Is it because the fan is so obvious? Or because it's his mother's..."

"Lady Ursa's sigil," Mai nodded. "It's only meant to be used by the active Fire Lady. Lady Ursa is missing, presumed dead, and no Fire Lady has been crowned. To use it on her debut night… Well, it's certainly not made Mina any friends here."

Mai was right, Katara realised. It was all hidden beneath a veneer of politeness and manners, but the other would-be consorts, with their family connections and crests embroidered onto their own fans, were watching Mina with thinly veiled disdain. Katara was surprised by the sudden surge of compassion for the younger girl. "Poor Mina."

"It's her own fault," Mai sniffed. "She never learned how to handle her mother. She'll probably find herself married off to some merchant with money who wants her family name. The higher nobles know her mother well enough not to risk their own children in a match."

A little surprised at the icy disdain in Mai's voice, Katara frowned.

Marrying up was the aim of most young Fire Nation nobles, Katara realised, but the real sin at court was to admit it or make it too obvious. Fei had doomed her daughter to disdainful looks and judgement amongst her peers, simply by making it known what she wanted.

But what did Mai want? Was it still Zuko? Katara looked away from her sort-of friend and instead watched Mina as she and her mother were dismissed from conversing with Zuko, and moved onto a group of nobles near the balcony. Mina's expression was a little stunned, and she let her mother lead her, eyes flitting around until they caught Katara's. She looked starstruck.

Poor Mina, whose fate had been decided within an hour of her debut and she had no idea. Mai had clearly learned how to handle her mother and navigate the spider's web of the Fire Nation court as easily as breathing. Katara… had Mai to guide her. Whatever Mai wanted, she was helping Katara avoid the pitfalls of Fire Nation society and for that, Katara was grateful.

"I'm exhausted," Katara sighed that evening as she brushed out her hair at her vanity. Behind her, Zuko sat on a settee, reading through a letter from Aang. "How do you manage?"

Zuko snorted. "You travel the world for two years and this is what tires you out?"

"Hmm," Katara smiled at his reflection in the mirror- he had stopped staying up so late in his study, preferring to bring a few important notes with him to peruse in an evening with her and the change was nice. Here, in the little sitting room that adjoined the Fire Lord and Fire Lady's rooms, it felt much more peaceful and few would dare interrupt him here, compared with the seemingly endless knocks on his study door. "It's a good tired though." He looked up and caught her smile in the mirror, returning it. He looked healthier than he had a month ago; a little more present and the dark shadows beneath his eyes had lightened.

"Good." He said softly, returning his attention to Aang's report from Yu Dao, full of anecdotes about Momo's adventures with little snapshots of what Zuko called 'the point' in-between. "Aang's going to join us for the harvest festival."

Katara watched him as she finished brushing out her hair. He had taken off the heavier, more formal clothes and was sat in the centre of the room with his legs crossed, stretched lazily across the settee. His hair was still up but in a wonky topknot, the crown long since abandoned on the dresser and the whole scene felt so peaceful, domestic and settled. She felt a strange surge of longing, but it wasn't for anything she didn't already have. She longed for exactly this moment to last forever.

"What?" Zuko asked suspiciously, not looking back up from the letter but his mouth curved into an amused smile.

"What?" Katara asked back brightly, setting her brush down. He put down Aang's letter and looked at her, patiently waiting as she looked back at him. "I'm not allowed to look at you?" She teased and he shook his head, moving onto the next letter- the one from the Earth King. "Are my peasant eyes not worthy to gaze upon the face of the great Fire Lord Zuko?"

He made a choked sound of amusement and narrowed his eyes at the letter. Katara felt her smile widen and turned to face him directly, sliding off the stool into a deep, mocking bow.

"You were staring. It's rude." But she could hear the quiet playfulness in his tone.

Katara rolled her eyes and straightened, stretching. Zuko's eyes flicked briefly to her and back to the Earth King's letter. She moved to stand behind him, kneeling so that she could rest her chin on his shoulder and drape her arms over his chest. "How's the Earth King?"

"Not happy," Zuko mused. "Aang's pretty pleased with how Yu Dao is progressing but the Earth King is asking for further reparations. His advisors still regard it as a lost territory at the hands of the Fire Nation."

The serious tone was back, so as she read the Earth King's letter over Zuko's shoulder, she slipped a hand beneath his loosely tied tunic and traced a finger along his skin absently. "Hmm," She hummed in his ear. "Sounds frustrating."

"It is," He said softly, muscles twitching beneath her hand. "Please stop."

But he tilted his head and she caught his earlobe between her teeth, tugging very gently. He made a tiny noise that she was pretty sure he wasn't aware of and lifted a hand to land on top of hers, not pushing it away, just holding it in place.

Their hands were resting just over the scar in the centre of his chest, and the bumpy softness of it reminded her of another scar that she touched, deep beneath the streets of Ba Sing Se. Katara's playful mood quietened and she closed her eyes, letting his warmth seep in. "I love you," She said quietly, more for her own release than to hear it back. His hand tightened on hers and he set the letter down. She could practically feel the tension in him, the effort he was going to, to try and say it back.

Expressing emotion came easily to Katara; she could say the words almost without having to think about them, without planning to say them. For Zuko, they were weighty and difficult, as though admitting happiness invited misfortune. "I…" His heart pounded against her hand. "I'm really glad you're here."

It was difficult to be disappointed when even those words were said with so much feeling when a quiet admission of happiness carried so much husky emotion. She held him tightly. "Me too."

.

"Katara, this is so exciting!" Aang grinned from the chair where the tailor had firmly instructed him _not _to move lest he knocks over any more of the precariously stacked rolls of fabric and ribbons. "I've not been to a Fire Nation harvest festival in _years_."

The tailor's rooms were stacked high with shelves of fabrics, embroidery threads, lace, ribbons, appliques, sashes and other items Katara had never even imagined before. The room was filled with mannequins and screens to protect his creations from the prying eyes of guests, and he was just _barely_ tolerating the presence of the Avatar at Katara's fitting.

"It might be a little different to the ones you went to before, Aang," Katara reminded him, standing with her arms outstretched as the tailor-made some final adjustments. "Also, as a guest of the Fire Lord _and _the Avatar, you'll be at the indoor banquet."

"That's just for the formal bit," Aang said dismissively. "There'll be time for the _really _fun stuff after."

He continued to talk on about all the different things he wanted to do and see, and it sounded great but Katara couldn't help wondering whether he might be disappointed; Aang had very clear ideas of how things _should_ be, and they were usually in line with how things _were_ before he got frozen in the iceberg. He talked at great length about the artisanal vases and carefully crafted sugar sweets until the tailor finally allowed Katara to change back into her normal clothes.

The tailor was a highly-strung gentleman, only in his mid-forties and in high demand by the nobles but his commission as Royal Tailor was clearly stressful, even with only one Fire Lord to cater to- Zuko's friends, mostly foreigners, could not be trusted apparently to clothe themselves for formal occasions and he'd been pressed to create a few outfits for the upcoming festival at short notice. Aang's arrival had nearly given him an aneurysm and he's also taken on responsibility for outfitting Sokka, who would be arriving with the Kyoshi warriors that day. He had been forced to resort to simpler cuts and pre-embroidered fabric for the late additions, which he grumbled about keenly as he worked. "This is the closest that I had to the Air Nomad colours," He muttered to Aang as Katara changed. "I have kept to the style of the traditional robes of a Monk but you can see here the detailing covers the four elements as a nod to your status as the Avatar."

"Great," Aang said, sounding enthusiastic but nonplussed. "It's nice."

"Nice."

She was glad he'd not insisted on red for all of their harvest festival outfits; she suspected he rather relished the challenge despite his tone. The deep blue he'd chosen was a gracious nod to her heritage and the silver embroidery depicted the moon, stars and ocean. He clearly took great pride in his work. "It really is beautiful," She said as she emerged from behind the screen and handed it over. A little mollified by the compliment, he bowed graciously.

Once word had gotten out to their friends that Katara would be staying for the harvest festival, Aang had insisted on rallying the others around for it, to Lai's mild distress. The caterers and planners were now adjusting the plans last-minute (seriously last minute) to accommodate Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee. The only saving grace for the Tailor was that Suki and Ty Lee would be attending as Kyoshi warriors, and as such would wear their own clothes.

"Master Katara," She turned to see one of Lai's house servants in the doorway. "Fire Lord Zuko asked me to call you- your brother Sokka and the Kyoshi Warriors have arrived and he'd like you to join him to greet them."

"Sokka's here!" Aang grinned and made to move towards the door, causing the tailor to accidentally stab him with a needle. "Ow!"

"_Please_ hold still, Avatar Aang," The man begged, looking a little sweaty. "I am working as fast as I can."

"Sorry," Aang said quickly, watching Katara leave mournfully. He'd grown a lot over the past couple of years since emerging from the iceberg, but he was still the same old Aang. A little more serious, a little less flighty, but missing out on something fun was still against his nature.

Katara was too excited to see Sokka to care. She hurried to the reception hall and collided with her brother in a tangle of arms. Over his shoulder, Suki and Ty Lee beamed in greeting and Zuko was watching with an amused smile. "Katara!" Sokka protested. "Let me go!"

"What? Are you embarrassed?" Katara teased, but let him go. Sokka gave her a dark look and smoothed his tunic, to the amusement of one of the older guards who couldn't resist a tiny smile at the exuberant display.

"As I was _saying_…" Sokka heaved and gave Zuko a gentle punch on the shoulder. "It's good to see you, Zuko."

"Especially under less _strenuous_ circumstances," Suki agreed. "Where's Aang? We thought he'd get here first."

"Clothes fitting," Katara explained, moving to stand beside Zuko. She looped her arm through his, relaxed amongst friends. "He arrived this morning. Sokka- you have to go to the tailor too, before dinner."

Sokka groaned loudly. "Why do Suki and Ty Lee get to wear their own clothes? I'm a warrior too!"

Zuko shrugged. "The Kyoshi Warrior dress is rich in historic significance. Warriors wear it for all special occasions and the Fire Nation welcomes that. If you have a ceremonial outfit with you, you can wear that." In the South Pole, only the Chief has his own formal, ceremonial costume and Zuko knew this.

Sokka huffed dismissively. "Okay, okay. I'll go to the fancy tailor."

He gave Suki a quick kiss before allowing a house servant to lead him away. Ty Lee turned to Zuko. "Are you ready to go now?" She asked, looking uncertain.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked, curious.

Zuko shrugged. "I've asked Ty Lee to accompany me to see Azula," He said, carefully. Katara narrowed her eyes at the tone; it was too mild. He was hiding something, she was certain. She wasn't sure what- he visited Azula regularly enough that going today wouldn't be suspicious, but Ty Lee didn't look as though she actually _wanted _to go. He looked back at her, feigning innocence but looking uncomfortable as hell.

Katara smiled sweetly. She could get it out of him later. "I'm sure Azula will appreciate it. Have fun."

It also gave her the opportunity to go back to the prison room undisturbed and she might be able to recruit Suki to help her find more secret passages. They could both have their little secrets… for now. Besides, she wanted to try talking to Azula about their mother again, and this way she could visit after Zuko had already been and wouldn't need to worry about being interrupted.

Once Zuko and Ty Lee had left, flanked by a small group of guards, Katara grabbed Suki's wrist. "Do you have any plans for the next hour or so?"

Suki grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

.

The room in full daylight looked significantly less sinister than it had with the shutters fixed in place. Suki stood over the robe, still carefully laid out on the bed and looked down at it in silence.

The dust had long since resettled but in the light, the floors and surfaces looked grimier than Katara remembered, and the tapestries on the wall were revealed to be threadbare and the ominous battling soldiers all appeared to be Fire Nation. Over on a dresser that Katara hadn't noticed when the room was dark, yellowed paper and ink splotches marred what was once quite a well-made piece of furniture.

"It seems like someone was held here for a while," Katara said softly. Suki started and turned to look at her. "A woman."

"Yes," Suki responded, just as quietly. "I wonder who she was."

History- a collection of clues with no context. Katara looked around. "She liked the theatre, and it looks like she may have written letters… Do you think she was held by Zuko's father?" The pamphlets were all from plays up to forty years old, which meant she was either held by Ozai or Azulon, Zuko's grandfather.

Her skin crawled at the thought of some young woman being locked up in the palace by the Fire Lord for unknown, undoubtedly nefarious reasons. Zuko's family were truly monstrous.

Suki reached out to touch the robe, but her fingers caught in the air above it. "Does Zuko know about this?"

"... Not yet."

"Why?" Suki challenged, looking up at her sharply. "I'd want to know if there was some creepy dungeon in my house."

"This is the Fire Nation palace- there's probably tons of creepy dungeons here," Katara said, defensively. She didn't want to share anything with Zuko until it was _worth_ sharing. "I've been looking for evidence of what happened to his mother. He told me not to but I know he wants to find out what happened…" Katara stopped herself from blurting out the rest and looked away. _He's just scared. Scared that she abandoned him and doesn't want to come back._

Suki pursed her lips. "Hasn't it crossed your mind that this could be related to his mother?"

Katara shook her head. "It crossed my mind but look- the theatre programmes are from before Zuko was born," She bent down and lifted one at random, passing it over. "It can't have anything to do with Ursa's disappearance."

Suki opened the programme, flicking through the pages. "I see what you mean," She said, with a sigh. "Love Amongst the Dragons, huh?"

Katara shrugged, a wistful smile on her face. "It sounds like a good play."

That programme was one of the newest in the collection, Katara knew from the production date on the front, but it looked like it had been one of the most read. Suki scanned it as Katara surveyed the room, feeling downhearted.

After all that, this was just a room. A very creepy room, for sure, but there was nothing here that would help her search for Zuko's mother. It was time to move on to the next.

Suki's breath hitched. "Katara-"

"Azula!"

Both girls looked up at the shout, Suki dropping the leaflet and snapping open two fans. Katara summoned water around her and charged out into the hallway. That had been Zuko's voice shouting Azula's name with such _panic_ and a million scenarios were running through her mind. "Where are they?" Suki asked at Katara's shoulder.

"I don't know," She whispered, listening, but the clatter of roof tiles above them made her run back into the room and leap through the window, followed closely by Suki.

Above them, Azula ran across the roof tiles and sailed through an upper storey window. Hot on her heels, Zuko was racing after her.

"Come on!" Suki urged, leaping up to the roof easily and chasing after him. Katara sent an arc of ice up to the rooftop and followed close behind, chasing after the Fire Lord and his sister.

What on earth had happened? How had Azula escaped? Katara chased after Suki until they hit a dead end. "What?" Katara asked, but Suki raised a hand to a wooden panel on the wall.

"It's warm."

Katara stared at the panel. A secret room, or passage, or… something. Azula had led them right to it and they had no way of following her. Zuko was in there with her.

Katara's heart seized. The last time Zuko had fought Azula he'd been left on the very brink of death and now he was locked in a room with her, where she physically couldn't follow and she couldn't hear _anything_. She tried to cut into the panel with ice, but it wouldn't budge and she pried at it with her fingernails.

"Katara!" She turned to see Aang and Sokka running down the hallway. "What's happening?"

"Azula's escaped!" Katara hissed. "This passageway only opens through firebending- Aang-!"

"On it." Aang stepped forward and dimly, Katara realised that both he and Sokka were wearing loosely pinned ceremonial robes. The tailor would be furious. Ang pressed a hand to the panel and the Fire Nation symbol etched into it seemed to glow, burning bright and the panel popped open with a soft _click._

Zuko emerged from the hole in the wall and dropped to the floor, looking pale and withdrawn.

"What happened?" Sokka demanded.

"Where's Azula?"

"Did you fight?" Aang looked a little sick. "Did you-"

"Sorry to disappoint," Azula said coolly, sliding out from behind the panel and standing at Zuko's shoulder. "But I'm alive, Avatar."

She was the most like her old self since… before Zuko's coronation, at least, and it made the hairs on Katara's arms prickle. She hadn't noticed that she was winding tendrils of water around her arms until Zuko held up a hand to her, wordlessly, and gave her a grim shake of the head.

Katara frowned at him, searching his face for a reason why she shouldn't just ice his sister to the wall and be done with it, but he held her gaze firmly, mouth set in a hard line.

"Uh, Zuko?" Sokka asked, glancing between Azula and Zuko uneasily. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving the capital. I'm sending word to my Uncle to make arrangements and we leave as soon as we can," Zuko said quietly. Azula's lips curled into a cruel smile. "I know I have no right to ask this of you- any of you…" He looked so defeated. "But if you'd be willing to help me, I'd be forever in your debt."

"Help you _how_?" Suki urged.

"You know where she is," Katara realised.

Zuko closed his eyes briefly and took a quick breath in through his nose before turning to look at Azula, who stood coyly with her hands behind her back. She'd gotten taller, Katara realised, and could meet Zuko's eyes at the same level. "We have a lead to find our mother," Zuko nodded, eyes tightening in pain. "We need to go to a village called Hira'a. It's where our mother was from."

Suki, who was beside Katara, grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Hard. Katara took the hint and fought to keep her expression neutral. "I'm with you, obviously," She said and Zuko managed a faint smile.

"Me too," Aang smiled and Azula rolled her eyes. "You're going to need all the help you can get to keep an eye on Azula."

Azula stepped close to him, towering and sinister. In an instant, Aang and Katara had both iced her in place and Suki had a blade at her throat. "Oh, I'm sure you're up to the task, Avatar," She purred, looking bored by the whole thing.

"Azula," Zuko's voice was sharp and Katara could see from the corner of her eye that tiny flames danced around his fingertips but he hadn't moved to attack her as the others had. "Don't."

Azula turned her head- the only thing she could, and gave him a long stare. "You're the boss. You can release me, waterbender- I won't do anything."

"No, you won't," Katara said, dispelling the ice and bloodbending Azula's hands into fists. The only indication that the older girl noticed was the smirk. "I won't let you."

"Katara!" Aang gasped when he saw what she was doing, and she released Azula's fists. She and Zuko had kept up their practice of her bending abilities, but Aang had always been a vocal detractor of the method, so she tended not to use it in fights. With Azula, though…

The princess's eyes slid to her slowly and Katara glared right back.

With Azula, it might just be necessary.

* * *

_Reviews and feedback is always appreciated!_


	3. Rumours and secrets

Aang's disappointment at missing the harvest festival was all too clear. They gathered for a quiet dinner, with Azula sat opposite all of them, and he ate in sullen silence. Katara could sympathise; she had been looking forward to attending the festival as a formal guest of Zuko, getting to wear the beautiful robes the tailor had worked so hard on and having the opportunity to dance with Zuko without drawing the attention of the court gossips…

But, here she was, in the family dining room of the palace with a homicidal princess instead. She was ready for battle while Zuko attended the formal banquet alone. They had agreed that he would have to, in order to show his face to the people and reassure them of stability; an absent Fire Lord at a traditional ceremony and festival would look suspicious so early in his reign and Iroh hadn't yet arrived to take over his duties while they travelled.

The silence was suffocating.

Katara could hear the sounds of the crowds outside cheering, indicating that Zuko had finished his speech to close the banquet and initiate the evening's events. She'd helped him write and rehearse that speech, and could almost picture how he would look on the balcony, overlooking his people, flanked by advisors and members of his court but none of his friends.

She felt deep regret that he was doing this alone, though logically she knew he'd done many such events alone before however, the loneliness of it felt more acute when all his friends were here, in the palace, watching his sister.

The cheering had caught Azula's attention too. Katara wasn't sure how she knew that as nothing in the princess's face or demeanour had changed, but Katara got the distinct feeling that Azula was listening keenly to the festival outside and picturing herself in Zuko's place.

Behind Azula, Mai and Ty Lee had both tensed, perhaps picking up on the same energy that Katara had. The sound of festivities filtered through the corridors and Katara could _feel _Aang's fidgety restlessness to one side and Sokka's tense boredom on her other.

"You all must be _so _pleased with yourselves," Azula said idly. "Murderers and traitors, all together…" An odd change had come over Azula's face, and instead of the dignified etiquette that she'd been displaying just minutes previously, her eyes were burning and angry in an uncharacteristically open display of emotion. "How did she get to you? How did she help you?"

"Who?" Aang asked, leaning over the table. Behind Azula, Ty Lee edged closer, hands raised to disable Azula if she got too fired up but Katara found herself almost entranced by the open display of emotion on Azula's face. She looked so much like Zuko.

"I can't believe she got to you," Azula caught sight of Ty Lee, who froze under her glare. "Were you always working with her?" Her voice took on a mournful tone and she looked almost as though she was about to cry.

Spurred by an odd sense of sympathy for the girl, Katara stood and approached her slowly. "Azula, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

"Speak for yourself."

"Sokka!" Suki hissed.

"I'm just saying we should keep our options open."

Katara held Azula's sad, angry glare. "We're going to go to Hira'a and find your mother, okay?" She coaxed. "We're going to help you."

"Waterbender," Azula said, eyes glazing over. "Bloodbender. I know what you can do."

With Azula distracted, Ty Lee jumped forward and sent her crumbling to the floor with a few quick jabs. Katara watched the pink-and-red clad girl slump down to the floor, eyes staring straight ahead blankly. "You didn't need to do that," She said softly, though now she wasn't so sure.

Ty Lee shrugged miserably and Katara glanced to Mai, who looked back at her blankly. The room was dead silent, her friends surely unnerved at the quick change of Azula's temperament, and Katara looked back down at Azula, lying still on the floor with blank eyes staring straight ahead.

She began to hum, an odd, flat kind of tune that made the hairs on the back of Katara's neck prickle and stand on end.

The door at the back of the room slid open and Zuko entered with Iroh at his shoulder. He looked _glorious_ in a finely embroidered red and gold robe with the crown flashing in the evening light. The robes were clearly the tailor's best work, with intricate dragons and sigils stitched carefully into a fine brocade. "We're going, tonight."

"Zuko," Iroh said softly. "I have only just arrived, surely there is time to rest before you and your friends leave…"

Zuko shook his head impatiently, his eyes falling on his sister. "What happened?"

"Ty Lee got jumpy," Mai said flatly. "You look nice."

"Azula didn't hurt anyone?" Zuko demanded, scanning the room for confirmation. Aang shook his head solemnly. "Good…" Zuko nodded, looking back to Azula with a tight, pained expression. "Good."

Iroh stared down at Azula, looking grim. She had fallen with her back to the door, but her eyes looked a little more focused at the sound of Zuko's voice. She had stopped humming. Zuko ran a hand over his hair, catching the crown and leaving it askew but barely seemed to notice.

"Aang, is Appa ready to go? Tonight?"

Aang opened his mouth, looking uncertain, but Katara stepped forward and caught Zuko's hand. "Zuko," She said, voice barely above a whisper and she squeezed his hand tightly. "Appa will travel faster in the morning after a good night's rest, and if you skip out in the middle of the night your guests will think something's wrong."

He looked at her for a long moment, jaw clenched. After a few heartbeats, he squeezed her hand back and nodded. "Fine," He agreed. "First thing tomorrow."

She nodded. "We'll leave at dawn. Okay?" He gave her a grateful little smile and she realised just how tired he looked. "But first, we all need a good night's sleep."

"What about Azula?" Suki asked softly. "Is she.."

_Is she safe? Can we trust her not to murder us all in our sleep?_

"Take her to her old room," Zuko said eventually. "She knows if she does anything she won't be coming with us."

Their friends didn't look especially happy at the idea, and Katara had to admit it made her uncomfortable, but Zuko hadn't told them everything he'd discussed with his sister in the secret room, and nothing Aang had found inside gave any indication as to what might have happened in there.

But Zuko wasn't paying attention to what any of them thought of the matter. He walked around the room so that he stood in Azula's line of sight. He looked down at her, severely, and in his heavy, intricate robes with the crown in his hair, he looked every inch the authoritative, imposing Fire Lord. "Keep to our deal, Azula."

Katara couldn't see Azula's face, but something seemed to satisfy Zuko. He nodded to two guards at the doorway that Katara hadn't noticed, and they lifted Azula, carrying her out of the room.

"Nephew," Iroh said softly, hands clasped in front of him. "The caged wolfbat can still bite…"

"Goodnight, Uncle," Zuko said, pushing through the doorway and striding down the hall.

.

It was still dark outside. The sound of chirping crickets echoed across the palace gardens and the moon shone high and bright through the open window of Katara's bedroom. She stood, unsure and awkward at the hidden doorway, fiddling with the edges of her dressing gown.

She had to show Zuko the room before they left. She _had _to. It now looked very much like the room was something to do with Ursa's early days in the palace. Suki had found her name listed on the newest theatre programme and all the plays were from Hira'a, where Zuko and Azula said their mother would be.

But if that room _had _been Ursa's… what did that mean? Had she been held captive? Or punished somehow? Had she done something wrong and incurred the wrath of either her husband or her father-in-law?

Katara pressed the door open and padded through the secret passageway that connected her room to Zuko's. The doorway at the other end glowed a soft gold at the edges; he was awake. She'd known he would be. How could he not be awake on the eve of setting out to find his mother?

Katara thought back to the war trials when she'd finally been face to face with her own mother's murderer. She'd not been able to sleep for weeks leading up to it and Zuko had sat up with her, all through the night.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and entered the Fire Lord's private rooms. Compared with the rest of the palace, it was almost bare. Zuko's bedroom had been practically gutted within the first few months of his moving into his father's bedroom, prompted by an offhand comment made about the finery of the palace and this room, in particular, had suffered the most.

Ancient tapestries depicting battles from even before the hundred-year war had been burned, gilded furniture had been gifted to the other nations as gestures of goodwill and the plush red carpet had been ripped from underfoot and sold to an Earth Kingdom nobleman.

What was left was a dark wooden floor with plain plastered walls, a functional desk and dresser, and the bed. The bed was too large to move from the room to sell and Lai had fought Zuko hard to prevent it from being dismantled and burned, so it remained in the centre of the room- a great red silk-canopied monstrosity with gilded engravings, mother of pearl inlay and painted dragons.

It had apparently been crafted for the first Fire Lord, who had united the islands under one rule. It was an important part of Fire Nation history, Lai had insisted, and if word got out that it had been destroyed by the teenaged Fire Lord who had lost the hundred-year war then it could spark a revolution from the other noble houses.

Reluctantly, Zuko had let it remain but he'd slept in Katara's bed for months, even when she wasn't there, before finally moving back into his own. Now, he sat shirtless on the floor with five candles lit in front of him, meditating. The candlelight cast deep shadows across the planes of his face and the shape of his collarbones. His eyes were closed in concentration, but she could see the tension in his face and shoulders- the meditation wasn't clearing his mind as it normally would.

She closed the panel behind her and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching him. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, flaring the candles once before turning to look at her. "Hi."

"Hey," She said softly. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged listlessly. "Alright, I guess…" He glared at the candles. "I know I'm being pathetic-"

"No. You're not."

He glanced at her briefly and shook his head. "I thought I'd put this behind me but at the first _hint_ of finding out what happened I was ready to drop everything and run."

"Of course," Katara said quietly. "Anyone would."

He ran both hands through his hair in frustration. "I can't leave. I have a country-"

"Iroh will handle things while we're gone," Katara slid off the bed and knelt across from him, coming down to eye level. "There's no shame in wanting to know what happened to your mother, Zuko. I can even understand why you'd bring Azula along…"

"She burned mother's letters."

Katara froze. "What?"

Zuko was glaring into the flames of the candles, face flushed with emotion. "There were letters from my mother to people in Hira'a in that room. I don't know what was in them but Azula does. She read them and she burned them so I couldn't-..." He clenched his hands into fists.

Katara sat in silence as he wept bitter tears of loss and frustration. She wanted to reach for him but she had to tell him about the room first. Zuko pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes, forcing his breathing to calm back down and the tears to stop. "I think I found something," She said softly, and his eyebrows creased in confusion at the apparent change of subject.

"What?"

"I think I found something to do with your mother. Something I don't think Azula knows."

.

The room had a profound impact on Zuko. Katara sat with him in silence as he looked carefully over the theatre programmes by candlelight and explored the room with an air of reverence. The history of the items in this room was nothing without context, but the implications of their connection with Ursa was troubling. If she had been kept here, when had it been? For how long?

The sky began to lighten with pre-dawn glow and the sounds of the early rising servants killed the kitchen gardens outside. Zuko stood from his position kneeling on the floor and held out a hand to her, his face unnervingly unreadable.

She reached up and took it, his hand familiar and warm. "Are you alright?" She asked softly as he pulled her up to stand. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was looking, but I wanted to help."

He pressed his lips together, considering her words. "I know," He said softly, and rubbed a thumb over her knuckles, hands still joined. "We should get ready to meet the others."

She gave his hand a squeeze and together they made their way back to their rooms, walking with their fingers intertwined. At this hour, the palace was echoing with the faint sounds of bustling servants preparing for the day. Zuko seemed lost in thought, his hand limp in Katara's, and he almost walked right past the turn for the Fire Lord's rooms. Katara wordlessly pulled him around and to his door. "I'll see you in the courtyard at dawn."

He nodded and pushed his door open, leaving Katara cold and alone in the hallway. She flexed her fingers at the loss of his touch and wondered whether the bigger mistake was keeping her search a secret in the first place, or showing him the room at all... It seemed to have tapped into a melancholy she thought had been chased from him a long time ago, with moonlit kisses and sun-drenched picnics in the garden.

She couldn't help but feel that the distance that had been closing between them was beginning to open itself again, and she wasn't sure how best to stop it.

.

Mai and Ty Lee were not joining them on the journey to Hira'a. They were to stay with Iroh and keep an eye on the gossip and machinations of court and the nobles in Zuko's absence. They also didn't come to see the group off, likely out of fear it would agitate their erstwhile friend, Azula.

"Come now, peasants," Azula sniped as Sokka and Suki loaded Appa's saddle with supplies. "Load up the beast. Make sure the pits have been removed from my cherries. I could choke on one of those, you know."

"One can only hope," Suki muttered darkly and Appa grumbled resentfully.

"It's only for a little while, buddy," Aang reassured Appa and turned to Azula with a smile, seemingly determined to start the journey off on a good foot. Azula eyed his outstretched hand with a curled lip. "I hope we have a good journey together."

Azula promptly turned away and stood by Appa's side. "Who's going to lift me onto this thing?" Aang looked crestfallen and his hand fell to his side.

"It's okay, Aang," Sokka grumbled, picking his nose absently. "Some people just have no manners at all."

Aang scowled and lifted Azula onto Appa's back using earthbending, she stepped off the raised platform without any thanks or acknowledgement. Zuko was watching the exchange with a sad looking frown, but when he spotted her watching he simply shrugged.

"Safe travels, nephew," Iroh boomed, emerging from the palace door. He was dressed in much finer clothes than he had been the previous night, compared with Zuko who was now dressed in plain, hard-wearing clothes for travelling. Iroh smiled fondly as Zuko approached for a quick hug farewell, and cupped his face as they separated. "Look after yourself," He urged. "And remember what I said about the caged wolfbat."

Katara didn't think they needed reminding that Azula could be dangerous, and wasn't convinced Iroh's metaphor held weight anyway since Azula was nowhere close to being caged. Right at that moment, she was sat on Appa's back eyeing her uncle and brother with narrowed eyes. Zuko frowned but didn't say anything, shouldering his pack and climbing into Appa's saddle with his sister.

As though they had all been waiting for someone else to sit with Azula first, the others climbed up too. "Keep an eye on them, Master Katara," Iroh said quietly. She met his eyes briefly, trying to read what he meant.

"I will…" She said, carefully. "Azula won't get away under my watch."

He smiled softly. "I meant that this journey will be hard on them both and they may not like what they find."

"If you know what happened, maybe you should have said something sooner," Katara said sharply. Iroh simply shrugged.

"The little I know would be of no value to them, and I can't bring myself to taint the few happy memories they have."

"Katara! We have to go," Sokka called from Appa's back. Katara quickly hugged Iroh goodbye and turned to approach Appa, where an outstretched hand reached down to help her up.

She took it and looked up to see the inscrutable face of Azula. "I know you've been working with her all along," Azula said quietly, wiping her hand on her trouser leg as Appa launched into the air. "And I won't fall for your traps."

Katara stared into Azula's eyes, unsure whether the girl was lucid or not. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Azula scoffed, eyes darting around the saddle, noticing that the others were watching her warily. "You know, I know you do. I shan't be tricked, not by ignorant peasants and traitors like you."

Zuko looked very, very tired. "No, Azula. You won't," Azula's eyes roved around the group, eyes wide as they all settled into their positions facing her for the long journey ahead, wary and watchful.

Azula's presence wore on the group, and tensions were still high when they set down for a break around midday. "Why are we stopping?" Azula challenged.

"Appa gets tired carrying so many people," Aang explained patiently. "And it's late summer but it still gets really hot this time of day. You need a rest, don't ya, buddy?" He stroked Appa's head as they disembarked, twirling his glider and landing on the grass. "Do you need a hand down, Azula?"

Azula said nothing, and simply lay down in the saddle. Zuko, who had stood up to stretch his legs, promptly sat down. Katara stood, watching the siblings glare at each other. "Aren't you going to stretch your legs?" She asked Zuko, hands on hips.

He shrugged. "I have to keep an eye on her."

Katara sighed and waved for the others to go on without her before sitting down beside him and pulling some pre-prepared lunch boxes out from her bag. "Here," She said, handing him one. "Lai prepared these for us. You too, Azula," She held out the box but Azula simply held Zuko's eyes. Katara put the box down beside her and turned to face Zuko, determined to freeze Azula out. "The Social Welfare Committee is doing well. The trial runs of low-interest loans to new business start-ups seems to be gaining traction in the outer islands though vagrancy is still a problem."

Zuko's eyes flicked away from Azula's. "That's good to hear. What did Minister Lee have to say about it?"

Katara shrugged as she ate. "The usual. He complained about the low-interest rates and long repayment terms. He thinks if it doesn't generate profit it's not worth doing."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "That's not the point, though."

"That's what _I_ said!" Katara grinned. "But he's not going on the island visits, so he's not seeing the difference it makes in the short term and he can't understand the long term benefits."

He hummed in agreement. "Higher employment, happier citizens, more reliable taxes."

"Exactly. Luckily the others are all seeing the benefits."

He smiled at her. "That's because of you, though. You're better at appealing to their own interests... I'd just lose my temper."

Azula narrowed her eyes but Zuko and Katara had stopped paying attention to her. "Well, maybe," Katara admitted with a cheeky smirk. "But luckily I'm here to help."

"Disgusting…" Azula muttered. Katara raised an eyebrow at the princess. The heat of the midday sun wore on her patience, and Azula's attitude wasn't great for anyone's sanity. "So this is what she wants- to see the royal line diluted and muddied by bastards and mixed-blood peasants."

Katara's stomach dropped. Zuko's eyes sharpened and he scowled down at his sister, face flushed with anger. "Shut up," He snapped, and little uncontrolled flames snorted from his nostrils. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Azula sat up, slowly. She leaned on one arm and smirked. "Oh- so you're _not _fucking the Water Tribe peasant?"

She said it to shock, to rattle them. Katara knew this. But the white-hot flush of rage seemed all-encompassing and she barely registered her own ice crusting over Azula's feet. Zuko had Azula pressed against the saddle on her back, one hand at her throat and the other held above her, orange flame crackling. Azula's eyes were wide and madly jubilant, grinning up at Zuko even as she choked.

Slowly, slowly, Zuko seemed to deflate. His hand on Azula's throat eased and he sat back, the fire still crackling in his hand. Azula grinned back at him, her hair dishevelled from being pushed back and her chest shook with silent laughter. Katara let the ice melt from Azula's feet.

_She isn't well_. She reminded herself. _She's not in her right mind._

But the insulting, mocking tone of Azula's accusation made her sick. _Muddied… mixed-blood peasants._ How prevalent were those attitudes in the capital? She didn't think those words were born purely of Azula's madness.

"You never could lie, Zu-Zu," Azula crowed, reaching up to the left side of his face. Zuko remained still and she stopped short. "Do what you want. I have no interest at all in who you spawn your dirty little puppies with-"

Katara iced over her mouth, sick of the vile, predictable rhetoric. Zuko sat back beside her and held her hand as Azula stared up at the sky, a frozen grin on her face. He took a sharp breath in, as though about to say something, but it caught in his throat and he let it out in a slow, controlled sigh.

When Aang, Sokka and Suki returned, they eyed Azula's frozen face and their friends' pale, drawn faces with sympathetic understanding. "Take a break," Suki urged, hands on hips as she squinted up at them from the ground. "We can watch her for a while."

Zuko frowned dubiously but Aang nodded. "Stretch your legs, we're here to back you up."

Feeling the need to just… be _away _from Azula, Katara stood and stretched, pulling Zuko up by the hand. "Come on," She urged quietly, "Aang and the others can mind her for a while."

He eyed her with an inscrutable expression but allowed her to bring him down from Appa's saddle and lead him away towards the river where the others had eaten their lunch. It was a narrow, crystal clear stream bubbled languidly over pale, sandy-coloured pebbles, and the trees provided leafy shade from the early autumn sun. They were not quite out of sight of Appa and the others, she realised, but far enough away to provide the illusion of privacy.

The others must have seen Zuko tackle Azula, she realised and was grateful they hadn't decided to intervene. Azula wasn't in her right mind but she would always know how to crawl under Zuko's skin and speak to the darkest parts of him, the parts of him that told him he wasn't good enough, that he didn't deserve love, that he was weak.

"Are you okay?" She met his eyes and thought carefully about her response. Truth be told, she _wasn't _okay; Azula's words had cut deep into her own uncertainties about the longevity of their relationship and its viability outside of secret meetings and stolen moments, but she was determined to take what she could get.

"I should be the one asking you that," She said dryly, and he shrugged. Looking at the tired, sad face of Fire Lord Zuko, she was reminded of her own resolution to prove to him how loved he was. "You look tired."

They were still holding hands, and she pulled him towards the stream, sitting down together on a rocky outcrop over the water. Zuko gripped her hand tightly. "I'm sorry she said those things…" He said softly. "You don't deserve that."

"Neither do you," She responded, lifting his hand to kiss the back of it gently. "I'm sorry you had to grow up with someone like her."

"She wasn't always like this," He said slowly. "When we were little, she was just… an annoying little sister. Talented, favoured, a bit of a cruel streak but nothing too bad. It got worse after…" He trailed off, swallowing.

"After your mother disappeared," Katara finished. She rested her head on his shoulder, watching the water babble downstream, never faltering, ever sure of its course.

Zuko leaned his head on top of hers, watching the water in glum silence. There was something that one of them had to say here, to break the thick, muggy aftermath of Azula's taunts, but she wasn't sure what to say.

_I love you?_ That didn't tackle the key issue here. _I'm here for you? _Felt trite. _I'm sorry our relationship has to be hidden like this._ That ignored their active choice to keep things quiet rather than face the potential backlash. They had agreed on this and maybe it had been the wrong decision but it was too late to change the past. "We'll find out what happened to her," Katara said, instead. "And for what it's worth, I've got your back. We all do."

He turned his head and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Thanks," He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm not, you know… just… uh, fucking you."

"I know," She smiled sadly.

"And I don't ever think of you as just…"

"I know."

"Azula's mad," He said, sounding agitated. She could feel the tension in his shoulders and his heart hammering in his chest. "She still holds on to these- these _twisted_ ideals that our father forced down our throats. It's outdated and- and sick."

She could feel his body temperature rising beneath her cheek and frowned, lifting her head to look at him. His face was dark and angry, eyes bright and burning even as they narrowed at the stream. "Zuko," She sat up and he blinked, looking at her. "You don't need to worry about defending my honour. I really don't care what Azula thinks of me."

A half-truth. It wasn't Azula's opinion that mattered; it was the possibility of her opinion being held by the other nobles of the Fire Nation, who could make Zuko's rule incredibly difficult if they chose to

Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I know. I shouldn't let her get me so worked up."

Katara managed a smile. "That's what little sisters do," He snorted at that, shooting her a wry smile in return. The sight of it lifted her spirits a little and she brought his face down to hers, kissing him deeply.

He lifted his hand to cup her face, running his fingers along her jaw and tangling in the hair at the nape of her neck. She sighed into his mouth at the touch, savouring the quiet moment together in the shade. Azula's vile words lost to the butterflies in her stomach and the pleasant warmth of him beside her.

"Ready to go back?" She asked as he pulled back to look down at her, a small smile playing at the edge of his mouth.

"Not really," He replied softly, running a thumb over her cheek. She leaned up to plant a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. "But I suppose we should."

"Don't let her get to you," Katara urged him. "She's just trying to provoke a reaction."

Zuko didn't respond and simply followed Katara back to Appa and the others. Sokka was sat directly opposite from Azula, who was now sitting up, lounging against the side of the saddle as though bored. Suki was sat beside him, looking severe. On seeing them approach, Aang's face broke out in a clearly forced smile and he waved excitedly. "Hey guys! Ready to go?"

Zuko nodded tightly, launching himself up into the saddle. Katara followed close behind, deliberately not looking at Azula, whose eyes she could feel watching her as she settled near the front of the saddle beside Zuko. No point pretending otherwise now, she thought to herself, and rested one hand on top of his in a show of solidarity. He glanced at her, questioningly, and she gave him a small, determined smile.

"We'll stop for the night on this island," Sokka tapped the map and Zuko looked over, nodding approvingly. "Then we should get to Hira'a by midday tomorrow."

Katara's hand tightened on Zuko's. "That's great," She said as Appa launched into the air. "Not long now."

Neither the Fire Lord or his sister deigned to respond, both watched the horizon with matching expressions of careful, tense nonchalance. The family resemblance, as it often did, sent a shiver of unease down Katara's spine and she swallowed hard, looking away.

She found herself wondering how much like their mother they looked, compared with Ozai, whether upon seeing Ursa's face the similarities would slot into place and either prove Zuko was Ozai's legitimate son or the result of a secret affair.

Her mind's eye conjured up a dusty, dark room in the palace, filled with old theatre brochures and a single, plain robe.

One way or another, they would find answers.

.

"Should we stay overnight in that village?" Suki asked softly. The night was beginning to gather and the lights of a small settlement on the island glimmered warmly at them from the ground. "We might be able to get a few rooms at an inn."

Sokka shifted, glancing warily at Azula, who was staring up at the night sky vacantly. "Do you think that's a good idea with crazy-eyes over there?" He asked. "She might blow it up."

Katara, Aang and Zuko exchanged a look. "Azula wants to get to Hira'a as much as I do," Zuko said eventually. "So far, she's been… cooperative. Maybe she'd be alright."

The quiet hope in his voice was almost painful to hear as Azula's blank eyes tracked the stars overhead, showing no sign of hearing the quiet discussion. Aang watched her with wise grey eyes. "We don't know until we give her a chance," He decided. "Let's give her the chance."

"I'm not rooming with her," Sokka said quickly. "I'm rooming with Suki."

"Gross," Katara stuck her tongue out and Suki rolled her eyes with a light blush on her cheeks. Aang shrugged.

"I don't mind rooming with her," He said charitably, with only the barest glance at Katara and Zuko. "I can keep an eye on her."

Zuko frowned. "She's my sister, Aang. I'll watch her," He turned his eyes to the girl in question, who was still staring blankly at the stars. "She's my responsibility."

"I just thought you might want a break…" Aang suggested. "I really don't mind… uh, letting you guys have some privacy…" Sokka stared at Aang, appalled, Katara felt herself flush red at the implication. "Besides, I'm the Avatar; who better to keep the balance?"

"I could watch her, too," Katara offered, a little half-heartedly. She didn't exactly want to spend time with the princess alone after the fallout earlier that day but, she reasoned, she _was _technically the only one who'd beaten Azula in battle.

Zuko sighed. "Why don't we take shifts? That way we can each get _some _sleep, at least."

They landed softly on the outskirts of the village. It was a small, rural, farming village by the looks of it, and a few people milled about on the cobbled streets, making their way home with scythes and tools slung over their shoulders. "You go and see if you can find an inn," Suki suggested to Katara and Zuko. "We can look after Azula."

"Azula," Zuko murmured, bending close to the younger girl. "I'll be right back, okay?" It would have been a touching show of brotherly affection if he hadn't capped it off with a low warning. "Don't try anything."

Azula's eyes slid to meet his from the stars above, but she smiled in the face of his glare. "Oh, Zu-Zu. Don't worry- she's keeping an eye on me."

"I am," Suki said, with a bite of warning in her tone.

Katara wasn't sure Azula was talking about Suki, though, and from the dubious look on Zuko's face, neither was he. "Alright," He breathed and straightened. "Let's go."

They disembarked and, together, they made their way down the cobbled path into town. The warm lamplight spilt from the cottages into the street and the farmers milling around gave them wide smiles and nods of greeting.

"Everyone's very friendly," Zuko commented, sounding suspicious. "I would suspect a trap but…"

Katara held onto his arm, tightly. "But no-one's out to get us," She teased, lightly. "Nice feeling, isn't it?"

He gave her a shrewd look. "I mean, there's my sister."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt Azula's set a trap for us here," She started, before considering the idea. "I mean… probably not…?" He hummed doubtfully and they exchanged wary looks, considering the likelihood that Azula could have coordinated some master scheme from her cell.

"Well, aren't you two the cutest?" An older woman crooned as she escorted her ostrich horse and wagon down the street. "We get a few travellers like you kids through here. Kids returning with their foreign sweethearts now that we're at peace."

Katara and Zuko exchanged a look. "Yeah," Zuko smiled shyly. "I'm uh- I'm taking her to meet my mother," She blinked at him and a slow smile spread across her face in return.

"How lovely," The older woman smiled. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled to meet you, dear. It's a new world these days."

"Could you direct us to the inn?" Katara asked, resting her head on Zuko's shoulder and taking a simple thrill from this, being so close in public. From the way Zuko wrapped his arm around her, it seemed that he felt the same.

The older woman, Souza, directed them to the inn and as they walked through the lamplit streets Katara was reminded of their wander through Yu Dao. This village wasn't as populous as Yu Dao, but now that she looked more closely, Souza had been right; a few couples wandering the streets were clearly mixed heritage, some accompanied by children. It was only now that it occurred to Katara that perhaps it was the capital that was the exception; when she'd visited the outer islands she'd seen a few Earth Kingdom people intermingled with the Fire Nation citizens.

"It reminds me of Yu Dao," Zuko murmured to her softly as they approached the inn. Katara turned to look up at him and saw he was watching a young family a few yards away who were playing a game of elements together, shades of green and red intermingled in their robes. "I didn't realise how many families were travelling back to the Fire Nation."

"Do you think they're settling down or just visiting family?" Katara asked.

Zuko shrugged. "Both. Either. It's incredible."

They smiled at each other and for a second, it was easy to forget that they were travelling with Zuko's psychopathic sister, it was easy to pretend they were just two teenagers travelling to introduce their relationship to his mother. It was nice… uncomplicated.

"Good evening kids," The man at the desk greeted. "Room for two?"

"Uh, six," Katara smiled. "We're travelling with friends."

The innkeeper nodded genially. "Six, sure thing. Two rooms of three okay? We don't have that much space left tonight. Plenty of travellers returning to the Earth Kingdom after the harvest festivals, you see…"

"That will be fine," Zuko agreed and handed over the money in exchange for the keys. "Thank you."

The rooms were across the hall from each other, which was an unexpected bonus. Once they'd gotten Appa safe and secure outside of the village boundaries, they all carried their belongings in, with the exception of Azula who handed her bag to Aang with w disdainful sniff. Aang met Katara's eyes in a silent prayer for patience and followed behind with Zuko to ensure she didn't slip away.

"I'll take first watch," Katara volunteered, dropping her bag at the foot of the bed. Zuko and Aang were at Azula's shoulders, urging her into the room after Katara and she eyed the simple furnishings with condescension. "Azula, why don't we get you washed?"

"This isn't the Royal spa," Azula sniffed, eyes flitting around the room before settling on the bathtub in the corner. It had basic Fire Nation plumbing in place and was as luxurious as could be hoped for in a small village like this. The money for indoor plumbing was likely due to increased travel between the nations after the war had ended; Katara had seen several such places on her own travels.

"It isn't," Katara agreed and began to fill the bathtub to the discomfort of the two boys. "But look- the water's lovely and warm. I could wash your hair?" She waved the other two away and they exchanged matching looks of confused concern as they ambled into Sokka and Suki's room.

With the bathtub filled, Katara turned back to look at Azula, who was avoiding looking at the water, glaring, instead, at Katara herself. "Waterbender."

The word was spat, as an insult. Katara shrugged blithely. "I don't need water to beat you, Azula. You know that."

The princess eyed her warily. "Is that how she found you? Through water?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Katara approached Azula slowly, carefully, arms outstretched. "I just think it would be nice if you looked… _nice _for your mother tomorrow…" It sounded stupid to Katara's own ears and she inwardly cringed; there was no guarantee they'd find Ursa at Hira'a. It was, most likely, the first step in a series of clues and secrets that may still reveal what Zuko had suspected all along; that his mother was dead.

Azula stepped out of Katara's reach, eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. She unfastened the neck of her tunic, taking off the shoulder caps slowly. Before undressing fully, she leaned down to unclasp her boots. "Don't look."

Katara turned away, hairs prickling on the back of her neck at the idea of deliberately letting Azula out of her sight, even as she kept both possible exits in view. After a few deafeningly loud heartbeats, she heard the telltale sound of displaced water against the side of the metal tub, and Azula let out a long, slow breath.

"Wash my hair," She ordered and Katara grimaced. _How am I supposed to wash her hair if she doesn't want me to see?_ She thought, irritated. "Peasant. My hair."

"I'll have to turn around," Katara snapped and Azula sighed.

"Why would I care?" Thoroughly confused now, Katara turned to see Azula waiting with her eyes closed. "Servants do as they're told."

Biting back furious swears, Katara stood at Azula's head and got to work. The lengths were fragile and uneven in places, but basic care over the past year had hidden the evidence of Azula's self-styling. As Katara lathered it, she cast a frustrated glance to where the princess had left her clothes. _Don't look_ Azula had said, but if it wasn't her nakedness Katara wasn't meant to see, then what?

She rolled her eyes. Azula was mad- she probably had slipped into some daydream where Katara really was just a beautician at the Royal Spa, rather than the bender who had chained her to the floor.

But then she saw it, tucked into Azula's carefully upright boot, a tiny corner of aged, fragile paper.

She rinsed Azula's hair, eyes fixed on the sliver of white, barely visible in the leg of the boot. Zuko had told her Azula burned all their mother's letters… but maybe she hadn't.

Maybe there was one that was too important.

.

Once Azula had dressed again, Katara let the boys back into the room. Zuko's eyes caught hers and he paused, seeing something in them even as she tried to act as though everything was normal. The only thing that looked normal was Aang, who approached Azula with a sunny, hopeful smile. "How was your bath? I bet you're ready for a good night's sleep now."

Katara didn't miss the way Azula's hand absently went to the top of her boot as he approached, eyeing him suspiciously. She didn't say anything, just watched as Aang's smile slowly faded under her scrutiny.

"Don't worry about it, Aang," Zuko said with a sigh. He crossed the room and put a heavy hand on the younger boy's shoulder. As he approached, Azula's eyes fixed on him and she laid down on the bed with a suspicious scowl.

Aang gave Zuko a sad smile. "Yeah, sure..." He sent Azula an odd look and patted Zuko on the back. "Sorry, buddy."

The boys settled themselves on the floor facing Azula's bed and, after a quizzical look to the door, Katara joined them, sitting on Zuko's other side. "I said I'd take first watch. Are neither of you staying in the other room?"

Aang looked a little uncomfortable. "We can still take turns keeping watch but… it's probably best to all stay in here, you know?"

"Sokka didn't want us _cramping his style_," Zuko said dryly.

"Cramping his…" Katara pulled a face. "Gross. I didn't want to know that."

"Me neither," Aang said, with feeling. Zuko's eyes slid to Katara's with an amused smile and she looked away, feeling her face redden. Azula was stretched out on the bed, eyes closed but Katara knew better than to assume she was sleeping. Her mind raced through different ways to get at the letter in Azula's boot. It had to be important, or she'd have burned it with the others.

Come to think of it, maybe Azula wasn't as unbalanced as she appeared- could a madwoman keep secrets like this? Could someone incapable of distinguishing truth from reality have the foresight to trick Zuko into thinking she'd burned all the letters?

She kept a vigilant watch over Azula, waiting to see any change to indicate whether or not the princess had fallen asleep, but Azula was as unknowable as ever. Her lashes swept dark curves across her pale cheeks and her breathing was deep and even.

She didn't realise she was fiddling with her hair anxiously until Zuko reached up and took her hand, bringing it down into her lap and lacing his fingers between hers. "You okay?" He asked softly and she turned to see Aang had fallen asleep. The pale moonlight cast long shadows across the darkened room, draining it of its colour and leaving only shades of blue-grey or, in the case of Zuko's eyes, pale silvery gold.

"I- yeah…" Katara whispered, eyes fixed on Azula for any sign she was listening. "Do you think she's asleep?"

Zuko followed her gaze to regard his sister carefully. "Difficult to say for sure… I think so."

Katara thought it over carefully. She didn't want to keep any more secrets from him, especially ones that might relate to his mother's whereabouts; it wasn't right that Azula held all the cards. She lowered her voice to the barest whisper. "She has a letter in her right boot."

Zuko stiffened beside her. She watched Azula for any indication that she was awake, but the girl didn't stir. "You're sure?"

"She tried to hide it when she bathed."

Zuko's breath quickened and his fingers tightened on her hand. "Do you think…"

"I don't know," Katara shook her head, the barest movement, not daring to look away from Azula. "Maybe."

They watched Azula together, the slow, even movement of her chest as she breathed and the way her hand fell limply over the side of the bed. She was stretched out on one side, the boot with the letter in tucked beneath her other leg.

Slowly, so slowly, Zuko released her hand. She shot him a wary glance as he moved into a crouched position, pausing when the floorboard creaked traitorously. "Can you hold her without waking her up?"

Katara thought about it- the moon was high and round, if not full, so her bending was near the peak. "I'll try."

The only experience she personally had with being held by bloodbending was Hama's clumsy grip of her body in a forest a long time ago, but regular practice with a willing Zuko had refined her control beyond what Hama could have imagined… if he thought she could hold Azula in place without waking her, she would trust him.

Azula hadn't stirred or shown any sign of hearing them, which was a good sign. Katara stood slowly, drawing her strength from Yue's light and slowly, slowly taking a gentle hold of Azula. Zuko waited for her nod of permission and moved forward through the darkness, keeping his centre of gravity low and evenly spread to reduce the chance of any noise waking his sister.

Katara focused on the flow of blood through Azula's body, maintaining the steady flow to her limbs and nudging the slightest movement into Azula's left leg, twitching it gently off the other, as though Azula had started slightly in her sleep. Zuko froze, silently glancing over his shoulder to see Katara's small, self-satisfied smile.

He flashed his teeth in a moonlit smile before crouching to remove Azula's boot. Katara focused now on the flow of blood to Azula's brain, slowing her heartbeat to keep the sleeping girl from waking. She'd not tried this before, she realised with a start. She was relying on her own theory.

A rustle of paper caught her attention and she snapped her eyes to the letter held in Zuko's shaking hand. He had it. Relief coursed through her, speeding up her own heartbeat and she watched as Zuko lit a tiny flame to read its contents.

His eyes scanned the short missive, glowing bronze in the light of his flame. He took a sharp breath and read it again, eyes widening.

He looked at her, stunned.

Blue fire leapt at the side of his face, forcing him to duck and roll across the room, letter in hand. Azula sat up, eyes wild and she leapt at her brother before Katara could regain her focus and control. She landed on Zuko and scrabbled frantically for the letter in his hand until Zuko managed to kick her off and regained his own footing.

A blast of air threw Azula against the wall and Katara took control of the older girl's body again, forcing her to kneel. Azula's breath came in ragged, heaving gasps and she glared at Zuko with burning eyes. "What happened?" Aang demanded, glaring between Katara and Zuko with wide eyes. "Why did she-?"

Zuko straightened and stared at Azula. "This is what you wanted to keep from me?" He demanded, holding the letter aloft. "Why didn't you burn it?"

Azula let out a long, low hiss, eyes fixed not on her brother as Katara had assumed, but on the letter. "What is it?" Katara asked, voice barely more than a whisper. "What does it say?"

He approached Azula slowly, deliberately, crouching so that he was at eye level with his kneeling sister. "Why didn't you burn it?" He asked again. "Or… did you think this was your big moment?"

"It's evidence," Azula growled. Zuko read the letter again, more slowly this time as though committing it to memory. Katara and Aang shared an uncertain look and Zuko folded the letter neatly and tucked it into his own boot.

"Keep to our deal, Azula. You'll get it back."

Azula sneered, twisting her beautiful face into something ugly. Mad. "I don't trust you."

"You'll get it back anyway. Once we find her."

The siblings glared at each other, bright and vicious in the moonlight. Eventually, Azula smiled. "As his Highness commands," She said sweetly and Zuko nodded for Katara to release her. Reluctantly, Katara let her go and she sat up on her heels, a victorious smirk in place. "She can't protect you any longer," Azula practically sang, tucking herself back into the bed and cheerfully closing her eyes. "I know the truth."

"What did it say?" Katara demanded and Aang looked between them with a concerned, furrowed brow.

Zuko's hand went to where he'd stored the letter and pressed against his chest self consciously. He returned to his previous position, seated against the wall and sighed. In the shadow, hidden from the moonlight, he looked almost like a ghost. "It's a letter from my mother…" He began and swallowed hard. Aang crossed the room and knelt in front of his, stretching out a hand to rest on Zuko's shoulder. "To her lover, Ikem."

Katara's breath caught in her throat. "What?" Aang sounded confused. "Why would that…"

Zuko's lost eyes met Katara's over Aang's head. "The rumours were true…" The words thick and heavy on his tongue as he forced them out. "I'm not Ozai's son."


	4. Into the wrong hands

The autumn air had a distinct chill to it, this early in the morning. They flew over the sea towards the island on which they would find Hira'a in solemn silence. Zuko gripped the sides of Appa's saddle so tightly his knuckles turned white. Azula, every now and then, would giggle to herself and mutter unintelligible nonsense beneath her breath.

"I wish she wouldn't do that," Sokka grumbled miserably. "It gives me the creeps."

Katara privately agreed. She sat beside Zuko and placed a hand on top of his. He didn't react, simply glared down at the sea beneath them as some muscle jumped in his neck from the barely leashed anxiety within. Salt spray collected on his forehead and in his hair, left down and whipping around in the sea breeze making him look a little like something from a fairy tale, warning sailors at sea of the dangers of angering the ocean spirit.

"Hey," She whispered, and Zuko dragged his eyes to hers, an odd expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I…" He stared at her. "It just… makes so much _sense_."

"How do you mean?" Aang asked, and Zuko lifted his hands, a half-smile playing at his lips.

"That's why my f… _Ozai_ had no problem burning me, banishing me… he knew."

Katara exchanged a concerned frown with Aang and Sokka put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Buddy, I get why you don't want him as a father but… if it was true why not get rid of you… permanently?"

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know but I've been thinking about it all night," He smiled properly then and the sight made Katara's heart skip a beat. "I feel… _hope_."

His eyes landed on Katara's, light and unburdened. _Hope_ he said- she thought she could understand that… hope that a monster like Ozai wasn't his father, that his mother had escaped her husband, to be with her lover… But who would be the rightful Fire Lord?

Azula, from her place beside a wary Suki, began to giggle again. "Zu-Zu's on my side… Bet she didn't expect _that!_"

"Your side?" Sokka turned to look at the giggling girl. "What- Zuko?" He turned to glare at his friend. "You can't be _serious_."

Zuko's hand came to rest on his chest, as though shielding the hidden letter from further scrutiny. Katara's mouth fell open in horror. "No…" She gasped, reaching for him but he flinched back. "Zuko- _you can't_."

"Why not?" He demanded. "That's why it's been so hard! That's why I've been _drowning _since the coronation, Katara- I was never _meant_ to be the Fire Lord," The words hung in the air, terrible and heavy. Zuko looked around his friends' wide-eyed, stunned faces and his smile fell. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he glanced away, guiltily.

"Zuko…" Aang said softly. "Why didn't you say anything? We could have helped."

Katara stared at her lover with her stomach in knots. She'd suspected, but she hadn't _known_. Mai had given her hints and suggestions, Katara herself had seen how he wasn't eating, she'd tried to take work off his hands but…

_Drowning,_ he'd said.

She remembered with a sickened lurch her own fevered hopes, half realised fantasies in which he wasn't the Fire Lord, tethered to a country and a palace she'd grown up fearing. She'd wished for this, hadn't she? She'd toyed with the idea of travelling the world together or, maybe, living in the South Pole and raising a family there. Now the possibility of running away together was close enough to touch and it terrified her.

"First thing's first…" Katara said firmly, swallowing her hurt. "We're going to find your mother…" _If she's alive_. "She is the only one who knows the truth. The _whole_ truth," She reached for Zuko and this time he let her take his hand. He watched her cautiously and she smiled at him, not sure what her eyes might be saying. "Once we find her, we can look at the next steps."

Behind Zuko, Sokka and Suki wore matching expressions of silent disapproval but Katara kept her eyes on his. After a long moment, he nodded, lifting her hand and kissing it softly. "We wouldn't need to hide anymore," He said, quietly enough that the others couldn't hear him as Appa came down to land near the village of Hira'a. Her fingers tightened on hers and she squeezed his hand in return.

"I just think there are bigger things than the two of us to consider," Katara whispered back.

His face darkened. "I see."

Katara looked up at him searchingly, confused. "What?" But his hand had left hers and he was standing up without her, turning to Azula and helping his sister to her feet. Without a second glance at Katara, he clambered down onto the ground with Azula in tow.

"Smooth, sis," Sokka clicked his tongue and she glared at him. "What did you say to make him run off like that? Maybe you need relationship coaching from your older, wiser brother..." Behind him, Suki rolled her eyes but said nothing.

They made their way into Hira'a, everyone dressed in nondescript Fire Nation clothing to obscure their identities. Katara watched as Zuko and Azula walked closely together, separate to the group.

She hadn't meant to shut him down like that, she thought ruefully as she tucked her purse into her waistband. She would have to find time to explain herself properly later, in private. Yes, she wanted to be able to be with him properly, out in the open… she also understood that Zuko was in a unique position to be able to make real, lasting changes to the world. The happiness of two people had to come second to the wellbeing of the world at large, always.

If Zuko wasn't the rightful heir… what did it matter? He had to be Fire Lord. No one else would be able to do it. Iroh was a peaceful man but too old, and the nobles would see him as the end of a royal line, potentially leading to a power struggle. Azula… Azula was mad and too much like her father- she would destroy not only the other countries but the Fire Nation as well.

They made their way through the light-dappled woodland path to Hira'a. As they stepped into the village, Katara blinked in surprise. Crowds of people clustered in the centre of the tiny hamlet, blocking their view of whatever it was that had brought the mass of bodies together. "I thought Hira'a was meant to be a small town…" She said, surprised.

Aang bounced up to look over the villagers' heads, only slightly assisted by a burst of airbending. "It looks like some kind of play!" He said, turning to Zuko and Azula. "How exciting!"

A play? Katara tried to catch Zuko's eye and failed. He was craning his neck to see over the heads of the audience. "I know this scene..." He muttered, turning to Azula. "It's the final battle from Love Amongst the Dragons. Remember how mother used to take us to see the Ember Island production every year?"

Azula, despite herself, seemed enraptured by the production and pushed forwards to get a better view, followed closely by her brother. Katara made a move to follow but Suki put a hand on her shoulder. "I think this is probably something for just the two of them," She said softly and Katara scowled. "Do you think anyone here knew Ursa?" Suki continued, looking out at the gathered townspeople. "She collected all the programmes for the theatre group so maybe one of the performers has seen her."

Katara turned to look at the crowd. She couldn't see anyone resembling the missing Fire Lady but there were so many people- it would be impossible to recognise someone here from a painting. Zuko and Azula would have the best chance of finding her.

Katara caught sight of Azula and Zuko in the crowd. She could only see the back of Azula's head but Zuko was looking down at her with an exasperated smile and crossed arms. He said something Katara couldn't hear and Azula shrugged, tilting her head as she responded. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked back to the stage.

They almost looked like normal siblings, ribbing and teasing each other on a casual day out, but then Azula jerked to one side and Zuko grabbed her arm to keep her in place, now looking panicked and on edge.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the two masked figures on stage kissed in what must be the conclusion of the performance. The players gathered on stage and bowed graciously. Their costumes were a dazzling array of bright blues and reds together- Katara thought back to the story summary of the play she'd found in the room at the palace.

The final kiss was between the Dragon Emperor and the Dragon Empress, who had finally been returned to their divine forms after being trapped in mortal form due to the Water Spirit's curse. She hadn't realised the Dragon Empress wore blue in the play, the actress's mask and gown were a beautiful, light sparkling turquoise, a sharp contrast with the deep reds of the Dragon Emperor, the costume designer had tied them together with gold accents in a clever way to harmonise the differences between the colour palettes.

She hadn't known what to expect from the Hira'a players but the care and attention that had gone into the detailing were much more than she'd expect from such a small village production. The people here really cared about their performance and it showed.

With a start, she realised the crowd was dispersing. "Everybody's leaving," Aang noted, looking dismayed. "What do we do now?" In the crowd, Zuko was leading Azula around the village square, asking questions.

"Let's ask around- see if anyone has heard of Ursa… or Ikem," She added, thinking that Ursa's lover must also be around somewhere, or maybe he had family here.

No one she tried seemed willing to admit to knowing Ursa or Ikem. A few of the older villagers exchanged wary glances and muttering noncommittal half-sentences. "Ursa, she left…"

"Ikem? No one here by that name…"

"Not even rumours…"

Katara growled in frustration and leaned against a wall, letting her head collide _hard_ with the wooden beam behind her. She glared at the rapidly emptying square and her eyes were drawn unavoidably to Zuko, who stood in deep conversation with a middle-aged man holding a mask.

The mask of the blue spirit, she realised with a jolt and a half smile came to her face, unbidden. That was where the mask came from- this play. Had he known how much the play had meant to his mother?

The clues were falling into place but where did they lead if not here?

"Bloodbender."

Katara's eyes snapped to the girl above her in shock. "Azula-" Peering over the roof with an electric smirk Azula spread her fingers over the roof's lip, as though bracing herself. "What are you doing?"

"Zu-Zu's distracted," Azula crooned and flipped over the edge of the roof to stand before Katara, hands on hips. "He always was easily moved."

Katara gritted her teeth against a surge of frustration; few people rankled her as Azula did. When Azula had been in the institution it was easier to feel sorry for her but here, out in the open, every base instinct Katara owned screamed at her that Azula was dangerous. When Azula was sad and alone in a room it had made Katara feel safer even though she knew Zuko always hoped for rehabilitation, she wanted nothing more than to see his sister locked up for the rest of her spiteful, bitter life.

"Don't call him that," Katara bit out. Azula's narrowed eyes slid up and down Katara's body like oil. "He is your Fire Lord."

"He is _no one's _Fire Lord. She made sure of that," Azula said lazily, rolling a bright blue spark between her fingers the way Katara had seen Zuko do with his own golden fire. "Why are you pretending she didn't bring you to us?"

"What are you talking about?" Katara sighed, frustration growing at the sudden change of subject and Azula's rambling nonsense.

Azula's eyes were clear and fixed on Katara's. Her mouth twisted into a displeased scowl. "I should have killed you."

"The feeling's mutual."

The air between them sparked with static.

"Azula- there you are!" Zuko grabbed at Azula's elbow, sending Katara an apologetic glance. "Noren has some information about mother and Ikem. He's hosting us- all of us…" He turned to Katara. "For dinner tonight."

He looked as excited as she'd seen him in a long time; his eyes were light and a tiny half-smile played at his lips. He thought he'd found a lead. "That's great," she said, reaching for his hand but he stiffened and stepped back. "That's really great, Zuko. No one else seems willing to say anything," She continued, keeping her tone light to mask the sting of rejection.

He was still upset at her words from earlier. He turned to wave over Aang, Sokka and Suki. Momo leapt from Aang's shoulder to worm his way over Zuko's head, mussing the older boy's hair. "Noren and his family have offered to host us for dinner," He said, scratching Momo behind the ear absently. "He's the director of the Hira'a acting troupe, so he's as good a lead as we can hope for."

"Yeah, everyone gets really weird when you try to talk about Ursa," Sokka rubbed the back of his head and glanced around with a frown. "It's like they're not even sure it's the same Ursa who became Fire Lady. It's super weird."

"Yeah," Suki agreed, looping her arm through Sokka's. "So weird."

"So these are your friends?" The middle-aged man with the blue spirit mask approached with a woman Katara assumed to be his wife. "Hi there, I'm Noren."

"Like from the play?" Suki asked with a smile as Nored shook hands with each of them in turn. He had a good handshake; warm and firm and friendly.

He smiled at Suki, easily. "That's right. My parents were theatre aficionados too."

"I'm Noriko," The woman introduced herself with a warm, slightly baffled smile. "Noren said you kids were joining us for dinner?"

"Sorry," Katara grimaced and Noren waved a hand.

"No, it's fine. We have plenty to share."

"Don't worry about it," Noriko agreed. "It's always a pleasure to meet new friends."

Noren and Noriko's home was a modest, traditional style building with a wooden veranda all the way around and a sunken fireplace in the centre of the living room. "Your home is beautiful," Suki smiled warmly as they sat around a low table together. Zuko sat down beside Azula, who had placed herself by the fireplace, away from the rest of the group.

The others made idle conversation with Noriko and Katara watched as a little girl, no older than four or five peeked her head around the doorway. She mumbled something incoherent and Azula glanced at her with such disdain Katara was surprised the girl didn't run away crying, but Zuko gave her a warm smile and humoured her as she showed him her doll.

"Our daughter, Kiyi," Noriko said softly and Katara turned back to the older woman. Kiyi didn't look much like either of them, Katara thought privately. Noren was handsome enough, in an angular way, Noriko was round faced and creased from years of laughter, which gave her a homely, welcoming appearance. Kiyi was a beautiful child, with fine, high cheekbones and almond-shaped eyes that looked almost noble. Her light brown hair was the only trait she clearly shared with both parents.

"Mind if I join you?" Noren asked, setting down a tray of teacups on the low table and passing two over to Zuko and Azula. "Are you being a good host, Kiyi?"

"I'm trying!" Kiyi scowled at Azula, who scoffed and took the tea without a word of thanks. Zuko shot her a warning look before thanking Noren and taking a cup himself.

"You mentioned that you knew Ursa," Zuko said, looking back to Noren as the two girls glared at each other. "Was she a member of your acting troupe?"

"She was," Noren drank deeply, thoughtfully. "She's perhaps the most famous member, once all's said and done. She was very young and talented when she was called away to the capital on some secret business."

"Supposedly, she is the Ursa who married Fire Lord… _former _Fire Lord Ozai," Noriko offered with a smile. "But that all happened before I came to town, so I can't profess to know as much as Noren."

"How about Ikem?" Katara asked, and Zuko's golden eyes flashed to hers. "What about him?"

"Ikem?" Noren raised his eyebrows. "My goodness, that's a name I haven't heard in years," He sipped on his tea. "He was Ursa's boyfriend, I believe, but no one's seen him since shortly after Ursa herself left."

Noriko put a hand to her cheek, looking thoughtful. "Some say he ran off into the forest, seeking the Forgetful Valley…"

"The Forgetful Valley?" Aang asked.

Noriko nodded. "A canyon outside of town... Legend says that the heartbroken go there to forget and renounce their former lives when the memories are too painful," she got a faraway look in her eyes and shook her head. "You know, I vaguely remember a rumour that Ursa returned to Hira'a, several years ago, then went to the Forgetful Valley to find Ikem, her long-lost lover."

"That can't be true," Noren frowned. "No one's seen or heard from Ursa since she went to the Capital."

Noriko looked away, a little starry-eyed. "Well, if it _is _true, it's terribly romantic…"

"Romantic?" Noren scoffed, "Or tragic? The Forgetful Valley is a dark, dangerous place. No one who goes there ever returns..." His voice deepened, and he met each of the gathered teens' eyes in turn. At the ominous warning, Sokka grimaced and held onto Suki's hand tightly, whilst Zuko stared thoughtfully into the fire.

"Well," Noriko said lightly. "I think it's romantic. Chasing your lost lover into such a place, knowing the rumours and that you're not likely to ever return? She must have loved him very much."

"If it's true," Noren smiled at his wife. "Then yes, very much."

Katara looked away from the older couple, feeling somehow like she was intruding, and shuffled over to sit beside Zuko. He was looking into the low flames of the hearth, lost in his own thoughts. "What do you think?" She said softly, and he started. "We don't have any other leads."

He looked at her seriously, a line of determination drawn between his eyebrows. The fire cast half of his face in shadow, almost in the shape of his long-erased scar. "The Forgetful Valley," He agreed. "It's the best lead we have."

"Why don't you children stay here tonight?" Noriko offered. "We don't have a lot of space but the inn will be full with all the visitors for the play," Noren gave his wife an odd look, as though surprised at her offer. Katara thought that was strange, considering he'd been the one to invite them for dinner.

"Thank you," Aang bowed. "Your hospitality is much appreciated."

"Yeah!" Sokka enthused, looking like he much preferred the idea of staying in the cosy house rather than facing the spirits of the Forgetful Valley. "Do you guys have meat?"

"Uh, sure…" Noren managed a smile, though Katara didn't miss the way he glanced at Zuko and Azula. "I think we have enough to go around."

"Sokka!" Suki hissed, elbowing the boy sharply. "You're being so rude."

"What?" Sokka yelped. "Noriko _offered_ and I am simply _taking her up on the offer._"

"We can eat at a restaurant," Suki quickly smiled at Noren. "The kind offer of a place to sleep is more than enough," She shot Sokka a glare and Aang nodded.

"Definitely. Thank you so much."

They moved to stand but Kiyi clutched onto Zuko's hand tightly, burying her face in the robe at his hip. "Stay for dinner!" She demanded, a little muffled as she spoke through a mouthful of Zuko's travelling cloak. Azula, still lounging on the floor cushion, narrowed her eyes at the little girl.

Zuko looked down with a surprised smile, and knelt in front of Kiyi, patting her light brown hair affectionately. "We're coming back after we've eaten, don't worry."

"Huh," Sokka slung an arm over Katara's shoulders, picking at his teeth with a fingernail. "Zuko's good with kids. Who'd have thought?"

Zuko shot Sokka an embarrassed glare as he disentangled himself from Kiyi's grasp. Noriko chuckled softly behind them. "You're very good with her," She approached and lifted her small daughter onto her hip with a warm smile. Behind her, Noren watched the conversation keenly. "Kiyi gets a bit lonely, I think. There aren't many children around here for her to play with. We tried to have more children, but it's not to be."

She shrugged, and Noren came to kiss her gently on the cheek. "My Noriko and I found each other later in life," He smiled, a little sadly. "We weren't lucky enough to find each other earlier, or we might have had more children."

"Well, we're lucky to have Kiyi and each other," Noriko beamed, full of domestic bliss. "And it doesn't matter when it happens; you make the most of it when you find it."

Katara couldn't help but glance at Zuko, offering a small, tremulous smile when she caught his eye. _Make the most of it_, Noriko said, but what did Noriko and Noren know of how complicated love could be? They had found each other in a small village in the Fire Nation, were on equal footing and had nothing to keep them apart.

Zuko looked away, leaning down to pull Azula up by her elbow. "Come on," He muttered, escorting his sister out of the house. Katara bit back her own disappointment and followed with Aang, Suki and Sokka.

They ate quietly, for function rather than to socialise and the lack of conversation seemed to send Azula back into her daydreams. She muttered incoherently into her cup of water and show dark looks at Aang and Katara.

"Azula, it's fine," Zuko said softly, pushing her bowl of rice closer. "Eat."

She turned wide eyes on him and tilted her head. "She keeps lying to me."

"She's not saying anything," He said impatiently. "Hurry up and eat before your food gets cold."

She peered back into her water and scowled, covering her ears in frustration and closing her eyes. "Make her _stop_, Zu-Zu!"

She lurched back from the table and Zuko stood abruptly, catching her by the shoulders. He crouched slightly and repeating soothing words to her as she clutched her hands to her head and tried to pull away. They'd attracted the attention of the other tables. A few people were whispering, some were giving the siblings dirty looks and a couple simply stared in silence.

Katara sighed. "We'd better get her out of here," She said, folding her napkin and getting up. "We'll see you back at the house?" Aang nodded, putting on his best polite smile as a nervous-looking waiter made his way over to them, wringing his hands. "It's okay," Katara said peaceably to the waiter. "We're leaving. Our friends will stay and pay for the meal."

He bowed in thanks and Katara helped Zuk half-drag-half-carry Azula from the restaurant. As they left she caught the faint sounds of people resuming their meals and a snide comment.

"People like that really should be kept locked up."

Zuko's face reddened and he tensed. For a second, Katara thought he might barge back in to challenge the hateful commenter but he took a deep breath in through his nose and continued down the road.

Azula's ragged breathing began to calm down, the further from the restaurant they got and by the time they arrived at Noren and Noriko's house, she was limp and blank-faced in their arms. The front door opened and Noriko looked between the three in alarm. "Oh my goodness- is she okay?"

"Sorry," Zuko sounded strained. "My sister isn't well… Is there somewhere she could lie down?"

"I've prepared some beds…" Noriko led the way into the living room, where she had laid out a few futons and blankets for them all to sleep on. "I'm sorry we don't have more…"

"Thank you, Noriko," Zuko smiled. "This is perfect."

They set Azula down on the bedroll in the middle of the room and Zuko tucked the blanket around her. She seemed exhausted and barely managed a half-hearted insult before she was breathing deeply and evenly. Unlike the previous night at the inn, Katara had no doubts she was fast asleep this time. Shuffling back to put some distance between him and Azula, Zuko leaned back on his hands, legs spread in front of him and watched his sister sleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Noriko asked softly, sitting down beside them. Katara remained silent as Zuko seemed to mull the question over in the low firelight.

Finally, he straightened, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. If not quite the formal kneel observed in the palace, he was sat more politely now and a carefully blank expression fell across his face. "My sister…" He started slowly. "... isn't well. I don't know what exactly is wrong with her but she has these... hallucinations." He slumped a little and Katara reached out to put a hand on his shoulder in silent solidarity. "She thinks she sees our mother everywhere."

"Ursa," Noriko said quietly, looking down at Azula's sleeping form. "You're Ursa's children..." Zuko nodded. Noriko sighed heavily. "I'm sorry we couldn't help you more. Ursa left long before I came to Hira'a and my husband has told you all that he knows."

"Mother?" Katara's head swivelled to see Kiyi standing sleepily in the doorway with her doll clutched tight. When the little girl's eyes fell on Zuko she smiled and padded over to sit beside him, laying unreservedly across his lap and stretching her arms over his legs in a tired imitation of a hug. "You came back."

Zuko's hand hovered over the little girl's back hesitantly, as though unsure what to do with such casual affection. Smiling, Katara leaned against his other side and sighed in relief as his arm wrapped around her waist. "I'm sorry," She whispered as Noriko went to get some tea. "What I said earlier…"

He stiffened. "Can we not?" He asked tightly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"We _have_ to talk about it," Katara held onto his hand on her waist. "Zuko, of course, I want nothing more than to be with you properly but…" She took a deep breath. "I do think there is a bigger picture here that we have to consider. Even if it turns out that Ikem is your father it might be best to keep it secret. Who would become Fire Lord if your claim was taken away? Iroh?"

Zuko's breath came in short, shallow bursts. Barely under control.

"He formally abdicated. He can't," Katara continued. He might not want to talk about it but _she did_ and she would _make _him listen. "That leaves Azula. Do you really want that?"

She twisted her neck and looked up at him. He was glaring straight ahead with his lips pressed firmly together.

"I didn't think so," Katara said with a sigh and sagged back against him. "Whatever we find in the Forgetful Valley tomorrow, I think the best thing to do is to get rid of the letter." She shut her eyes against a wave of nausea at her own suggestion; she was urging Zuko to destroy the last clue to his mother's fate. "If it fell into the wrong hands…"

"I gave it back to Azula."


	5. Valley of the broken hearted

Katara seethed. Her rage itched and scraped beneath her skin as she glared at Zuko's back, at the front of Appa's saddle. He had given Azula the letter and goodness knows where the mad princess had stashed it now. He hadn't even tried to defend himself, just glared across the room in stony-faced silence.

Katara hadn't slept a wink. She'd pretended to be asleep when the others got back so as not to give anything away by accident, but her dismay at Zuko's… _rashness _kept her awake. He sat against the wall through the night, unmoving, with Kiyi asleep across his legs.

Now, they were making their way to the Forgetful Valley, where the heartbroken would go in order to disappear. It seemed apt, somehow; Katara felt rather broken-hearted. Zuko had always been prone to emotive reactivity but giving Azula the proof that he wasn't the rightful Fire Lord was potentially catastrophic. The whole world was at stake and it seemed like he'd turned his back on it.

An era of love and peace- that was what he'd promised at his coronation. What on earth had possessed him to give it all up?

A small, carefully repressed part of her whispered reminders of long, sleepless nights bent over a desk, of his untouched meals and unused bed. _Drowning_ he'd said. Yes, Zuko had been drowning but if Azula became the Fire Lord then the whole world would burn.

"No luck with Zuko?" Katara turned to see Suki at her side with Momo perched cheerfully on her shoulder. "He knows nothing can change, right? Even if Ikem is his father."

Katara wondered, for a wild moment, whether Suki was psychic and knew about Zuko returning the letter to Azula but then she recalled the conversation they'd all had about it before even stepping foot in Hira'a. "I… don't know," She sighed, turning to watch Zuko's broad back, a few steps ahead of the group with Azula at his side. "He's been struggling, I know, but he has to know that Azula can't have the chance to be Fire Lord."

"What did you say when you talked about it?" Suki asked carefully. "Did you…"

Katara shrugged helplessly. "I can't just- what if he says no?" She crossed her arms over herself. "I don't even know if staying in the Fire Nation would be any help. I don't even know if it's…" _If it's what I want? _It was. She was sure it was but… the distance between them seemed to be growing and she wasn't sure what it meant. Suki reached out and caught her hands, holding onto them tightly.

"If it helps at all," Suki offered with a wry smile. "Try to bear in mind that Zuko's only family right now is his crazy sister and absent uncle. Of course, he wants to know what happened to his mother and Ikem. He has as much right to know where he came from as any of us do."

Katara looked away guiltily. She could understand that; she grabbed greedily at the barest hints of stories about her mother and she had been so desperate to understand the history of her own decimated culture as a Southern Water Tribe waterbender she'd stolen from pirates and endangered the lives of her friends. "But at what cost?" She whispered, tucking her knees up beneath her chin. "What if he abdicates?"

Suki narrowed her eyes at Katara speculatively. "You really believe he would?"

Katara wasn't sure what to say to that. Zuko's desire for a simpler life was apparent but… no, if there was one thing that could be said for Zuko as a certainty, it was that he was honourable. If there was a mission to carry out then everything else fell to the wayside, including his own health and wellbeing. Katara just wasn't sure what his mission was at the moment… was it reuniting his family, or healing the Fire Nation?

"Here we are!" Aang announced, bringing Appa down to land and breaking Katara from her reverie. "The Forgetful Valley!"

They left Appa at the mouth of the forest and slowly made their way in. The valley was shaded from the morning sun with huge, twisting, ancient trees. Their trunks curved and crept up, away from the earth and their roots tangled around Katara's feet, tripping and distorting the ground. "Where do we go?" Sokka wondered aloud and Momo leapt from Suki to the warrior boy, perching atop Sokka's head as he peered up as a huge boulder.

"There's no path…" Zuko muttered, confused. "There was a sign just at the edge of the forest- there should be some sort of path…"

Azula broke from his side and laughed joyfully. "Zu-Zu, are you serious?" She held her hands out and span across a tangle of tree roots. "How are you going to get anywhere if you follow other people's paths? Make your _own_."

She danced up and blasted a fiery hold in the thicket. Aang blanched at the sight and Katara ran forward, grabbing at Azula's wrist. "What the _hell _are you doing?"

"Do you have a better idea, Bloodbender?" Azula leaned close to Katara's face, eyes wide and searching. "Or did _she _tell you to keep me from finding her?"

Katara leaned back but kept a firm hold of the princess's hands as Zuko and Aang worked to suppress Azula's fire. "Anything is better than burning down the whole forest."

"Guys, I think I'm sensing something… spirit-related," Aang pulled an odd face and Suki shook her head in bemusement. "It kinda makes me want to… do this."

He brought one eyebrow down in a scowl and lifted the other to widen his eye, grimacing. Katara stared at him in horrified silence. "Aang… this really isn't the time…"

"Oh!" Sokka exclaimed. "You're right!" He pulled a dramatically sad face, with his tongue hanging out of a downturned mouth.

"What-" Zuko was cut off as Sokka moved to grin manically at the back of a squirrel toad with strange markings. "_Sokka?_"

Sokka skipped across to a tree trunk and pulled an exaggeratedly angry scowl. "Everything in the valley has a face," He explained and Katara looked around, realising he was right. Every leaf, every tree, every creature seemed to have faces hidden in their markings. "Aang look- that flutterbat has the face you're making on its back!"

"You're right!" Aang exclaimed, still pulling the lopsided face. "Hey- come back Mr flutterbat! I think we're meant to be friends!"

"Aang!" Zuko cried in almost comical frustration. "Don't wander off by yourself-!" But Aang had already vaulted into the canopy and disappeared. "For goodness' sake!"

"Zuko," Katara grimaced, struggling to keep hold of Azula who pulled and scowled at her insistent grip. "We should follow him. He's probably actually tapped into the spirits of the valley."

He gaped at her for a second before recovering and ran his hands through his hair, groaning. "You're right. Ugh. Aang!" He called, spinning and picking his way through the undergrowth in the vague direction Aang had disappeared. "Aang!"

Katara went to follow him but Azula planted her feet and smirked down at her. "Azula."

"Bloodbender."

"Sokka!" Sokka announced, throwing Azula over his shoulder easily. "Let's go."

Katara bit back a grin at the indignant cry Azula made as Sokka clambered after Zuko with her slung over his shoulder like a sack of cabbages.

The valley echoed with the eerie noises of the forest. Croaks and chirps bounced off the trees from above and insects droned all around them, making Katara's head hurt with the sheer volume of noise.

"Aang!" She called, trying to keep track of the backs of the others. The undergrowth made progress slow, and the face markings peering up at her through the branches were unnerving; she kept seeing movement in the foliage but could never be sure if it was a creature or just the wind… or a spirit.

A rustling in the leaves beside her spurred her forward, hurrying to catch up but roots seemed to catch onto her foot and sent her toppling into Zuko's back. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, she nearly fell again, trying to back away from him but he caught onto her hand and squeezed.

She squeezed his hand back.

Whatever they disagreed on, they had to approach it together, head-on. Whatever Zuko decided she would still stand beside him, even if she didn't agree with the choice itself…

She hoped he'd make the right one, nevertheless.

"Aang!" Zuko called again, craning his neck to look up at the canopy as Katara focused on leading them through the tangled forest floor. "Aang!"

"Over here!" Aang's voice echoed through the trees and Zuko turned to follow the sound of his voice, stumbling as his foot caught on a raised, knotted root. Katara tugged at his hand to keep him upright and he shot her a grateful little smile. Yes, they would face it together, whatever they found.

What they found was Aang standing at the edge of a perfectly still, round pool in the middle of the valley, looking deep into it. "I can sense something here," He said, closing his eyes and looking every bit the wise, sagely Avatar.

Still holding hands, Katara and Zuko approached the pool cautiously. It was deep and clear with a rocky base and no life in it that Katara could see. "Wow," She breathed. "I've never seen anything like this- the water is so clear and still."

Sokka and Suki emerged from the thicket, setting Azula down on her own feet. "It's beautiful," Suki breathed.

"It's like the oasis at the North Pole," Aang agreed and Katara looked up at Zuko, reminded of the healing she had carried out on him with the water from the oasis. Seemingly thinking along similar lines, Zuko lifted a hand to the left side of his face with reverence. "Guys, we have to be really respectful; this is a very spiritual place."

Zuko's eyes slid to Katara's as his hand fell from his face and he smiled softly down at her. Squeezing his hand tighter, she leaned her head down to rest on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The pool really did feel so… tranquil. Something about the nearness of the spirit water settled her soul.

"Don't you _ever _shut up?!"

Katara's eyes snapped open. Azula had her hand outstretched, lightning crackled into the still, clear pool of water and Zuko rushed forward. "Azula, no!"

Aang got to her first. He bristled and stood face-to-face with the princess, wearing an expression of dark fury. "What did I _just_ say about being respectful?" He growled but Azula squared up to him, her own face a mirror image of rage.

"She told you to lead me here, didn't she?" Azula accused, almost brushing noses with Aang as she stretched out her arms in an emphatic challenge. "So she could keep tormenting me with her lies!"

"Who?" Aang nearly shouted back. "You're not making any sense!"

"Azula, stop!" Zuko snapped but his sister was too far gone. Blue flames blossomed over her splayed fingers and Suki sprang forward, jabbing Azula's arms at the shoulders so that her flames dissipated and her hands hung uselessly at her side.

Infuriated, Azula snapped her head back, catching Suki in the nose with a crack. Suki grunted at the collision and blood splashed to the floor as Azula brought her head forward to smack into Aang's forehead, sending him stumbling back in surprise. Zuko and Sokka tackled her to the floor in a tangle of limbs and Katara reached out to take control of her blood, forcing the girl's body to relax.

"You couldn't have done that any sooner?" Sokka sighed, scrambling to his feet. "Jeez!" Katara didn't have any focus spare to snap back at him, she forced the girl to walk away from the water and towards herself.

She didn't have to look to know Aang was watching her with silent judgement, but she couldn't spare the focus for that, either. Once Azula seemed to have calmed down a little, Katara let her go. Still unable to use her arms, the princess looked back at the scattered group with a bored, disdainful frown. "You attacked _me _first."

Not technically true, Katara thought resentfully but Zuko was approaching with a stormy look on his face. "You can't just bend wherever you want, Azula, it's dangerous."

"And disrespectful to the _spirits_," Aang enthused, heatedly. Azula rolled her eyes.

"So what do we do now?" Suki asked, smearing blood across her face. It made her look fierce and deadly, Katara thought with a twinge of pride in her warrior friend. "Wander the forest to see if we can find Ursa?"

Aang stood at the water's edge, his back to the others. A cool wind lifted the ends of Katara's hair as she watched him slowly sit and cross his legs. "I'll try to communicate with the spiritual presence here. Maybe the forest knows what happened to her."

Azula made a tiny step towards him and the pool, but Zuko quickly intercepted her, standing chest to chest with his sister to block her access to Aang. "Relax, Zu-Zu," She sounded almost amused. "I'm not going to hurt your _precious_ friend."

Aang huffed. "Guys, seriously. I need quiet."

"Tell _her _that," Zuko seethed, anxious irritation drawn deep in the lines on his brow. Aang turned to look at the Fire Lord with a twitching eyebrow. Zuko crossed his arms and glared at his sister in a move so utterly juvenile it triggered a bizarre impulse in Katara to laugh aloud.

"Come on," She tried to sound soothing but from the narrowing of the older boy's eyes, he'd picked up on the humour in her voice. "Let's give Aang some space."

Sokka and Suki took positions beside Aang to guard his body as his tattoos began to glow brightly and he entered the spirit world. Katara and Zuko escorted Azula a little further back, into the shade of the trees. Once she was beneath the canopy once more, Katara realised how hot it was in the direct sun. Although autumn was gathering, the Fire Nation still had these hot, dry days in which Katara wouldn't realise the strength of the sun until she was back indoors with darkened skin and a parched throat.

"Do you want some water?" She asked, taking a deep swig from her flash before passing it to Zuko. He eyed the flask dubiously and she shook it. "It's drinking water, not bending water."

Zuko smacked his lips experimentally, testing his thirst, in a way that was _far _too distracting and reached for the flask, clearly deciding it was worth the risk of accidentally ingesting the traces of dirt that typically flecked Katara's 'fighting water'. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and passed the flask to Azula.

Azula didn't say anything. She didn't need to; the look of utter disdain she shot her brother spoke volumes. "Suit yourself," Zuko muttered sulkily and took another swig, narrowing his eyes at Azula as he did so. Again, Katara had the overwhelming urge to giggle- she was sure she'd given Sokka that exact look many times before and it was odd to see the siblings bickering like a normal brother and sister.

The girl slunk onto a raised tree root and draped herself across it like a chaise. Even in the middle of this creepy,forest she still managed to look elegant and refined. With a heavy sigh, Zuko sat down on the floor, his shoulders slumped and head hanging down in despondency. Katara made her way over to him and sat beside him, conscious of Azula's cat-like eyes following her movements.

Wordlessly, she tucked her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder, gratified when he responded by kissing her temple. Azula made a small, scoffing noise but Katara deliberately ignored her and tilted her head up for a chaste kiss of reassurance.

"How long will this take?" Azula demanded.

Katara rolled her eyes. "It's the spirit world. It will take however long it takes," Zuko's finger was tracing absent-minded patterns on her inner arm that sent shivers up her spine.

"Well some of us have places to be."

Zuko eyed her carefully. "Where do you have to be, Azula?"

But the girl didn't answer his question, she simply looked up at the strange faces in the leafy canopy above and sighed. "So many faces. I wonder which one's her's."

Deciding not to dwell on the princess' strange musings in case they rekindled Katara's frustration at the situation, Katara pressed the side of her thigh against Zuko's and focused instead on the warmth of his nearness. Zuko's idle tracing of her skin paused before resuming slower, more deliberately.

It had been far, far too long, Katara thought as she felt her response to the motion. The distance between them seemed to ebb and flow like the tide and they hadn't been alone together in what felt like weeks though it had barely been days. But they weren't alone now and so Katara had to make do with idle touches and subtle closeness in the valley.

Zuko's fingers brushed her inner wrist and swept up towards her elbow in a curving, meandering path that made her breath catch.

She turned to look at him but his eyes were fixed on the forest floor with a small smile teasing the corners of his mouth, softening his face and making him look even further removed from the stately Fire Lord he dressed up as for court. Her heart broke a little at the lightness in him, now that he was so far away from the pressures of Fire Nation politics and high society. He seemed much… happier.

She wished very much that they _could_ just stay here together, or maybe travel the world as they all had during the war, unfettered and untethered like birds in the sky. She wanted to see how wide his smile could go.

But, of course, there were more important things to consider. It wasn't fair, really, the fate of the world resting so heavily on the shoulders of teenagers.

As if sensing her sudden onset of melancholy, Zuko's eyes refocused on her face- the light in them shifting slightly in the filtered sunlight. His hand on her arm stilled and he parted his lips as though to speak.

Azula sat up, abruptly, breaking the silence with a harsh snapping of twigs. She was glaring up at the canopy, muttering feverishly. Weary, and mentally preparing herself for another of Azula's breaks from reality, Katara stood and sank into a bending stance, as Zuko stood beside her, watching his sister.

Slowly, slowly, Azula lay back down with an eerie smile. "What you want doesn't matter to me," She said softly. "You'll see."

At least this wasn't one of her more violent outbursts, Katara thought. Just a creepy, spooky one where she talked to ghosts. In truth, Katara wasn't sure which was better.

Azula's eyes turned pained and sorrowful, reminding Katara of why she'd pitied her when she was in the hospital. "I wish you'd leave me alone."

Zuko stepped towards her but Katara looked away, back towards Aang, meditating by the pool. Feeling sorry for Azula was dangerous territory; she was unstable and violent and if Zuko was going to try to help her, Katara had to be the one who was ready for when she let him down.

Through the leaves, Aang's tattoos stopped glowing and he stood, making Sokka jump. "Hey, guys! Aang's awake!"

Azula was the first to surge forward, past Katara, hurrying towards Aang with Zuko hot on her tail. "Well, Avatar?" She demanded. "Did you find her?"

"Peace, Azula," Aang said soothingly, hand up to keep the princess at bay. "She's coming."

"She is?" Zuko asked, shoulders tight with anxious nervousness. "When?"

Aang gestured to the pond where what looked like dozens of theatre masks began to break the still surface of the crystal clear pool. They bubbled and danced in the water, glowing an ethereal blue that seemed to drown out the light of the sun and cast the clearing in pale blue shadow. Suki knelt in reverent awe and the water rose to reveal what could only be a great spirit of the valley.

It looked like a huge, somehow feminine tree. A pale trunk curved upwards with elegantly twisting limbs and a crown of pointed branches with four faces, eyes hidden in overgrown, swollen wood like an ancient sign nailed to a tree that has grown around and absorbed it. The faces pointed in each direction, giving the spirit a view of its complete surroundings.

Zuko and Azula stood with Aang at the water's edge, transfixed.

"I am the Mother of Faces," The spirit's voice reverberated through the glade, with a depth that sang to Katara's very soul. "Through me, separateness came into the world. Through me, came identity. Through me, the one became many."

The forest around them stilled as she spoke- the strange faces of the plants and animals all turned inward, trapping them in place.

The spirit, the Mother of Faces, bent slightly towards Aang who smiled up at it with soft certainty. "I am a generous spirit, soft hearted and kind. Each season, I grant one favour to one human. You may make your request now."

Aang turned to the ashen-faced boy beside him. "The Mother of Faces has deviated from her path at my request. She is an ancient and powerful spirit who's inhabited this valley for thousands of years… if anyone knows what happened to your mother here, she does."

Zuko swallowed hard, looking up at the great spirit who towered over them. Azula, at his side, was glaring at the floating faces in the water, eyes searching for something- Katara didn't know what.

"Mother of faces," Zuko bowed deeply and Aang gave him a small, proud smile. "We are searching for someone- our mother, Ursa, Fire Lady of the Fire Nation and formerly of Hira'a. We believe she came to this place," His hands clenched into fists. "If you know what happened to her, or could help us find her, you would have my deepest gratitude."

The spirit seemed to like his respectful address and lifted two boughs like arms towards him. "Ursa, I remember her. I could not understand why a human of such beauty would ask for a new face…" Her voice was flat, almost dispassionate but there was an undercurrent of deep feeling. Like Hei Bei, whose love for his forest drove him to madness, the Mother of Faces seemed to hold great emotion beneath her blank masks.

Then the weight of the spirit's words sank in. Ursa had been here. She'd asked for a new face. She could be anyone, anywhere.

Katara's eyes sought Zuko's, wide with despair. In the spirit's clasped hands, she held Ursa's face. It had to be Ursa; she looked so much like her children- soft, almond-shaped eyes and beautiful, high cheekbones.

"To test her sincerity I offered her one as plain as can be. She accepted."

The face in the spirit's hands melted away to reveal a new face, rounder and less defined but all-too-familiar. Zuko's eyes blazed with fierce recognition and Sokka gaped in stunned realisation.

"That's-!"

Katara's belly turned cold; they had been so close! It didn't make sense- why hadn't she said anything? "Noriko." Zuko's voice was strangled and tight.

Beside him, Azula was glittering fury. "That _peasant_!" She exclaimed. "She tricked me!" Both of them looked struck by lightning, stunned and taut with shock. The woman who had fed them, hosted them… whose little girl Katara had thought looked so much like Zuko and Azula… How had she been able to act as though she knew nothing about them? It didn't fit the Ursa from Zuko's stories, who was kind and loving and who would have done _anything _to ensure the happiness of her children.

If Noriko _was _Ursa, she was truly cruel to have cast aside her first and second born children this way.

"Thank you," Zuko managed, voice tight with emotion. "That is very helpful."

The pain in his face… and in Azula's, was heartbreaking.

"Wait," Aang implored, hands out beseechingly. "We met her. She didn't recognise her own children… Are you sure that's Ursa?"

The spirit leaned close to Aang, her sightless faces severe. "You doubt me, Avatar? I, who crafts every living creature's face and bestow identity on all of humanity? I gave her a beautiful face and she rejected it, along with her memories. I wiped her clean so that she could live in peace."

"Her memories?" Katara demanded. "Her memories are gone?"

"Yes," The Mother of Faces said from the mask facing Katara, not moving from her imposing hunched position over Aang. "I took her pain away. I am a benevolent and kind spirit."

Katara stared, helplessly at Zuko and Azula. Zuko was looking up at the Mother of Faces with anguished helplessness whilst Azula glared at the water. Their mother was alive and safe, but she didn't know them. "If… If she wanted her memories back…" Katara started tentatively, causing Zuko's eyes to snap to her in alarm. "Would you grant her wish?"

The spirit seemed to tremble with otherworldly indignance. "I would not," She said with a multitude of voices. "I am not a purveyor of parlour tricks. I crafted her memories to heal her, and her face to prove her sincerity. It is not easily undone."

"But her children have returned to her!" Aang cried. "She doesn't need to hide anymore."

The spirit paused. "I have deviated from my path once for you, Avatar. I will not do so again," But she seemed to wait, expectantly, for Aang to do something. He bowed, low.

"I understand," He said. "Please, give me the ability to help her, if you will not."

The Mother of Faces crouched low over him. "I will allow you to reverse my blessings one one person, Avatar, but if I find out it was done against her express wishes then there will be nowhere safe for you… or your companions."

The threat hung in the air, weighty with the power of a curse. Aang closed his eyes as the spirit wound her boughs around him and his tattoos glowed bright. The masks in the water bobbed and sank beneath the surface as the light grew brighter and after what felt like an eternity, the Mother of Faces sank back into her pool, without a word of goodbye.

Sokka let out a low, long whistle. "So… she was scary."

"Sokka!" Suki batted at his arm with a warning glare and he held up his hands defensively.

"It's true! 'Nowhere safe' for us, she said. How is that not _super _threatening?" He turned to Zuko. "What do you want to do?"

"It's clear what we have to do," Azula said snippily, crossing her arms and glaring into the pool. "We have to restore our dear mother's memories so that she can answer for her crimes."

"Crimes?" Suki asked, looking appalled. "What crimes?"

"Treason, for a start," Azula's eyes narrowed. "She was an adulteress who wilfully tried to disrupt the royal line of succession… and she murdered our grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon."

"We don't know that," Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. "And we can't just force her to take her old memories back…" He trailed off and closed his eyes. Katara stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder as he took in a deep, calming breath. "Let's go back to Hira'a. We'll speak with her and… we'll decide the best course of action afterwards."

.

When they arrived at Noren and Noriko's -or Ursa's- house, the lights were on and it Noren opened the door to them as they approached, looking serious. "I thought you'd be back," He said softly. Zuko stood at the head of the group, flanked by Azula and Katara with the others behind. "You'd better come in. We're just finishing dinner…"

The house was as warm and welcoming as it had ever been. Ursa and Kiyi sat at a low table, looking up at their arriving guests. "You came back!" Kiyi beamed, throwing herself up from her seated position and came barrelling into Zuko who, looking rather stunned, brought his arms down to tentatively hug the girl - his sister.

"Hi Kiyi," He whispered, a tiny smile gracing the corners of his mouth. He looked up and met his mother's eyes silently. She smiled politely back.

The moment stretched, and Ursa's smiled turned curious, puzzled. Noren cleared his throat and began to clear the plates away. "Can I get anyone a drink?" He asked, voice gruff.

Zuko sat down on a nearby cushion, Kiyi nestled beside him with a quiet grin and Azula sat on his other side. Looking at the three of them together, knowing what they now knew, the resemblance was undeniable; three matching chins, six pairs of light-coloured eyes with the same distinctive lilt and long lashes, three straight noses, though Kiyi's was stubby with youth.

"Do you do this every night?" Zuko asked as the others arranged themselves around the living room. "Eat dinner together?"

"Of course," Ursa confirmed with a smile. "We ate a little late tonight as Noren was stuck at the theatre until late but we always make sure to eat together."

Katara was reminded of Zuko's long nights, working alone in his study.

Untouched plates on cluttered tabletops.

Even if Ursa couldn't remember, she had made the choice to forget her children, she made the choice to abandon them to the loneliness of Ozai's palace.

Zuko nodded, mostly to himself as Azula watched him with silent impatience. "Tell me… Noriko," He said slowly. "Are you happy?"

Noren paused in the doorway with his tray of steaming tea, an inscrutable look on his face. Ursa tilted her head at Zuko, eyes searching his with an indulgent smile. "Such a strange question…" She shook her head. "Of course I'm happy," She beamed up at Noren, who stiffly entered the room and set down his tray. "I'm where I belong."

Noren smiled, meeting her eyes as he passed the tea around. Katara held hers close to her chest, hoping to absorb some of the warmth as Zuko's eyes steeled and he nodded with a defeated, embittered smile. "Right…" He looked down at Kiyi. "We've bothered you enough. Have a good evening."

"Zuko!" Azula hissed as he moved to stand. Her hand flew to his elbow, holding him in place and Kiyi grabbed his other arm with a matching scowl. Trapped by his two sisters, Zuko was at a loss.

Noren broke the stalemate. "No, Zuko. Don't leave," He squared his shoulders and met the Fire Lord's eyes directly. "Do what you came here to do. Tell her that you haven't forgotten who you are."

Zuko frowned at the older man, cogs turning in his head before he nodded and turned to his mother, face pale and determined. "My name is Zuko," He said, voice strong and clear. "I am Lord of the Fire Nation… and I am your son."


	6. Ursa and Ikem

"My name is Zuko. I am Lord of the Fire Nation… and I am your son."

Noriko didn't understand. The young man in front of her had clearly suffered some sort of detachment from reality… Claims of being the Fire Lord, claims of being _her _son. Noriko had never been married before Noren… she had certainly never had _children_ before Noren.

But the boy looked so earnest. Such a handsome boy... his sister, too, though there was more than a touch of madness in the girl's eyes. They were both clearly strong- in body and in character. They would make any mother proud.

But Noriko was not their mother. "I'm sorry," She said as softly as she could. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I can't be your mother."

The expression on the boy's face sent an icy stab through her heart and Noriko had to look away. The dark-skinned girl, Zuko's girlfriend, was glaring at her with cold blue eyes and a disapproving frown. What did she expect? For Noriko to indulge the boy's delusion? She clearly loved him, and Noriko was glad the children had each other for support but she couldn't be expected to play along.

The sound of Noren setting down his teacup caught Noriko's attention. His eyes were downcast, pained, and Noriko was briefly concerned he would throw the children out.

Wait, that wasn't right. Her husband was a kind and patient man. He would never lose his temper or…

"_Take the brat from my sight."_

Not Noren. Noren would never... Another man.

"When I saw you in the village, I recognised who you must be," Noren said softly, looking back up at Zuko and his sister, Azula. "I had learned everything I could about Ursa's life at the palace, knowing it would come back to haunt us one day. I was surprised to realise the stories about your scar were untrue… I'd have believed it of Ozai."

Noriko frowned at her husband; she hadn't known he'd looked into Ursa's story. It made sense, she supposed, that he'd known her… but to investigate what had happened to her was odd.

"Forgive me for not confessing the whole truth before," Noren's voice was rough, hoarse. "I had hoped to give you enough information to… to satisfy you whilst still protecting my home here with Ursa… but that was selfish of me."

There was a distant ringing in Noriko's ears, like a gong had been struck too hard in the distance, and the echoes danced in her mind. "Ursa?"

A faint spark, somewhere behind her eyes. Gone as quickly as it was there.

Noren reached for her hand, his touch warm and familiar. Noriko's chest felt tight, like she was bound in tautly pulled rope and it was getting hard to breathe. "I was able to lead Ursa to the Mother of Faces," Noren smiled and kissed the back of her hand, meeting her eyes with an expression of such deep love it made her chest ache even more. "Because I, too, used to have a different name… Ikem."

_Ikem._

There was a sharp intake of breath from Zuko's direction but Noriko couldn't tear her eyes from those of her husband. She wanted to scold him for indulging the fantasies of children but her voice had been lost and her face was wet with tears. Wordlessly, she tightened her hold on her husband's hand.

They had been together just a few years but the depth of the love and trust between them was undeniable. She had never felt safer than she did with this man.

So why was he saying these things? Why would he say them if they weren't true?

"You're Ikem," Zuko breathed and she tore her eyes away to look at the boy's young, hopeful face. "Maybe… maybe this is where I belong too, then… With my mother, sister and father."

Noriko put a hand to her head. This was all too much. Noren - or was it Ikem? - stilled. "Father? That's not possible. Ursa and I never…"

"Enough of this," The girl, Azula, stood. Her expression was cool and aloof but Noriko could see a deep pain in her eyes, it made Noriko's own heart ache and she stood to reach for her, this damaged, broken girl.

Azula was quicker. Stronger, too. She lunged for Noriko and a pale, firm hand wrapped around Noriko's throat, pushing her backwards against the wall hard enough for Noriko's head to spin. Stars flashed before her eyes and a distant roaring sound overwhelmed the strange ringing in her ears.

Dimly, as though watching through water, Noriko could see Noren and their guests jump to their feet. Zuko was shielding Kiyi behind him even as he tried to advance on Azula but he was little more than an obscure shape behind Azula. Noriko's vision was filled with the furious, heartbroken girl's tearstained face.

"_Mother_," Azula spat. "Is this another device to torment me? Haven't you done enough?" Her voice was high and even without knowing her, Noriko could feel the accusation, the betrayal in her tone.

Struggling for breath, Noriko lifted her hand to cup the girl's flushed cheek. Such a beautiful girl, in so much pain. "If it's true," She gasped, the edges of her vision darkening. "If I really am your mother…" It hurt her, the hand at her throat, but she was filled with an unknowable sorrow and she wasn't sure why. "I'm so sorry that I didn't love you enough."

Azula's eyebrows creased in thinly veiled anguish. The wetness beneath Noriko's hand made her face feel almost sticky to the touch but Noriko ran a thumb across the skin soothingly, as she had done when Kiyi had been teething, or when her other daughter had lost her first tooth.

_What other daughter?_

The thought was jarring, and Noriko's vision was fading. Suddenly the pressure on her neck released and she dimly felt herself fall. She couldn't hear anything, but could feel hands on her body and a cooling sensation on her neck.

Through the darkness, she caught flashes of another life, another face. Another husband. Cruel, burning hands. "_Say goodbye to your parents properly." _His voice came softly from the darkness as though he cared not for the pain the words caused.

Crushing, aching loneliness. A small room where…

_No._ Her heart lurched. _I don't want to remember._

The desperate cry of a newborn baby.

"I'm so sorry… This was a mistake," She could hear a voice speaking softly over the blood pulsing in her ears. "We should go and leave you in peace."

_No._ But she couldn't make a sound. The cooling sensation on her neck intensified.

"Stay," The voice of her husband, kind and earnest even through his panic. "I think… I think it's time it all came out."

"I don't want to cause her more pain."

"If you leave now, you'll be hurting her as well as yourself," The voice of the dark-skinned girl, Katara. Strong and close by. "Now she knows some of the truth… do you think she'll be happy with just that?"

"You promised…" Azula. "Zu-Zu, you _wanted_ this!" Noriko's eyes strained to open. "You could be _free-_ free of a throne you never wanted, free to fuck your foreign girlfriend, free to-" A crash.

"Shut up!" Noriko finally opened her eyes to see the Water-Tribe boy, Sokka, standing over Azula who was pressed against the wall by his hand, bunched in her tunic. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my sister that way!"

"Are you okay?" Katara's face swam into Noriko's vision, her hands steady on the back of Noriko's head. "You might still be a little tender."

"I'm sorry," Noriko said forcefully, bringing a hand up to grasp the young girl's arm. "She shouldn't have said that- what a horrible thing to say…"

"It's… well, not fine, but don't worry about it," Katara's smile was capable and steadfast. Exactly the sort of girl any mother would want for her son.

"Mummy!" Kiyi was warm and forceful against Noriko's stomach. Noriko sat up, holding her tiny daughter tightly, fighting tears. Her head was still swimming and she didn't know what to think, or feel.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed into Kiyi's head. "I'm so sorry."

She looked up at the two dark haired children who might be hers. Zuko's face was pale and tense, keeping control of his features even as his eyes told of loneliness and sorrow. Azula was wild grief and fury, panting and sweating from her place against the wall, pinned down by Sokka and the warrior girl, Suki. Her eyes on Noriko's were _burning_.

Like _his_.

"I'm sorry," She whispered into the room.

There was a soft footstep behind her and she turned to see the monk, Aang… The Avatar. He knelt down beside her with solemn grey eyes and a gentle smile. "Noriko," He said gently. "If you like, I can undo what the Mother of Faces did to you. I can give you back your memories along with your true face… but only if you want me to."

Noriko's eyes looked past the Avatar's to where her husband knelt, face pale with worry. She reached for him and he rushed forward, kissing her hand and pulling her close. "I'm scared," She whispered into his neck and his large, warm, soft hands smoothed her hair and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm with you. No matter what," He breathed. "Nothing will take you away from me again."

She didn't know what he meant by that at all and the thought of missing so much of herself was achingly sad… but the man with burning eyes and hands was somewhere in those memories. Did she truly want them back?

She looked back to Zuko and Azula. Two children haunted by a past she didn't know, by her own selfish actions. "Yes."

"You're sure?" Aang confirmed.

She met the boy's eyes, tears springing fresh from her own. "Yes. Do it," A shaking, tremulous breath. "I want it all back."

He took a deep breath and reached for her face. Holding tightly onto Kiyi and her husband, Noriko closed her eyes.

It was painful, so painful. Noriko had never known pain like it…

Ursa had.

It left her gasping, breathless and hoarse. She hadn't expected her very soul to feel like it was ripped apart. Her heart struggled against it and her head felt like she'd been crushed. Slowly, slowly, it began to ease. Her hold on Ikem and Kiyi must be bruising, so she lessened her grip only to find they were holding onto her just as tightly. Grateful, she squeezed back.

As the pain began to fade, the memories fell into place and with them, the familiar ache in her heart. Noriko's simple joy in life slipped away and the melancholy of lost love took its place. As Noriko, she'd never really seen the probing anticipation in Ikem's eyes everytime she got lost in her own thoughts, she'd not _really _understood the sadness in his face when she'd dreamed of having more children. It had been simpler, life as Noriko. She'd been blissfully ignorant.

Now she was awake and it was so painful.

She opened her eyes, lip trembling as she finally _saw_ Zuko. The little boy she'd left behind wasn't gone, exactly… but he was lost. The young man before her was what, eighteen? _Nineteen?_ She didn't know- she hadn't kept track of his passing birthdays as she should have. Those bright, wide, sunny eyes had narrowed and hardened to a cool gold, framed by her eyebrows and his father's hair.

Her heart broke as she _saw_ Azula, who had been so young. What had become of her beautiful, clever, viciously talented daughter? Azula had been released by Sokka, her filthy words not forgotten but put aside and she was now crumpled on the hardwood floor. Her eyes were wilder than Ursa could ever remember Ozai's being… But then, he'd never been capable of the emotion that their children possessed.

The pain of it was almost worse than when Aang had taken her face back. It was a rolling, endless pain that surged inside her like the ocean. Noriko had never felt anything like it but again, Ursa knew it all too well.

She fell to the side, sobbing, reaching with the hand that wasn't holding Kiyi tight against her. Nothing mattered but her children and she'd left them. She'd chosen to forget them.

Zuko stepped forward first. He stumbled and fell against her, tears falling from eyes that were so much like her mother's. How had she not recognised him? His face had been always there, just out of sight in her mind. He heaved great, wrenching sobs into her shoulder and she pressed her face into his hair, inhaling deeply. Her son. Her son was in her arms again.

She blinked through tears at Azula, still crumpled against the wall with burning, hurting eyes. "Azula, come here…" The girl shook her head, lips twisted in focused concentration as she watched them. "Azula, please..."

Her eldest daughter brought her hands up in fists, clutching at the sides of her head, thick tufts of hair poking out between her fingers as she crumpled in on herself and sobbed into the floorboards.

All too soon, Zuko pulled back, wiping furiously at his cheeks and turning away from her. "Zuko…"

He took a deep breath, hands braced against the floor and looked up, away from her, at Katara. The Water Tribe girl met his eyes and Ursa could see the girl had also been crying- her eyes were red and cheeks damp. The girl stood and looked to the others. "Come on, I could do with some air."

Aang's hand pressed briefly to Ursa's shoulder and she smiled at him in breathless gratitude. The Avatar nodded at her and wordlessly followed Katara out onto the veranda.

Sokka was still stood over Azula and when Suki gestured for him to follow he scowled but trudged reluctantly after her.

Once the door closed, Azula's voice was sharp. "Leave us."

Ikem froze, eyes seeking Ursa's in hesitation. Ursa swallowed against the fear her daughter's eyes elicited and nodded. "Here, take Kiyi."

She lifted Kiyi's arms from around her middle and Kiyi began to cry loud, frightened wails that only intensified when she saw Ursa's face. Ursa reached for her daughter to comfort her but Kiyi flung herself into Ikem's arms, screaming in fright.

_One painful thing at a time_, Ursa reminded herself. A mantra that had been her armour in the palace. _One step at a time._

Hushing their daughter, Ikem retreated after the others, onto the veranda. He gave Azula a wide berth.

When the room was empty save for the three of them, Ursa found herself feeling empty. Zuko wasn't looking at her and Azula was so… _hurt_. She was trying to look angry and she was, but Ursa could see the anguish beneath her scowl. Yes, it was a little bit comforting to know that she still understood her daughter even after all this time.

It was Zuko who she didn't know and the thought was agonising. "I didn't want to forget you," She whispered softly. "I was going to get a new face and come back…" She took a deep, shaking breath and stood, more elegantly than she'd known how to as Noriko, but elegance had been part of her conditioning at the palace and with the memories came the habits.

"Why did you leave?" Azula asked, voice hard and flinty. "Did you kill Grandfather?"

The directness of the question made Ursa's heart lurch. "Yes. I did."

Zuko's head whipped around and he stared at her, eyes wide and looking so much like the boy she'd left behind. Ursa forced her eyes to meet his unflinchingly. "Why?"

Ursa sighed and sat at the table, gesturing for her children to join her. "You may not remember, but that day we received the news of dear Lu Ten's passing in Ba Sing Se."

"I remember," Zuko said, grimly. "Ozai wanted Grandfather… Fire Lord Azulon to name him heir as he could continue the line," He said the last words distastefully, as though they were venom.

"As punishment, Azulon demanded your father do the unthinkable. That he should murder his own son in penance for his words…" She swallowed. "Ozai agreed."

"We know," Azula said coolly, and Ursa turned to look at her. The girl was slumped against the wall still, feigning indifference. "I listened from behind the curtain."

Of course, she had. Ursa nearly smiled. Her Azula was far too cunning to be dismissed by some sad old man with a crown on his head. "In order to save your life, Zuko, I offered Ozai a deal. When I grew up in Hira'a my mother was the local healer and wise woman. I could make any remedy… or any poison…" She paused, the words thick on her tongue. "I am not proud of what I did, but it got Ozai what he wanted- the throne. In return, he promised no harm would come to you," She shook her head, regret making her sick. "... but I had to leave and never return."

"Why?" Zuko asked. "Why banish you? Someone like Ozai… surely he would want to use your skills further?"

"Dummy," Azula scoffed, eyes alight with speculation. "How long until our father found himself poisoned if he did that?" She smirked and Ursa's blood ran cold. "I would do the same. Mother wouldn't dare reveal what happened as long as we were at the palace, under father's control."

Ursa nodded. "I wanted to take you with me… both of you. He held you as… collateral."

"Why marry him? Why, if you loved Ikem?" Zuko frowned. "Was it that desirable? To marry into the royal family?"

What was that look he was giving her? Ursa reached across and took his hand. "No. I-I was engaged to Ikem. We were going to marry but I came home one day and…"

_Her mother, crying. Her father, speaking with the Fire Lord and his youngest son in the greenhouse._

"The Fire Lord came and wanted me for his son. I had no choice. He wanted Avatar Roku's line of descendants to merge with his own."

_Her beloved Ikem, ready to fight the soldiers with nothing more than a wooden sword. Her harsh words to force him to stand down._

"When we married, I wasn't meant to have any contact with anyone from Hira'a, including my family…" She choked, tears rising unbidden to her eyes.

_Returning to Hira'a after so many years, banished from the palace… only to discover her parents were already long dead._

"But you did," Azula challenged, shedding any pretence of nonchalance. "You wrote letters… You met with Ikem."

"What?" Ursa asked. "I mean- yes, I wrote letters but I never…" Azula was holding something tightly in her fist, a piece of white paper. "Azula, what is that?"

"Proof," Azula hissed victoriously. "Zuko was always weak and now I have proof as to why!" She grinned a terrible grimace and Ursa frowned, holding out her hand. After a long, silent moment in which Ursa simply held her daughter's eye, Azula jerked, as though to hand the letter to her mother but snatched it back, glaring at her own hand in accusatory anger before tucking it away in her clothing.

When it became apparent that Azula wasn't willing to play along, Ursa let her hand fall with a sigh.

"I thought I had a friend in the palace," Ursa said, eventually. Zuko was staring into his tea and she reached for him again, wrapping her fingers around his wrist. "An older servant woman who would pass on my letters for home. I knew nothing would be able to come back to me in the palace, not under Ozai's… care."

_The room. Locked doors and bound limbs._

"I grew suspicious and began feeding lies into the letters. I was trying to trip him up, you see, to prove he was intercepting them. I underestimated him."

_Always. I always underestimated him._

"He knew I was lying- he'd kept me too tightly leashed for there to even be a chance… But I spoke out against him and said that I wished that you weren't his son… that you wouldn't turn out like he had."

_My precious, bright-eyed boy._

"He promised to grant my wish."

_Furious, blazing eyes and burning hands._

Ursa's voice trembled and broke. "From that point on, he promised to treat you as though you were… as though…"

_The first time Ozai snapped at the boy, the shocked guilt in Zuko's eyes as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong._

Zuko's smile was bitter. "I see."

"No," Azula hissed. "I don't. The throne is my destiny. _Mine._"

Zuko looked up, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Azula. I can't give you the crown," She glared at him, aghast. "I think I always knew I couldn't give it up for you- no matter how much I might want to."

"So many betrayals, brother." Azula scolded darkly. "And you," She turned those awful eyes on Ursa. "A liar, a murderer and a coward. You're not fit to be called a mother!" In a move swift as lightning, she stood, holding her burning hand high. Zuko sprang up just as quickly, settling into a bending stance between Ursa and her daughter.

"Wait, Azula!" Ursa cried, stumbling to her feet as bright blue flame licked at her hands. Her face was alight with a terrible smile. "Don't!"

"Don't what?" Azula challenged. "All you do is lie!"

"I love you," Ursa tried. Her one redeeming feature. She had lied and deceived but for the rest of her life, Ursa would always love her children. "Please."

Azula hesitated. At least, it looked like she did; her fire dissipated and her body froze but she gave out a frustrated, wordless scream and glared at the doorway to the veranda, where Katara stood with her arms outstretched and sweat dripping from her brow. "Calm down, Azula," She said firmly and did something that brought Azula, screaming in indignation, to her knees.

"I love you," Ursa whispered. "I'm so sorry, Azula. I love you so much," She shuffled forwards and wrapped the girl in a tight embrace, holding her fragile daughter to her chest as though she could undo the damage of her own neglect.

The pain in her chest was keen and sharp but she cradled and nurtured it, embracing the pain rather than running away from it this time. The pain wasn't bad, itself, it was just that she was out of practice with her two eldest children. Her heart had some growing to do, that was all.

_._

_._

_._

_Not gonna lie, this was a rough one. I hope it makes enough sense without being too heavy on the exposition or angst. Ursa's a tough character and I want to do her and her grief justice without going too heavy. Also… there's a lot to unpack between these three. It's nowhere close to being their happy ending yet._


	7. Homecoming

Kiyi was enamoured with her new big brother. She followed him around the embassy ship as they made their way to the Capital, pointing out everything she found interesting, demanding to know what things were and Katara found herself smiling at his surprised, happy face whenever the little girl would slip her hand in his or tug on his hair to demand his attention.

"Kiyi's excited too!" Kiyi exclaimed, holding up her bedraggled doll for Zuko to inspect. He knelt down and smiled at the doll. "She wants to see the palace too."

"Kiyi?" Katara asked and Zuko met her eyes over Kiyi's head.

"It's such a good name that she used it for her doll, too," Zuko explained, letting Kiyi scramble up onto his back and tuck little Kiyi, the doll, into the neck of his tunic. "How's Mother?"

Katara bobbed her head. "Alright," She said. "She's still with Azula," Ursa's attention was mainly focused on Azula at present and she seemed unable to keep her hands off her middle child, always smoothing Azula's hair or tucking her arm through Azula's as they walked around the deck. Azula seemed unwilling to speak much, choosing instead to glare at her mother and newly extended family but Ursa would murmur gentle, soothing words which seemed to keep her calm enough to travel unbound. Katara came to kneel beside Zuko. "Hey, Kiyi, are you excited?"

Kiyi beamed shyly up at Katara from behind Zuko's head. "Yeah," She mumbled. "We're gonna live with Zuko."

"We'll see what your mum and dad want to do," Zuko reminded her, looking a bit guilty. "But I'll still see you all the time, okay?" Kiyi, clearly now distracted by something else, dropped from Zuko's back and ran through to the next room. Katara and Zuko stood, smiling after her.

"It would be nice if they could live with you at the palace," Katara said, plucking the abandoned Kiyi doll from her place in Zuko's tunic. "It sounds like Ursa would like to."

"There's plenty of space," Zuko agreed, though he looked hesitant. "I just… don't know if she'd want to live there. She doesn't have many happy memories of it."

Katara reached for his hand. "It's a different place now. _You've _made it a different place and she loves you so much…" His eyes clouded with uncertainty but she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know that even if she doesn't want to live inside the palace she'll still want to be near you."

"She had a nice life in Hira'a," Zuko said softly. "Do I really have the right to ask her to leave it behind?"

Katara looked at him incredulously. Did he really think he had so little to offer his mother that she wouldn't want to be as close to him as possible? "You're not asking," She tried. "Ursa and Ikem made the decision together."

Before Zuko could respond, Kiyi was back in the room, alight with bright-eyed excitement. "Come on! Aang's gonna ride a sea monster!" She grinned and Ikem followed her through, a warm smile in place for his stepson. Zuko bowed his head stiffly, formally, squeezing Katara's hand quickly before following the two out of the room.

It was a shame, Katara thought, that Zuko and Azula hadn't had the chance to grow up with a man like Ikem as their father. He was clearly no great fighter or strategist, just a simple man from a small village, but he was kind and loving. He reminded her a little of Iroh, though Iroh's quiet peacefulness was underlined with hard-won battle experience and tactical savviness whereas Ikem had only his love of his theatre and his family.

Katara headed out to the deck and watched as Aang showed off how to surf atop a whale. "Do we think it's safe?" Suki asked from behind Katara, making her jump. When Katara looked at her quizzically, Suki nodded to Azula. "Letting her travel with them, unguarded."

_Oh_. Katara looked back to the family hanging over the edge of the ship. Ursa, Azula and Zuko looked on as Kiyi and Ikem waved cheerily at Aang who was all too happy to show off a few fancy moves.

"I think it will be okay," Katara said, trying to let herself believe it. There was no reason why not, right?

"The journey? Or the future in general?" Suki nudged Katara with her shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Either way, I hope you're right," Suki gave her a grim smile and headed across to Sokka, who was undressing to join Aang in the water. She said something that turned him bright red and laughed, leaning over the side of the ship to watch Aang.

Katara thumbed her mother's necklace nervously. "Yeah, me too."

Her eyes dragged from Aang's display to Zuko but were caught instead by Azula, stood at the railing, watching her. The sight of the girl's narrowed eyes made Katara's breath catch. Her hand dropped from her necklace to her flask but Azula simply watched her, eyes flat and emotionless like those of a predator.

Well, Katara had plenty of experience with predators, growing up in the South Pole and fighting against the Fire Nation's armies… She could hold her own. She narrowed her eyes right back, baring her teeth in a warning grimace. _Whatever you're planning, I can take you._

Azula's lips curled in a smile and she turned back to the sea.

.

After everyone had retired to bed that night, apart from the newly reunited family members huddled around a table in the formal dining room, Katara took to the deck and practiced her waterbending under the swollen, waxing moon. Practicing alone was peaceful for Katara, soothing her soul in a way that meditation never quite achieved. Iroh said it was because water was the element of change and adaptability; a waterbender had to be moving in order to be at peace lest they grow stagnant.

Katara had wondered what exactly he meant; everything had at least two hidden meanings with Iroh, usually based around either life advice or tea… sometimes both at once.

She brought up a long tendril of seawater from the frothing sea beneath her, controlling its form and creating the shape of a basic-looking dragon over the side of the ship, dancing through the air with moonlight catching the ripples of the water as it moved. She'd started trying this technique to improve her control of water the way Zuko had shown her how to create shapes with fire, finding it an absorbing and difficult process.

Katara felt rather than saw the loss of definition in it as a footstep on the bridge caught her focus, and she let the water dragon fall shapelessly into the ocean, watching it disperse and wiping sweat from her brow at the exertion.

"Can't sleep?" Katara looked up from the dark, churning sea below and smiled at the approaching male figure. "Me neither."

"How's Kiyi?" Katara asked. Ikem gave her a warm smile and handed her a cloak. "Settling in okay?"

"She's still not leaving Zuko alone… At the moment I think Ursa is trying to persuade her _not _to sleep in Zuko's room," He leaned on the ship railing beside her. "She thinks it's so cool that her big brother has a ship."

"How about a palace?" Katara managed to keep the bitterness from her voice, mostly. "Don't all little girls dream of being a princess?"

Ikem chuckled. "I think the Fire Nation has about as many princesses as it can handle."

Surprised, Katara coughed against the laugh that threatened inside her throat. "Was that a joke?" Ikem simply smiled wryly.

"Is something on your mind, Katara?" Ikem asked quietly. "Forgive me for asking directly but… you seem troubled."

The truth, Katara thought a little bitterly, was that she _was_ troubled. Zuko had made the choice to remain Fire Lord even before he'd known the rumours were just that- rumours, and now his claim was further legitimised by the reunification of his family. The story of his rule as one of peace and unity was slowly being written; she could see it in the small decisions as well as the bigger ones… It was all coming together but was still somehow fragile.

The peace felt like freshly spun glass.

"Can I ask you something?" Katara started, looking back to the ocean. "You knew Ursa's past would catch up with her one day, right?" She asked seriously and his smile dropped. "So you knew there was a chance your whole life would be changed one day…"

"Yes," Ikem sighed. "I knew it was a possibility."

"But you're willing to give up your whole life- your theatre group, your home, everything you've known?"

He shrugged. "I'm a simple man, Katara. I never left Hira'a until after Ursa was taken away," He frown deepened. "The day she was taken was the worst of my life." He paused, painful memories threatening to swallow him whole. "Well, anyway. I don't know much of the world and… yes, leaving home is hard but I know what life was like when she was gone and I couldn't do it again. I'll follow where she leads."

Katara stayed silent. The chill wind of the open sea was biting now that she wasn't practicing her bending forms and she was glad of the warmth the cloak provided.

"Life is an ebb and flow, you know. Constant give and take," Ikem said softly, looking down at the ocean. "Ursa gave up so much to be with me all those years ago and the least I can do is give her the same."

Katara began to smile, caught up in the romance of it all before the weight of his words and their implication sunk in. "So… you owe her?"

Ikem laughed, which made Katara's face flush, feeling very much like a naive child. "It's more like what we owe to each other... and to ourselves."

Katara wasn't sure what to say to that but Ikem seemed happy to remain in companionable silence, so Katara tried not to let the it worm its way under her skin and force her into saying something embarrassing.

What did she and Zuko owe to each other? She stared out at the blurry edge of the horizon, where the dark ocean met the dark sky and stars danced at the edge of the world.

Zuko deserved love. In the open. Katara wanted to be the one to give it to him but the fact remained that he'd not asked her to stay with him in the Fire Nation... Not when his family agreed to come to the palace, not when she'd told him she'd like to help with the running of the country… He still hadn't been able to tell her that he loved her.

Was it from fear? Zuko's past had given him plenty to fear from close relationships but now he was surrounded by love and support. Was there still something holding him back?

"Katara?" As though her own thoughts had summoned him. She looked up, heart in her throat. "Oh- Ikem."

Zuko bowed his head, awkwardly to his stepfather. Ikem shot Katara a knowing, amused glance and bowed deeply to Zuko, dressed only in a light sleeping tunic and trousers and looking decidedly uncomfortable. "I presume your mother has been able to get Kiyi to settle in her own bed?"

Zuko flushed. His eyes flickered to Katara. "Yes."

"Then I suppose I should try to get some sleep myself," Ikem bowed to Katara. "Goodnight Katara, and thank you for the company."

He made his exit, bowing again to Zuko who grimaced and stuttered over his own goodnight wishes. Once Ikem was out of earshot, Zuko visibly slumped and came to lean against the railing beside Katara. "That was…"

"Awkward," Katara finished with a grin. "Not sure how to treat your new stepfather?" She teased. Zuko made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat and reached to pull her against his side. She moved easily, tucking in beneath his arm and pressing herself against his side with a contented smile.

Even with the cloak on, he felt warm to the touch and she slid her arms around his middle. "He's not what I expected at all."

"What did you expect him to be like?" Katara asked cautiously, "More like Ozai?"

"No…" Zuko stiffened. "I don't know," Katara rested her head against his collarbone, humming noncommittally. Zuko had grown up around powerful, ambitious men who saw contentedness as a sign of weakness. From the stories about Iroh's youth, even he had been the same before Lu Ten's death… Ikem's calm satisfaction with life would be a notable change of pace.

Beneath them, the sea frothed and lapped against the side of the ship, a rhythmic, constant beat to fill the night.

"He seems nice though," She offered and he laughed.

"He does," Zuko agreed. "I'm glad that they've been able to live together in peace."

Katara angled her head so that she could look up at him- the dark sweep if his brow and silver flecks in his eyes. "You're worried about them." She observed, tightening her hold on him. He swallowed.

"It's just… I don't really know what I'm bringing them into," He admitted. "Court is… well, you know… it can be unpleasant," She scoffed at the understatement and he furrowed his brow. "My mother will know what to do but she's been away for years… and now she's got Ikem and Kiyi who haven't ever met anyone with more of a title than 'mayor'. I don't want them to feel like they don't belong."

"Kiyi's young enough to learn," Katara pointed out. "If she wants to. There's no obligation for them to appear at court, really, is there? Ikem and Kiyi aren't of noble birth so they might not be expected…"

"But as members of my family they'll be in the public eye," Zuko sighed. "I just want them to be happy."

"They will be," Katara kissed the edge of his jaw, drawing his attention from the sea and sky. "You're worth leaving home for. Okay?" He scoffed disbelievingly. "No, really."

He looked down at her, silent for a long moment and Katara had to fight to resist the urge to look away. She felt too exposed, too vulnerable at the glaring declaring of her statement but her heart beat wildly, hopefully despite it and she held his gaze. This was it. He would ask her to stay in the Fire Nation.

"Thanks," He said eventually, softly and reached up to sweep her hair behind her ear. She held her breath, waiting, but the question didn't come. He kissed her gently and looked back out to the dark, pulsating ocean.

Disappointed, she rested her head against him and closed her eyes. "Come on," She whispered. "Let's go to bed. It's cold out here."

He wound his fingers through hers and led her across the moonlit deck and through the corridors to his room. The pressure of his hand in hers sent little electric frissons of excitement through her even as her heart weighed a little at the fact that she had laid it as bare as she could and he still hadn't asked her to stay.

But then the door closed behind them and the energy shifted. He stood before her in the dark with her back to the door and seemed to be watching her, though it was too dark for either of them to see clearly.

"I'm not good at this," Zuko said huskily. Not following, Katara almost made a glib remark about how, actually, she thought he _was _pretty good… but he lifted her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles with a gentle, deliberate reverence and the words died in her throat. "I… uh…"

She could feel his pulse racing, the blood pounding through his body at a rapid, anxious pace. She swallowed hard and squeezed his hand, reassuringly but if anything, his pulse quickened even more.

"I really do understand if you don't want to," He began. "Things are… well, I know it's a lot to ask. I don't want to ask too much."

Katara's eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and she could see the way his eyebrows drew down as he tried to find the right words, the way his jaw clenched and shoulders stiffened defensively.

"If you wanted to… I mean, I'd like it if… We should be back in the Capital tomorrow and I know how important your travelling is, how much Aang appreciates your help…" He paused, mouth clamped shut and shook his head. "Forget it."

"Zuko," Katara caught his hand as he tried to retreat, keeping him in place. He turned his head away. "Please."

He took a deep breath. "If you'd like to… I'd like it if you would stay. At the palace," He shook his head. "I mean, I know you already have a room… I mean-"

Katara grinned into the darkness as he stumbled over his words, trying to find a way to get his question out in _just _the right way and failing miserably. "I'd like to," She said. "Very much."

He froze, blinking. He didn't seem to know what to do with her acceptance, having geared himself up for rejection. "Really?"

"I want to be with you," She said gently. "All of you. Including the stupid crown and all it entails, because I think you're worth it," If she'd felt exposed and vulnerable out on the deck, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. Even in the darkness, where they couldn't really see each other, she felt like she was giving too much away. She had basically poured her heart out and he'd never even been able to say-

"I love you, Katara," He said it with deep feeling; the weight of words that he'd been too scared to say before but now had found the strength to, in the darkness. She wished he'd light a candle or something so she could see his face but she supposed it didn't matter too much because suddenly his forehead was pressed against hers and her back was pressed against the door. "I love you," She lifted her hands to cup his face as he kissed her fiercely.

"I love you," She whispered between kisses. "I love you."

Previously, she had said it to release the feeling inside her... To say it and _express _it. Hearing it back each time seemed to have the opposite effect; rather than releasing it like a pressure valve, it seemed to amplify with each answered repetition and it was _so _much better.

.

Their arrival back at the Fire Nation capital city harbour was a flurry of pomp and energy. Zuko didn't seem sure what Iroh had told the public and looked nervous and pale as he fussed over his family. "There are three palanquins, so if you want to avoid drawing too much attention you can wear cloaks until you're inside and out of sight-"

"I think that will attract _more _attention Zu-Zu," Azula sniped, standing separate from the others whilst Ursa was busy making sure Kiyi was wrapped up warm.

Zuko stopped his pacing to glare at her. He was dressed once more in his more formal robes with the crown pinned securely in his hair but the pale, anxious face meant the illusion of grandeur lost some of its edge and Azula met his eyes in challenge. Katara, Sokka and Suki exchanged awkward looks whilst Aang tried to make peace.

"Do they know he's brought Ursa home?" Suki wondered aloud and Katara shrugged.

"It's impossible to say."

Sokka stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I mean… no one knew what had happened to her, right?" Katara shot her brother a raised eyebrow. "No, I mean, Ozai never declared her a traitor, right? No one ever had, like… a _problem _with her."

"As far as Zuko knew," Katara nodded. "She just disappeared and was never spoken of again."

Leaving two confused and abandoned children in their father's care. Katara shot Ursa a wary glance, as though the older woman would somehow pick up on her unkind thoughts but no, Ursa was now in conversation with Zuko and Aang.

"So what's the fuss? No one's going to be upset she's back. They'll just be... curious."

"Sokka," Suki frowned. "They're going to wonder about the strange man and new child she's bringing back. It could make for pretty salacious gossip."

Sokka pulled a face. "Whatever. Let them wonder."

Katara shrugged helplessly. "It's not that easy."

"Why not? It's no one's business but Ursa's."

"Exactly," Ursa interjected and the three of them flushed at being overheard. "Zuko, don't worry about us. We'll travel together," She held onto Ikem and Kiyi's hands with a smile. "You travel with your sister. Show your people your solidarity together."

Zuko and Azula exchanged an unreadable look. "Solidarity," Zuko repeated skeptically. "Right."

Azula smirked back at him and Katara wasn't sure whether the look in her eyes was madness or speculation, but it made her blood run cold.

In the end, Zuko and Azula travelled together in the Fire Lord's palanquin with Aang, followed by Ursa, Ikem and Kiyi, with Sokka, Suki and Katara in the last palanquin, bringing up the rear. The procession was flanked by guards and the crowds cheered as they made their way to the palace.

The closeness of the palanquin with her brother and his girlfriend rankled on Katara, and she kept her eyes on the breezy curtains at the open windows, looking out for glimpses of the happy faces in the crowd. The Fire Nation harbour and capital were diverse, bustling hubs of activity and it seemed as though every inhabitant and visitor had come out to see the Fire Lord's return.

A wet, kissing sound from beside her made her grimace and focus harder on her crowd-watching. It didn't seem fair to her that her brother and Suki could be so disgustingly open in their affection. Her relationship with Zuko was one conducted in the shadows and behind doors, away from prying eyes and cruel whispers.

It was sensible, she knew; it had been _her _idea, after all. It didn't mean she wasn't jealous of Sokka and Suki's freedom to express themselves, though, nor did it mean she wouldn't miss the comparative anonymity of travelling together, being mistaken for just another travelling couple. It struck her that whilst she was going to live in the Fire Nation, they hadn't clarified whether that would mean they would be open about their relationship.

In the crowds on the streets, she could see them clearly- there! A Fire Nation man with an Earth Kingdom girl… there! Was that a Northern Water Tribe man with a Fire Nation wife and their child? Or there! A Fire Nation woman with an Earth Kingdom woman, arms intertwined and waving at the procession.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if the people knew. Times were changing, after all.

They climbed steadily up the side of the volcano and happy, diverse faces gave way to the more severe, pale decorum of the Fire Nation nobility. Times may be changing, Katara thought with a pursing of her lips, but it seemed that progress was slower in the Caldera.

They entered the courtyard, gates closing behind the palanquin procession. Their palanquin came to a stop and Katara stepped out first, eyes seeking Zuko immediately. He and Iroh were embracing at the door to the palace whilst Ursa, Ikem and Kiyi walked forwards. Zuko stepped away from his uncle and Iroh stepped forward to hold Ursa's hands tightly, tears shining in his eyes.

"My dear Lady Ursa," He breathed, bowing over their clasped hands. Beside him, Zuko smiled across the courtyard at Katara, with light dancing in his eyes. Unable to resist, she beamed back at him, enjoying the simple, quiet moment in the privacy of the palace courtyard.

"Prince Iroh," Ursa smiled, though she looked a little… wary? "It's good to see you again."

"It's 'General', now. I'm no prince these days, my Lady," Iroh squeezed Ursa's hands tightly as the others approached. "I am so glad to see that you are well, my dear sister," He bowed low to Ikem and Kiyi, who looked stunned and delighted respectively. "And to meet your lovely family."

"General Iroh," Ikem bowed deeply, looking uncomfortable. "It's a great honour…" He was interrupted as Iroh swept him into a firm hug.

"Let's go inside- I have requested an intimate, family lunch to celebrate your return," Iroh released a rather shocked-looking Ikem and bent down to smile warmly at Kiyi. "What's your favourite thing to eat?"

Katara didn't miss the way Ursa had stiffened when Iroh hugged Ikem, nor the wary slant to her smile as Kiyi took Iroh's hand and let him lead her inside. It was unnerving, seeing the woman's distrust of the older man. She kept it hidden beneath a quiet, polite smile, but distrust simmered beneath the surface all the same.

The newly reassembled family began to file through the doors. "Come on," Zuko urged, turning to look back at his friends.

Aang fiddled with his staff. "Is it okay?" He checked. "It's a family lunch."

Zuko smiled, awkwardly. "Yeah, I know."

The Avatar paused, before breaking into a wide grin and running up the stairs. Katara turned to grin at Sokka and Suki before hurrying after him.

When she reached the door, she found Zuko waiting with his hand held out, tentatively. With a small smile, she took it. They were free to be just themselves for a little longer.

As they entered the grand entrance hall, she got echoes of the same feeling she would get when coming within view of the South Pole. It hadn't been long but coming back to the palace felt like something of a homecoming.


	8. Resettlement

"Well, at least this dress wasn't a complete waste of time," The tailor fussed as he handed Katara the intricately embroidered folds of fabric. "Though, of course, I now have _more _last minute jobs to do…"

Katara got the distinct impression that he somewhat enjoyed complaining about his workload. "Sorry," She said anyway. He waved a hand at her impatiently and turned to bow deeply to Ursa and Ikem.

"My Lady, my Lord," He said grandly. "I am, of course, honoured to serve you. I only regret that there aren't enough hours in the day to give your robes the attention that they deserve."

Ikem was clearly out of his depth; the hassled enthusiasm of the tailor, combined with the bow, left him looking beet ret and awkward. Ursa looked a little pale, but managed a shaky smile. "Thank you, Mr Yan, but I'm sure some of my older dresses would be fine… if they're around."

The tailor looked horrified, his mouth twisted into a dismissive frown. "Those ancient, dowdy things? The court fashions these days are much brighter- with more global influences than the horrible, austere things my frankly incompetent predecessor would put together. No, the Dowager Fire Lady will _not_ attend her own celebration looking like a wartime nun."

"Global influences?" Ursa tilted her head, eyeing what she could see of Katara's robes. "That sounds delightful."

The tailor beamed. "For your return, my Lady, we can create something truly magnificent."

Katara raised her eyebrows at Ikem, who smiled at her weakly. She understood how he felt, to a degree, they were both born into more modest communities and had found themselves in the Fire Nation Royal Palace through a simple accident of the heart.

At least Katara had experienced the ice palaces of the North Pole and the rich stately homes of the Earth Kingdom before being thrust into courtly life... Poor Ikem had never really left his island.

She left them to it, making her way out of the tailor's rooms and padding down the corridor towards the family wing of the palace. Zuko had already been called into meetings with his advisers and Iroh, who was staying until after Ursa's celebration banquet and helping Zuko with some of the policy debate.

"Katara!" Aang grinned as he spotted her. "There you are- oh, is that your outfit?" He peered at the embroidered silks curiously and Katara nodded. "I'm so glad we finally get to go to a Fire Nation party- babysitting Azula was so _boring_."

Katara pursed her lips. "Yeah, though I'm not sure having her _at _the party is the best idea," Azula would be attending her mother's return banquet, as part of Zuko's efforts to reintegrate her into society, but she was still undergoing treatment with medical staff from the clinic.

"She seems a bit better than she was…" Aang murmured, doubtfully, as he fell into step beside her. "Less unbalanced."

"But not exactly _balanced_, Aang," Katara focused on keeping her breathing even. "She seems more in control than she was, but I'm not sure that's a good thing. I think she's up to something."

"Up to something, bloodbender?" Azula crooned as they turned a corner, nearly colliding with her. "Whatever could you mean?"

Katara glared at the princess. "You know exactly what I mean, Azula," She said coolly, glancing around the suspiciously empty corridor. "What are you doing here? Where are your doctors?" Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the open door. "Were you in Zuko's room?"

"So many questions," Azula smiled mildly. "I haven't _killed _anyone, bloodbender. Don't worry. I was admiring the changes Zuko's made to the decor, though… Very 'man of the people'... Not like Father at all," She laughed and it sounded like breaking glass.

Aang frowned, concern heavy in his furrowed brow. "I don't think you should be wandering around here unsupervised, Azula."

The dark haired girl shrugged. "Well, _I_ don't think the Fire Lady's chambers should be used for _concubines _but there we go," She paused, as though waiting for a reaction. Katara clenched her jaw, willing herself not to rise to the barb. Aang blinked, looking confused.

With a catlike smile, Azula walked between Aang and Katara, shoulders nudging them aside as she slipped down the corridor, the way they'd come.

"What's a concubine?"

"Not now, Aang."

He shrugged, walking forward to peer into Zuko's room through the open door. He paused, eyeing the interior thoughtfully. "He doesn't keep anything important in here, does he?"

Katara moved to stand at the door with him, clutching her robes tightly in anxiety. "Not normally," She said, looking around the room for any indication as to what Azula might have been doing in here.

The room looked much the same as it had when she'd left in the early hours of the morning to get changed; the house servants hadn't yet been in to make the bed, which was embarrassingly tousled and unkempt from the previous night but otherwise the room was neat and tidy. It didn't look as though it had been ransacked, but Azula's presence in it was unnerving nonetheless.

The hidden door in the wall, which led to Katara's rooms, was ajar though. Katara approached it cautiously; they usually kept it closed. "What's in there?" Aang asked.

Katara glanced at him. "My room. There's a connecting door."

"Cool!" Aang poked his head through. "A secret door! Why do you think-? Oh," The tips of his ears turned pink and he glanced from the doorway to the tangled bedsheets, the pieces falling into place. "Oh."

He didn't seem to know what to do now that he was confronted with the evidence of Katara and Zuko's sex life, he studiously avoided meeting Katara's eye. "Let's see if she disturbed anything in my room," Katara offered, face feeling hot and more than willing to change the subject.

Her room looked much the same as it had that morning. Perhaps Azula had simply been wandering? Katara's gut churned with unease as she carefully set her robes on the bedspread. Neither herself nor Zuko kept anything of importance in their bedrooms- surely Azula would know that? Even the paperwork Zuko would work on in an evening would go back to the study with him in the morning.

Her room looked untouched; nothing obviously out of place. Katara eyed it skeptically; Azula always had a plan, she never did anything without a purpose. "I guess she was just looking around," Aang tried.

That didn't seem right; Azula had looked so smug as she walked past them but it would also be _just like her _to be playing mind games with them.

Doubt and concern gnawed at her gut well into the afternoon. She hadn't seen Azula since but the little self-satisfied smirk kept replaying in her mind's eye, taunting her with secret knowledge.

"Where is Azula?" She asked Zuko that afternoon as they pored over war pension policy documents.

Zuko pursed his lips, making a little note where he was reading. "Uh- Azula? I'm not sure, offhand."

"You don't know?"

He looked up, rubbing the edge of his jaw and absently smearing ink across the skin there. His eyes met hers searchingly. "She's most likely with Mother, or maybe one of the doctors. Why?"

"She was snooping around our rooms earlier, unsupervised. Nothing seemed out of place but…"

Zuko sat back in his chair. "But?"

Katara leaned forward. "I know Ursa's presence seems to be helping but a lucid Azula isn't necessarily a safe Azula. I know she's your sister," She reached across to take his hand. "But it might be better to keep a closer eye on her."

Zuko paused, choosing his words carefully. "When I joined you guys, you didn't keep me under constant supervision; you trusted me. You gave me the space I needed to come to terms with my own change," He gripped her hand tightly. "If it had been different, if you guys hadn't shown that trust in me then- I don't know. I was an angry kid. It might have been different."

"Zuko, that was different; you chose our side. You helped us escape Ba Sing Se and take control of a Fire Nation warship…"

"Azula-"

"Azula hasn't killed any of us yet," Katara said forcefully. "That isn't the same."

Zuko frowned. "I want to give her the chance to get better- how can she do that if we keep her locked up?"

"She burned her own soldiers, tortured you. hit you with lightning and attacked your mother in Hira'a," How wasn't he on her side, here? "She's dangerous."

"She's my sister."

They met each others' eyes, both pleading and sincere. Neither let go of the other's hand.

Katara couldn't understand Zuko's desire to help his sister, she might have been able to if Azula had ever, at any point showed a hint of regret for her past actions… Katara thought back to the little smirk Azula had given her and suppressed a shudder.

"I know," Katara said at last. "But she's still dangerous."

Zuko's face crumpled sorrowfully. "You won't support me on this?" He asked softly and Katara felt indignant, frustrated tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them away, determined not to cry.

"She's going to hurt you," Katara could hear the tremble in her voice and she hated it. Zuko shook his head and looked away, clenching his jaw and pressing his lips together in frustrated disappointment. Katara reached out to ghost gentle, dark fingers across his pale cheek. Across skin that had once burned and blistered beneath his father's hand. "She will. She's too much like _him._"

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. "I won't change my mind," He said. "I want to try."

Katara let the tears fall. "Then I'll support you as best I can," He smiled softly. "But if she tries to hurt you again…"

She didn't say it. She didn't need to. Nevertheless, Zuko kissed her hand gratefully and she felt like she'd cheated to win some sort of competition she hadn't wanted to take part in.

.

Katara didn't see Azula around the palace without an escort after that, though. She didn't know whether or not Zuko had deliberately requested for Azula to be kept under stricter supervision but either way, it made Katara breathe a little easier to see Azula accompanied by a firebending guard alongside her doctor or Ursa.

Not that it seemed to bother Azula.

Whenever she would catch sight of Katara, her mouth would curve into that unnerving smile and her eyes would dance with amusement. She certainly still looked like a threat, clothed in her old clothes and hair evenly trimmed.

She no longer wore a crown, though, and as the sister of the Fire Lord, was no longer allowed the title of princess.

"_Master_ Katara," She crooned as she swept past with her doctor and guard in tow. "I had no idea you were such a fan of Fire Nation ships."

Stopping in the corridor, confused, Katara stared after her. "What?"

"Just something I read somewhere," Azula smiled that sinister little smile and turned to her doctor. "I do _so _enjoy reading these days. I find it soothes my mind."

Katara glared after her irritably as her doctor scrawled something in his notes, Azula looked like the cat who'd gotten the cream- smug satisfaction oozed from her even with her back to Katara.

Determined not to give Azula the satisfaction of acknowledging her unease, Katara continued down the hallway towards the training grounds. She would have a good enough outlet for her frustrations there.

The damp, sticky heat of the Fire Nation summer had well and truly given way to the pleasant airy warmth of Autumn. As Katara stepped out of the palace doors to the outdoor arena, she shed her outer robe to better feel the warm sun on her skin.

A wolf whistle caused her to whip her head round sharply, face splitting into a wide grin at the sight of Suki, Ty Lee and Mai with their weapons drawn. Suki took her fingers from her mouth. "Here to join us?" She called, snapping shut a golden fan and wagging it at Katara in a mock scold. "You're late!"

Katara walked over with a little wave at the acrobat who slowly, gracefully cartwheeled to meet her halfway. "Ty Lee- did you just get here?"

"Yeah- I got a ride with Toph from Kyoshi. When I heard about the party I just knew I couldn't miss it!" As though unable to contain her excitement, Ty Lee lunged forward and seized Katara in a bone-crushing hug. "I can't believe you guys found her! Zuko and Azula must be _thrilled_."

"Wait," Katara gasped from the lack of air, trying to pry Ty Lee's arms off her. "Did you say _Toph_?"

The ground lifted and shifted beneath them, trapping Katara and Ty Lee together up to the waist. "You let your guard down, sweetness," Toph smirked over them and Katara laughed breathlessly.

"Toph! You came!"

"Well the Fire Lord did summon me, personally," Toph picked at the dirt under her fingernails with a smirk. "And I wanted to show off how important I was to my useless students."

With a gripping, tearing movement, Toph pulled the rock slabs away from Katara and Ty Lee. Katara found herself tripping over the strewn pebbles and uneven surface, envying Ty Lee's acrobatics as she lightly leapt out of the rubble.

"Did you bring them?" Katara asked, feeling rather sorry for Toph's ragtag group of students; Toph was a harsh teacher and from Katara's own visits to her school she knew just how tired and strung out the kids were from Toph's relentless attempts to teach metalbending.

But Toph blew a raspberry and waved a dismissive hand. "No way. The brats can barely get metal to pucker- they don't deserve a party. I left them in metal boxes that they've got to bend their own way out of by the time I get back."

"You didn't."

"I did," Toph grinned devilishly. "Anyway, enough about those losers- when's the party?" She punched one hand into the other and Katara winced in sympathy for the many bruised arms they'd all be suffering from now that Toph was back.

"Tomorrow night," She glanced over to where Mai was listening to Ty Lee's stories about her time with the Kyoshi Warriors with the most deadpan, bored expression on her face possible. If Katara hadn't been spending so much time with the girl, she'd have missed the appreciative gleam in the narrow, dark eyes and the way her head tilted towards her old friend. "Everyone will get to meet Ursa and her family tonight though, I imagine."

Suki nodded. "We're having dinner in the family dining room at eight."

"With Azula," Katara growled and Ty Lee swung round to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Azula?" She twisted her hair around her fingers, nervously. "Oh," Mai's hand fell on her elbow, stilling her anxious fidgeting with a stern look. _Don't give Azula the satisfaction. _Mai's eyes seemed to say. Ty Lee swallowed hard. "How nice…"

Toph frowned. "Azula? Isn't she locked away and super crazy?"

Katara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wasn't sure how best to explain Zuko's decision to give his sister relative freedom. "No to the first one, at least," She sighed. "She's out. Zuko thinks we should give her the same chance we gave him."

Suki's eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully and Toph scowled. "Whatever- I'll bend her into a wall if she tries anything."

"I'm glad you're here Toph."

"Obviously. Who wouldn't be."

With a grin, Katara spiralled a whip of water overhead and smacked Toph on the side of the head. With a growl, the earth beneath her shattered and she iced it over, gliding out of Toph's range.

Golden fans snapped outwards and Suki gave chase as the girls descended into a frenzied sparring session.

Sometime later, tired and sweaty, they collapsed onto the steps with wide, flushed grins.

"Ouch," Katara wince, reaching up behind her and plucking one of Mai's training senbon from the fabric of her undershirt. "You got me in the back."

Mai smiled languidly, plucking the thin blade from Katara's fingers. "You need to get better at covering your blind spots."

"Like Azula?"

Mai shrugged. "There are rumours amongst the nobility about you."

Katara went cold. "Me and Zuko, you mean. Azula must be getting the word out."

"Possibly," Mai turned to look over the shattered training arena, leaning heavily on her elbows. "But I think several people have been suspicious for a while."

Katara slumped against the wall with a groan. "Well, I suppose it had to come out sooner or later. I just wish it wasn't like this," Suki reached over and rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The girls sat in silence together as Mai absentmindedly spun a knife in one hand.

"What does Zuko think?" Suki asked gently, and Mai's knife stopped spinning.

Katara shrugged. "About going public? He wants to," She met Suki's smiling eyes. "He doesn't want to hide anymore. Neither do I… I'm just worried what Azula has up her sleeve."

"I can tell," Ty Lee said softly. "Your aura's all pink and happy but you have these little blue spots of worry."

"Why is worry blue?" Katara frowned and Ty Lee shrugged.

"They don't like that Ursa's back either. She'd been branded an adulteress and polygamist," Mai warned. "Everyone will need to be very careful at the feast tomorrow."

Toph scoffed. "They'd rather she stay married to the worst person in the world?"

"I think they'd rather that she really was dead," Mai's voice was cool and calm, despite her shocking words. "They like Azula, though. Is Zuko still hoping for a family reconciliation?"

"I think so," Katara admitted.

Mai's eyes narrowed. "He's naive if he thinks Azula can be redeemed. They both are."

Katara bit her lip but Suki was nodding in grim agreement. "Right. Remember how she burned her own soldiers at the prison?" She shook her head.

"She also tortured Zuko," Toph agreed.

But she was also a child, left alone with an abuser and a tyrant, Katara thought to herself. She had no love for Azula and was under no misconceptions about what the princess was capable of… however.

She knew enough about Zuko's childhood to be able to… not understand, exactly, but empathise with the little sister who had been groomed to be the perfect killing machine. She would have thought Mai would, too, but it seemed Mai had shut Azula out of her heart the moment she'd changed sides. Perhaps it was her general attitude of detachment or perhaps it was simply that her former friend had hurt her too much… either way, she had no allegiance to Azula anymore.

"Well, what example did she have to follow?" Katara tried. "She saw their father try to burn Zuko's face off just for speaking out of turn."

Everyone's heads snapped up at a nearly inaudible intake of breath, their finely honed warrior senses detecting the implication before Katara could realise what she'd said. She turned to see a stunned Ursa coming around the corner from the gardens, her hand up at her mouth.

"Lady Ursa," Suki scrambled to bow. "Is there anything…"

"What did you say?" Ursa asked softly. Katara shot the other girls a guilty, uneasy look. "Katara, tell me, what did Ozai do to him?"

That was not the face of a woman who had been told about Zuko's burns. Suki stood, tactfully pulling Toph with her as the others followed, leaving Katara alone with an increasingly pale Fire Lady. Katara stood, biting her lip. She didn't want to burden Ursa with the knowledge and besides, it didn't seem like it was her place to tell her about Zuko's Agni Kai if he hadn't done so himself. "Let's get Zuko," She tried but Ursa stepped forward and grabbed her wrist in a surprisingly tight grip.

"He's with his council," Ursa said quietly. "Discussing Azula… Please," She pulled Katara back down to sit on the steps together. "Tell me."

"It's not my place," Katara said softly. "I'm sorry."

Ursa's lips clamped tight and she looked away. "Ikem told me about a rumour from the capital… back when I was Noriko," She was still gripping Katara's wrist tightly. "He was always listening for news of them even after I'd given them up…" Her eyelashes glistened with heavy, unshed tears. "But he doesn't have a mark. I _know _what burns do to skin, Katara, and Zuko doesn't have a scar."

Katara sat in silence, wrist aching from the vice-like grip of the older woman.

"Wasn't it just propaganda?" Ursa whispered. "The great and powerful Fire Lord who would burn his own son for treason, for love of his country… he didn't really do it, did he?" She finally released Katara's wrist, leaving behind the early beginnings of a bruise. "I'm sorry-" She breathed. "I hurt you."

"No," Katara brought a ring of water to her wrist, healing the marks before they darkened. "No, you didn't. I'm the one who- I shouldn't have said anything about it before... Anyone could have overheard me."

Ursa's eyes were fixed on the pale blue glow. "... You did that for him?"

Katara paused, unsure. "I… Yes," She didn't want to lie. "I had some Spirit Water and… I wasn't sure it would work but I offered to try," Katara's senses filled with the memory of that heart-stopping moment. The green glow of the crystal catacombs, the feel of rough, ravaged scar tissue beneath her hand.

Beside her, Ursa crumpled. "I thought they'd be safe with him," She whispered. "I knew what he was capable of, but I didn't think… his own child…" She covered her face with her hands. "And I left them with him."

Katara wasn't sure how to respond. How must Ursa feel, knowing what Ozai had done? The son, scarred and banished, the daughter, twisted and driven mad.

Ursa took a quick breath in, wiping her eyes. "How bad was it?" She asked.

"Bad enough."

After a long pause, Ursa nodded. "Thank you for helping him," She said softly, her hand coming to cover Katara's.

The waterbender thought back to those early days- the weeks of Zuko not even being able to look in the mirror at his own face. "I didn't do much," Katara denied. "He's the one who helped us," The boy who turned his back on his father, on the honour and forgiveness he'd pursued so relentlessly... to help the Avatar restore balance.

Ursa leaned down and kissed Katara's hair gently in a way that reminded Katara so vividly of her own mother it sent a pang through her heart. "My dear girl," She said gently. "What's important is that you help each other."

It was so close, so similar to what Ikem had said on the boat that Katara burst into inexplicable tears. Ursa held her close and rocked back and forth, murmuring gentle words into her hair. "I'm so worried," Katara confessed. "I'm so scared that I'm going to cause problems for him."

"Me too," Ursa confessed, her hold on Katara tightening. "But I'm never leaving him… I'm never leaving either of them again."

* * *

_Sorry! Had a touch of writer's block this chapter and still am not really in the swing of things again. Fingers crossed this week is kind to me!_


	9. Family Ties

"Hey, Sulky Lord, this is pretty good!" Toph grinned as she slurped down the spicy noodle soup. "Way better than your cooking, anyway."

Zuko felt his mouth quirk into an amused smile. He watched Toph splash the broth across the ancient, carefully lacquered table that had first been commissioned for Fire Lord Azulon's coronation and felt a grim sense of satisfaction at the way Azula's eyes narrowed in response.

"Thanks, Toph," He said mildly. "Glad to see you're enjoying it."

Azula's eyes snapped to his and her mouth twisted in irritation. He could practically feel the outrage pouring off her but she kept her mouth shut and no lightning crackled at her hands. He took that to be progress.

Beside her, their mother's eyes were fixed on the blind earthbender, her smile carefully polite even as her eyebrows rose in surprise at the girl's table manners. Kiyi stifled a giggle on Ursa's other side as Toph burped loudly.

Iroh chuckled gently along with Kiyi. Zuko didn't miss the way his mother tensed at the laugh or the twitch of her hand towards her youngest child. He didn't understand why; he couldn't remember Iroh being anything but kind even before Lu Ten's death. "It's good to see young people with a good appetite," The older man said fondly and Sokka nodded eagerly.

"That's what I keep saying!" He announced, helping himself to a third portion of koala sheep hot pot. "Growing teens need their food!"

"No one needs as much as you do, Sokka," Katara teased. "And it's Kiyi who has the most growing to do."

Kiyi began shovelling rice into her mouth in response. "I'll be as big as Zuko- no, bigger!"

"Slowly," Ursa chided and the tone used was so similar to the one she'd once used on Zuko himself that he paused, briefly haunted by the flicker of a different scene with a different cast at the same table.

But his mother's shoulders weren't as tense as back then and the smile on her face remained even when Kiyi looked away.

He wondered if Azula remembered it the same way. She was still glaring at Toph's sloppy eating with a scowl on her face but when Ursa leaned in to remind her to eat while her food was still hot she did so dutifully.

Zuko might not have the teasing relationship with either sister that Sokka and Katara shared, but he had to hold onto the hope that they could function as a family. The little girl who had once played with him on the beach had to be in there, somewhere, hidden beneath the iron layers of perfection that Azula and their father had forged together.

Conversation flowed easily enough, the buffer of his friends making up for the stilted awkwardness of his family members. Iroh joked and laughed with Sokka and Toph as Katara and the other girls mostly spoke with Ursa and Ikem. Aang seemed happy enough to flit between the conversations- ever the bridge between worlds. Everyone liked Aang, everyone found him easy to talk to. Except for Azula.

Azula remained bitterly silent for most of the meal.

"I came across the girls sparring today," Zuko looked up to see his mother smiling at him. "I'd like to watch you practice if that's alright? I'm sure you've learned a lot since your lessons with the old tutors."

Zuko felt his face heat at the memory of his early attempts at firebending. "Uh-" He floundered and Azula looked up with a smirk.

"Zu-Zu's hardly a master firebender, Mother. If you want a show you should watch _me_."

The table fell silent. Mai and Ty Lee exchanged a panicked look. Ursa looked at her daughter with steady, unwavering eyes. Eyes, Zuko realised with a jolt, that looked very much like the eyes she'd watch his father with- wary, unblinking. "That would be lovely, Azula. One day."

Zuko's hands balled into fists. "Not until you're better, Azula."

"Better?" Azula scoffed. "Please. You mean _compliant_." She leaned forward, towards him. Zuko fought the impulse to lean away. "You're scared of me."

Ice skated over the table and ghosted over Azula's hands, not quite fixing her to the table but enough to catch her attention. "That's enough, Azula," Zuko said as coolly as he could, mindful of the little girl who had shrunk down in her seat at Azula's words. "Your freedom in this palace depends on you following the rules we agreed."

Chief among which was 'no bending'.

Azula was barely acknowledging him now, eyes fixed instead on Katara. She didn't say anything but leaned back in her chair, breaking the light cover of ice on her hands and taking a long sip of wine. Zuko didn't dare look to Katara, not wanting to see her face which he just _knew _would be screaming 'I told you so'. Instead, he turned to his mother.

"I tend to practice in the mornings, at sunrise," He attempted a smile. "Of course you're welcome to watch."

"Zuko's firebending is truly remarkable these days," Iroh offered and Ursa glanced at him warily. "I had the great honour of teaching him during his travels."

"His banishment," Azula corrected.

"Zuko taught me firebending," Aang enthused and bobbed his head at Zuko in an excited imitation of a bow. "And ever since we met- uh since we went on a life-changing field trip together, his firebending has been _awesome_."

"Life-changing field trip?" Ikem smiled and Aang blushed beet red.

"Just a turn of phrase," Katara interjected. "We all got one."

"No we didn't, Sweetness," Toph denied. "Still waiting for mine."

"You got one with Uncle, he's better at it than I am."

"Mother, didn't you have a life-changing field trip with Uncle once?" Azula piped up and Ursa froze, staring at her daughter in stunned silence. "Back in the good old days?" Azula sounded bored, using that carefully crafted tone she used when playing with someone like a cat with a mouse.

Zuko turned to look at his uncle, whose face was stony and cold. The sight of it sent a little shiver through him, a long forgotten memory stirring in his subconscious.

"Woah," Toph said lowly. "Secret drama, huh? Your heartbeats are going _crazy_."

"What's going on?" Zuko asked. Azula grinned at him and Ikem rested a hand on Ursa's, which was trembling. "Mother?"

But it was Iroh who spoke. "I'm sorry, Nephew, I appear to have over-indulged," He chuckled but the sound of it was off, forced somehow. "I will see you tomorrow at the council meeting but if you'll excuse me…"

Zuko watched, stunned, as the one reliable, dependable member of his family stood and left the room.

"What the hell was that?" Toph huffed and Kiyi climbed into her mother's lap for a hug.

Ursa smiled and patted the girl's back reassuringly. "It's alright, Kiyi," Azula's eyes flickered to her mother with a sneer and she stood abruptly, causing Mai and Ty Lee to flinch.

"Well, this has been a _wonderful _dinner, Zu-Zu," She smiled sweetly. "I am _so _looking forward to tomorrow's entertainment," Zuko glared at her as she made her way to the door where her guard and doctor jumped to attention at her appearance, bowing to Zuko before escorting Azula away.

Zuko breathed out slowly, fighting the urge to firebend out of frustration; Azula had always been good at winding people up and he was more susceptible to it than most. He hadn't realised how tightly he'd balled his hands into fists until Katara's hand, cool and soothing like water, smoothed out his fingers and laid flat against his palm.

His mother opened her mouth to say something but at that moment, having seen Iroh and Azula leave, Lei led the house attendants into the dining room to clear the table. Katara's hand flinched almost instinctively but Zuko wound his fingers through hers, anchoring her beside him. If they were going to be open about courting each other, it may as well start by not flinching apart whenever a door opened.

He met Lai's eyes as the younger house attendants bustled to clear away the crockery. "Will you be wanting any dessert for your guests, Fire Lord Zuko?" She asked politely and Zuko looked around the room at the awkward, frozen faces of his friends and family.

"No thank you," He sighed. "I think we've all had enough."

Lai bowed deeply and led the attendants back out of the room. As they left, Ursa stood, picking up Kiyi with the practised movements he remembered her using on him and Azula. Ikem stood with her, looking concerned. "I'd better get Kiyi to bed," She said softly, not quite meeting any of their eyes.

Zuko stood quickly, wanting to follow her but something in Ikem's frown made him pause. "We'll talk later," He said instead and Ursa paused at the doorway, back to him.

"Yes, my love. Of course."

He sagged back into his chair, watching the doorway as she left, a curious, hollow feeling in his chest. What did Azula mean? Why had his mother reacted like that? Why had _Uncle_ reacted like that?

"So… that was awkward," Sokka muttered and Suki elbowed him in the side. "What? It was."

Katara shot him a sharp look. "Sokka, leave it."

The room fell silent and Zuko felt lost. He didn't know what to say to diffuse the tension in the air, he never did. Katara's hand remained in his, cool and comforting.

"I'm going home," Mai announced, getting up with a significant glance at Ty Lee, who scrambled to follow.

"I'll go too. See you at the party tomorrow, guys."

It seemed to break the stalemate at the table. The others got up, wishing each other goodnight and ambling off to their rooms, more than willing to call it an early night. Aang gave him a shy, encouraging smile as he left. "It'll be okay," The young Avatar said with more certainty than Zuko thought the situation deserved. "I'm sure of it."

Then the door closed, leaving Zuko and Katara alone.

"I'm an idiot," He said softly. "This is a disaster."

Katara, thankfully, refrained from any 'I told you so's and simply rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," She said.

He ran his hand through his hair, disturbing the topknot and yanking it loose in exhausted frustration. "I thought it would be okay… Azula's been _fine _with Mother on her own."

"Maybe it was too much at once," Katara offered. Zuko looked up to see her face was thoughtful and sincere. "Everyone together like that."

"Tomorrow night will be worse then."

"Probably."

Zuko groaned and flopped forward onto the table. "And what the hell was that with Mother and Uncle?" He exclaimed. "What was Azula even talking about?" The adults were supposed to be the rational ones, the dependable ones, not the ones who ran away at the first hint of something embarrassing or secretive.

Katara sat in silence for a long moment. "Zuko, we have no real idea what life was like for your mother before she left, or what her relationship with your uncle was like…"

Zuko stared at her. "You think they might have been… uh... _romantic_?"

His mother? And his uncle? The thought was a little sickening but Katara shook her head. "I don't think so… But you'll have to ask her."

The thought made him extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't even just the idea that there might have been some sort of… dalliance between them… General Iroh had been the pride of the Fire Nation, his Grandfather's favourite son, the Dragon of the West. What if Uncle had been cruel to her? He didn't dare voice the thought, in case he gave it legitimacy by speaking it aloud.

Instead, he swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Hey," She ran a hand up his arm, holding onto his shoulder tightly. "Whatever it is, it doesn't change the fact that they're your family. Iroh and Ursa both love you so much- you know that, right?"

"I know," He said, feeling a little reassured. "Thanks."

She kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you," He responded, the words flowing like water, so easily.

He didn't have the sort of family that Katara had- one that loved each other unconditionally, but maybe his family could patchwork themselves together into something functional.

And maybe, he thought later that night as he ran his fingers through a sleeping Katara's hair, he might one day have the chance to build the sort of family he wanted. One day.

.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Katara asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sitting up in bed. Her hair tumbled over her naked shoulders in twisted, knotted waves and Zuko smiled at the sight of her but shook his head.

"It's okay. If she comes then it's probably better if I speak to her alone," She slumped back down, clearly a bit relieved that she wouldn't have to rise with the sun. "I won't see you until this evening."

"I know- we're all expected to spend the afternoon in the royal spa getting ready," Katara grinned.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Sounds awful."

"Just terrible," She hummed. "But I'll do my best to get through it."

Zuko pulled his hair back and headed to the door. "I'll try to honour your sacrifice when I'm with the council."

"Good luck," Katara called after him as the door closed.

Every step felt heavy with his own dread. He didn't know whether he dreaded his mother being there, having the conversation, or whether he was dreading her not being there, leaving his questions unanswered.

He hesitated slightly, then opened the palace doors into the training courtyard, where the pre dawn sky glowed pale blue, the moon still high and shining down on him. He sent up a silent prayer of sorts, to Yue, though he still didn't know what exactly he wanted. The training area was ruptured and rocky from, he presumed, the girls' sparring session the previous afternoon. Boulders lay strewn across the once finely decorated paving stones, which were shattered and sticking out of the earth at odd angles.

He'd previously joked to Toph that with each visit she was slowly transforming his gardens into gravel, which had always been met with a simple shrug.

Zuko walked out to the centre of the arena, mindful of the trip hazards, and tried to settle the churning of his stomach.

She wasn't here.

There was a bitter taste in his mouth; disappointment and self-pity warred together at the thought that once again, his mother had left him to pick up the pieces.

No, he thought, that wasn't fair to her. He knew it wasn't.

But still.

He raised his hands to the sky, feeling the nearness of the sun as it struggled to drag itself over the horizon, dragging his own body through the warm-up positions. He was sure-footed, picking his way through the uneven courtyard and through the motions of the Dancing Dragon.

It lacked the power he felt when he did it with Aang, but it centred him and he could feel the life-giving nature of fire as he fell into the final position. In a flowing motion like he was waterbending, he fell from the final form into a low squat, bringing a flowing stream of fire down before him.

He practiced some of the more fluid forms that had once taken his sister so by surprise, sending whips of fire across the courtyard as he flowed over upturned paving slabs. When the sun was bright and his back was slick with sweat, Zuko finished by sending two twisting dragon forms up to the sky in a final salute to the rising sun, hanging heavy and bright in the lightened sky.

"You really have improved."

He didn't look but his heart thudded hard against his ribcage. Behind him he could hear the sound of his mother's robes rustling as she quietly made her way across the broken earth towards him.

"You came," He settled on saying, managing to keep his voice even. He shrugged off his shirt and lifted the fabric to smear the sticky sweat from his face. Ursa's footsteps stopped, still a fair distance from him and he turned to look.

His mother held her hands in front of her, clasped and twitching as she surveyed the courtyard. "When you were a little boy, you could barely move across the polished floors of the palace without tripping over your own feet, do you remember?"

All too well.

"I remember," He sighed, walking over to a particularly large boulder and sitting down heavily. "Lu Ten kept telling me I'd find my feet eventually."

"And you did," Ursa smiled, though her face was oddly unreadable. "Look at you now. You've surpassed both Azula and Lu Ten."

He wasn't sure whether she meant his firebending or his title, and the comparison made him uncomfortable. "Azula's still the better bender," He said matter-of-factly. "And who knows what Lu Ten might have been like, had he lived."

"Probably very like your Uncle," Zuko didn't say anything, waiting for her to lead the conversation lest he say something stupid. Ursa's hands twisted together nervously. "Prince Iroh was the pride of the Fire Nation when he was younger. He joined the army young, and quickly proved himself as an accomplished firebending master, as well as proving the might of his bloodline by slaying the last of the dragons."

"He didn't," Zuko blurted before he could stop himself. "Uncle never killed a dragon... he lied to protect them. They're still alive."

"Oh…" Ursa trailed off, looking like she'd lost her train of thought. "That's… I see."

She delicately picked her way across the courtyard and sat down on a raised chunk of rock. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable. "Sorry. I just- I thought you should know..." He paused, watching the way his mother's eyes stared vacantly at the floor. "Sorry… Carry on."

She blinked and glanced at him nervously. "Perhaps he wasn't so eager to please Fire Lord Azulon that he killed a dragon," She said slowly. "But he was eager enough to find the most politically suitable bride for his brother."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

"When I was a little girl, Prince Iroh visited the village, though not officially. My family tried to keep our ancestry hidden, knowing the risks posed to Avatar Roku's family after Fire Lord Sozin left him to die on the island. Iroh never spoke with my parents, but I remember a young man visiting and showing me firebending tricks."

She paused, thinking over her words carefully.

"When Fire Lord Azulon came to Hira'a with his son, my parents couldn't understand how they had found us but at my wedding, I met Iroh and recognised him immediately," Her eyes were alight with some furious emotion Zuko couldn't quite place. "He had grown older but it was him."

Zuko furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation. "So… Uncle was the one who found you for Grandfather?"

"He told me so himself, not long after the wedding," Ursa closed her eyes in concentration. "He found out about… well, your father had a room for me, where I would be locked away if I didn't behave as he wished. When your uncle found out, he came to apologise for his part in my… marriage and brought me some mementos of Hira'a to hide, to make my time there less lonely."

Zuko could see it in his mind's eye; his Uncle, eyes pleading and sorrowful, handing a young Ursa the box of theatre programmes and her old clothing. _I'm sorry_, he'd have said, _I underestimated my brother's cruelty._ _Forgive me._

He could also see his father, the man he'd once so adored, smirking cruelly as he ordered his wife locked up in a darkened room for whatever slight he perceived. "I'm sorry," He said thickly. "I never had any idea…"

"You were so young," Ursa took his hand in hers. "How could you have known? It wasn't as often, after you were born. He was proud to have an heir, then Azula was born and he was… not kind exactly, but he was pleased to have two firebending children. You didn't see his cruelty until later."

So the memories he had of family holidays to Ember Island, of playing on the beach with his father as a young child, they weren't a fabrication of wishful thinking. He had once had a father who wanted him. "It took a long time but yes, I saw it eventually."

His fingers skimmed over the left side of his face without conscious thought. The skin was smooth and even but he could still feel the ghost of the scar Ozai had given him. Ursa's hand flattened over his own and her eyes shone with tears. "He burned you."

It was like a dam breaking, the pain and confusion of a thirteen year old boy who didn't understand what he'd done to deserve his punishment. Tears fell from Zuko's eyes as he swallowed hard. "Yes."

"It wasn't until my letter to Ikem that he changed; suddenly nothing you did was good enough, and Azula had his full attention. I tried to compensate, to spend more time with you but in doing so I neglected Azula…" Ursa raised her other hand so that she was cradling his face, fingers tight on his skin. "I wish I'd done things differently. I shouldn't have provoked him, I shouldn't have let him-"

"It's not your fault," Zuko said softly, feeling for the first time like he believed it. "You were on your own, you did your best."

"It wasn't enough," She said softly and Zuko pulled her into a tight hug. They clung to each other for a long time, mother and son trying to ease each other's pain while knowing it wouldn't ever really go away.

Zuko didn't want to push but he had to know more... For his own peace of mind. "Uncle wasn't cruel to you?" He asked softly, face buried in his mother's shoulder. The thought of his gentle uncle inflicting any direct misery on his mother… the thought was sickening.

Ursa considered the question carefully. "No, Iroh was never cruel like Ozai." They pulled apart slowly, regaining their composure. Ursa watched him carefully. "He's been good to you, then? Since I left?"

Zuko turned his face up to the sun, allowing its heat to dry his tears. "Uncle didn't return to the Capital for a long time after Lu Ten's death. When he did return, I didn't see him often but when I did he was…" He was surprised at the lump in his throat. "He was very kind. When I was banished- when Ozai burned me, he was the one who called for a physician. He found a crew and a ship and took me as far away as he could."

Iroh had been there for over three years of banishment, not able to set foot on Fire Nation soil and even returning to the site of his son's death for Zuko's sake.

"He was much more of a father to me than Ozai ever was."

Ursa was quiet for a moment, face unreadable. "I'm glad that you had someone like that," She said eventually. "And I'm grateful to him for looking after you."

But, he realised with a little pang of sorrow, it wasn't enough to heal the wrong Iroh had done to her, herself. Maybe they would never regard each other as family. Zuko had to make peace with that.

.

After bathing and dressing properly, Zuko made his way to Azula's rooms. After Katara's previous concerns, he'd increased the security around her; all firebenders and doctors vetted by himself or his uncle.

The guards at her door bowed as he approached and he gave them what he hoped was an appreciative smile. "How has it been this morning?" _Has she hurt anyone yet?_

"The tailor was here first thing this morning to drop off Lady Azula's robes for the banquet but there's been no other activity," The older guard, Kuron, reported. _No one's been hurt yet._

The other guard, Lee Yung nodded. "Lady Ursa is expected to walk with her to the royal spa, later."

Zuko nodded, the tightness in his chest easing a little, as it did every day Azula didn't lash out. The guards stepped aside and Zuko knocked twice before opening the door. Azula was reclined on her sofa, reading a letter. "Good morning, brother."

"Good morning, Azula."

She sat up slowly, folding the letter away and smirking at him. "So? How was the rest of your evening?" Her eyes danced with mirth and Zuko sighed heavily, sitting down across from her heavily.

"Are you happy with your robes?" Zuko asked, deliberately changing the subject. The robes lay across her bed, dark red with gold and silver embroidery criss crossing the fabric like Azula's own lightning.

"They're perfectly suitable for a minor royal," Azula watched him intently. "You're not curious how I knew?" She asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bored."

Of course, she was bored; she wasn't allowed out alone, she wasn't allowed to firebend, she wasn't allowed to participate in the ruling of the country. "Isn't it better than the hospital?" He tried, almost pleading. _I'm doing the best I can for you._

Azula's smirk slipped into a grimace. "How? Wherever I am, she haunts me."

"Mother wants to help you get better…"

"Does she?" Azula's voice was acerbic, sharp.

"We both do."

"Zu-zu," Azula's voice softened and she stood, looking down at him with pity. "You never were very bright..." Zuko frowned up at her, tense and ready for any move she might make against him but she simply swept her dark hair over one shoulder and turned away, opening a small trinket box and placing her letter inside. "Don't you have more important matters to attend to?"

"I can stay if you'd like."

He couldn't; he had the council meeting to attend to and had to go through the pile of revisions of the budget that was sitting on his desk, but he wanted to if it would help her.

Azula shot him a withering look over her shoulder and he sighed, standing and walking back to the door. "I'll see you later, then."

Azula said nothing and Zuko left her, alone, with her box of letters.

It wasn't until much later, in the middle of the council meeting, that it occurred to him to wonder who was writing to his sister.

* * *

_Sorry guys, really struggling to fit writing in at the moment but I'm trying to keep it going! As a result, I've not double-checked this chapter like I normally would so I'm sorry if it's not great. Quite dialogue heavy but I think Zuko needed it, if that makes sense?_

_I keep thinking we're at Ursa's banquet and I keep not quite reaching it... Next chapter though! I'm sure of it!_


	10. Jealousy and Denial

Katara stroked the fabric of her robe reverently. Mr Yan, the tailor, truly was a marvel; the embroidery seemed to glitter in the light and the cut of the fabric felt positively decadent. Everyone looked wonderful; most of the women had spent the day at the spa getting pampered ahead of the evening's festivities with the exception of Mai and Ty Lee, who were getting ready with their families.

"You look lovely," Katara looked up to see Suki smiling at her warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," Katara admitted, casting a shy glance over to where Ursa was fussing over Kiyi. The little girl was protesting against the idea of missing the party. "Zuko was going to announce our courtship to the council today and I have no idea how it's gone."

"That's exciting!" Suki enthused, grinning and taking hold of Katara's hands. "Isn't it? Everything's falling into place."

"Yeah…" Katara smiled back, though the uneasy feeling didn't abate. Most of the council members seemed to like her well enough, certainly the ones she'd worked with on the war veteran social projects were friendly enough with her in their own ways but she felt nervous all the same.

It didn't help that Azula seemed… well, she was sat at a vanity, staring intently at her own reflection and muttering to herself. Ursa shot her eldest daughter a concerned look and Katara tried to reassure herself that they were in a room full of trained firebenders and doctors who would be on hand if Azula got overwhelmed (or even if she decided to lash out at someone) and mitigate the damage.

"Jeez, calm down Sugar Queen," Toph punched her in the arm. "Your heartbeat is enough to throw us all off balance," Katara pouted at the smaller girl as Toph grinned back at her. "You look great."

"Very funny, Toph," Katara bit out. "You look great too."

She did, annoyingly. Toph had been primped and preened to more closely resemble the little lady her father had wanted her to be, with delicate hanging decorations in her hair and fine, Earth Kingdom style robes. With a smirk, Toph lifted her dress to reveal her somehow-still-muddy feet. "Thanks Sweetness, I like the set-up here. No one even tried to force shoes on me!"

Suki and Katara exchanged a raised eyebrow at the sight of Toph's grime-encrusted toenails. "Didn't they bathe you?"

"Sure," Toph shrugged. "But I still didn't let them touch my feet."

"Hey guys!" The door opened and Aang surged into the room in a blur of orange and yellow. "Are you excited? I'm so excited! This is gonna to be so much fun."

"Yo," Sokka followed, though with nowhere near the same limitless energy levels as Aang but finely dressed in deep blue robes. "Everyone done getting pretty?" He strode into the room and gawped comically at Suki. "Suki! You're so beautiful!" He gushed, hurrying over and sweeping her up in a tight hug. Suki laughed heartily and swatted at Sokka's back.

"Stop!" She cried. "You'll mess up my hair!" But she kissed him soundly anyway.

"Ugh," Toph stuck her tongue out. "Sweetness, don't you and Sulky Lord start acting like this, alright?" She jabbed a thumb towards Sokka and Suki for emphasis.

Katara laughed awkwardly. "I doubt we'd get away with it at court."

"Good, it's basic manners not to tongue each other's faces in public."

"Since when do _you _care about manners?" Sokka scowled and Toph bent a paving slab over to land on his toes. "Ow!"

Katara looked up, smiling, to see Azula watching them from the mirror. Her smile quickly faded and she straightened, squaring off against the girl. Azula's eyes scanned her appraisingly.

Azula looked as precisely beautiful as she ever had- her hair tied up neatly with a tiny golden flame holding it in place, dark red lips and black-lined eyes made her look dangerous, unnervingly similar to the princess that had struck Zuko down with lightning.

Then the golden eyes shifted and Katara could breathe again. Azula turned to look at Kiyi, who was giving her mother a final goodbye hug before the nanny took her away for the evening.

"I'll see you in the morning, my darling," Ursa promised. "You'll be fast asleep by the time the party ends."

"I won't!" Kiyi declared, pouting. "I'll stay up all night."

"We will check in on you before we go to bed, then," The Dowager Fire Lady cradled Kiyi's chubby cheeks and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Be good for Gee, okay?"

"Okay." Kiyi allowed the nanny to take her hand and bowed messily to the room before leaving. Katara glanced at Azula, who watched the departing girl's back with an air of disinterest, though her eyes were sharp and calculating.

The knot of tension in Katara's chest tightened. "Azula-"

"Good evening, everyone," Iroh greeted gently, knocking on the doorframe, and entering, followed closely by Ikem who looked very uncomfortable in his fine clothes. "I trust everyone is well and ready?"

Ikem tugged at the neckline of his robes and Ursa smoothed her hands over his shoulder, whispering something to him that made him smile down at her in clear adoration. "Where's Zuko?" Aang asked and Azula shot him a sharp look.

Iroh's eyes slid to Katara and she frowned at the clear discomfort on his face. "Fire Lord Zuko will be joining us momentarily… He's had a slight issue with the council and has stayed behind to discuss some matters in further detail."

Azula's lips curved into a smile and Katara strode to the door, feeling sick. "Is it me?"

Iroh's mouth opened to respond and he paused, thinking carefully. "Come with me," He said after a beat too long. "I'll take you to him."

He bowed to the room and offered his elbow politely for Katara to take. Once they were clear of the room, Iroh's voice dropped low.

"I thought you'd perhaps rather not discuss this in front of Azula."

Katara grimaced. "What happened?"

Iroh lifted a hand to cover hers on his arm as they walked down the corridor together. Distantly, the hum of conversation and music drifted through the otherwise still air as the early arrivals congregated in the public wing of the palace. "There were a few council members who objected strongly to the idea of Zuko officially courting a foreigner, I'm afraid. They were well prepared for his request and had found precedent for a forced abdication if the courtship resulted in marriage."

"What?"

"Fire Lord Danzo. Many hundreds of years ago. Apparently he abdicated in order to marry his Air Nomad bride, leaving the throne to fall to his cousin. It's not a well-known story… I, myself, only learned of it within the past year."

Katara swallowed hard. "What should I do?"

Iroh turned to smile at her. "My dear girl. For tonight, all you have to do is smile, dance and enjoy the party with your lover," He stopped outside the heavy doors to the council room and lifted her chin with one hand. "You are young and in love. Marriage isn't something to be rushed into at your age and there will be plenty of time to worry about it in the future- who knows? They may change their mind."

"But…"

"Does the water of a river worry about its course?" Iroh's eyebrows rose in emphasis. "Master Katara, you learned waterbending without a teacher, you found the Avatar after a hundred years, you fought against my brother's regime and you won. I would be shocked if you let a council of old men like me decide your fate."

Katara's heart swelled with affection for the older man and she blinked away the tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you."

She might have said more but the door slammed open and Zuko stormed out of the council chamber, face dark like thunder and nearly running into his uncle. Iroh released Katara and put a heavy hand on the young Fire Lord's shoulder.

Zuko tensed and glared at Iroh in silence. Behind him, the council members slowly filed out of the room with stony faces and deep bows that went unacknowledged as Zuko and Iroh stared each other down.

One or two of the ministers noticed Katara and bowed deeply to her as well. She dragged a smile to her face and bowed her head respectfully in return despite the bitterness welling up inside her. These were the men who would rather Zuko lose his crown than see a foreigner become Fire Lady. These men who had worked with her, bowed and smiled to her face, had all but proclaimed Azula would be a better choice than Zuko if he married a Water Tribe Woman.

The righteous anger was clear on Zuko's face, burning in his eyes..

It wasn't until the last of the ministers had disappeared from sight that Zuko's demeanour changed. The fight deemed to drain from him and his shoulders slumped. Iroh stepped close and gathered his nephew in a tight hug. "It's alright, nephew," He said lowly, in the same tone he'd used with Katara moments earlier. "Have patience- they may yet change their minds."

"And if they don't?" Zuko muttered darkly.

"Never give up without a fight."

Iroh and Zuko shared a long, significant look. Zuko didn't get the chance to reply as Lai rounded the corner and bowed deeply to them all, a serious look on her face. "Fire Lord Zuko, the guests have begun to arrive. It's of utmost importance that you prepare."

Zuko let out a long, controlled sigh and shot Katara an apologetic look. "I'll see you there?"

"Of course," Katara attempted a smile but it trembled weakly. Zuko looked at her, concern clear in the furrow of his brow and quickly stepped forwards. He took her hand and dropped a light kiss to her lips.

It was chaste, barely anything more than a quick press but the fact it was out in the open, with Lai, Iroh and the palace staff around them… When he pulled back Katara couldn't help a slow grin. Zuko responded in kind. "See you later."

He squeezed her hand and turned to follow Lai to his rooms. Katara risked a glance to Iroh who smiled indulgently. "Well, we should rejoin our friends, should we not?" He held out his arm, every inch the courtly gentleman.

Flushing, Katara tried to force her mouth to _stop grinning like an idiot_ but she couldn't; it wasn't over. The council had told Zuko 'no' and he still wanted her. It was wildly selfish of her to be happy about it but Iroh's amused smile and warm eyes reassured her; theirs wouldn't be the romance that destroyed a nation.

She wouldn't allow it.

.

The way Fire Lord Zuko carried out announcements was different to the way Fire Lord Ozai had done so, according to Mai and Ty Lee. Ozai had announced triumphs and news by proxy, through the theatrics of an elderly pair of twin emissaries who would stand on a balcony and declare the propaganda-heavy speeches in tandem to the gathering of nobles and commoners alike beneath them.

Under Ozai, the palace had been a fortress of silence, open only to war ministers and the royal family's close confidantes. Under Zuko, court was a monthly social affair to which an array of nobles and "commoners of exemplary character" were invited. It was at these events that announcements were made to the people, and the Fire Lord was always the last to arrive. This evening, Zuko would enter with his mother, stepfather and sister in a demonstration of harmony and unity.

"Yeah, because Azula is exactly the type to play along with what Zuko wants," Suki muttered darkly. Ty Lee and Mai exchanged a look, clearly sharing the sentiment.

Katara cast her eyes around the gradually filling reception hall, trying to keep her own sense of trepidation at bay. "Maybe it will be okay," She said with a forced lightness to her voice. "Azula has been doing better- her doctors…"

"If she really is better, then that's cause for concern, not complacency," Mai pointed out, drinking slowly. "No one can scheme like Azula can."

Ty Lee twisted her hands nervously, pretty hair jewels blinking in the candlelight as her head turned to Suki and Katara. "What would she want? I thought she'd given up on the idea of usurping Zuko."

"We don't know that for sure," Suki pointed out. "But I can't imagine she's the type to simply sit back and let Zuko rule unmolested."

Katara privately agreed, and her eyes scanned the room for familiar faces. The boys and Toph were hanging around the door to the kitchen, where the attendants would emerge periodically with canapes and drinks giving them the first choice of the various offerings. Iroh was entertaining some older nobles on some low settees in the corner and a few familiar noblewomen were chatting to each other in the middle of the room.

Fei and Mina, who had so disgraced themselves at Katara's last court appearance, were stood alone against the wall. It didn't escape Katara's notice that the other women frostily kept their backs to the mother and daughter pair, keeping them on the outside. Mina's fan tonight was plain, with a simple criss-cross embroidered pattern across it. No imitation Fire Lady sigil tonight then, Katara thought. How could she? The true Fire Lady was back.

The young girl's eyes caught hers across the room and darted away with a blush of embarrassment. Fei, beside her, eyed the other women in the hall with a frown of disapproval. "Rumour has it that Mina's marriage prospects are particularly dire."

Katara turned to Mai, snapping open her own deep azure fan to hide her mouth politely. "Poor Mina," It seemed cruel that the social misstep of a fifteen year old girl had sealed her fate. Even with her lessons from the royal tutor, Katara knew if she wasn't already a war hero she'd have made several unforgivable mistakes in the eyes of Fire Nation nobility.

Mai shrugged, eyes scanning the room. "It's her own fault."

"What did she do?" Ty Lee asked.

"Brought a fan with the Fire Lady sigil on it," Mai explained boredly. "To her debut."

"Oh," Ty Lee's face softened sympathetically. "Oh dear."

A bit fed up with the unfairness of it all, Katara snapped her fan closed and strode across the reception hall to where Mina was glued to her mother's side. "Hi Mina," She said, ignoring the fact that she wasn't exhibiting proper courtly manners. "Do you want to get something to drink?"

Mina ducked behind her fan and Fei opened her mouth to, most likely, object but Katara scooped her arm through Mina's and pulled her away, not looking back. "Lady Katara…" Mina started.

"Master Katara," Katara corrected. "Come on, you look like you could use a drink."

Mina said nothing as Katara dragged her across the room, earning a couple of odd looks from the gaggle of future-Fire-Lady-hopefuls in the middle of the room. As they passed an attendant Katara swiftly lifted two cups of plum wine and handed one to Mina before taking her by the arm again and continuing to drag her toward Aang, Toph and Sokka.

"Hey Katara!" Sokka enthused through a mouth full of dumplings. "Have you tried the satay skewers?"

"No, Sokka, none of them have made it past you," Katara smirked. "Everyone, this is Mina. Mina, this is my brother Sokka, Toph Beifong and Aang, the Avatar."

"Hi Mina," Aang smiled welcomingly and Toph grunted in acknowledgment. "It's nice to meet you."

Seeming to regain some semblance of control over herself, Mina bowed politely, her fan in front of her face. "It's an honour to make your acquaintance, honourable guests."

Toph barked a harsh laugh, making Mina flinch slightly. "Ha! You too. Sugar Queen you always find the prissiest friends."

"Toph!" Katara hissed, mortified on Mina's behalf. "Don't be so rude!"

At that moment an attendant emerged from the side door with a platter of sea prunes, at which Sokka and Katara exchanged a look of winder and pounced. "Oi, Mina!" Sokka enthused. "You ever had sea prunes?"

Mina's fan dropped distractedly as she stared at the platter shoved into her face. "What are they?" She asked, mouth open in horror.

"Southern Water Tribe delicacy!" Katara announced proudly. "Try one."

Mina turned to look for her mother, seemingly caught between a deep-rooted wish to be polite and an equally fierce wish to _not_ try the smelly grey slug-like food being offered to her. Unable to locate Fei (who, Katara noted with the advantage of a little extra height over Mina, was being distracted by Iroh) Mina turned back to the plate and hesitantly lifted a sea prune to her mouth.

"You don't have to-" Aang started but Mina popped the whole thing in her mouth and chewed quickly with her face scrunched in determination.

Victorious, Sokka threw three sea prunes into his own mouth and passed the platter back to the attendant. "What do you think?"

Mina snapped her fan over her mouth, eyes watering. "It's very… unusual."

"You can say it's gross," Aang said earnestly but Mina's wide eyes flicked to Katara and back before shaking her head.

"No, it's just saltier than most Fire Nation food…" She said weakly. "... and I've never eaten anything with that... _Texture _before..." She took a long sip of her plum wine.

"It's really gross," Aang said firmly and Mina's cheek twitched behind her fan as though she was fighting the urge to smile.

Feeling rather pleased with herself, Katara looked back over towards Mai, who was watching the exchange with a blank expression and folded arms. Suki and Ty Lee were mingling with the girls in the middle of the room but Mai's glinting eyes screamed disapproval as she watched Mina. Katara tried to catch her eye but without a hint of acknowledgement, Mai turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Disappointed, Katara took a long, slow sip of the sweet plum wine, letting it fall over her tongue like velvet. She and Mai were probably friends- sometimes it was difficult to tell with the older girl and Katara wasn't entirely sure Mai wasn't simply helping Katara in order to make Zuko's life easier, but the two girls had very different worldviews.

To someone like Mai, the societal rules and niceties were a matter of course; something one learned to be _worthy_ and to earn your eventual lifestyle. Katara and the others could be forgiven their social missteps in light of their other achievements but Mina, who had grown up in the capital…?

Katara's attempt to make Mina feel more comfortable probably offended Mai's sensibilities somewhat, but it wasn't in Katara's nature to leave someone out in the cold, so to speak. That wasn't how things were done in the South Pole.

It wasn't how their little group operated. If it had been, then Mai and Ty Lee would have been left behind at the Boiling Rock, or Iroh might not have teamed up with Aang to rescue Katara and Zuko in Ba Sing Se, or Katara might not have ever offered to heal Zuko's scar…

No, Katara would never turn her back on anyone who needed her. Even if it was just to make a long evening of festivities a little less awkward.

"Esteemed courtiers," A clear, deep voice rang out causing the hall to fall silent and turn towards the large double doors that led to the family wing. "Please welcome Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Ursa, Ikem of Hira'a and Lady Azula."

The room all fell into deep bows as the doors opened, revealing the royal family in all their splendour, Ursa and Ikem on one side of Zuko, with Azula on the other. All four were dressed in rich red silks with gold embroidery, and Zuko's crown glinted brightly in the firelight. They were altogether the very model of a calm, serene noble family.

In unison, they all bowed their heads to the room and walked forwards, releasing the attendees from their bows. Katara caught Mina's slightly starry-eyed expression as Zuko and Azula spoke to each other. "I had no idea Lady Azula was so beautiful," She breathed and Katara fought the urge to scoff. "They look so alike."

"Well, that's a creepy thought," Sokka interjected. "Katara, I didn't know Azula was your type."

Mina looked up at him in confusion. "Her type?"

Up at the head of the room, Zuko placed a hand on Azula's shoulder and asked her something. She shot him a self-assured smile and stepped out of his reach, bowing her head to an older man she clearly recognised and stepping forward with outstretched arms. _Look at me_, she seemed to be saying. _Risen from the ashes. The true phoenix of the Fire Nation._

Zuko watched her go for a heartbeat, two, before turning and catching Katara's eye. With a smile, he began to make his way across the room. Somewhere, a band started playing gentle background music. "Oh, good! Music!" Aang whispered to Mina.

Katara's heart seemed to lodge itself in her throat. They weren't going to hide, but she didn't know how courting worked in the Fire Nation. In the South Pole there wasn't a specific courting period; everyone knew each other and one day you agreed to marry but it seemed like the Fire Nation had a pre-engagement stage.

She just didn't know how it worked.

Zuko stopped in front of her and bent into a low bow. That seemed to be enough to cause a stir amongst the attendees but then he straightened and offered his arm. Katara fought the urge to pull a face at him and slid her hand through to rest in the crook of his elbow. "I meant to say how beautiful you looked earlier," He said quietly. "Sorry, I was a little preoccupied."

She grinned. "Thanks. You look pretty great yourself- very handsome."

"Aang, what do you think of the music?" Zuko turned to look at his friend in a swift change of subject but the tips of his ears were pink with the compliment. "There'll be dancing later, I'm using Mother's love of music and theatre to introduce it back to court."

Aang's smile was wide enough nearly to split his face in two. "That will be great!"

Sokka rose onto his tip-toes and scanned the room. "Do you think Suki would want to dance with me?"

"If she doesn't mind getting her toes stepped on," Toph elbowed him, nearly sending him falling into Mina who was watching Zuko with a kind of silent awe.

Zuko looked back to Katara with an awkward, shy smile. "How about you? Do you mind getting your toes stepped on?"

Katara eyed him speculatively, feeling rather brave in spite of the countless eyes burning holed in her back. "I'm too quick for you. You wouldn't land a hit."

He smirked and lifted his chin in amusement. "I'll take that challenge," Sokka pretended to gag and slipped into the crowd, heading towards Suki. Mina was now openly staring at Katara and she wasn't the only one; a few members of the court were watching the exchange with interest, though for many their own conversations were gradually pulling their attention from the Fire Lord and the Waterbender.

"How's Azula?" Katara asked and Zuko turned to where Azula was chatting to the Financial Minister, seemingly at ease in the busy room.

"I had a word with her before coming out," Zuko said quietly, catching Mina's eye and bowing his head politely before guiding Katara away from inquisitive ears. Aang and Toph, thankfully, seemed to pick up on his intentions and pulled Mina towards the band, insisting on showing her some 'cool dance moves'. "She seems… fine."

"Fine?"

"Calm," Zuko's eyes sought his mother and Ikem, who were speaking with an older couple in simpler robes. "Mother thinks talking with new people will be good for her…" He trailed off, looking uncertain. "But she's got letters in her room."

"Letters?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Fire Lord Zuko!" A small, balding man in maroon silk robes bowed. "I am very glad to see that you and your family are doing so well. When you left during the Harvest Festival there was quite a to-do."

Zuko nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Master Katara, have you met Lord Daisuke?"

Katara smiled and bowed her head, trying not to worry about the way Lord Daisuke's eyes flickered over her and fixed on her arm in Zuko's.

"Katara's been helping Minister Sorai with the Social Welfare Committee, working on ways to reintegrate war veterans in the outer islands," Zuko continued, lifting his other hand to rest on Katara's. Daisuke looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh, a very worthwhile endeavour. My own estate is on Black Sky Island, where we've had bad luck with a rise in petty crime recently." He turned to Katara. "As you may be aware, Master Katara, Black Sky teas were once a favourite of the noble classes in the Fire Nation."

"Oh really?" Katara glanced to Zuko. "We've been looking into some work programmes for war veterans who've fallen on hard times, or displaced colonials… We should schedule a meeting to discuss whether your tea plantations might benefit."

Lord Daisuke blinked and smiled. "What an excellent proposal, I will be in the capital for the rest of the week to discuss…"

"We're holding a committee meeting on Wednesday. You should come and see whether your plantations are suitable."

Lord Daisuke bobbed his head in eager agreement and as they discussed timings, Katara noticed the way Zuko was smiling at her.

So this was they meant when they talked about courting, Katara thought as they toured the room. Zuko continued to make conversation with the courtiers with Katara at his side, making introductions where she was unfamiliar. In front of his court, he was demonstrating a clear preference, making no secret of their closeness and simply allowing conclusions to be drawn.

Nothing said outright, but suddenly Katara was at the centre of the room rather than stood on the sidelines with her friends.

"How are you doing?" Ursa asked as they grabbed a quick breather and a refill.

Katara raised her eyebrows, looking back out at the hall. "It's a lot."

"It is," Ikem agreed, drinking deeply from his cup. "I've never seen anything quite like it."

"At least Azula seems to be having fun…" Katara said wryly, watching the former Fire Princess prowl the room like a tigress; elegant, terrifying. Laughing at something an older woman said, Azula caught Katara's eyes and lifted her drink in a mockery of a toast.

Zuko's hand ghosted over Katara's shoulder. "Don't let her see she's getting under your skin," He said, a quiet voice in her ear. "She's trying to provoke you."

"I know," Katara said, raising her cup to Azula in turn.

Ursa made her way across the room in direction of her daughter, but Azula made her excuses and disappeared into the crowd. Ursa faltered in her step and turned to speak with the group of young women in the middle of the room instead. The young women were practically tripping over themselves to flatter and make a good impression on the returned Fire Lady.

"Poor Ursa," Ikem said softly. "It's not going to be easy." Zuko gave him an odd look and he shrugged helplessly. "Azula's too jealous to let her in."

"Jealous?" Zuko asked, looking confused. "Of who?"

Ikem's eyebrows furrowed and he looked between Katara and Zuko disbelievingly. "You, Kiyi… She was Ozai's favourite, her life was dedicated to making him proud of her and now she has to share her mother with not one but two siblings."

Zuko frowned out at the crowd, eyes scanning for his sister. "Someone's been writing to her," He said softly. "She was reading letters in her room."

Katara and Ikem exchanged a wary glance. "How? I thought she wasn't allowed any communication with anyone outside of the palace?"

He nodded, turning burning golden eyes back on them. "I'd like to know that as well."


	11. Exposed and Raw

It proved difficult to pin Azula down in the busy revelry of the reception hall. Every time Katara or Zuko caught sight of her she would vanish into the crowd with a small, secretive smile and they would get sidelined by another courtier or noble wanting to speak with the Fire Lord.

The plum wine was beginning to make Katara feel soft, warm… the bright colours of everyone's robes and jewels would spin and blur at the edge of her vision as she moved from conversation to conversation.

Despite her misgivings about Azula, despite her anxiousness about the council's ultimatum to Zuko... she was having a really good time. Her friends were working the room and had even managed to get a few courtiers dancing with them, Ikem and Ursa were smiling and talking with a small group on the sofas, Iroh was happily engaging with a couple of the council members and kept giving her little winks of encouragement.

"Shall we dance then?" She asked with a coy smile. She wasn't unaware of the looks they were getting from the occasional older noble, but right now she felt invincible; she was on the arm of the boy she loved at a party in his family's honour.

"I do seem to recall a challenge being issued," He said in a low voice with a lopsided smile that sent shivers of anticipation up her spine.

"You think you can keep up?" She asked, pulling him towards the dancefloor where Sokka and Suki were circling each other in a slow fire waltz.

"In all honesty, I'm not actually very good," Zuko muttered, taking her hand in his.

Katara let him guide her in slow circles to the music. "It's fine, no one's putting on a show."

He snorted. "Aang is," Katara glanced over to where Aang was demonstrating a complex dance move, kicking his legs out and raising his arms with a grin.

"Yes," She acquiesced. "But I'm pretty sure no one wants to see their Fire Lord doing the _prancing fire lily._"

Aang finished the move with a little plume of fire into the air and Mina, on the sidelines and starry eyed, opened her mouth in an 'ooh'.

With a smile, Zuko tilted his head. "Point taken."

His hand swept over her ribs and settled on her hip, warmth soaked through the silk of her robe and into her skin. Katara tilted her chin downward and smiled up at him through her lashes, enjoying the thrill of this, being close to him in public.

It was nice. She could see he was enjoying it too; his eyes were light and he moved her across the floor with warm, sure hands. When the song ended, the room filled with polite applause and the dancers bowed to the band. Zuko's hand remained on Katara's hip for several moments, until the next song began and they had to leave the dancefloor.

"Time to do the rounds some more," Zuko said softly in Katara's ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Is it alright?" She asked. "Having me on your arm for an event like this?"

Zuko shrugged. "Like Uncle said, there's plenty of time for people to get used to it and besides," He glanced down at her with a smile. "I like having you with me."

"Fire Lord Zuko!" A thin, middle aged woman smiled as they approached. "And Master Katara, it's an honour," She bowed low, along with the man and woman beside her.

"Katara, this is Lady Wu, Lord Shin and Lady Fei," Zuko introduced and Katara bowed her head politely. She hadn't recognised Fei but there she was, glaring at Katara over her cup of wine.

"We were just speaking with Fire Lady Ursa," Wu said, voice smooth and velvety, not unlike Azula's in tone. "It is such a pleasure to have her back in the capital. The lovely Lady Azula, too."

Zuko smiled and turned to look towards his mother, smiling and relaxed in the corner. "It's good to have her back," He agreed. "It was a shame I had to leave during the Harvest Festival but…"

"Oh, everyone understands," Wu swatted a hand, shooting Lord Shin a quick smile. "Family is so important."

"Right…"

Shin drank slowly, glancing over to where Ursa and Ikem were. "Family is the most important thing," He agreed, turning back to Zuko with a sly glint in his eye. "The Royal Family should always lead by example."

"Of course," Zuko agreed, tensing slightly beneath Katara's hand- the only giveaway that he was anything less than comfortable with the conversation.

Katara squeezed his arm. "It must be a relief then," She said with a shallow smile. "To finally have a Fire Lord who prioritises family."

The three older courtiers exchanged a glance. "Of course."

"So good to see."

"A fine example for the Nation."

The bowed and made their way back into the crowd. Zuko relaxed slightly as they left, scanning the room with wary eyes. "They're like vipers in the grass sometimes."

"You sound like Iroh."

He scoffed but smiled at the comparison. "You can't clear the vipers from the grass, dear nephew," He muttered, feigning his uncle's voice. "The wise man uses the vipers to hunt the mice that feed on his crops."

Katara laughed. "What's that meant to mean?"

"I don't know, Uncle never makes any sense to me."

Their attention was caught by the crowd gathering near the band and they made their way over to see Aang demonstrating some 'classic' Fire Nation dance moves with Sokka and Suki. Katara caught Mai's eye across the room and smiled, shrugging.

"_...Fucked her on a ship…"_

What?

Katara turned at the sound of the voice, but it was lost in a sea of laughter and music. Her heart beat wildly in her ears and she tightened her hold on Zuko unconsciously.

"Katara?"

She turned back to him, shaking her head. "I thought I heard- never mind."

She tried to refocus on Aang's demonstration of airbending-assisted dancing. He threw his arms high and floated into the air, bobbing his head in time to the Tsungi horn.

"_It's been going on since the war…"_

"_... Do you think that's why he defected?"_

"Zuko."

He shook his head, the barest hint of movement. "I can hear them," They exchanged a look and Katara could feel furious tears welling behind her eyes. No. _No._ She wouldn't get upset about nasty gossip at court.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy, she knew she might face disapproval, she knew… but it had all been going so _well._ She'd been talking with so many people and hadn't really felt any animosity from them.

"_Do we want a Fire Lord so easily swayed by a pretty girl spreading her legs?"_

Zuko's head snapped around, his body temperature rising noticeably and Katara tightened her hold on him further, keeping him in place. "Don't."

His voice was a low growl. "You want to just let them get away with saying… _that_?"

"What good will causing a scene do?" She hissed, face flaming as the sound of vicious laughter undercut the general jovial mood of the crowd. "You'll just be… proving them right," She met his eyes, furious and disbelieving. "That I'm a bad influence."

He gave a short, curt nod and turned, trying to force a veneer of calm even as splashes of red crept up the back of his neck.

"_He even wrote to her father about betrothal traditions in the South Pole…"_

"Where do they come up with this stuff?" She scoffed quietly, but Zuko's face drained of colour. "Zuko?"

"Azula," He growled. He turned and pushed through the crowd, Katara hurrying to keep up with him. He stormed out onto the balcony overlooking the city, his whole body language screaming that he was _furious_.

A young couple making out in the shadows squeaked and hurried back into the reception hall, Katara quietly closed the double doors behind them, allowing Zuko a modicum of privacy and dulling the noise of the celebrations inside.

He was hunched over the balcony edge, little bursts of light the telltale sign that he was breathing fire with each ragged, heaving breath.

The lights of the Fire Nation's capital city twinkled cheerfully across the caldera and up the sides of the volcano, reaching up towards the glittering stars. The night sky in the Fire Nation was a swathe of pale starlight and deep, inky blue- less varied perhaps than the pinkish and green lights visible in the South Pole but beautiful in it's own way.

The contrast between the still starlight and the warm, ever flickering glow of the lanterns below made for a beautiful sight. If the mood were different it would be romantic.

"Azula's letters," Zuko breathed, lifting his head to look back at her, his crown catching the lamplight and flickering like a real flame. "No one's been writing to her."

"What?" Katara moved to sit beside him on the balustrade, the chill of the marble sinking through her robes. "How do you know?"

"Because the letter's aren't hers," Zuko glared back at the door. "They're ours."

She stared at him, dumbfounded, not comprehending. "What?" she shifted to face him, moonlight and candlelight catching pon the embroidery of her robes as she did so. "You think she's been intercepting our letters?"

"No," Zuko said softly, his anger simmering under the surface, still looking to the door. "When you found her in our rooms… that's what she took. Our letters."

An icy chill skittered up Katara's spine, despite the heavy silks of her dress. She remembered coming across Azula in their rooms, nothing obvious out of place… She'd not checked her personal desk for her private correspondence; she hadn't written any letters or received anything since then.

Her eyebrows furrowed. What would be of value to Azula in their personal letters?

Slowly, the whispered comments from the party begin to echo in her ear. Words and jibes she'd tried to dismiss as salacious gossip gaining a new, humiliating dimension with the implication that they'd been based on their letters to each other.

Suggestions that they'd been seeing each other in secret since the war, while true, could easily have been the result of gossip discussing how the two had been close since Zuko's time with the Avatar and his friends. That wasn't so suspicious… It was the references to more specific conversations they'd had, more personal experiences they'd shared...

The scandalised whisper about their first night together in his ship in the South Pole. Their first time.

That was the sort of memory that should be kept private, pristine. The idea that it was being discussed, mocked, tarnished by the gossip of court was humiliating beyond belief. Katara wanted to hide, cry, hit something… anything.

Zuko reached for her but she stood, turning her back on him. "I told you she was up to something, that she couldn't be trusted."

Was that her voice? It sounded so cold.

"Katara-"

"You didn't take me seriously," She continued, glaring out at the caldera. "You asked me to give her a chance and now she's- those letters are personal, Zuko. Not just letters between us but between me and my friends-!"

"I know," Zuko's voice was firm and the rustle of silks told her he had stood up but he didn't come any closer. "I do take you seriously, I know she's unpredictable-" Katara barked a humourless laugh and turned to face him, incredulous. "-but she's been getting better…"

"What's _better _for Azula?" Katara gestured to the closed door. "She's been _planning _this."

"I know, I know," Zuko swept his hands over his face. "I just… I- I don't…" He growled in frustration, unable to find the words. His eyes, so easy to read, were alight with fury but he was also somehow pleading, trying to reason on behalf of his sister. His sister who had proven once again that she could not be trusted. "You don't understand- she wasn't always like this…"

"But she's like this now," How couldn't he see? "Even if she is getting better. I know you're angry too."

She couldn't understand why he wasn't demanding Azula be locked up… Was it just to avoid a scene?

He glared at her. "I'm angry, Katara," He turned back to the edge of the balcony and she could see the trembling of his shoulders, barely keeping himself in check. "I'm so angry at her; all I want to do is go back in there and challenge her to an Agni Kai. Is that what you want me to do?"

_Agni Kai_, those two words were a slap to the face. The last Agni Kai had left him with a deep, burned and bloody hold in his chest. She felt sick.

"Obviously not," She bit out, anger thrumming in her veins. She was so angry she was instinctively reaching for any water she could find, cooling the air without deliberate intent. "But there are courses of action in between doing nothing and declaring an Agni Kai, Zuko!"

"And I'm _trying_ them," He was blazing, alight with emotion. "I would have thought you'd understand- didn't you say you'd never turn your back on people who need you? Well, Azula needs me."

Katara felt the fight drain from her, leaving her body slumped, defeated, exhausted. "I don't think she wants you, Zuko."

His scowl deepened and he drew himself to full height, with all the authority of the leader of a nation. He opened his mouth to respond but the door to the feast crashed open. Their heads snapped round to see a soldier, panting and wide-eyed. Behind her, the sound of the party had swelled and become discordant, somehow.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" The soldier cried and Katara recognised Kei, the soldier from Zuko's old crew. "Master Katara! There's been an incident… Prin-Lady Azula- she-!"

"It's Kiyi!" Sokka called, pushing through the crowd. "Katara- you need to heal her!"

Katara looked to Zuko, whose face had drained of all colour.

Barely enough time for her heartbeat to stutter at the look of dawning horror on his face and Zuko charged into the chaos of the hall. With a wide eyed glance to Sokka, Katara followed.

The reception hall was a mess of people hurrying around and crying out in alarm as they charged through, pushing bodies aside in an attempt to hurry to the Family Wing. "Zuko! Katara!" Aang called and scooted overhead, eyes wide in fear. "Come on!"

The ground beneath them shifted and Katara grabbed for Zuko's hand as a large tile broke away and propelled them forward, through a mass of shocked nobles stumbling out of the way. Zuko's hand was clammy and slipped from her grasp as they reached the door to the Family Wing of the palace and the soldiers ushered them through, slamming the doors closed behind them.

"Where are the others?" Katara gasped as they ran through the corridors, Kei leading the way. Sokka and Aang exchanged a look but Toph spoke with confidence.

"The girls are staying back, they're going to keep the fancy-pants nobles from freaking out. The grownups are with Kiyi."

She could hear screams. Piercing, sobbing cries of pain echoing through the corridors. They all broke into a full sprint at the sound.

"What happened?"

"We don't know for sure…" Aang started but Sokka interrupted him.

"Azula burned her."

_I told you so. _Katara thought, despite herself. She didn't say it, she couldn't say it… but she was pretty sure Zuko heard it anyway. She reached for his hand again but it was just out of her reach.

Zuko's heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do about it.

There was a small crowd of servants and soldiers outside Kiyi's room, muttering to each other in low voices that rumbled beneath the cries from inside. Tears streaked a few faces and they parted with respectful bows as Zuko pushed through into his sister's room.

Kiyi's twisting, kicking legs were visible behind Ursa's hunched over body, trying to repeat soothing platitudes to the small child writhing in pain on the bed. Katara's nostrils filled with the pungent smell of burned flesh, too eye-wateringly familiar to be mistaken for anything else.

And Kiyi's screams, piercing, breathless and pained were like an icy dagger to the heart. Katara's eyes were spilling over with tears even as she rushed to Ursa's side. "I need water!" She cried, meeting Ursa's stricken, tearful eyes briefly before turning to the other occupants of the room.

"Here," Katara turned to see Lai carrying a large bowl of water. "I've sent for more water as well."

"Thank you," Katara lifted some of the water from the bowl and turned back to the screaming child in Ursa's arms. "Can you keep her still?" Katara asked, feeling sick.

Ursa sobbed, moving her hands to hold Kiyi down by the shoulders, her grip shifting from comfort to restraint. Ikem crouched by his daughter's side, tears spilling silently down his face as he helped hold Kiyi still. His forehead met Ursa's and they glared into each other's eyes with anguished resolve.

Now Katara could see Kiyi properly, and her breath caught at the sight of the bloodies, blackened wound across the girl's face. The left side.

Zuko crumpled beside her, kneeling to the floor and reaching for the little girl's hand, which grasped onto his as her cries intensified. "I'm sorry, Kiyi," He wept into the bedding. "I'm so sorry."

"It'll be okay," Katara kept her voice low and even, trying to soothe as she brought water-gloved hands to Kiyi's face. "It'll be okay."

The palace nanny appeared with another large bowl of water, whispering panicked, fevered apologies that went unheeded by anyone but Iroh, who gently steered her away, out to the hallway with hushed, soothing words. "Let us give them some privacy," He said, ushering the concerned attendants and friends out of the room before closing the door behind him.

Kiyi's screams transitioned into breathless, heaving sobs. Her unburned skin was red and blotchy, and her tiny body was beginning to shake from shock. "She needs to be kept warm," Lai said, bringing a blanket to cover the child. Katara hadn't realised she was still in the room but the older woman's businesslike professionalism was a welcome reprieve.

It seemed to calm the others a little, too. Ursa helped to tuck the blanket around Kiyi as Ikem and Zuko kept her as still as possible.

Katara tried to focus on working the water into Kiyi's face, repairing torn muscle and reconnecting tissues beneath the pale glow of her hands. It was hard; the girl kept twitching and trying to get away.

It was messy and so much harder than healing any of the war-wounded had been. Kiyi had never suffered before, not really, and she'd never known the touch of fire. She was a cornered baby animal, just trying to get away from her pain and unable to do so.

Katara shifted tact and tried to focus on pain relief, working to numb the nerves the way Yugoda had shown her last time she was in the North Pole, thanking the spirits for the older woman's wisdom as Kiyi began to quieten, no longer trying to escape her family's hold or Katara's healing hands.

But Katara knew she wouldn't be able to fully heal the mark in one session. The burn was deep, deliberate. Kiyi's eye was badly damaged and that would require a complete session on its own. The burn had certainly been intended to maim, to disable the child, possibly even kill her.

Why?

_Why?_

What on earth was _wrong _with Azula?


	12. Burned

Time didn't matter anymore.

He felt sick. Zuko forced himself to watch the healing process, confronting it. He had brought this danger on Kiyi; he had let the darkness grow unhindered in Azula.

Zuko had no idea how much time had passed, or how long Katara had been crouched over his tiny youngest sister's face. It was dark, the flames burning in the wall sconces were the only source of light but the oil inside had burned low.

Kiyi had fallen into a fitful slumber, having long ago exhausted herself from screaming and crying. He knew the feeling too well.

It hadn't been lightning that burned her, but it had been a sustained, fierce flame held to her flesh for several seconds, tearing through layers of skin, fat and muscle.

He knew, It was almost exactly the same as the burn that had caused his scar.

He couldn't really remember the pain of his own burn, when he tried it was a white hot blur of anguish and devastation… but he knew he'd screamed. He remembered his own voice growing hoarse between bouts of restless sleep as Uncle's healers had applied rancid poultices and strong-smelling ointments. It had taken months to heal, and the skin had hardened and tightened across his face in a terrible, fearsome scar.

The scar that had become such a huge part of him and had been taken away by a waterbending enemy in the caves beneath Ba Sing Se. Sometimes he almost missed it, wasn't that sick? He'd hated the scar when he'd had it- it had been proof that his own father had found him unworthy, dishonourable. A visible reminder that the first time a medic had been allowed to treat him was when he'd been taken to a ship by Uncle Iroh. He hadn't realised until much later that it was also proof that he was his own man, not the perfect son Ozai had wanted who would burn the world for the glory of the Fire Nation.

Kiyi's burn held no such symbolism. It was a senseless act of cruelty that only served to remind her of an accidental blood tie with a maniac.

He thanked the spirits that Kiyi had Katara to heal her. He looked up from Kiyi's ruined face to the water bender, who was breathing hard, face flushed with effort. She was trying hard to get as much done whilst Kiyi was sleeping, he knew. In the darkness, lit mostly by the blue-green glow of her own water, she looked like some sort of benevolent spirit. Her face was leaner than it had been in Ba Sing Se; the baby fat that had padded out her cheeks had given way to pronounced cheekbones and a defined jawline.

She was doing her best.

The rush of gratitude he felt for her almost brought tears to his eyes but it was tinged with bitter resentment and he hated himself for it. It wasn't Katara's fault that he'd been wrong about Azula.

He turned back to Kiyi, to her blistered, blackened, reddened mark and felt his stomach churn. This was on him. This was his fault. He'd underestimated Azula and let her hurt someone _again._

"Where is Azula?" He asked, but no one answered. "Mother?"

"I don't know," Ursa whispered hoarsely, staring down at her youngest child with an expression he'd only seen once before, on his Uncle's face, when he'd been a boy of thirteen. "Lai?"

The head of staff bowed and Zuko realised for the first time that the room was almost completely empty. _When did that happen?_ "Lady Azula has not yet been found," She said flatly, sparing no time on letting him down gently. "General Iroh has taken charge of the search party, but no one has seen her."

The candles in the wall sconces flared and Zuko fought to regain his control.

_Breathe._

_Think._

_Where would she go?_

He tried to think logically, tried to fight past the brewing storm of emotions that threatened to cloud his judgement.

_Why would she do this?_

He'd tried, he had. He'd tried so hard.

He fought against the tears that threatened to spill and stood up, releasing Kiyi's hand. Ikem and Ursa looked up at him, their pale, shaken faces shifting in the light of the candles.

"They won't find her," He said bitterly. Katara broke her focus to look up at him, a warning expression on her face. He deliberately didn't meet her eyes, focusing instead on Lai. "I'll go and help. Can you make sure they have everything they need?"

Lai nodded solemnly, eyes calculating. "If she comes back-..."

"I'll send the guards in," Zuko said firmly. "I have to go."

"Zuko."

He didn't turn at the sound of Katara's voice. "Focus on helping Kiyi, Katara… please. I need to do something."

He was somewhat reassured to see the pale, tense, attentive faces of his guards outside Kiyi's room. They snapped to attention when he opened the door and he nodded to them. "I need coverage of the room inside and outside the doors and windows," He instructed. "Azula's on the loose and we can't guarantee she won't be back-" The words thickened in his throat and he fought another wave of nausea. "Bender and non-benders at all entry points if possible."

"Is your sister alright?" One of the guards asked.

For a moment, Zuko wasn't sure which sister they meant.

Whichever sister they meant, he wasn't sure that he had an answer. "I hope so."

"Do you need an escort?" Another guard asked.

He shook his head, it was better not to involve more people than necessary. "No thank you, you're needed more here."

"Good luck."

Uncle Iroh was leading the search for Azula, but he didn't know the palace's secret passageways and hiding places like she did. Even when they'd been young, she'd always bested Zuko at hide and seek, almost instinctively finding the pressure points and hinges that went unnoticed even by the keen eyes of the palace cleaners.

No one knew the palace like Azula did.

Iroh would not find Azula if she didn't want to be found so Zuko did not go to find his Uncle. He headed straight for his room.

The Fire Lord's chamber's were darkened, silent. Here, he couldn't hear the sounds of the soldiers searching for Azula, he couldn't hear the last of the courtiers being ushered from the palace. He was alone with the faint sound of crickets, and his own harsh breathing.

He sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

She didn't keep him waiting long.

"Did you like my handiwork?" Her voice was a thousand glass shards, slicing across his heart.

Zuko had never felt like this before. His heart hammered in his chest and sweat pooled in his palms, he could feel fire thrumming through his veins. He barely kept his voice from trembling. "How did you get in?" she hadn't come from the door, the window or the passage that led to Katara's room. His skin crawled.

His sister, still dressed for a royal party, slunk from the shadows, eyes glinting viciously in the candlelight. "Oh, Zu-zu… I know all the ways in and out. I know four ways into this room that have never even occurred to you."

"That's true," He said stiffly, not moving from the bed. Azula crossed the room, silvery moonlight catching the embroidered flames on her hem. "You always knew the best hiding places."

"Years of playing hide and seek."

"I never won, you'd always find me."

She stopped, a shaft of pale light crossing her emotionless face. "You could never hide from me," She said, though without the smug undertones he would normally expect. "Not in the palace, not in Ba Sing Se."

In the dark, she looked like their father.

"Why did you do it, Azula?" He asked, forcing himself to remain still, to give her the illusion of his defeat. "Why?"

"The letters? Or the burns?" She flashed her teeth in a grotesquely perfect smile. "Why not?"

_Why not?_

Zuko felt sick. Was it really nothing to her? Was she the sort of monster who could burn off a child's face without any sense of the weight her actions carried?

When she'd burned her own soldiers at Boiling Rock, he'd thought it was because she wasn't well, but the Azula of recent weeks had been lucid, sane. Maybe there had never been any hope for her at all.

"Azula, come on," Zuko didn't have to fake it anymore; he felt defeated, truly. "It's just you and me. What are you trying to achieve?"

"Don't you know? I'm a monster. I..." The smile slipped from her face and for a heart-stopping moment she didn't look like their father anymore- she looked like an uncertain child playing dress up. Like La-la, the annoying little sister who had kicked over all of his sandcastles on the beaches of Ember Island.

_It's not fair._

"What do you want?" He asked, barely above a whisper in the dark.

"I-" But she didn't seem willing or able to finish her own train of thought.

"How can I help you?" He asked desperately. "When you keep pushing me away?"

Azula's face hardened. "I'm _not_," She hissed. "I'm getting rid of _them._"

He stared at her. "Who?" He asked, not understanding. "Why?" She burst into laughter, light and melodic like she hadn't a care in the world. It sent shivers up his spine but he repressed the urge to shudder. "Azula, you burned your sister- she's just a _child_."

In the darkness, her face twisted into a sneer that was so familiar it made Zuko's chest ache; it was so like the face his father had worn the last time he saw him on the day of his Agni Kai. "Do you think it will scar?"

Zuko couldn't help the lick of flame that came from his mouth, but Azula didn't acknowledge it. "Is that what you want? For her to have a scar like I did?"

Azula's eyes skimmed the left side of his face and her fingers twitched. Zuko fought the urge to turn away. "I suppose it doesn't matter if the bloodbender can heal the brat or not," Azula said eventually. "I just want her gone."

She wanted Mother and Kiyi gone? He asked, confused. "But…" That wasn't right; Azula had wanted to find their mother just as much as he had. She'd led them to Hira'a after all.

"Don't be so stupid Zu-zu," Azula snapped, reading his mind. "Our mother is noble by ancestry and by marriage- it's the foreigners and lowborn that don't belong. Don't you get it?" She crossed the room, approaching him like a panther cat stalking prey and he fought the urge to shuffle back, away from her. "You may have gotten some… ideas, when you were banished. Letting commoners _of good character_ attend court, letting your little _girlfriend_ have a room in the palace… but you're the Fire Lord now, Zu-zu. You need to remember what's important."

She towered over him, self-assured and smiling. He glared up at her for a long while in silence before, finally giving in. "What's that, Azula?"

Azula rolled her eyes and crossed the room, heading over to Zuko's dresser.

Zuko released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and scowled; she still scared him.

He watched as Azula traced pale fingers over the mother-of-pearl inlay and picked up a small portrait of their mother from years ago, painted with just Zuko and Azula as a child and toddler. Before either started bending, before their father's treatment of them changed.

Azula lit a small fireball in one hand and Zuko jumped up, ready to fight her but she just looked at the portrait, holding the flame at a safe distance, her thumb moving gently across the protective glass of the frame almost reverently.

"What do I want…" Azula murmured softly.

The rage and fear in Zuko seemed to deflate as his sister stared at the portrait. In it, she was a tiny toddler with a wide smile as her mother held her still, cradled close to her. All he felt now was grief.

"You know, Kiyi looks a lot like you at that age."

Azula didn't respond, just ran her thumb over the glass, back and forth, back and forth, like a caress.

"Kinda acts like you too, sometimes, which is a bit scary," His mouth was dry, and he had to force the words out. "Remember how you used to chase me around? How you used to want to show me everything you learned? Kiyi likes to do that too."

Azula glanced at him over her shoulder, the light of her searing blue fire backlighting her, showing only her profile. "I'm not like that anymore," She said, voice flat.

"No," Zuko's heart was hammering in his chest. He wished it didn't have to be this way, he wished he could have saved her. "We can't change the past, Azula."

She set the portrait down on the dresser, gently, so gently.

"No," She agreed, the fireball in her hand swelling. "We can't."

.

Time didn't matter anymore.

Katara was exhausted. She lay her head down on the soft coverlet beside Kiyi's sleeping face and fought to keep her focus as she infused the child's face with healing water, channeling it into the girl's muscle and nerves to slowly reconnect them with minimal discomfort for the patient.

She may not be a master healer like Yugoda, but she was a master waterbender and a quick learner. Countless healing sessions of herself and her friends had paid off, thankfully. Kiyi's healing session wouldn't be too uncomfortable.

"Master Katara, you need to rest," Lai rested a polite but firm hand on her shoulder and Katara opened her eyes. When had she closed them? Ursa and Ikem were crouched over Kiyi, tearstained faces pale and intent on their daughter's recovery.

"I can do more," Katara protested, struggling into an upright position..

Ursa's eyes snapped up. "But I thought… Can't you heal her completely? You did it for Zuko…" Her voice was hoarse, pained.

Katara nodded, eager to help even as her eyelids gre heavy. "I can- it might take a little while, that's all…"

Lai's hand on Katara's shoulder tightened. "Healing requires significant focus and energy," She said, sounding deferential but with an undercurrent of defensive steel. "I have sent for the Royal physician to attend to your daughter, Lady Ursa, but Master Katara will be able to do more when she is fully rested herself."

Ikem and Ursa exchanged a concerned look and Katara could understand why; their daughter's face was still burned and bloodied. It looked raw and painful.

"She's not in any pain," Katara reassured them. "I numbed the nerve endings."

"We'll apply poultices and dressings to help fight any risk of infection," Lai reassured them. "And we can call for some valerian root to help her sleep through the night."

"But-" Ursa looked down at Kiyi, eyes lost.

Ikem's hand ran up the length of Ursa's arm. "Katara's doing a wonderful job," He said lowly. "But it's been a long day for everyone. The guards are here, Lai's sent for the healers… Katara needs rest and so do you."

Ursa began to shake. "Azula did this," She said quietly. "My Azula…" Her beautiful face creased and she began to sob. Ikem glanced to Katara and smiled sorrowfully.

"Thank you Katara- for all you've done."

He pulled his wife into a firm embrace and ran his hand over her back. Katara allowed Lai to pull her to her feet and followed the older woman past the silent guards and into the hallway.

Normally, overnight, the hallways of the Fire Nation palace were silent and dark. Tonight, despite the darkness outside, the hallways were all brightly lit and the clanging of armoured feet echoed off the walls. It felt anything but peaceful.

"They haven't found Azula yet, then," Katara muttered darkly.

Lai said nothing, simply led Katara through the uncomfortably bright hallways.

Katara reached up to fiddle with her hair, feeling self conscious. "Thanks for what you said in there," She started. "I- uh, you didn't have to."

Lai sniffed haughtily, not looking at her. "No point letting you exhaust yourself and risk mistakes."

"Thanks," Katara grimaced. Her head felt foggy after… however long she'd been focusing on Kiyi's facial burns. Time had slipped away. "I appreciate you looking out for me anyway, I know you don't like me very much."

She regretted saying it as soon as it slipped out. She was tired, drained… she'd lost her filter. To her credit, Lai didn't even blink at the slip of the tongue. "My apologies, Master Katara, if I've made you feel that way."

Katara stared at the ground, mortified. "Sorry," She blurted. "That was rude."

"You've had a trying day, a little slip of the tongue is understandable."

They passed a corridor where soldiers were searching guest rooms for traces of Azua, the sound of moving furniture and controlled firebending were unsettling; like the palace was under siege. She supposed it was. "I'm not very welcome here, am I?" She said, defeated. "There's never going to be a- _correct_ way to integrate me into Fire Nation high society. They look at me and they just see a..." _A peasant, a Water Tribe slut, an unworthy woman with no virtue. _"We should have waited."

"For how long?"

Katara blinked. The sound of firebending and scraping of furniture seemed to be getting louder as they walked but Katara was too tired to pay attention. "What do you mean?"

Lai kept her hands clasped in front of her, chin high and proud. "How long would you wait? And what would you wait for?" Lai's eyes, piercing and bright, slid to Katara. "Seems to me you've already waited too long. As for whether you're welcome…" Her eyes returned to the corridor ahead. "People don't like change but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing."

"Katara!" Aang was approaching from another corridor with Iroh. "Can you hear that? What's going on?"

Katara blinked blearily at Iroh. "Where is Zuko?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed together. "Is he still with his sister?"

"He went to help you search for Azula…" Katara frowned, looking between everyone's confused faces with growing unease. "Didn't he find you?"

"No…" Iroh said, very seriously. "How long ago did he leave you?"

Katara looked to Lai. "Not quite an hour ago, my Lord."

The scraping and crashing of furniture continued in the background. _They should really be more careful whilst searching…_ Katara thought vaguely. _It sounds like a fight._

Through the haze, she barely registered the alarmed look Iroh and Aang exchanged before they darted off in the direction of the noise. Katara turned to Lai, whose face had paled. "Do you think you can fight?"

Katara could finally place the source of her unease; it wasn't the sound of furniture being moved or firebending to find hidden passages… It sounded like two firebenders _tearing into each other._

"Yes," She gasped, adrenaline flooding her veins and with it, clarity of thought. Zuko had not gone to help with the search; he must have known Azula wouldn't be found unless she wanted to reveal herself and who could tempt her out but the brother who'd stolen her destiny?

Katara's vision narrowed as she hurled herself down the corridor, round corners, navigating the twisting path to the Fire Lord's bedroom with ease.

She was running towards the open door of Zuko's rooms when a bright blast of orange fire crashed into the opposite wall. Katara fell back, lifting an arm to shield her face from the heat even as her heart lifted with hope. If the fire was orange, there was a good chance Zuko was still fighting.

She poked her head around the door jamb and squinted against the brightness. Blue and orange clashed together and her heart stuttered, reminded too keenly of the day of Sozin's Comet.

Everything was on fire. The great, canopied bed had licks of golden flame blackening the antique, stained wood, the plush silk covers were smoking terribly, the wall hangings were aflame, with pieces of paper and tapestry falling off in bright, burning chunks.

The smoke stung her eyes, her nose. The air was dry and Katara felt terribly exposed and vulnerable, having used the last of her own water on Kiyi's healing.

"Azula! Stop!" The voice was faint, but she was sure it was Zuko's. "I don't want to fight you!"

Azula's shouted response was lost in a roar of blue flame and Katara cursed the fact that she couldn't _see_.

She could vaguely see the outlines of four people fighting in the large antechamber and tried to place who was who. Aang was easy enough to identify- he sprang high and brought up a column of earth to protect him from a fierce, blue blast of fire.

Quickly, keeping low, Katara slipped into the room. Maybe if she could make it to the bathroom she could get some water…

A streak of blue fire halted her in her tracks, but it wasn't aimed at her. In the middle of the firefight, Iroh gasped in pain and fell to the floor. "Uncle!" Zuko's voice was hoarse and panicked.

"Azula, you have to stop!" Aang's voice, clear and young, carried over the fire. "You're destroying everything!"

Azula's lip curled in contempt. "I am _saving_ everything!"

Katara squinted through the fire to see Aang crouched over Iroh, grey eyes wide with concern. Zuko threw himself between them and Azula, beating his chest with one hand. "Come on! You want to fight me? Fight me!" He shouted. "Stop hurting everyone else!"

"Can't you see?" Azula demanded, looking furious. "If they were gone everything would be how it was supposed to be! You, me and Mother."

"That's never going to happen," Zuko sounded heartbroken. Azula stared at him for a long moment and Katara was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She faltered and for a second Katara thought she was going to relent but instead, Azula's eyes narrowed and brought her hands close to her chest, circling them around her core deliberately with fingers pointed.

Lightning.

With a determined growl, Katara brought herself up to full height, rising up behind the flames of battle. She lifted her arms to grasp for Azula's blood…

But couldn't.

Her focus was too weak, her exhaustion was bone-deep. She had just enough influence over Azula's blood to catch the firebender's attention.

It was an awful, echoing repeat of last time. Zuko's eyes followed Azula's and his eyes widened in naked, transparent fear.

"_No!"_

And again, Katara had put herself in the firing line.

Azula aimed.

Zuko launched himself in front of her, reaching for the lightning bolt that crackled at the edge of Azula's fingertips.

There was a white-hot explosion.

Azula was sent flying backwards into Zuko's dresser and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

With the immediate danger gone, Katara couldn't help it. Her eyes slid shut and she fell into the dark.


	13. A finite amount of love

Gentle hands swept over her hair as she slept. They must be Zuko's hands; she'd recognise his touch anywhere but she was too tired to open her eyes. That meant he was alright, though. That was what was important.

A feather light kiss pressed to her temple and Zuko's low voice whispered something to her, but she couldn't make it out and then he was gone.

Katara awoke in an unfamiliar room.

She sat up quickly and faltered, raising a hand to her temple in response to a wave of dizzying nausea but didn't lie back down. Her hair was loose, and she realised with some confusion that the heavy outer layers of her robes had been removed, leaving her in only the thin cotton under robe. Someone had made her comfortable, but it was nice to know she hasn't been completely stripped whilst unconscious.

The sheets were unfamiliar, white silk and the bed was canopied in gauzy, white fabric. Tentatively, Katara pulled it back to survey her surroundings. The large window looked out on carefully manicured gardens with acer trees and sprays of tiny white flowers framed the sides of the window.

This must be one of the unused guest rooms. With a lurch of her stomach, she realised why she wasn't in her own room.

The fire.

The Fire Lord's rooms were most certainly almost completely destroyed- it made sense that the adjoining rooms could be damaged too. The thought was quite… sad. It was strange to be sad about the loss of a room, but it had been _hers_. Her room. Where she was going to stay.

Spirits, she had to get a grip.

She closed her eyes and placed her bare feet on the wooden floor. A deep breath in, hold… a slow release.

She had work to do.

Katara stood and grabbed a grey robe that had been left out. She noted with a satisfied smile that whoever had left out her robe had also left her waterskins. She strepped them to her waist and headed out, from the peace and tranquility into the bustling corridors of the palace.

Servants and tradesmen were rushing about, repairs to the fire-damaged parts of the palace clearly underway. She made her way through the hallways with practiced ease until she found herself at Kiyi's door. "Sorry I slept in…" She started, but when she opened the door the room was empty.

She stood still in the doorway, blinking. Disorientated.

"Master Katara," She turned to see Kei at the door, not in full formal armour as she had been last night at the feast, but in her smart palace guard uniform, with just a sword at her side and hair pulled into a topknot. Oddly, the sight of the soldier in more relaxed clothing steadied Katara's heart a little; the palace wasn't under lockdown so Azula must be…

Azula must be... what?

Defeated? Detained? Dead?

She wasn't sure if it mattered anymore. Katara had failed to stop her bending lightning. She'd been too spent, too bone-tired and _useless _when push came to shove, she'd been nothing but a distraction. If Azula's lightning hadn't backfired (was that what had happened? It looked like it) then Zuko would have been struck again and this time, Katara wouldn't have been able to save him.

"Master Katara?" Kei prompted. "Would you like to be taken to Kiyi?"

"Yes," Katara breathed. "Please. How is she?"

Kei led her down the hallway, away from the family rooms. "She's okay. They're not letting her look in a mirror at the moment but apparently there's no pain. Whatever you did for her last night definitely worked."

"She's awake?"

"Yeah, a little shocked but she's being treated by the Royal Physician. Lady Ursa and Ikem are with her."

Katara nearly asked about Azula. Nearly.

Instead, she followed Kei in silence. She didn't even ask after Zuko; she wasn't sure she wanted to know, in case he was with Azula. How was he feeling? What was he thinking? He'd clearly sought Azula out one-on-one last night, had he hoped to reason with her? Did he still think she could return to society without being a danger to those he loved?

The sting of humiliation was still there. It was petty of her, perhaps, to be so upset that her personal letters had been shared with the Fire Nation courtiers. Worse things had happened last night. Nevertheless, it hurt. She felt hot just thinking about it.

How could she ever face attending court again?

Kei knocked on a door Katara hadn't been through before. "Come in!" Ursa's voice was strong, much stronger than last night. Kei opened the door to what Katara realised must be the Royal Physician's offices. Shelves on the wall were filled with glass bottles and various dried plants in jars. Ursa was stood with a handsome, greying man with glasses and working a pestle and mortar to crush something that smelled fresh and minty. The man was stooped over a large bowl of some sort of creamy mixture, stirring it over a low flame.

Ursa glanced up and smiled. "Katara! It's good to see you up."

The older man peered at Katara over his spectacles with a raised eyebrow. "Ah, so this must be the waterbender who's putting me out of business."

Katara glanced around the room, feeling disorientated. "Uh- sorry."

"Not at all, Master Katara. It frees me up for some of the more lucrative work in the capital. The nobles love to pay a little extra for the services of the Royal Physician," He winked. "And Fire Lord Zuko keeps me on retainer, so you've done me no harm at all."

Ursa handed the mortar back to the physician. "There, that should be done."

He inspected the contents with an approving nod and tipped it into his bowl. "Lovely."

"Thank you for last night," Ursa said, wiping her hands and approaching Katara. "You worked so hard and I'm so sorry that I pushed you for more. I was-..." She trailed off, looking lost.

"Don't be sorry," Katara said, stepping forward out of instinct to wrap the older woman in a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more- I just…"

"You did a wonderful job," The physician piped up. "Kiyi is healing nicely. The damage to the eye…"

"I was going to work on that today," Katara said quickly, releasing Ursa and turning to look at him. He bowed his head and stretched out an arm, inviting her into the plush room behind his work station.

They headed through archway framed by large potted palms, beyond which a bed was visible. Ikem was sat in an armchair beside the canopied bed, looking tired but in good spirits.

"Katara," He greeted, dragging himself upright, beside him, Kiyi poked her head around the drapes, smiling in excitement at the sight of the approaching figures. She squealed Katara's name and Katara fought the urge to flinch at the sight of the bandage wrapped around the tiny girl's head. "You missed Zuko- he left a little while ago."

"What about Iroh?" She asked, recalling how the older man had fallen. "And Aang-?"

"They're fine. Iroh's burn wasn't too bad," The physician said mildly. "And Avatar Aang was unscathed in the fight. Most of Lady Azula's damage was to herself."

"Where are they?" Katara couldn't help asking, but the physician merely shrugged.

"They're not my responsibility, I am tasked with taking care of young Kiyi here."

Katara was too. She wanted to go to Zuko and the others, but Kiyi needed her first. "Hey!" She forced a smile. "Are you ready for another healing session?"

Kiyi's smile faltered and she looked to her father, uncertainty clear on her face. Ikem reached for her hand and smiled encouragingly. "It's okay Kiyi, it's okay."

"She'll make it all better, my love," Ursa came to sit on the bed with Kiyi, dropping a tender kiss to the girl's head. Kiyi turned wide, trusting eyes back to Katara who tried to look reassuring. With a solemn frown, she nodded.

"I'll be gentle," Katara promised, settling beside her on the bed, conscious of the physician and Kei watching from the archway. She pulled the water from her flask as Ursa carefully unwrapped Kiyi's bandages, trying not to wince as the dressing stuck to the wound. Thankfully, her nerves beneath the burns were still numbed and she simply blinked up at her mother.

And Katara got to work on repairing the damage to Kiyi's eye.

.

"How are you doing, man?" Sokka's voice was soft but Zuko didn't look up. He watched the turtleducks idling in the pool with a sort of grim detachment. There were only two now; the others having long since moved on to new homes, new places.

Not here.

Footsteps approached across the grass, Sokka sat down on one side and a bright blue of orange told him Aang had sat down in his other. His hand tore at the blades of grass in front of him without conscious effort.

The boys didn't say anything, for which he was grateful. Maybe there wasn't anything to say, anyway.

They just sat with him at the base of the cherry tree, golden leaves falling around them as a cool autumn breeze shook them loose. Most of his meetings had been cancelled for the day after the events of the previous night. Perhaps one or two council members would think less of him for it but Uncle had assured him that the people would understand. Zuko wasn't so sure.

After all, what sort of Fire Lord could be trusted with a Nation when he couldn't even be trusted to look after his own family?

Kiyi had suffered horribly and it may as well have been by his own hands; he'd wanted to badly for Azula to get better and let his own pride prevent him from seeing that she wasn't ready. He'd wanted to show a united front to his people and in doing so had let a monster loose.

The worst thing was he could almost understand why she'd done it. Their father's proud doctrine of superiority still echoed in the back of his mind even as everything inside Zuko rejected his ideals. He could understand why Azula thought Ikem, Kiyi and Katara had no right to live in the palace, even if he didn't agree.

It didn't sit well with Zuko that he could see Azula's point of view; it felt like the ideals of his father were still within him, withered and small but still there. He hated himself for it.

He knew better, he _knew _there was nothing inherently superior about the Fire Nation or its royal family; both he and Azula had lost to benders from the other nations, and their father who had seemed so invincible, had perished at the hands of a 12 year old Air Nomad.

But it was disconcertingly easy for Zuko to understand how Azula still held on to those beliefs.

He supposed it didn't matter anymore, not really. Not after what had happened when Azula tried to bend lightning.

"She was too emotional," He said quietly.

Beside him, Aang raised his head. "When she bent lightning?" Zuko nodded grimly and Sokka let out a low whistle. "I've never seen it do that before."

"It's what happens if you don't have proper control," He threw a handful of torn grass into the pond and watched as the two turtleducks snapped at it, quacking loudly to each other. "That's why I can't control lightning." He'd not tried, not after that first attempt training with his Uncle. Let it never be said that Fire Lord Zuko didn't understand his own limitations, he thought with a flash of self-pity.

"Eh, it's probably for the best," Sokka nudged Zuko's shoulder with his own and Zuko finally looked up at his friend's half smile and raised eyebrows. "Lightning's stupid anyway. What good does it do?"

"It's not like fire," Aang agreed, producing a flame in his hand and smiling. "Fire is life, energy. Lightning only hurts people."

"Lightning sucks!" Sokka exclaimed. "Seriously!"

Despite himself, Zuko felt his mouth twitch in response. They were doing a terrible job of cheering him up but he appreciated it anyway. "Thanks guys..." He paused. "Although Uncle can bend lightning."

"He also brews tea all the time and spouts obtuse metaphors, you wanna do that too?"

Zuko blinked, thought about it. "Point taken..." Sokka's mouth quirked up in victory.

Right, well, he supposed there was no point delaying the inevitable. He couldn't hide in this silent sanctuary forever. Zuko nodded to himself and stood, swiping the dry leaves from his robes and watching the turtleducks swim away in alarm. Without having to look, he knew Aang and Sokka had stood as well.

"Ready?" Aang asked, and Sokka clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"No," Zuko replied honestly, but he turned to give each of them a tired smile before leading the way inside.

It didn't take too long, though with each step Zuko's feet felt heavier and his heart pounded a little harder. The palace was busy with repair workers already but he had tunnel vision and could barely recognise the faces of employees he'd known most of his life.

The cluster of guards in front of the double doors bowed at the approach of the teenagers and Zuko had never felt as underqualified for his responsibilities as he did right then. The doors opened and the sickly smell of various burn treatments sent him right back to-

He forced his mind away from it, rejecting the memory even as it made his pulse race and his palms sweat.

"Fire Lord Zuko," One of the military doctors bowed. "It's an honour."

"How is she?"

"No change, my Lord," He led the boys through to the next room, where two other military doctors were applying a clear salve to starburst skin. The sight turned Zuko's stomach and Sokka's hand on his shoulder tightened. "She isn't in any pain, as far as we can tell."

Zuko moved to stand at the foot of the bed, pulling away from Sokka and Aang as he leaned on the wooden foot of the bed. _Azula would hate it_, he found himself thinking, _it's far too plain._

"I can't believe this is what happens if you don't control lightning properly…" Aang said softly. "It's awful."

"It's because Azula has such power inside her; she's a true prodigy," Iroh came through from an adjoining room, holding a large bowl of bandages and moving slowly, still recovering from his own injuries. "But she did not have full control over her own inner fire."

Zuko's grip on the bed tightened. Uncle Iroh had never known Azula when she was little, before their mother left, he only knew the monster she'd become. It didn't seem right that Iroh was here, tending to her when he'd never believed she could be any different to Ozai.

_No_, he reminded himself, _that's your emotions getting the better of you again_. Who better to tend to lightning burns than Iroh?

Katara, obviously, but that was complicated too.

_One thing at a time._

_Breathe._

"So she just had too much power and not enough… control?" Aang asked. Iroh handed the bandages to a doctor and nodded, looking down at his niece sorrowfully.

"Azula has always been an incredibly powerful bender, even when she lost her mind…" Iroh's eyes were on Zuko, he was sure of it. "But whatever happened last night made her too emotional to control it."

As Zuko thought, it was his fault.

Sokka's voice was hard, and it wasn't clear if he felt bad for Azula or relieved. "She'll never be able to bend again, will she?"

The question Zuko hadn't dared ask.

There was a long pause, the doctor who had let them in glanced to Iroh and his colleagues with a frown before shaking his head. "Not with those arms."

Sokka simply nodded, Zuko didn't look to try to get a read on his expression; he had the distinct feeling that everyone was secretly relieved and as much as it sickened him, he couldn't blame them. Not after the devastation his sister had caused

"What if Katara could… Could Katara do anything?" Aang asked, ever the optimist.

"I don't want her to be distracted from helping Kiyi," Zuko said. "And there's no guarantee she could fix this… I've never seen her regrow fingers, have you?"

He looked away from Azula's mangled, unconscious form to Aang, who was watching with wide, solemn eyes as the doctors bandaged Azula's burned hands. The fingers had almost completely burned away and during the night, the doctors had requested permission to amputate. Zuko had granted it.

And Azula would never bend lightning again.

Maybe it was for the best.

He was very, very grateful that no one said it aloud, though he knew everyone must be thinking it.

The doctors finished bandaging Azula and began packing up. "The sounds are clean and we've applied a healing balm," The most senior doctor explained. "Should we send for you when she wakes?"

Zuko eyed the ropes that bound Azula to the bed, across her chest and upper arms, wrapped around her legs. "No," He said eventually. "I'll stay with her."

"Okay," Aang said without hesitation. "I'll stay too."

"And me," Sokka nodded.

Zuko looked between them, stunned. "You don't have to-..."

"We're your friends, Zuko," Aang smiled. "We want to."

Stiffly, not trusting himself to speak, Zuko nodded. The doctors bowed and retreated from the room. Zuko sank into an armchair beside Azula's bed.

Iroh, who had been watching him silently, stepped forwards and stood at Zuko's shoulder. "I am very sorry that you have to go through this, my nephew," He said quietly. His big hand ruffled Zuko's hair affectionately, like he was a child. The gesture was simple and Zuko found himself turning to hug the older man tightly.

"What do I do?" Zuko asked hoarsely. "What do I do now?" What would happen when Azula woke up? What would he have to do?

"You wait," Iroh stroked the back of Zuko's head soothingly. "You wait and the answers will come to you, Fire Lord Zuko."

What if they didn't? Zuko was meant to be ruling a country, but he was still only eighteen years old and he'd been desperately hoping that his family could… that he would have a family around him.

"And we'll help you, Zuko," Aang said, moving to stand on the other side of Azula's bed with Sokka, who nodded with a firm smile. "With whatever you need."

Zuko smiled back at them, feeling the weight around his heart lifting a little. Even if they weren't here forever, he had people who loved him and wanted to help him.

"When she wakes up, would you guys be able to… give us some space?"

Aang nodded but Sokka's eyes flickered to Azula and back, before giving a reluctant "If that's what you want, but we won't go far."

"Azula is dangerous," Iroh warned him and Zuko approached the bed, looking down at the spiderweb of livid burns that criss-crossed Azula's arms and what was visible of her torso. Her hands had been bandaged but her other burns had been left exposed, spread thinly with salves and ointments, to 'breathe'.

"I know she is," Zuko agreed. "But if she wakes up with everyone looking at her like this she'll… she won't react well."

Iroh sighed heavily, but didn't object.

Time passed slowly, achingly so. Boredom crept up on all of them and Zuko had to fight the urge to send for some paperwork.

Iroh sent for tea and began to teach Aang Pai Sho at the low table, moving jars of burn salve to clear space for the board. Sokka sat with Zuko, by Azula's bedside, picking at the dirt under his fingernails absently.

Zuko settled into a silent study of Azula's sleeping form- the way her brow looked like their father's but her nose and chin were near matches to their mother's. When was the last time she'd been so unguarded, so open to scrutiny?

Azula was a prodigy, sharp-witted and strong but she was also just a teenager, a girl who had lost everything to the brother she had always bested.

And now she'd lost the last advantage she had over him; her lightning. She was just a child, still, and lightning required total control over one's emotions. Control Zuko had never possessed, control Azula had lost when fighting him.

Now, it wouldn't matter. She had lost her fingers and her total mastery of her fire had gone with them. She would still be formidable enough in a fight; she would be able to run, jump and kick fire but her arms wee deeply burned and Zuko knew exactly what scar tissue like that felt like.

Unconsciously, he brought a hand to his own lightning mark over his core. Tight, tough scar tissue. He could feel it tug when he twisted his torso during sparring and it was a small, localised spot on his chest. What must it feel like to have your arms completely mangled like hers? What would the scar tissue feel like when she moved?

"She wanted to drive Kiyi and Katara away," Zuko said quietly.

Sokka looked up, eyebrows furrowed. "Oh?"

"That's why she did it, apparently. She… I don't know… felt left out or something."

Sokka let out a low whistle. "That's… wow."

"Yeah."

"That's rough."

Zuko let out a quick, bitter, not-quite-laugh. "I really thought I could help her get better. Maybe I _did_ just want her compliant, like she said," He looked at his sister's sleeping face, smooth and untroubled, like she was a child simply down for a nap. If it wasn't for the open sores crawling up her neck he could almost believe it. "I just wish it could be how it was, when we were little."

Azula's dark lashes quivered and Zuko found himself stood over her, lowering the light in the sconces so that she wouldn't see the extent of her wounds immediately.

A scrape and the sound of footsteps told him Sokka had retreated to stand with Iroh and Aang, out of Azula's line of sight.

Zuko held his breath as Azula's brow creased with effort and dark golden eyes blinked open. She gritted her teeth as she tried to move, the bindings holding her in place. When her eyes fell on him there was a hiss as she gasped through her teeth and she flinched back when he reached for her.

"Father-!" She choked out, breath quickening. "What- how?"

"Azula, no," Zuko tried to make his voice as soothing as possible, holding his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "Azula, it's me. Zuko. Father's- Father's gone."

She stared at him. With an odd tightening of his chest, he realised that she'd been _scared_ of him. She'd thought he was their father and she'd been afraid. Her eyes were still wide but her breathing slowed, deep gasps that wracked her whole body. A muscle jumped in her neck and her eyes didn't leave Zuko's.

"Zuko," She wheezed, "Zuko."

She bared her teeth at him, a terrible shudder making her body shake. "Yes," Zuko breathed.

"It hurts," She ground out, voice rough. "What… I can't feel my…" She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, shaking her head in denial even as the movement tore open dried scabs on her neck.

"Your lightning backfired," Zuko thought she probably wouldn't appreciate him dancing around the facts. "Your hands…" He swallowed, finding directness difficult when her face was twisted in anguish like that. "Your hands took the worst of it, the doctors had no choice but to amp- amputate your fingers."

There was a terrible moment when he thought she was going to cry, to break the way she had when Katara had defeated her after the Agni Kai and her life had fallen apart but Azula's mouth simply quivered and twisted into a pained smile. "I see."

"I'm sorry," He couldn't help saying. "There wasn't much… left."

A long silence as his words sunk in, then- "The bloodbender wouldn't waste her energy on me."

The sudden surge of white-hot anger was a surprise and Zuko unintentionally made the sconces flare as he resisted the urge to send a fireball into the wall. Azula cracked one eye open to glare at him. "Don't you dare," He seethed, gripping the bedsheets in clenched fists. "Katara exhausted herself trying to repair what _you_ did to Kiyi, our _sister._"

Azula had both eyes open now, but she wasn't looking at him. She glared resolutely at the ceiling, not moving.

"How could you?" Zuko's voice broke. "All I wanted was for us to be like we were before and you…"

"Where's Mother?"

"Where do you think?" He growled. "She's with Kiyi."

Azula's eyes narrowed. "Of course she is. Her fresh start."

The bitterness in her voice was raw and unexpected. He'd never heard her voice like that before. It didn't soothe his anger, exactly, but it added a layer of wrenching pity. "You don't understand anything," He stood tall, glaring down at her. "You think you're so clever but you've never had a clue."

Azula finally looked at him again, mouth twisted in a sneer. "Is this where you tell me nothing has to change? That I can be saved by love?"

"I don't know what can help you," He spat. "You did a horrible thing, you've done so many terrible, terrible things… but yes, I still love you. So does Mother."

She scoffed, but her eyes didn't move from his face.

"She does," Zuko shook his head. "You're her daughter. Having Kiyi around doesn't mean she loves you less. She's not like Father."

Their Father, who only ever had enough love for one, perfect child.

And who, even then, probably never felt it.

"So sentimental," Azula deadpanned, but her eyes were hungry, pleading. "You really believe that drivel?"

Zuko thought over his next words carefully. "Yes, Azula, I do. It's the truth. Normal people don't have a finite amount of love to give. I don't love you less because Mother and Kiyi are here. I don't love you less now that I have my friends, or now that I have Katara at my side. That's not how it works."

"You sound like Uncle."

"Thank you," Zuko said. "I would be honoured to be half the man Uncle is."

Azula glared at him, but said nothing.

"Do you need more burn salve? Or Uncle can brew a tea for pain relief?" Zuko offered, but she simply watched him with hard eyes. "Suit yourself."

He swept past the foot of the bed, heading for the door. He could send some guards in to make sure Azula didn't hurt herself, but having this sort of conversation was draining and he found he didn't have the stomach for it so soon. Azula could choose to understand them or she could continue to wallow in her own self pity; he'd done all he could for her.

Iroh, Aang and Sokka were stood near the door. Iroh's face was quietly proud while the boys simply looked uncomfortable.

"I'll stay with her, if you like," Aang offered quietly. "Rather than having more guards around."

Zuko blinked, a little taken aback at the offer. He glanced back to where the foot of Azula's bed was visible and nodded with a small smile. "Thanks."

Aang gave him a sunny smile and ushered the three out, closing the door behind them with a firm _click._

Zuko and Sokka exchanged a puzzled look. "Honestly? Rather him than me," Sokka shrugged. "Where do you want to go?"

"Actually," Iroh said softly. "I would rather like to have a moment alone with my nephew, if you don't mind?" Zuko glanced at him but the old man simply smiled politely back at him.

"I wanted to see Katara," Zuko said, knowing he sounded like a teenage brat but unable to help it; she'd still been asleep when he'd checked in on her that morning and he had so much he wanted to say after the events of the previous night.

"Master Katara will either be asleep or healing Kiyi," Iroh's voice was gently chiding, like Zuko was a child rather than the Fire Lord. Sokka frowned at the two of them, but gave Zuko a jerky salute and headed off.

Iroh smiled wanly and led Zuko away, towards a less used part of the palace. "What did you want to talk about?" Zuko asked, when the silence grew too heavy. Iroh sighed and glanced back at him.

"I understand that you know my part in how your mother came to be married to your father."

Zuko's step faltered. "Yes."

Iroh beckoned him to continue, and they made their way to an older part of the palace. "When I was a younger man, I worked hard for our father's approval. I led great crusades on behalf of the Fire Nation into the Earth Kingdom, I claimed to have slaughtered the last dragons, all to earn my father's praise."

He had to look away, reminded too much of his own desperate attempts to win Ozai's approval. "Right. But you didn't really- you didn't kill the dragons."

"No," Iroh sighed. "But I meant to. I did a lot of things to please him that I deeply regret."

They came to a stop and with a start, Zuko realised where they were.

The door was open, and the room didn't look as dark as it had before; the shutters hung broken and loose from the small window frame, the dust had mostly cleared but it was as grim and sparsely furnished as he remembered. Iroh hesitated before stepping inside, but Zuko remained at the doorway. "I should have had this room cleared," He said bitterly. "Or locked back up."

"As individuals and as a Nation, we must not hide our past mistakes," Iroh said plainly, looking around the room with a sorrowful frown. "We must confront our history head-on, only then can we truly learn and improve."

Zuko scowled. He'd much rather forget his own past mistakes.

"I thought it wouldn't be too bad for her here, and I was a selfish young man in love."

"What?" Zuko stared at his uncle, mouth agape.

Iroh chuckled. "Don't be so surprised. I met your Aunt at a court event and fell in love as soon as I saw her," He moved to the window and closed his eyes, lifting his chin to the cool breeze. "Asuka. She was the one thing I thought it would be alright to defy my father for. She wasn't from an influential family, you see, and a family of non-benders, too."

Zuko had never heard Iroh speak of his wife before; all he knew was that Lu Ten's mother had died in childbirth, before Zuko was born. There had never been any portraits of her in the palace either.

"My father had already chosen a bride, and he refused to allow me to marry her," Iroh continued, distracted, lost in his own memories. "So I begged, and pleaded, and bargained…" His face hardened. "Ozai was… troublesome for our father; too proud and ambitious. I had the idea to find Avatar Roku's descendents, to find him a bride that would meet his requirements. I found your mother while she was still too young to marry, but the knowledge was enough to bargain for what I wanted."

"And it worked. You married for love," Zuko surmised. He had always thought of his uncle as selfless, infallible, even though he knew it had once been different. Sometimes, ignorance is bliss after all.

"Yes, and she died within five years. You might ask- what was it all for?" Iroh turned to face Zuko once more. "But those years were worth it. I loved Asuka as hard as I could and I would not trade that for anything."

"Why are you telling me this, Uncle?"

"Who knows?" Iroh approached Zuko and clapped a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Old men like me enjoy telling stories, and perhaps I feel like love can be my redemption, no matter what I have done in my past… In this era of love and peace, maybe that can be all of our redemption."


	14. Two patients

"Don't touch it," Katara reminded Kiyi as Ursa applied some salve to the burn around her face. Kiyi's mouth twisted into a scowling pout, her hand raised and mere inches from the pink, shiny skin of her face but there was no pain to the expression, which was a relief. "Seriously, you'll get gunk on your fingers and it could still get infected."

"But I can see now," Kiyi complained as Ursa made her close her left eye, applying the salve to the eyelid and dressing the wound. "Why do I have to have my eye covered?"

"It's still sensitive, darling," Ursa chided. "You might agitate it if you open and close your eyelid too much."

Kiyi muttered something unintelligible under her breath and Ikem's mouth quirked into an amused smile. He reached forward and ruffled his daughter's hair affectionately. "It's not for long, my heart. Soon you'll be able to touch your face as much as you want. People will see you and say _wow- look how much she touches her face! _Won't that be great?"

"No!" Kiyi protested. "I won't!"

Ursa gave Ikem a warm eyed smile and kissed the top of Kiyi's head. "Well, then let's focus on getting you all healed up, okay? Just like Zuko."

"We told her Zuko had a similar burn when he was younger," Ikem said quietly to Katara as she washed her hands. "It seemed to calm her down."

Katara nodded; Kiyi's adoration of her older brother meant that knowing she was going through something he'd experienced would probably help her come to terms with her own wound. "She's in good spirits, all things considered."

Ikem hummed in agreement. "I don't know how much she remembers, to be honest. She was asleep when the attack started, and it was dark…"

Katara shook excess water from her hands and dried them on the towel, a frown creasing her brow. "She'll remember," She said quietly. "Even as a kid, even in the dark… you don't forget that sort of thing."

Ikem glanced at her warily but said nothing. Katara was thinking back to her own darkened childhood, to the day when the Southern Raiders had taken her mother from her. The trial of the Southern Raiders had been one of the earliest war crime trials under Zuko's rule. Katara had faced down the man who had invaded her home and her nightmares and she'd known his face. Her testimony had helped sentence Yon Rha to a life sentence of hard labour rebuilding the Earth Kingdom. But it wouldn't bring her mother back.

No, it didn't matter how young you were; when something like that happened, you remembered their face.

"She's in here."

"Where- oh, hey! Katara!" Katara turned, Sokka and Toph were in the doorway. Her brother waved and cast a cautious look around the room. "How's the little warrior?"

Kiyi perked her head up and tugged her head from her mother's hands. Luckily the main patch had been put in place to protect the newly healed eyeball. Sokka approached with an exaggerated expression of wonder.

"Wow! You're doing so well! You must be really strong."

"I am!" Kiyi grinned. Behind her, Ursa stood and began tidying the area around Kiyi's bed. "Soon, I'll be all better!"

"That's the spirit," Toph grinned. "I can't even see anything wrong with you!"

Katara shot Toph a warning look that went totally unnoticed, obviously, but the girl didn't seem fazed. "Hey!" Kiyi protested, pointing a finger at the earthbender. "You can't see _anything_."

Toph grinned wickedly and Kiyi dissolved into a fit of giggles. Ursa and Ikem shared a look of relief at the peals of laughter and Sokka grinned back at Katara, coming to stand at her side. "You're doing a great job- it doesn't even look like it will scar."

"It might still scar," Katara warned. "But at least she isn't in pain, and if there is a scar it won't be as bad as…"

As Zuko's. It was difficult to remember how Zuko had looked with his scar, difficult to imagine the pain he must have endured to earn it. If she could spare Kiyi the torment he'd suffered, she'd be happy.

"Where is Zuko?" She asked suddenly, turning to look back at the door as though by saying his name she could summon him to her.

Sokka shrugged. "Iroh took him aside to talk. I don't know where," He paused, as though deep in thought before continuing. "You should talk to him, though. Azula-"

They'd been talking quietly as Kiyi and Toph messed around, but at the sound of Azula's name Kiyi fell silent mid sentence and began to shake. "Kiyi?" Ursa's voice was sharp with alarm and Sokka's mouth clamped shut.

"Hey, Kiyi," Ikem's voice was low and soothing. "It's okay. You're okay. We're here."

Toph moved out of the way as Kiyi's parents moved to hold her, running hands over her hair, arms, back. Kiyi began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be brave."

"You _are _brave," Katara urged, coming to stand beside the bed. "Something very scary happened, it's okay to cry. We all need to cry sometimes."

Kiyi wept into her mother and father's arms as they held her, and Katara gestured to the other two to follow her from the room. "I think they deserve a bit of privacy," She said softly as they reached the door. "I'm going to find Zuko, anyway."

She hadn't spoken to him properly since their argument on the balcony. She didn't want to leave things like that for longer than she had to. Sokka gave her a small smile. "Good idea."

"I'd help you find him, but I'm done being an errand girl for the day," Toph said frankly. "Besides, I'm starving."

"Ah- also an excellent idea," Sokka grinned, throwing an arm over the shorter girl's shoulders. "Let's go find Suki and grab some food."

Katara's stomach grumbled, but she waved them on ahead and turned to look down the corridor. Where to go? Where would Iroh take Zuko to talk?

Her feet carried her on instinct, without conscious effort. It wasn't until she was in the older wing of the palace that she realised where she was going.

Really? Would Iroh really want to talk to Zuko in the room he'd helped imprison Ursa in?

Her steps faltered. If Iroh wanted to discuss that, did she have a right to intrude? The sound of Iroh's voice, low and gentle, carried through the still air as she turned a corner and saw the open door. Maybe she should turn back…

"Think about it, my dear nephew," His voice was clear now, and she stepped back behind the corner to avoid Iroh spotting her as he walked through. "You are lucky, so much luckier than you believe; you don't need to give anything up if you don't want to."

Katara pressed herself against the wall, waiting with bated breath. "I'm not sure that's true, Uncle," That was Zuko's voice. "I think I've been too naive. I can't have everything- I have to make choices or more people will get hurt."

Iroh sighed and Katara swallowed hard, out of sight. Were they talking about her? The council had asked him to choose between her and the crown… He said he wouldn't choose but maybe, after the events of the feast…

How would his people accept her as Fire Lady when she'd been so thoroughly disgraced and humiliated?

"I am certain that you will find the right path, nephew," Iroh's voice grew closer and before Katara could realise what was happening, he had turned the corner. If he was surprised to see her, he didn't let it show on his face. Iroh simply gave her a wink and continued onwards.

Annoyed that she'd been caught off-guard, Katara nearly gave up and got out of there before Zuko could find her as Iroh had, but she took a deep breath and reminded herself why she was here. She pushed herself from the wall and turned the corner.

The door to the room was still open, and she approached slowly, but not trying to hide her footsteps; she didn't want to sneak up on him. She stood in the doorway and let her eyes roam over his back. His hair was loose, without the crown, and he wore a plain tunic. He'd looked spectacular in the finery of the previous night but this was the Zuko she'd fallen in love with. This Zuko was her home.

"How much did you hear?" He asked.

"Just the end," Katara replied honestly. "I didn't mean to listen in."

"It's alright," Zuko sighed, turning to face her. She was a little surprised to see him smile. He stepped close to her and seemed to slump against her, arms wrapping tightly around her waist and face burrowing into her neck. Instinctively, she brought her own arms around his shoulders and held him close. "How's Kiyi?"

"She's doing well," Katara reassured him. "Her eye is fully healed now and your mother's been working hard to ensure there's no infection."

"Good," He sighed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Of course I am," Katara whispered into his hair. "I'm here as long as you want me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He brought a hand up to tangle in her hair and turned to capture her lips in a searing kiss, needy and desperate and a little sad.

"What can I do to help?" She whispered, stroking hair from his face as they parted, pressing her forehead against his.

"You're doing everything right," Zuko said quietly. "It's me that keeps making mistakes…" He took a deep, shuddering breath and his hands tightened on her waist. "I didn't listen to you about Azula. You were right."

"I wish I wasn't," Katara responded. "I really do."

They stood in silence for a little while, drawing strength from each other's presence. Katara mulled over Zuko's words as she let his warmth seep into her body and soul; she may be the healer but nothing had the ability to revive her like Zuko did.

It had definitely been him this morning, lending her his strength as she recovered from her self-inflicted exhaustion. _I'm sorry,_ he'd said. She could remember now. _It's all my fault._

"No it isn't," She said softly, bringing her hands up to cup his face. "None of this is your fault Zuko… You couldn't have predicted what Azula had planned. No one could."

"I know what she's capable of. I let my own wish for a family blind me… She was right in the end; I didn't want her to get better. All I wanted was her compliance."

Katara's grip tightened and she pulled him down to meet her eyes. "I don't believe that for a second, Zuko. Not a second," His golden eyes were dark with the all-too-familiar shadow of brooding self loathing and she scowled at him. "You weren't the only one who wanted her to get better, either. Your mother thought there was still good in her too. Both of you believed she could get better."

"Then we were both naive."

"Maybe," Katara admitted. "But only because you are one of the most loving people I've ever met Zuko," He blinked in confusion at that and she pressed their foreheads and noses together, keeping her eyes open and on his. "No one thinks less of you for trying. If anyone could have saved her, it would have been you and Ursa."

"Or maybe Aang."

"Maybe," She smiled. "But only because he's the Avatar."

"Thanks," He smiled grimly and she released him, backing up a step to give him space. Zuko took a long, calming breath in and there was a long pause as he looked at her, similar to the look Sokka had given her before Kiyi got upset. "I have to tell you something. About Azula."

.

They sat together on the veranda, eating the last of their shared portion of dumplings overlooking the turtleduck pond. Zuko's legs were folded under him properly, while Katara let hers hang over the edge, swinging back and forth as she mulled over his words.

So, after everything Azula was still just a lonely child who was acting out.

Katara wasn't sure if that made things better or not. Judging by the expression on Zuko's face, he must have been thinking along similar lines.

He stared out at the turtleduck pond, lost in his own thoughts. Silently, Katara leaned against him, wrapping one arm around his and resting her head against his shoulder.

Azula had been so warped, so fundamentally damaged, that she thought driving Katara and Kiyi away would give her the full love and attention of her mother and brother. It didn't mean her sins could be forgiven, but perhaps they could be understood; it was arguably the most human thing she'd done in a long time and she'd finally lost control of her own emotions.

Her own lightning had backfired.

"Do you want me to heal her?" Katara asked.

Surprised, Zuko turned to look down at her. "Do you want to?"

Katara watched the two turtleducks, napping together at the side of the pond. Did she want to heal Azula? She pitied her, definitely but she also hated her. Hated her for what she'd done, for the pain she'd inflicted on Kiyi, on Zuko…

"Who's treating her now?" Katara asked instead.

"A team of the most skilled doctors in the Caldera," Zuko pressed a cheek to the top of her head.

"I can't grow back her fingers for her, I'm not even sure that would be possible with water from the Spirit Oasis..." Katara said eventually. Zuko nodded, they both knew full well that the Northern Water Tribe would not give any of the Spirit Oasis water up for the sake of Azula. "Will she be able to bend without them?"

For a bender, their control over their element was almost as innate as breathing. What must it be like to have that ability taken away?

Zuko was silent for a long time, thinking it over before speaking. "Just producing fire can be done by nearly any part of the body so she'll still be able to create fire but…" He paused. "Azula's always been a prodigy. She doesn't just create fire- she _masters _it. She was creating detailed shapes and figures from fire before I could even produce a consistent fireball. She could create lightning before I even really mastered the basics of classic Sozin style."

Katara could picture it easily- the triumphant victory on a tiny Azula's face as her older brother flushed with embarrassment at being so easily surpassed.

"Just creating fire isn't enough," He went on. "She has to be the _best_ at bending and without that…" He sighed.

Without her superior bending ability, or the influence of being a prominent member of the Royal Family, what was Azula?

"I don't know how much I can do to help heal her," Katara said softly. "But if you want, I can at least stop her pain."

"You're sure? You're not too tired?" Zuko straightened and the hope in his voice was almost painful.

"Sure," Katara got up and held out a hand to help him up. "I don't abandon people who need me, remember?" She might not particularly want to help Azula for her own sake, but she'd do it for Zuko.

"Thank you," He said softly, bringing her hand up to kiss it. "It's more than she deserves."

"Yeah," Katara agreed. "But I'm not doing it for her."

Zuko's shoulders slumped with the weight of the world and he nodded in understanding. Still holding hands, Zuko led her slowly towards the secure rooms where Azula must be held.

He was silent, expression grave and thoughtful. Katara wondered what Zuko planned to do about Azula- would he banish her? Send her back to the asylum? Would he challenge her to an Agni Kai? Maybe he hadn't decided yet.

They arrived at a closed door, guarded by four high ranking guards Katara recognised from various court events. They bowed to her as well as Zuko, then knocked on the door to announce their arrival.

Katara shot a quick, questioning look at Zuko- Did Azula still have the freedom to refuse entry to her prison? After everything? But the knock was only a formality and the guard pushed the door open for them without waiting for a response.

The room was dimly lit and pleasantly cool, though it was unmistakably a prison ward. The walls were bare and the chairs available were plain, then there was the beds… Separated by plain black folding screens, every bed had restraints strewn across them and every bed was empty except for the one at the far end of the room.

Pale feet poked out from behind the screen and sat in the chair beside them was… "Aang?" She couldn't help saying aloud. The bald boy didn't look at her, he was saying something quietly to the bed's inhabitant and had his eyes fixed unblinkingly on their face.

At the sound of Katara's voice, the body in the bed reacted visibly- the tendons in the visible feet tensed and leapt as she and Zuko approached, the feet twisting against their restraints. Aang sat forward in his chair, leaning across to rest a hand on an ankle, still talking. As they drew closer, Katara could hear him repeating: "Peace, Azula. Peace."

Katara nearly faltered at the screen, she nearly retreated. _I don't want to,_ her mind's voice whispered urgently but Zuko's hand in hers was warm and reassuring and she was able to swallow her own revulsion just enough to come and stand at the foot of Azula's bed.

She knew what to expect; Zuko had told her what had happened but the sight of Azula still shocked Katara. Somehow it seemed even more unnerving than seeing her bound in chains and screaming after the Agni Kai, a lifetime ago.

Azula had open, blackened, blistering burns weaving their way up both arms past her shoulders and up her neck. Her arms were bound by her sides with bandages to ease the impact of the ropes and leather straps but it still had to hurt.

Katara's eyes swept over the wounds, they made their way across her chest too. The material of her white tunic was faintly stained with blood, but sparsely; most of the damage was on her lower arms and…

Her hands were bandaged, but even bandaged Katara could see the absence of Azula's fingers and thumbs. She recalled how Zuko had told her of his long-ago failed attempt at bending lightning and tightened her hold on his hand, glad that he didn't possess the same raw power that his sister did.

She finally looked up at Azula's eyes and felt her stomach twist. She'd expected the familiar glare, or maybe for the madness to have returned… What she didn't expect to see was the same shell shocked fear that had driven Kiyi to tears in her recovery bed.

"They're not here to hurt you," Aang said quietly, squeezing Azula's ankle in reasurance. "Right, guys?"

Zuko didn't say anything but Azula slumped back against the mattress, eyes seeking Zuko's with an open desperation Katara had never thought the girl capable of. It made her look frighteningly young.

"I'm going to numb your nerves," Katara said, releasing Zuko's hand and pulling water from her flask. "I'm sorry I can't do more," In that moment, she really was, but her energy levels were still low, and she had to prioritise Kiyi. Azula said nothing.

Katara worked quickly. The burns were deep and painful, she knew. Even if she was at full ability, lightning was a difficult burn to mend and there would be still be deep, angry, fleshy scars like the one on Zuko's midsection.

That had been Azula's doing, too.

Numbing the nerves was long, complicated, tedious work. Azula's wounds were more extensive than Kiyi's had been and covered a larger surface area. As she worked, she could see some of the tension easing from Azula's body and the girl slowly closed her eyes.

In a spur of the moment decision, led more by compassionate instinct than conscious effort, she bent water into one of Azula's burns to see what she could do to mend the damage. The girl beneath her jerked. "No," She hissed, meeting Katara's eyes with furious intensity. "Don't."

"I was just-"

"No!" Azula recoiled from her, as much as was possible under the restraints. A scab on her elbow tore in the process and Katara reached out. "Leave me alone!"

In an instant, Zuko was at Katara's side, hands smoothing over her upper arms and guiding her away from Azula's accusatory glare. "Okay…" Katara acquiesced, letting the water fall back into her waterskin and pressing back against Zuko's chest. "Okay."

Zuko watched his sister with a carefully blank expression, but the pain in him was evident from the tightening by his mouth and the way his nostrils flared. Azula let her head fall back against the bed, eyes closed tightly as though she could block them all out by doing so.

"She shouldn't be in any pain," Katara said quietly. "I think I've managed to numb all of it."

"Thank you," Zuko adjusted his hold on her and nodded for Aang to follow them out. As they headed to the door, Aang met Katara's eyes and offered a sunny smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, looking a little lost in thought.

"Send for the doctors," Zuko instructed the guards at the door. "And make sure she has something to eat."

"Yes, my Lord."

They made their way back up to the main part of the palace mostly in silence. Zuko appeared to be deep in thought and Aang was uncharacteristically sombre. "I have to get back to work," Zuko said softly as they approached his office. "Uncle's been helping out a lot but I have to call a council meeting."

"You've decided what you're going to do about Azula, haven't you," Aang said flatly. There was no question, he just sounded tired.

"Yes," Zuko paused with a hand on the door, eyes downcast. "I can't protect her from herself anymore. Not if I'm going to be able to look after everyone else at the same time. She has to stand trial."


	15. Anticipation

Once word got out that Azula was going to stand in a public trial for the burning of her half-sister, the capital saw a surge of excitement and gossip. The war crime tribunals allowed a public gallery viewing, would Azula's trial have the same?

Their friends offered to stay until after the trial for support but Zuko threw himself into his work, meaning Katara only saw him during meetings and at night, when he would stumble through the door far too late and collapse in bed beside her, exhausted.

They would hold each other close as he fell into a fitful sleep each night, silent but for his laboured breathing and the sound of the bedsheets moving with his restless body.

She would curl into him, burying her face against the nape of his neck and hold him until dawn when he would get up and start a long, gruelling day of work all over again.

She thought she'd feel lonely at times like this when the Fire Nation demanded so much from him, but Katara had her own work to be doing. As well as her work on projects for disenfranchised ex-soldiers, she was also helping to source rooms for the extended household and manage Zuko's schedule.

"Minister Lan Fan will be visiting during the trial," Ursa frowned down at an official looking document. "We could host him in the sunflower room?"

"He's the foreign affairs minister from Omashu," Katara recalled absently. "And he has some rivalry with the trade minister from Ba Sing Se… If we put him that close to Aang's room it might upset things with the Earth King, like we're showing a preference."

Ursa pursed her lips thoughtfully and tapped on the room plan. "We could host him in the yellow room- that's only three rooms from Master Rui's so there shouldn't be any issue."

Katara leaned over and inspected the names against each room. "That should be fine… That corridor is mostly mid-level Earth Kingdom ministers and dignitaries."

There was a gentle knock at the door and Lai entered with a steaming pot of tea, Ikem and Kiyi hot on her heels. "Good afternoon," Ikem smiled. "I thought I would come and offer my assistance, if it's needed. Zuko has found himself tied up with the Minister of Justice and I promised Kiyi she could show off her new dress."

"Ah, so we'll do as backup if Zuko's busy?" Ursa smirked at her youngest, who grinned unapologetically. "I see how it is."

Lai set the teapot down on the large desk and handed Kiyi a small biscuit from the tray with an indulgent smile that warmed Katara's heart. "Thank you, Lai!" Kiyi beamed, head turning so that the light from the window caught the thin, silvery line across her brow, where the edge of her burn had once been. It was only the faintest of scars but the sight still brought a wave of melancholy.

By the way Ursa reached out to trace her fingers along Kiyi's cheek under the guise of sweeping back a strand of hair, it was clear she was thinking along similar lines.

"Have you got the updated room plan for the house attendants?" Lai asked.

"Yes," Katara said, frowning. "But more requests are coming in every day ahead of the trial. It seems like every diplomat in the world wants to come."

It seemed distasteful and tacky to her, but Lai raised her eyebrows and took the room plan with a short, abrupt nod. "Makes sense," She said. "It's a good opportunity for the other nations to see the new Fire Lord show commitment to his ideals."

Katara hadn't thought of it that way, but it made sense. "I guess so," She sighed. "It just feels…"

"I know," The head of staff gave her an appraising look. "But this looks well thought out. You're doing a good job helping Fire Lady Ursa with her duties."

"I couldn't do it without her," Ursa agreed, lifting Kiyi into her lap for a firm hug. "I don't have much natural ability for this sort of thing but it seems like second nature for Katara."

There was a speculative twinkle in both women's eyes that made Katara feel uncomfortably hot under their scrutiny. Ikem shot her an amused grin at the sight of her reddening face but didn't say anything.

"Well then," Lai tucked the room plan into her pocket and gave Ursa and Katara a polite bow. "I will make sure the house staff have the rooms prepared."

"Oh," Ursa lifted a hand for Lai to wait. "I think this might be another one…" She read through a letter that had been tucked beneath the plan and raised an eyebrow. "Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe… Katara is this…?"

"My dad," Katara confirmed, moving to stand at Ursa's shoulder and read her father's familiar, scratchy writing. "He's coming too?"

"Due any day now." Ursa confirmed.

"You have a dad?" Kiyi asked. "I thought Zuko's friends didn't have dads."

Ikem laughed. "Katara and Sokka's dad lives in the South Pole, sweetheart. That's why you haven't met him yet."

"Is it as far away as Hira'a?"

Katara opened her mouth to respond but a note at the bottom of her father's letter made her blood run cold. Gingerly, she reached over and took the letter from Ursa's loose hold.

Ursa turned to look at her, mouth pressed in a firm, sympathetic line.

_In light of the events of Fire Lady Ursa's Reception Banquet, I would also like to request a private audience with the Fire Lord at his earliest convenience._

What did that mean? Katara stared down at the innocuous footnote with wide eyes. Somehow, she didn't think he was referring to Kiyi's burn. The ink showed no sign of increased pressure, but her dad had always been good at keeping his temper in check.

How much information from the leaked letters had made its way south? The thought of the details being discussed by the Water Tribe ambassadors sent a wave of shamed nausea through her. How much had her dad heard of their letters' contents?

"Please make sure Chief Hakoda has the Sunflower room," Ursa said to Lai, who bowed and retreated from the room with a shrewd, curious glance at Katara's paling face. Ursa let Kiyi down and stood to put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Sit down."

"I don't-" But Ursa was already pressing Katara back into her chair and setting a cup of tea in front of her. "Thank you…"

"Do you want me to send for Sokka?" Ursa asked softly. "Or one of the others?"

Katara took a slow sip of her tea and shook her head, mind racing. It wasn't that she thought her father would do anything _drastic_, necessarily… but the thought of her father knowing that she was sexually active... and the idea that her _promiscuity_ was being discussed between members of her tribe was enough to make her want to hide under a rock for the rest of her life.

The Southern Water Tribe members weren't as conservative as their Northern counterparts but a girl's marriageability was still inextricably linked to her virginity.

Ursa crouched at Katara's side and took hold of her hand. "I'm sorry that my children have caused you trouble," She said softly. "And if there's anything I can do to help then I will."

Katara moved without conscious thought, falling into a tight, warm, _mum_ hug. Ursa's arms surrounded her and she buried her face in the Fire Lady's neck, drawing in Ursa's floral scent to fill her nose with each deep breath.

Ikem's hand came down on the top of Katara's head and the gentle, staid warmth of it soothed the growing ache in her head. A weight pressed against her side, Kiyi. The child rested against her, murmuring gentle words she must have heard from Katara and her parents just a couple of weeks previously. "It's okay," She said in a soft, high voice. "It'll be okay. You'll see. You're strong."

This family had been through so much and were still able to offer so much sympathy to Katara, whose misery stemmed purely from social humiliation. The idea made Katara tear up.

"Thanks," She muttered, pulling back and dashing away her tears. "Sorry, it's stupid."

"No, sweetheart," Ursa cupped her cheeks and smiled up at her in sympathy. "I can't imagine how humiliating that must have been. I'm sorry that my daughter did that to you, and I'm sorry that my son dishonoured you like that too."

Katara stilled, surprised. "Sorry? About Zuko?"

"What did he do?" Kiyi asked and Ursa looked away, having the grace to look embarrassed.

Ikem's hand on Katara's head lifted and he sighed. "Ursa, my love," He warned. "Surely you remember being young?" Ursa's golden eyes flicked up to her husband's and narrowed. "Katara's been as dishonoured as you were."

Katara was pretty sure her face was on fire now. She didn't know what to do with this information at all. Kiyi was looking between her parents with an increasingly puzzled expression and Ursa looked frighteningly like Azula with her eyes narrowed at Ikem like that. "Careful, darling."

"What did Zuko do wrong?" Kiyi demanded and Ikem lifted her onto his hip.

"That," He said pointedly. "Is a _very _good question."

Ursa's lips pursed but she had no chance to respond as the door opened to reveal Zuko and Lai. Zuko's crown flashed as he surveyed the inhabitants of the Fire Lady's study and he stilled when his eyes fell on Katara's face.

"Lunch is served on the terrace, Fire Lady Ursa," Lai informed them, shrewd eyes flitting between Katara and Zuko.

"Thank you, Lai," Ursa nodded. She and Ikem both gave Katara little smiles of reassurance, Ursa squeezing her shoulder before stepping away and following Lai out of the study. Zuko pressed the door closed behind them and leaned against it.

"Lai said you got a letter from your father and I should come find you..."

Katara swallowed the urge to sob again and sighed, standing up. She crossed the room and handed the letter to him. Zuko read over the letter carefully, brow furrowed in concentration until he got to the footnote.

His face paled and he swallowed hard. "Oh."

"Yeah."

He grimaced. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Katara, to her own mortification, had to dash away a tear. Unsettled, Zuko reached for her but she raised a hand with a half hearted smile. "No, really. It's just a shock."

Zuko didn't look like he believed her, and took her hand with a sorrowful expression. "Sorry," He said. "If I'd listened to you about Azula before…"

"What's done is done," Katara gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm just- I don't like the idea of my tribe knowing… gossiping about- about…" His face creased in a pained expression and he dropped his forehead to press against hers, lending her strength. "I don't want my dad to be disappointed in me."

Zuko brought his hands up to the sides of her face. "Your father is a good man, I'm sure he just wants to make sure you're alright," He grimaced. "Although he might have some choice words for me."

He kissed her gently and held her close. Katara let her eyes close as he smoothed her hair and rubbed her back. He was so warm, so solid. His presence was a reassurance she hadn't realised was missing from her life until she had it. Katara swallowed, remembering the disapproval on Ursa's face when she'd spoken of how Zuko had dishonoured Katara. "Not just my dad…" She mumbled. "Your mother may be under the impression you've led me astray, too."

"Really?" He breathed out quickly, almost-but-not-quite a laugh. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but maybe I should set the record straight. I seem to remember _you _being the one doing the leading," His voice lilted in amusement, earning him a horrified slap to the chest. "Ow."

"You deserve that," She sniffed, leaning back to glare at him but her cheeks were hot and she couldn't fight the embarrassed grin spreading across her face.

"I know," He smiled. Their foreheads pressed together again and Zuko brought his hands down to rest comfortably on her hips. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble," He said sincerely, voice low and eyes dark.

It sent warmth pooling in Katara's lower belly along with a blossoming, bubbling joy in her chest. This was worth it, she decided, _he _was worth it and even if her tribespeople gossiped, even if the courtiers mocked her, she would stay. She wasn't a coward.

The atmosphere between them shifted slightly, Zuko's fingers on her hips pressed a little harder.

"You can make it up to me," She offered generously, lifting her face to nudge his nose with hers. She was feeling strangely brazen. "Remind me why you're worth it."

Zuko had the grace to look a little scandalised, even as he drew her closer. "See?" He teased. "Who's leading who?"

Katara rolled her eyes and moved to pull away but he stepped forward with her, dipping down for a kiss that sent a tingle right up her spine. His touch lit a fire in her and she gave herself to it fully.

She reached for him, pulled him closer, backing up until she was pressed between him and the wall.

"Katara-," Zuko started but she cut him off with another kiss, arching her back into him, smiling against his mouth as warm hands skimmed her sides and hips. "Katara…" He said again, a little breathlessly this time as she trailed deliberate, open mouthed kisses to his jawline and neck.

She moved to loosen the top of his tunic, pressing kisses to the hollow of his neck and his adam's apple bobbed in a low laugh. "Hmm?" She hummed the query into his skin, giving up on the material at his neck, she lowered her hands to fumble with the tie around his waist.

"Ka- wait, _Katara._" Zuko's hands closed around her own and he stepped back, looking flushed and embarrassed. He glanced back at the door nervously. "My mother could be back any moment."

He looked back to her, eyes a little glazed and he was breathing hard. There was a distant feeling of pride to be had at the sight; she'd done that to him, she'd made his pupils dilate and reddened the back of his neck. The awkward embarrassment was so wonderfully endearing after endless days and nights of stress and worry that it felt like Katara's heart would burst.

"Good point," The fire in her burned a little lower, but the heat was still there. It was still in him, too, she could see it.

But they were in his mother's office and neither of their reputations needed the added stress of being discovered… embracing in the middle of the day. Zuko caught her hand, lacing his fingers through hers with a fervent pressure and a smile. "Later," He promised.

She smiled coyly and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to his cheek. "Definitely."

As she pulled back, they looked into each others eyes in silence neither wanting to disturb the moment. Their hands remained entwined and their bodies close, but not quite touching. This was the most time they'd been able to spend together properly in weeks, Katara realised. They'd barely discussed the upcoming trial outside of formal meetings and logistics.

"How are you doing?" She asked gently. Her solemn tone seemed to surprise him and he frowned.

Zuko took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Okay, actually. I mean... all things considered…" He lifted his shoulders in a halfhearted shrug. "I'm just making sure it all goes smoothly."

Katara didn't want to ask, not really. "Have you seen her at all?"

He pulled away. "No," He said shortly.

She let him go, eyeing him with concern. "Do you want to?"

"Aang's been checking in on her," He inspected some of the paperwork on Ursa's desk, avoiding her eyes. "I've been too busy trying to make sure this trial is as fair as possible."

Katara said nothing, fiddling with the end of her sash guiltily; she'd not made any effort to see Azula either, even though she was probably the most capable of helping with Azula's burns.

She nearly offered to go with him. Her mouth opened and she took a breath. The offer danced on the tip of her tongue, instinctive and easy. _Want me to come with you? I could help._

Her father's letter was open on the desk and Zuko's fingers paused at the edge of it. Katara watched as his face crumpled with misplaced guilt. The scene was so striking, golden autumnal light playing across his pale face as amber eyes scanned the vaguely threatening letter in the middle of the mahogany-panelled study of the Fire Lady. She was sure she'd have this image burned into her memory forever… Beautiful and painful as it was.

Katara's resentment of Azula, of the damage she'd caused stopped her saying anything. Katara swallowed the offer to help him with his sister and it left a foul taste in her mouth. She'd said once that she'd never turn her back on people who needed her, but it seemed that even Katara had her limits.

So she didn't say anything. She stepped forward and lifted Zuko's hand from the desk, kissing it softly. "I know it's hard, I do. But I'm here for you, ok? No matter what."

He dipped his head to rest against hers, closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm here for you too. We'll face it together."

"Together," Katara agreed.

Though somewhere, in the darkest recesses of her traitorous mind, she was reminded of the tale of Fire Lord Danzo who was forced to abdicate in order to marry an Air Nomad. Iroh had seemed to think they had all the time in the world but that was before their… romantic dalliances had been made public.

Once the excitement of the trial was over, what would the Fire Nation's brightest and best think of their relationship? How could they salvage their reputations?

.

It was early in the morning when Sokka came running to the outdoor training grounds with Momo on his shoulder to announce their Father had arrived in the Capital.

"Now?" Katara's focus turned to her brother and she found herself promptly knocked flat on her back, squinting up at a canopy of red and gold leaves. Suki smirked down at her triumphantly, fans flashing as she snapped them closed. "Don't you dare think you can afford to take your eyes off me."

Peeved, Katara splashed water into Suki's face and scrambled to her feet. "I yield," She threw over her shoulder as she grabbed her tunic, throwing it on over her bindings and glaring back at the arena as Toph muttered something about _giving up so easily._ "Where are we going?" She asked her brother, tying off the silk as neatly as she could without an attendant to check the back.

Sokka didn't respond, too busy eyeing Suki's exposed, sweaty skin with his thoughts written clearly across his face. Smirking, Suki caught his eye and lifted her arms in a pretense of tying her hair more securely, stretching to give Sokka a good view.

"Who's talking about taking their eyes off their opponent?" Toph demanded, rupturing the earth beneath Suki's feet and sending the Kyoshi warrior flying. Katara suppressed a grin and elbowed Sokka sharply.

"Careful, Sokka."

"Me?" Sokka grinned, still eyeing Suki's back as she clambered to her feet. "Uh- ah- yeah… Dad…" He grinned at her, flustered, and led her back inside.

"You're so transparent."

"Me?" Sokka feigned innocence with a wide eyed blink that would fool no one. Katara simply sent him an arch look and with a devilish smirk, Sokka shrugged. "Eh, it's fine. It's not _my _honour dad's worried about."

Katara scowled, flushing red and punching him in the arm. Hard. "We are _not_ ready to joke about that."

Sokka's grin shrank into a grimace. "Yeah, sorry," He rubbed the back of his head as they neared the reception halls. "For what it's worth though… I've got your back. We all do."

"I know. Thanks," She gave him a small grateful smile. "But you're still an ass."

As they approached the archway that would lead to the reception hall, the low, rumbling tones of her father made Katara's step falter. Would he be angry? Disappointed? She didn't think she'd done anything _wrong_ but how would she cope if her dad did?

"Thank you for coming all this way, Chief Hakoda. I really appreciate it."

That was Zuko's voice. Sokka paused and turned to look at her over his shoulder. She took his arm and crept forward, listening keenly.

"Of course," Her dad. "When news of what happened reached the South Pole I left as soon as possible..." He sounded odd. Stiff and formal, not at all like her father. Sokka frowned and she held a finger to her lips. "I hope I'm not taking you away from anything important?"

A pause. "No, no- I'll send word to delay my next meeting..."

"Fire Lord Zuko-" That was one of Zuko's Advisors… Maybe Han? Katara wasn't certain from his voice alone. "The Omashu Ambassador…" He trailed off, faced with stony silence from the two other men and made his apologies, hurrying away. Katara and Sokka resisted the urge to look around the corner, listening instead to the sound of bustling housekeepers until Zuko, evidently anxious to break the awkward silence spoke.

"Let's go speak somewhere private."

Katara risked peering around the corner to see her dad and boyfriend walking towards a corridor that would lead to a series of small antechambers. Private sitting rooms where courtiers and palace visitors could reliably find a quiet place to talk or use as studies.

"Come on," Sokka tugged at her arm with a grin. Katara frowned in confusion but he dragged her across the entryway and tapped his nose with a conspiratorial wink. "Don't you wanna listen?"

Katara grinned, determined. "Let's go."

.

_Sorry for the delay! I was taking part in Zutara week for the first time ever! I had a lot of fun and the stories take place in this AU so go check it out (on AO3 under the same penname) if you'd like!_


	16. The question of a woman's honour

_Hey everyone! I keep upping the total number of chapters for this fic because although I have plot points mapped out the characters need more time and space to sort out their feelings._

_I go on holiday today so the next chapter might take a little longer to come out. Thank you for sticking with me thus far- I know it's a big ol' series of fics!_

* * *

It was like they were on a dangerous mission, like back in their days travelling with Aang and the others… but a little more fun, because their lives weren't literally on the line. It also served to distract Katara from the fact that, most likely, Zuko and her father were going to be having a very difficult conversation about the nature of her relationship with the young Fire Lord.

They hurried as quietly as possible down the corridor, pressing their ears against each door to try to determine who was inside.

"_... Not appropriate… how dare … oaf ... from Omashu…"_

It was difficult to make out the specifics through the heavy doors but she could tell this wasn't her father or Zuko. Katara pulled away from the door, uninterested in the petty personal squabbles between dignitaries. Sokka's first room was a bust too. "I think it's just two people enjoying _alone time_."

"Ew," Katara wrinkled her nose, listening at the next door. "Not Dad and Zuko then."

Sokka gagged. "Thanks. I needed that mental image."

The next room was silent, as was the room after, followed by a room in which two women discussed some idle gossip… "_And then ... to marry him! ….. brother in law!"_

"Katara!" Sokka hissed, flapping his hand excitedly. "In here!"

She pressed her ear against the door Sokka was listening at and sure enough; she could hear the quiet, gentle lilt of Zuko's voice. "_... Uncle's tea… Earth Kingdom…"_

"Is he making small talk?" Sokka whispered incredulously and pulled a face. "I can't hear anything!"

"Shh!" Katara clapped a hand over his mouth and turned to see a startled looking house attendant with a tray of tea. "Uh- sorry… Looks like someone's in this one!" She smiled weakly and tugged her brother away from the girl, into the adjacent room which was, thankfully, empty.

"That was close!" Sokka sighed, stretching.

Katara glared at him, hands on hips. "Close? That was us _caught_. She's probably going to tell Zuko and Dad that we were listening in."

Sokka shrugged and flopped down onto one of the sofas. "So what now?" He asked. "We can't listen at the door…" He trailed off, eyes narrowed at the array of paintings on the far wall. "Hey, Katara."

"Yeah?" She answered, following his eye but seeing nothing out of place.

"Shouldn't that wall be further back?"

"What do you mean?"

Sokka stood up and went to the door, looking up and down the corridor. "I mean," He said, closing the door behind them. "That I think there's space between the walls."

He pressed his ear against the wall and tapped gently, moving along the wall that separated them from the next room. Katara joined him, listening to the difference when she knocked on the corridor wall vs the wall connecting them to the next room. "You're right," She realised. "But why?"

"My guess is… Secret passageway. Or maybe an ancient soundproofing technique," Sokka said confidently. "Either way, great for us."

"How?" She asked but Sokka was now inspecting the edge of a painting depicting a field of rabbaroos. "How is that great for us?" She asked but he held up a finger and ran his other hand along the side of the frame. He scrunched his face in concentration and then- _boing_ the painting sprang from the wall on a hidden hinge, revealing a narrow corridor between the two rooms. "Sokka, you're a genius!"

"I know!" He grinned. "I really am!"

They squeezed through the tiny gap and Sokka pulled the frame closed behind them, leaving them in darkness. "Now what?" She asked but Sokka clamped one hand over her mouth and pressed her ear against the opposite wall.

Dust and cobwebs tangled in her hair but she could hear the conversation now, clear as day.

Her dad was talking, but he didn't sound angry like she'd expected. Just… drained. "... so I think in light of that, it's best if I take Katara home with me once the trial is over."

She closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of china clinking as a teacup was placed in a saucer. "I understand," Zuko responded, his voice measured and calm. "Did she say that was what she wanted?"

"No," Hakoda admitted. "I haven't spoken to her directly about it, but I know this will have affected her."

"I would understand if Katara did want to go back with you. The Fire Nation court is pretty cutthroat."

On the other side of the wall, Katara heard her dad sigh. "So I've heard. She talked about it a lot in her letters."

"But she's… good at it," Zuko said hesitantly. "Better than I am. She's been working on a new Social Welfare program that's going to make a huge difference to people's lives in the outer islands, she's impressed several of the nobles with how she carried herself at court events in the past…"

That came as a surprise to Katara. She'd thought she'd left a rather _rustic _impression on the higher status nobles. Mai had always been at her elbow, correcting her, but then again, maybe that had made a difference in how others perceived her.

"She said she wants to stay and… I'd like her to. I think we can work through this; I've heard from a few council members how news of her actions and the work she's done since the war ended have impressed the people, not least the healing of Kiyi's face after…" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry about that," Hakoda said gruffly, but not unkindly. "That must have- I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Zuko said bitterly. "My sister always delighted in finding new ways to torture those close to her."

There was a long, heavy silence. Behind Katara, Sokka shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not naive," Hakoda said heavily. "I understand that you kids… well, you all had to grow up quickly," He coughed. "When you asked if you could marry Katara, I said no because I thought you were both too young. Neither of you have had the chance to experience a normal childhood and it seemed like Katara wanted to travel more. However, the situation has changed. If Katara wants to stay, then perhaps it would be better for you to marry as quickly as possible."

What?

_What?_

Katara's mind raced and her heart thudded against her ribs. She hadn't known Zuko had asked her father about marriage. But then she recalled an offhand comment at Ursa's banquet, when the letters had been disseminated amongst the courtiers.

A smug voice saying how Zuko had asked about Southern Water Tribe betrothal customs.

The way Zuko had paled upon hearing it.

But when Zuko spoke again, his voice was hard. "I'm not proposing marriage in response to something like this."

"Zuko, I understand where you're coming from… but you're both of legal marrying age and it would help mitigate the impact of all this… gossip."

"I don't like this," Sokka whispered. "It feels like you're being negotiated over."

Katara couldn't help but agree. There was a horrible twisting knot in her gut that seemed to be getting worse the more she listened.

Their dad was still talking, in measured, reasonable tones. "A wedding now would help repair both your reputations. It solves your problems-"

"No," Zuko interrupted. "It doesn't."

Frustrated, Katara moved along the wall. If there was a way into this awkward little spy-passageway from the other room, then surely- wait... there!

She pulled at a metal handle and a section of the wall swung open into the sitting room where Zuko and Hakoda were sat across from each other, a tray of tea between them and matching, shocked looks on their faces.

Katara stepped out from the hole in the wall, covered with grime and dust and glared at them. "Sorry to interrupt," She said dismissively, ignoring Sokka's spluttering behind her. "But I think I should be a part of this conversation."

Zuko's face split into a relieved grin. "You nearly gave me a heart attack," He stood and peered into the wall cavity, he took Katara's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I didn't know this was here."

"Looks like there's one between each of these rooms," Sokka explained, a little dejected that Katara had ruined the secret discovery. "Your house is super creepy, man."

"Katara, Sokka," Hakoda stood too and gave them each a warm smile. "It's good to see you."

"Dad," Sokka stepped forward and enveloped their father into a big, grimy hug. "It's good to see you," He said with feeling. After a brief squeeze of Zuko's hand, Katara moved to join.

"It really is," She said. "But you could have sent for me before trying to guilt Zuko into proposing marriage."

To his credit, Hakoda looked embarrassed. "I just want what's best for you. It's not… seemly, to be carrying on with a man that isn't your husband."

"Tell that to Malina," Katara couldn't resist muttering and Hakoda stilled, pulled back and eyed her warily.

"Katara…"

"Anyway," Katara detached herself and sat on the sofa across from where Hakoda had been sat. With an awkward hesitance, Zuko joined her and she took his hand, boldly. "When we marry is really none of your business, Dad. Your blessing is appreciated, but not a requirement."

Zuko looked like he wanted very sincerely for the ground to swallow him whole.

Hakoda swallowed his surprise and resumed his seat. "All I was saying was that it might be a good idea to… make your lives a little easier."

"Well, it wouldn't work," Katara said snippily, irritated, though not necessarily just at her dad. "The council have already told Zuko that if we were to marry, he'd be forced to abdicate."

Her words ushered in a stony silence. Both Hakoda and Sokka looked between Katara and Zuko, stunned.

"Abdicate?" Hakoda repeated quietly. "In favour of who?"

"Wait, Zuko can't be Fire Lord if he marries you?" Sokka held his hands out in a 'halt' gesture. "So… what does that mean?"

Hakoda turned to Zuko accusingly. "You said they liked her."

"They do," Zuko said forcefully and turned to Katara. "They do. Even the council admire you but… at the moment, they have said they would push for abdication if there was the possibility of a foreign Fire Lady," He slumped against the back of the sofa with a sigh. "My uncle seems to think they'll come around in time."

"Well that settles it," Katara turned to her dad who had leaned forward, hands clasped beneath his chin thoughtfully. "Katara will have to return to the South Pole with me, once the trial is over."

"Dad!"

"Katara, please listen," Hakoda reached for her but she snatched her hand back and glared at him. Beside Hakoda, Sokka grimaced at the floor. "Zuko's position is fragile. It may not seem like it, but he can't afford to risk a challenge to his rule and I will _not _have your honour sullied by living with him, unmarried. Do you hear me?"

Zuko's head bowed under her father's words and Katara turned to Sokka, who'd said he had her back. Her brother was biting his lip thoughtfully, but he said nothing.

"I can't believe you," She bit out, burning eyes turned back to her father. "You're such a hypocrite. You're the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and Malina lives with _you_. You're not engaged either!"

Hakoda's face went slack and Katara paused. "Are you?" Sokka asked, aghast. "When were you going to tell us?"

Their dad's eyes skittered to the floor guiltily. "I wanted to tell you face-to-face. I wasn't sure how you'd react..."

Frustrated, Katara stood and dragged Zuko up with her. "Right then, well since we've all caught up… I have work to do. Good work, here." She lifted her chin in defiance and pulled Zuko after her, out of the sitting room and marched down the hallway, fighting tears.

Her dad was marrying Malina, the self-important Northern Water Tribe bender who had rebuilt Katara's home so that it no longer resembled the place she'd grown up. She would never return there. It wasn't her home anymore.

She'd wanted the Fire Nation palace to become her home, but the council had renounced her so completely, despite their apparent respect for her. It left her feeling adrift, anchorless.

"Hey," Zuko murmured, pulling her aside as they reached the family wing, "Katara, look at me."

She hadn't realised she was crying until he wiped her cheeks dry. "Sorry, it's stupid," She gasped. "I just-"

"It's not stupid," He said softly. "I'm sorry- I should have asked someone to find you as soon as he arrived. You absolutely should have been part of that conversation and I just…" A wry smile. "A lot's happened."

"Yes," She half-laughed. "A lot."

Her dad was marrying Malina, she'd found out Zuko had asked for permission to marry her, the council apparently liked her but still couldn't get over their own prejudices to accept a Water Tribe Fire Lady and Azula's trial was looming over all of it like a pitch black shadow.

"I love you, though," She affirmed.

Zuko pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you too. I want-" He paused, hesitant. "I don't want you to go."

Her heart did a little flip flop and she smiled up at him. "I don't want to go either," She said and paused, summoning up the courage. "And… when the time is right, when the reasons are what they should be, that's when we'll get married."

His eyebrows shot up and he leaned back, eyeing her carefully. "Really?" He asked, as though he couldn't quite believe it ut after a heartbeat his face relaxed and one side of his mouth quirked up in an unusually self-assured smirk. "I haven't asked though. I mean- I just had a fairly extensive conversation with your father about how I _wasn't_ going to ask you anytime soon."

She tried to suppress a grin. "Oh, sure. I'll pretend to forget that you asked him for permission first, then."

"Well, that was- I…" His ears tinged with red and she pulled him in for a tight hug, tucking her head beneath his chin and closing her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and sighed into her hair. "You're teasing me."

"You did it first. I was trying to be sincere."

He laughed softly and stroked her back. "Yeah, sorry. Give it time. We'll find a way to figure it out."

She believed him. They would find a way to make it work.

Sometimes, Katara thought, it felt like they could take on the whole world together and win.

.

The darkness was choking her.

Clawing, insistent, threatening to swallow her whole.

She couldn't move. Why couldn't she move?

Distantly, she could hear laughter. It echoed down the halls, bouncing off the walls.

How dare they mock her? She would have to teach them a lesson!

But when she tried to send a fireball in their direction nothing happened.

Odd, being chained hadn't prevented her bending before. She tried to kick and a flash gave her some reassurance, though something was wrong with it.

She kicked again.

Instead of the intense, heated blue fire she had worked so hard to hone she was creating golden fire. Like Zuko.

Zuko.

Zuko.

Zuko.

The darkness was choking her.

She couldn't breathe. She was drowning.

Drowning… The Water Tribe girl. Had she done this to her?

No…

No.

She could remember now. How much time had passed? It was so dark. No one interesting came to visit her. Not even Zuko.

He'd always visited her before.

She'd done this. She'd done it to herself but her arms didn't hurt anymore. Why didn't they hurt?

How long had she been down here? Someone had said something about a trial.

A trial. For her, a member of the royal family. The thought was laughable. Ha ha ha.

Who was laughing?

It was too funny. The commoners would just _love _to see her on trial. She could just picture their grubby little hands rubbing together with glee.

Princess Azu- No, she had been Fire Lord.

Had she?

Zuko was Fire Lord now.

Zuko was Fire Lord and he didn't visit her anymore.

She stopped laughing.

Maybe they would kill her. Maybe that would be best.

The door opened and she squinted against the light. Fresh air rushed in and she grimaced at the approaching figure.

"How's it going, Azula? I brought some cake!"

So glib.

So irritating.

So childish.

No one interesting came to visit her anymore.

Just doctors and guards and the Avatar.

.

Katara fixed her eyes on her own reflection as Lai worked on dressing her for the day as another attendant brushed out her hair. It was rare that such attention was paid to her presentation, even for court events but of course, it was now open, public knowledge that she and Zuko were courting and she had to look the part.

Her wardrobe had mysteriously been slightly upgraded since that last, disastrous court event; simple summer robes had been replaced with light silks and finely embroidered robes in an array of blues and purples. Today's outfit was a thick, deep blue robe with sweeping sleeves and embroidered silver dragons alongside koi fish emblems- a mistaken attempt to tie together Zuko's and Katara's cultures that had taken inspiration from the north rather than the south.

It didn't matter so much, considering the closeness Katara felt with the circling spirits of the Northern Water Tribe; it was a little like having Yue there, supporting her and instilling some of her grace and nobility in Katara's own spirit.

She needed it.

Lai gave the sash at her waist a firm tug and tied it off at her back in some complicated form Katara couldn't see to appreciate, but at the attendant slid a couple of silvery hair pins into place she could see the effect they were going for.

She looked regal. Her eyes had been lined but she wasn't done up as a courtier. She looked like a capable, respectable figurehead.

Her stomach turned with anxiety and her palms were sweaty but she looked unflappable. A little like a warrior queen.

An invader of the Fire Nation, arrived to sully its royal bloodline and assert foreign dominion over its people.

She shook the thought from her mind as Lai gave her an approving nod, which Katara was pretty sure was the highest praise the older woman was capable of.

In fact, it was oddly reassuring.

Katara smiled grimly and gave her a nod in return. If she _was _a warrior queen then she was, at least, ready for battle.

"You look ferocious."

Katara turned to see Mai leaning casually against the doorframe. Katara's face split into a grin and she hurried over to the older girl. "Mai! I haven't seen you since- well, court! Where have you been?"

"Staying away from Azula," Mai deadpanned, but she smiled slightly. "Good to see you're not letting her beat you."

Lai and the other attendant bowed and made their exits. Katara shrugged. "Honestly? There's not much more that she can do to me."

"Her arms?" Mai asked, with a steely edge to her voice. "I'd heard rumours… but don't underestimate her. She's always been resourceful when it comes to finding new ways to be cruel."

Katara looked away. The last time she'd seen Azula it hadn't seemed like the former princess had been in a fit state to do _anything _let alone scheme and come up with creative new ways to torture people. "I meant that she's done her worst already, there's nothing more she can do to me."

"Has she?" Mai asked mildly. "Does _she _see it that way?"

"Probably not," Katara admitted, but raised her chin in defiance. "But it doesn't matter. She lost. Again."

Mai met her eyes and they watched each other for a long, tense moment. Katara couldn't figure out what Mai was getting at; Katara was the last person to underestimate Azula, she had been the one warning Zuko not to give his sister too much freedom in the palace after all.

"Here," Mai handed her a folded up letter. "Don't ask how I got it, but this needs to be destroyed."

Katara took the letter with shaking fingers and unfolded it. "This is…"

"Is it true?"

"No…" Katara said softly. "No… it was…" The letter, addressed to Ikem that was never to reach him. "It was a test of Ursa's. To see if her letters were being intercepted..." And Katara realised what Mai meant; this letter was the final straw for Zuko. It didn't matter that it wasn't true. It wouldn't matter if Ursa swore it was false in front of a panel of Fire Sages… people would have enough doubt to embolden the barely tamed minority of disgruntled Fire Nation nobles who thought life was better before Zuko took the throne and ended the war.

If the wrong people got wind of its existence… They wouldn't put up with his courting of a foreigner, or his reparations payments to the other Nations… It could spark a civil war that would aim to place Azula on the throne no matter how unstable she was. It would be preferable for some of the more ambitious nobles, to have a puppet Fire Lord that couldn't rule alone.

"Destroy it," Mai urged. "If someone else- if my father got hold of it, or someone like him…" She trailed off, meaningfully as Katara studied the letter. It had clearly been through the wars since she'd last seen it. It had blackened edges and smears of what looked like blood across some of the words.

"Why didn't you destroy it?" Katara asked suspiciously. "Why bring it to me?"

Mai shook her head, looking irritated. "Does it matter?"

"It does if you're saying your father is involved with some sort of… rebel group," Katara insisted. "Do you know something? Is something happening?"

"No," Mai retorted. "There's no… figurehead or anything, that's why you need to keep things like _this..._" She nodded at the letter. "... contained. At the moment it's just a group of disgruntled old men with an unhealthy amount of nostalgia. I'd tell you if it was more. I'd tell Zuko."

That, Katara figured, was probably true. She looked down at the letter and thought of the desperate young woman who had written it in a misguided attempt to score a victory against her abuser.

She moved to tear it up, but her fingers froze; it didn't seem her place to do it. The weight of it wasn't on her shoulders. "Thank you," She said softly to Mai. "I'll give it to…" Zuko? Ursa? She didn't know. But it wasn't hers. She tucked the letter into her dress' outer layer and avoided Mai's watchful eye.

"Master Katara," There was a knock at the door and the attendant opened it to reveal a royal guard, dressed in formal uniform. Everything was carefully presented today it seemed, even the security team. "Fire Lord Zuko is ready for you."

Katara released a long, slow breath to steady her nerves. The air was cooler today but she could feel the uncomfortable heat of nervousness making its way to her face. She _was _nervous, not so much for herself but for Zuko. For his family. They had been through so much already and now...

A cool hand slipped into hers and gave it a firm squeeze. Katara looked to Mai in surprise but the older girl met her eyes with stern ferocity and Katara felt herself steel in response. "Are you coming?" She asked quietly but Mai shook her head.

"No. I can't- I don't want to even be in the palace right now… but I wanted to check up on you."

_And give you the letter_.

"Thank you," Katara said again.

This wasn't about her. She was a small part of it, that's all. And she would be there for support, at Zuko's side where she belonged. She squeezed Mai's hand once in return, briefly, before lifting her chin and striding out of her dressing room, ready for battle.

Zuko stood at a covered archway with his back to her as she approached, fussing with the edge of his collar and muttering darkly to the guard at his side who, Katara realised with a jolt of recognition, was Lieutenant Jee.

The bearded Lieutenant nodded sagely and said something quietly in response. Kei, stood on Zuko's other side, spotted Katara first and bowed. Jee followed suit shortly after and Zuko turned. His face was worryingly pale, dark lashes and brows contrasting sharply with the white skin. He seemed to straighten a little as he met her eyes and nodded sharply.

"You okay?" She asked, tucking her hand through his offered elbow. He nodded again, looking rather like he was about to be sick.

"It's out of your control now, Fire Lord Zuko," Jee said softly. "Try to remember that."

_That,_ of course, wasn't quite true; if he wanted to, Zuko could put a stop to this whole thing but doing so would cast him in the same mould as his father... That of an iron-willed dictator. He'd worked hard to set himself apart from Ozai and this was potentially the greatest public test of that resolve that he'd faced.

Katara squeezed his arm.

Zuko gestured to his two guards and they pulled back the curtain.

A hush fell over the courtroom as they entered. Ursa, Ikem and Kiyi were sat in a raised box at what looked like the back of the room with Aang, along with Zuko's trusted council members. They all turned to bow to Zuko and Katara as they entered and took a seat to Ursa's left so that Zuko was sat between Katara and his mother, the Fire Lady.

In front of them were four chairs at a long, curved table that looked out on a raised dais. Behind the dais, rows of spectators sat watching them with wide eyes and mouths hidden behind fans.

Katara tried to ignore the creeping feeling that she didn't belong. It was a little weird to be sat in what was obviously a space reserved for Fire Nation nobility (and the Avatar) when she could see her dad, brother and friends sat in the front row with the rest of the courtroom's spectators. Her dad's face creased in a warm smile and he sighed. Sokka gave her a surreptitious thumbs up and a wink. Even he looked a little apprehensive though, and Katara couldn't blame him one bit.

Beside her, Aang fidgeted with his meditation beads. Dressed in the slightly more ceremonial monk's garb, he looked so grown up, so adult. The worry lines creasing the edge of his normally wide eyes concerned her, however.

Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Aang much recently. She was sure he'd been working with Zuko to prepare for the trial but any meeting she'd sat in on hadn't included the Avatar. She resisted the urge to whisper to her friend, aware that her voice would carry across the silent hall.

Once Zuko was seated, a gong sounded and a door opened at the side of the courtroom. Four Fire Nation nobles, dressed in plain red and black robes, entered. These would be the four judges. A Tutor of Katara's had told her once that four was considered a strong number to the people of the Fire Nation; four legs held up a table, a chair, four walls supported a roof, four nations completed the world, four family members meant a strong chance at family success…

This custom had obviously been carried over into the new judicial system. Four judges must reach a majority agreement on a plaintiff's guilt. Four judges must agree on the sentence.

The gong sounded again.

A procession of guards escorted Azula in, towards the dais. She was dressed in plain white robes, though clearly well made, and her hair was swept up in a simple but dignified high topknot. Her deep golden eyes, so like Zuko's, swept the room without landing on any faces as she moved to stand obediently in place, in the centre of the room.

She looked so wholly unlike the Azula Katara knew that it was difficult to reconcile the calm, slightly sad-looking girl with either the ferocious, determined princess or the shrieking, delusional prisoner.

Both Zuko and Aang sat to attention, faces impassive but eyes watchful. Kiyi turned and hid her face against her father's chest and Ursa looked down at her eldest daughter with glistening eyes that betrayed the serene expression she wore.

The gong sounded again and the trial began.


	17. Here we are

_Sorry it's been so long I've been on holiday and I have some big projects going on at work so this hasn't had the attention it needed but I decided to only upload it when it was ready rather than rush for a deadline._

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Katara asked quietly, careful not to move her lips too much. Azula's normally-shrewd eyes swept blankly around the courtroom, restlessly. Her body was still, almost relaxed looking even as the peers read out her charges.

"_Lady Azula you are accused of the unlawful mutilation of a child…"_

Restless, roaming eyes.

"_... unlawful acts of violence against your subordinates and plotting against the Fire Nation…"_

Her bound, fingerless hands held against her stomach with the eyes of what felt like the whole world on her… and her brother.

"I don't know," Zuko's voice beside her was soft, nearly silent. Katara's fingers sought his, hidden from the spectators by the wooden panelling and gave them a squeeze. "She doesn't look right."

Aang shifted uncomfortably beside her, on her other side but said nothing.

"Aang?" She didn't dare take her eyes from the proceedings below, but she could see the tense set of his shoulders and fisted hands in his lap.

"_... We call up the first witness for testimony…"_

Azula didn't react when an older soldier came to stand to one side of her, too afraid to look at her as he spoke in halting statements about serving under her during the war. He talked about how she'd threatened to throw the captain of her ship overboard.

She didn't react when a pale young woman testified how she'd been burned on the legs when Azula had burned her way through prison staff to pursue escaping prisoners at Boiling Rock.

Azula didn't flinch when the palace doctor described the depth and severity of young Kiyi's facial burns, when he described how even with Katara's healing techniques Kiyi spent days and nights in agonising recovery. How she still had slightly blurry vision on one side that would likely never fully go away.

Katara's backside ached, even with the plush seating of the royal box, sitting in one position for so long was beginning to take its toll. Kiyi and Ikem had left during the doctor's testimony, the small girl too tired and distressed to remain seated.

"When does she get a chance to defend herself?" Aang asked, as the courtroom was emptied for a brief lunch break.

"Probably not until tomorrow," Zuko sighed, sounding defeated and tired. "After the witnesses have made their case she will be offered the chance to justify or refute the allegations."

Something in his face gave Katara pause and she watched him carefully as he explained the process of defending oneself in the Fire Nation court. They retreated back behind the curtain to where Ikem was reading a story to Kiyi on a scattering of cushions by the window.

"Are you going to speak in her defence?" She asked as he took a drink of light wine from an attendant's tray. He avoided her eye but shook his head, no. "Why not?"

"I can't interfere. It would put pressure on the peers to rule in my favour…" He took another sip and Katara reached for her own glass. "Besides, I really don't know what I'd say. She _did _do all these things. She _did_ commit the crimes."

He looked over to where Ursa had sat beside her husband and Kiyi. Ursa took Kiyi into her arms and buried her face in her youngest child's hair, shoulders trembling with emotion.

"How about your mother?" Aang asked. "Would she speak on Azula's behalf? Ask for mercy?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't know how to ask her. We're not good at talking about our feelings in my family..." His voice took on a bitter edge and he turned back to Katara and Aang, forcing a grim smile. "Thanks for being here guys. I do appreciate it."

"Of course," Katara nestled against his side, pressing her hand against his back in reassurance.

Aang reached out to clasp his upper arm. "We're here for you, Zuko. And for your family."

The door to the antechamber opened and Sokka entered with Hakoda. "The others weren't allowed past the guards," He apologised with a grimace. "Security is _tight_ today."

"Obviously," Katara raised an eyebrow.

Her brother waved a tired hand at her dismissively, looking past her to the young Fire Lord at her side. "How you holding up, buddy?"

Katara rubbed Zuko's back and resolutely refused to meet her father's eyes. Hakoda was watching them silently, face stern but not unkind as he watched the four teenagers. Zuko shrugged morosely in response to Sokka's question. "Okay, I guess. What are things like out there?"

"Oh!" Sokka grinned and pointed a finger at Katara. "Have we heard some things about _you_."

"Katara?" A notable panic could be heard in Zuko's voice and a similar, frantic feeling surged in Katara's chest.

"Me?!" Katara wasn't sure she could take more snide gossip, based on truth or not. She and Zuko looked at each other and Zuko's arm tightened around her shoulders.

Sokka stared at them like they'd both lost their heads. "Yeah, jeez. Chill out. It's good."

"Good?" Katara repeated faintly and Sokka nodded. Behind him, their dad was running a hand over his face.

"Sokka, you can't just say people are talking- of course, your sister will get worried," Hakoda sighed. "A lot of the nobles we overheard were singing your praises for services to the Fire Nation either because of the assistance you gave to Zuko during the Agni Kai with Azula, working on social reform after the war or for your efforts healing Kiyi. You seem to be very popular."

Popular? Katara frowned. That hadn't been the impression she got from the ladies at court…

"Ah, yes," They turned to see Iroh entering the room. "I thought that might happen."

"Uncle!" Zuko stood a little straighter. "Where have you been?"

Hakoda's brow was furrowed in thought as he regarded the older man. "What do you mean you 'thought that might happen', Iroh?" He asked softly but the old firebender simply smiled, eyes sparkling, and accepted a cup of tea with a quiet word of thanks to the attendant beside him.

"Iroh?" Aang said softly. "Where have you been?"

"Just catching up with some old friends. Clearing up some misunderstandings- oh! Look! Food!" A selection of house attendants entered, directed by Lai, with a selection of fruit and small hot dishes. Iroh led the way over to the table where it was being set down and presented.

"Catching up with- Uncle!" Zuko's voice was clear and the attendants emptied the room as all the other inhabitants turned to look at them. "No more secrets. No more working in the shadows."

Ursa looked away, kissing Kiyi on the top of her head, the reminder of Iroh's part in her previous marriage still leaving the air between her and Iroh cold.

"What are you planning, Uncle?"

Iroh's eyes swept the room, over the assembly of Zuko and Katara's respective families, and he smiled. "Nothing, dear nephew. I've simply been making sure everybody understands the depths of both of your heroics," He chewed absently on a dumpling and continued on blithely. "Did you know- very few people knew that Master Katara here is the one who healed your scar for you? A few of the nobles didn't even know what my brother did to you in the first place."

Yes, because at the time, it had been too big a story to reveal. What would have been the point? Zuko didn't want his reign to begin with the sob story about his tragic childhood…

But maybe that had been wrong. Maybe they shouldn't have started Zuko's reign by glossing over the truth.

Maybe they should never have kept their relationship secret either.

Seeming to follow her train of thought, Iroh wagged a finger at her with a knowing smile and popped another dumpling in his mouth.

"... And?" Hakoda asked.

Iroh took a deep sip of his tea and nodded to the Southern Water Tribe Chief. "I think it's time to be open and honest. Zuko's right; our family have relied too heavily on propaganda and… his rule should be different."

"Honest," Ursa repeated, looking anxious. "About…?"

"Everything," Iroh nodded. "About you. About me. About Ozai…" Ursa's face blanched but she nodded.

"Why?" Zuko's voice was curiously flat and Katara looked up to his face. He had that careful mask on that he used in meetings to hide his true thoughts and it broke her heart a little, that he should feel the need to use it now, when only their friends and family were present. "Why now?"

"You cannot guide the path of a trellis-bound vine when it's already grown," Iroh's smile took on an odd, sad tinge. "I think sooner is better."

"You should testify," Katara realised. "It's the only time that you'll be seen as speaking nothing but the honest, frank truth, when you've sworn on the honour of your ancestors."

"The honour of my ancestors means little," Zuko snapped, but deflated. "Maybe it's for the best. Not just… for political reasons," he scowled at that, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "But because Azula needs someone in her corner who can… understand her."

"I'll talk about your childhoods," Ursa said quietly. "And the environment you grew up in."

Iroh nodded, seemingly pleased with the suggestion. "I will do my part, too."

Azula and Zuko's stories were inextricably linked, after all. Azula had succeeded while Zuko disappointed, then Zuko had blossomed as Azula withered away.

Were either of them ready for that to be revealed to the world? Did anyone want their full story told, warts and all?

.

The prosecution witness testimonies continued until late into the afternoon and it was a relief when the final witness, Lai, finished her account of the evening that Kiyi's face had been burned and Azula's lightning had backfired.

"Why do you believe the defendant revealed herself to Fire Lord Zuko, instead of escaping?" A peer asked, looking over his spectacles at the head of staff. Lai frowned.

"I'm not in the habit of conjecture. Other people's motivations are their own." She stared at the peer severely until he bowed his head in acknowledgement. "And I have no opinion of whether she can be redeemed, either."

One of the other male peers, an older gentleman with a long grey beard, stood as the gong sounded. "We will adjourn for today. There will be time for the rest of the witness testimonies tomorrow."

Zuko remained seated, holding tightly onto Katara's hand as Azula was surrounded by guards and escorted away. She turned to meet his eyes, wet, gold and burning, as the door closed behind her.

They remained seated long after the guards had ushered out the spectators and the peers had retreated to parlay over the day's testimonies. The only people left now were those in the royal box- Aang, Katara, Zuko, Iroh and Ursa.

"I'm sorry if that was hard to hear, nephew…" Iroh began but trailed off helplessly with a sigh.

Zuko's fingers ghosted over his own face, where a comet-shaped scare had once been. "I know what that's like…" He said and swallowed hard. "I'm going to see her."

"Now?" Katara asked as Aang chimed in with "Do you want me to come?"

"Yes," Zuko said to Katara. "No- it's alright…" He said as Aang bounded up. "I just… want to see how she's doing."

"Can I come?" Ursa asked quietly, holding the crown tightly in her fist. "I should have done it sooner- before today at least but I just…"

"I know," Zuko turned to give his mother a sad little smile. "Me too."

He turned back to drop a swift kiss to Katara's cheek and squeezed her hand. "I'll see you later," She promised and he nodded. "Good luck."

When they had retreated behind the curtain, followed soon after by Iroh, Aang leaned over the edge of the box with a heavy sigh, looking despondent. "This is so messed up," He muttered.

Katara placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I know. It sucks."

"Azula will be sentenced to death, won't she?" Aang blew a small tornado across the courtroom. "You know how the Air Nomads believe all life is sacred?"

"Yeah?"

"That was such a core part of who I was, before…" Before he'd released his earthly attachments and accessed the Avatar State. Before he'd let _her _go. "But I killed Ozai. I had to, right? To restore balance and bring peace."

"Of course you did," Katara urged, wrapping her arms around herself. "He… he was _evil_, Aang. He was powerful and cruel and he would have killed you- killed all of us without a second thought. He wanted nothing more than to destroy or suppress all the other nations."

She could still remember the cold horror she'd felt when they'd learned of Ozai's plan to burn the Earth Kingdom. How it had shocked and appalled them all.

"Right," Aang said quietly. "But… I don't like it. His death was at my hands. I took a life, Katara and even if it was right…" He trailed off and Katara stared at him. He'd never talked about Ozai, not since the day he'd brought the body back for Zuko. "I'm the Avatar, but I'm still an Air Nomad. I let my connections go but I still _believe _that life is sacred."

"What are you saying?" Katara asked cautiously.

"Azula isn't a threat to the balance. She doesn't have to die."

Katara swallowed. He was right, she wasn't a threat to the balance of the world… anymore. She had lost her influence, her superior bending abilities and, arguably, even her mind. But… Katara wasn't sure that Azula could be saved. She could pity her, she could understand her, somewhat… but she would never trust her. There was no way to guarantee that Azula wouldn't snap and hurt someone again.

"It's not our choice," She said instead. "That's the point of this legal system… She can't just be pardoned by one person. The peers have to discuss it and come to an agreement. No one person can interfere- not even the Avatar."

Aang's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her, confused. "But… what if they make the wrong decision?"

_What's the right decision?_ Katara wondered, but said nothing.

.

Zuko was afraid.

It was shameful and childish, but he'd been scared to visit his sister during the run up to the trial and he was scared now.

He and his mother stood at the end of the long corridor to Azula's room in silence. The fiery sconces on the wall seemed to burn unbearably hot and the eyes of the guards outside Azula's door made Zuko's skin itch beneath his robes.

He hadn't known why exactly he was afraid until today, watching her from the royal box as the shell of the girl he'd grown up with stared restlessly out at her audience. It had brought everything into clear focus.

Azula had done terrible things; she'd burned people, killed people, sabotaged and undermined him as Fire Lord and had attempted to humiliate Katara…

But on the other hand, she was his sister. They had both endured their father's domineering cruelty and abuse, though it had expressed itself differently for each child. Zuko's abuse was plain to see in the blatant humiliation and neglect, long before he'd ever been burned, but Azula's was more insidious, more subtle.

She'd been raised as Ozai's favourite, groomed to believe cruelty and violence was the only way to express herself. Azula had no other way to express dissatisfaction than through acts of abuse, as their father had done before her. Now that she didn't have the ability or power to oppress those close to her she was left empty.

Aang had been visiting her, trying to coax… something from her. Some indication that she could be saved but Zuko knew now that it wasn't their job to save her. She had to save herself.

But he'd still be there, asher brother. He reached up for his crown and removed it along with his elaborate outer robes, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. His mother's eyes burned in his back as he did so.

With a deep breath, he took a step forward. The sound of his boot on the flagstone floor echoed off the walls, deafening, but he persisted. After a heartbeat, his mother trailed behind him.

The guards stood to attention and knocked briefly on the door before unbolting it and granting the Fire Lord and Fire Lady entry.

Azula's room was a call designed specifically for firebenders- stone walls and metal doors with no flammable wall hangings. The only fabric was a specially designed bedspread that couldn't be burned, not the most comfortable material but the best quality that Zuko had been able to source.

Azula was sat, unchained, on a metal chair at the dining table. She didn't look up as they entered but her lips twisted into an amused half-smirk. The most emotion he'd seen on her face all day.

"No cake?" She asked archly, but her voice was quiet. "How disappointing."

It was an odd relief to hear her speak. Zuko released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, and moved to sit across the table from her. "If you want cake, I can send for some…" He offered; Azula had always had a sweet tooth but she moved to lift a hand and stopped, irritation twitching at her brow.

"No," She said glumly.

"I was worried about you," Zuko confessed. "I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner-" She made a scoffing noise in the back of her throat, but said nothing. "But I wanted to let you know… I'm going to testify tomorrow."

That did make her look at him. Or rather, she lifted her eyes and they immediately slipped past him, to their mother. Her face went blank again and she watched as Ursa came to stand at Zuko's shoulder. "Hello, Mother," She said icily. "I'm surprised you came. Wouldn't it be easier to let me rot?"

"No," Ursa said gently. Zuko held his hands tightly in front of him, the cold metal biting into his skin through the thin tunic and he watched his sister's mouth curl in contempt, before falling slowly back into a sullen frown.

After a long moment, Azula lifted her chin and turned to Zuko. "So, you're going to order my death, then?"

Zuko shook his head, feeling too tired to manage indignance. "No, Azula. Of course not…"

"Why?" She challenged. "No one would object."

"_Azula-_" Ursa gasped but Azula's eyes were now firmly fixed on her brother's face.

He thought it over, mulled over her words. There was something of the sister he knew in her expression and it gave him an odd reassurance; despite her vacant expressions in the courtroom and distracted, roaming gaze… here, she was lucid. He leaned forward, across the table and she mirrored him, eyes widening slightly as she did so.

"Because where's the fun in that?" He asked and Azula's mouth split into a delighted grin.

"Public humiliation?" She lifted her fingerless hands and rested her chin on them, elbows propped up on the table. "I always thought it had a certain melodrama to it. Very entertaining."

"I know _you_ like them, but public displays like that aren't really my thing," Zuko worked hard to keep his voice level. "And we both know you're not at your best. What's the point in beating you when you're like this?" He could feel his mother's eyes burning into the back of his head in silent admonition but he held Azula's, relishing the life in them. Her grin lingered and he chanced it. "Where's the fun in beating you when you're like this?"

Azula's eyes flicked over his face and she frowned. "You're lying," She said softly, looking confused. "You don't want to fight me."

Zuko slumped a little. "No, I don't."

"Why not?" She asked. Her demeanour shifted subtly, now looking more like a cornered child instead of a calculating predator.

"I've already told you why," Zuko said tiredly. "I don't know how to make it any clearer… how to make you understand," He shook his head. "You're my sister. I love you. I want you to be… happy, I guess. Safe. Healthy."

Azula stared at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"You think Kiyi's going to replace you? Or Katara? That's not how it works," He pleaded. "Our father lied and manipulated to get what he wanted- a strong heir that would continue the legacy _he _wanted, but that's not normal. _Normal people_ don't limit their love to just one person."

"We're not _normal people_, Zu-zu."

"I know," Zuko agreed. "And I hate our father for doing that to us."

"He tried to make us _stronger_."

"No," Their mother spoke softly but both siblings stilled. Azula's eyes froze on Zuko's and she stiffened as Ursa came close and knelt at her side, looking up at her daughter imploringly. "He pitted you against each other in order to make you do what he wanted."

"You weren't even there…" Azula protested but Ursa laid a hand across Azula's and a shudder of shock went through Azula at the direct touch.

"I know, I know I wasn't there and I will _never _forgive myself for leaving you with him, my darling girl. Look what he's done to you."

"Don't-" Azula gasped. "He didn't do anything…"

"Just because he didn't burn you doesn't mean you weren't hurt," Zuko said softly. "Don't you remember how things were when we were little? How we used to play on Ember Island together? Or when you first started firebending and we'd practice together before you were put on his 'accelerated study' regime?"

"We played hide and seek in the palace," Azula's voice was faint.

"Don't you remember what we were hiding from?"

Her eyes seemed to look through him and she sounded dazed. "You could never hide from me."

"That's what _he _used to say," Zuko said forcefully. "Don't you remember? The sleepless nights spent practicing, the dinners where we would compete for his approval?"

"I always won," She snapped, but her eyes were wide and frantic. "I was _better _than you."

"And where has it gotten you?" He responded, trying to drive the point home, desperate to make her see sense. "I won in the end."

"Zuko, enough!" Ursa turned to him with such an expression of stunned disapproval that it made his stomach drop. It was the same expression she'd had when he'd thrown rocks at the turtleducks. "Apologise to your sister." Azula blinked and turned to look at her mother, confused once more. Her eyes scanned over her mother's face and down to where Ursa's hand still rested over hers.

"I burned her," She whispered and Ursa stilled. "I burned your other daughter."

"Yes," Ursa's voice turned clipped and defensive. "I know. You've done a lot of terrible things."

Azula turned to Zuko. "I tortured you."

"Yes," Zuko said simply.

She paused, seeming to mull it over. "And yet here you are."

"Yes," Zuko said again. "Here we are."

.

The palace was uncomfortably busy. Katara and Aang joined their friends in the main reception hall as politicians and nobles mulled around the grand rooms, buzzing over the witness testimonies and stories shared over the course of the day.

Katara found herself swept up in it all. Nobles she only knew in passing wanted to speak to her, to express their admiration for her healing of Kiyi and dedication to the Fire Lord. There was something different in the way they spoke to her now.

Was Sokka right? Had people been talking about her?

It took longer than she expected to be able to rejoin her friends at the edge of the room.

"How do you think it's going?" Aang asked anxiously as Sokka regaled the others with stories of his last visit to the South Pole.

Katara bit her lip and shrugged. "I don't know, but I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Toph waved a hand dismissively. "Food's coming."

Sure enough, a door to their right opened and a server appeared with a platter of prawns. Aang's face fell at the sight of the decidedly non-vegetarian dish but Sokka pounced and gathered up nearly the entire selection with a wide grin. "Thank you, kind sir," He said in his best 'posh' voice and bowed, shoving the sauce-laden shrimp into his mouth and winking at Toph. "thanks for the heads up."

Toph grinned and took the remaining prawns for herself. "No problem, Snoozles."

"If you're worried about Zuko," Suki sidled up to Katara and Aang, deliberately not looking at the mess Sokka was creating as he chewed. "We could go and find him?"

"No," Katara said with a strained smile. "Toph's right, they'll be okay. Either way, I think it's best to let them speak to her alone."

She looked out to the crowd, where Iroh was introducing Ikem and Kiyi to a few of the nobles with comparably gentle demeanours. An older Earth Kingdom woman bent down to speak to Kiyi with a smile full of that special kind of indulgence old people afforded to young children. Katara watched the way Ikem's whole body relaxed as he let his daughter lead him through the tricky world of interacting with nobles, more than happy to let her take the lead and follow where she went.

It was nice. After so long at war and so long getting to know that even the best people had dark sides… it was nice to see Ikem with Kiyi. He had no ulterior motives. He was happy to let his daughter be herself.

"Katara, can I talk to you?"

She turned to see her father, empty handed and a little sombre-looking. She straightened and peeled away from the group cautiously. She hadn't spoken to her dad properly since he'd tried to pressure Zuko into proposing and she could only imagine that tonight's conversation would steer in the same direction.

Well, if Zuko was tackling difficult family conversations this evening, then she could too.

Katara followed Hakoda out of the main reception hall and out into the walled garden, a semi private area of the palace grounds for palace guests to enjoy the bright seasonal flowers. The air had a gentle chill to it and the leaves on the trees had nearly all fallen, carpeting the grass and paved walkways in reds, yellows and golds. One or two people milled about the gardens but Katara and her dad settled together on a stone bench at the edge of a decorative pond.

Her dad sat heavily, slumped over and resting his elbows on his knees. He looked exhausted. "I have to admit, I'm glad to get out of there for a bit," He said wearily. "I have little patience for trying to keep up with proper courtly behaviour in the Fire Nation- or Earth Kingdom for that matter," He threw her a tired smile. "You seem to have taken to it well, though."

Katara hadn't even realised it- she sat straight-backed, hands folded in front of her as she'd been taught to by Mai and her etiquette tutor. With a wry smile, she smoothed back a wayward strand of hair. "I've gotten used to it."

"It's more than that. You look comfortable… and so grown up," He mused. "You know I only want what's best for you, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course…"

"I want you to be happy."

"I know that, Dad."

"I just… I love you and your brother so much," He sighed and shook his head, a curious wetness making his eyes shine unusually bright. "But I don't know you very well anymore."

Katara swallowed hard against the sudden lump in her throat.

Hakoda bowed his head and took a deep breath. "I have to make peace with the fact that you kids have grown up without me. That's my fault for leaving after your mother died."

"Do you regret it?" Katara asked quietly. "Leaving."

He drew himself upright, looking out at the pond with a serious expression. "I regret leaving you kids. I regret missing out on so much, but… no. I don't regret playing my part in the war against Ozai."

Katara thought back to her own decision to leave the South Pole. Saying goodbye to her home and Gran-Gran had been so hard, but she'd known it was the right decision. Even when she returned to the South Pole, it hadn't been the same. Her home was gone, changed forever.

But she could never regret her choices. "Me neither."

He turned to look at her and she met his eyes steadily. "You're happy, then?"

"Yes," She smiled at him properly, then, with no hesitation. "I don't regret any of it. Not one thing."

He reached for her, his big, coarse hands covering hers and pressing his forehead to hers with a firm, reassuring pressure. "Then I'll trust your judgement, about all of it. As long as you're happy, I'm happy, too."

"Thanks Dad," She whispered and threw her arms around him in a tight hug.


	18. Accountability

Zuko didn't show his face for the rest of the evening. After their friends had all retired to bed, Katara made her way towards their bedroom. This part of the palace was normally reserved for visiting royalty, but with the Fire Lord and Fire Lady's traditional rooms still under reconstruction Zuko and Katara had moved in here.

The hallways were quiet, away from the remaining visitors drinking and talking in the reception rooms. She padded down the darkened hallways she'd come to know so well and let out a gentle sigh of relief when she saw the thin, trembling line of amber light around the door.

"Zuko?" She asked softly, knocking gently. There was no response so she entered the room, closing the door softly behind her. The room was lit by a single candle, melting pale wax onto the mother-of-pearl inlaid wood surface of the dresser. Long shadows shifted and flickered around the room's creamy walls and on the bed Zuko's sleeping body laid, fully dressed atop the covers.

He was wearing the more comfortable inner robes of his formal outfit from the trial, and his crown had been put away, but he hadn't even taken off his shoes. He was laid across the bed on his front, one hand was curled into the coverlet beside his face, half-obscured by thick dark hair.

Katara crossed the room and sat beside him on the bed. "Long day, huh?" She whispered, stroking the long hair from his face to reveal a peaceful, serene face free from the creases of worry and stress. She stroked his hair and laid down beside him, tucking herself against and around him with a deep sigh as she let all her own tensions go, revelling in the warmth radiating off him.

The body beside her shifted slightly and his hand moved to the dip of her waist. "What time is it?"

"Late," Katara hummed and smiled as he blinked up at her, the lure of sleep keeping his eyelids heavy. "Pretty much everybody's gone to bed."

"Who- _oh_," His eyes widened and he grimaced, struggling up into a seated position. "I didn't mean to fall asleep…"

"Zuko, it's fine," Katara reached up and pulled him back down to the bed. "No one thinks less of you for not 'schmoozing' while your sister's on trial."

"You don't know that-"

"Yes, I do," Katara said firmly. "I did a bit of schmoozing on your behalf. So did your uncle… even Ikem and Kiyi were working the room," She smiled. "Though I think Ikem was happy to let Kiyi do most of the talking."

He breathed out in a tired laugh. "I can imagine. How was it?"

Katara scooted over to curl into his side, resting her head against his shoulder. "Honestly? It went well."

"Really?"

"Really. A lot of people wanted to thank me for the work I'd done to help the Fire Nation… and you. Then I had a really good conversation with Dad," She fiddled nervously with the neckline of his tunic and he waited, listening patiently. "He… He said he's happy for us."

Zuko shifted beneath her and slung one arm across her back, trailing gentle fingers up and down her arm. "That's great," He said sincerely. "I'm glad you guys were able to talk properly."

"It was nice. Really nice." She smiled. It felt like she and her dad had turned some sort of corner in their relationship. He had missed so much of her childhood and she would always carry bitterness about it but she was slowly realising that her bitterness wasn't towards him, not really. It was the ugliness of war that had taken her parents from her and when push came to shove, she'd done essentially the same thing.

Hakoda may regret that he missed so much of her development but now he could finally take a step back and accept her choices. Katara could afford him the same courtesy, in his relationship with Malina.

Had Zuko been able to find a similar peace in his conversation with Azula? "How are you doing?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah," He sounded cautious, almost reluctant. "I don't know, honestly. I think it went well? Mother and I- I don't know if we made a breakthrough or anything but I think… maybe… we might have gotten through to her."

Katara clung to him tightly. "That's good, right?"

"I think so. Tomorrow's going to be… hard though. I just wish…" He trailed off, unable or unwilling to articulate the thought.

Perhaps it was that he wished he'd been able to get through to Azula sooner, or that he could do more to help her. Perhaps even that Azula had the emotional capacity for remorse.

Whatever it was he yearned for from her, Katara wasn't sure it was there to be given. Azula was too well made in Ozai's image, in Katara's opinion. It was the same story as before- the same love Zuko had striven for from Ozai. It wasn't in his father to give and it may not be in Azula either.

Even if Azula was able to let her family in… it was likely too late. Zuko may testify in court but he'd only be able to tell the truth and the truth was that Azula had committed terrible crimes against not only the other nations but her own people. Her own family.

It didn't seem fair, it would never seem fair that Zuko would put in so much effort for so little in return.

"I have something for you," She said softly, pulling herself upright and rummaging in her robes until her fingers closed on it. "Well, Mai gave it to me, this morning before the trial."

"Mai did?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows and watching her curiously in the dim candlelight. When she produced the letter his mouth popped open in a tiny 'oh' of surprise. "How did she get that?"

"She didn't say," Katara unfolded the letter, looking over Ursa's elegant script and held it out. "But she did warn me that it would be best to destroy it; it could do a lot of damage if it fell into the wrong hands."

He held the fragile parchment gingerly, eyes soft as he read the words that had stirred such turmoil in him just a couple of months ago. In many ways this letter had been the key to finding his mother again, to bringing her back. It had given him hope that he had a father who might love him, and it had brought Azula to his side in the hopes that she would gain the crown.

"Why didn't you destroy it?" He asked quietly.

She shrugged. The answer was simple enough. "It's not mine to destroy."

He nodded slowly, reading the words again and again. "Is it mine?" He wondered aloud. He held it aloft, the dim candlelight illuminating it from behind, shining through, making it look thin and fragile. Katara laid back down on the bed and watched, transfixed, as he breathed over it gently, the paper blossoming into golden flame and flaking away in ashy fragments.

He remained upright, watching the pale pieces flake away and drift in circles around the room, air currents carrying the tiny remains away as though they were lighter than air, as unsubstantial as Ursa's lie had been in the first place.

Katara took a deep breath in, feeling the unconscious weight of the letter lifting from her. The letter may not be his, but Zuko had taken on the responsibility to make decisions that would affect those around him. Decisions that would affect people he didn't even know. He might take counsel from his family, friends, advisors but at the end of the day, the responsibility was his, and his alone.

"No more lies," Zuko said softly. "No more deception. That's not how we do things anymore."

He turned back to face her, an odd expression of trepidation marring his shadowed face. She reached out and tangled her fingers in his, drawing him closer, pulling him back to her.

.

The next day, Iroh testified first.

He took the stand and didn't look at his niece as he spoke. His stories provided painted a picture of Azula as an entitled, gifted child who had grown up learning that petty cruelty was a liberty she could take due to her privilege. After Ursa fled the palace her behaviour had been encouraged by her father and she had begun to act out, particularly against her older brother.

Most of it, Katara knew already, but she surreptitiously held Zuko's hand as Iroh told of events that even _he _hadn't known about… How Ozai had openly spoken of Azula's 'potential for ruthlessness' with great pride. How, after Fire Lord Azulon's death, Ozai had fixated on grooming Azula for destruction and had taken every opportunity to undermine Zuko's birthright, as Ozai had done with his own brother.

Katara didn't know much about the relationship between Iroh and Azula; he had never shown Azula the same care he showed Zuko, as far as she knew, and Zuko had told her once that he'd sent his niece an Earth Kingdom doll as a gift. Not the actions of an uncle who had gotten to know his niece… but then again, he had been a different man before Lu Ten's death.

But, perhaps for Zuko's sake, Iroh didn't let his own opinions of Azula colour his testimony. He spoke frankly, without his usual metaphors, and it was a little unnerving. This was probably what he's been like before he'd left the Fire Nation army, when he was the fierce 'Dragon of the West'. Even Azula watched him testify with interest.

And Iroh was the first witness to address Zuko's banishment.

"My brother's grooming of Azula was complete when she was made to watch her brother, Zuko, face him in an Agni Kai. When he openly mocked his son's submission to him as Fire Lord and father, I believe the message was meant for both children. Zuko was told he wasn't strong enough, and Azula was shown how Ozai punished that perceived weakness. By burning and banishing his own child."

A clamorous muttering filled the room and Azula turned to look up at her brother. Gold eyes met gold and Zuko's grip on Katara's hand tightened.

"For clarification, General…" The older male peer said gently. "You're confirming the rumours of Fire Lord Ozai burning his heir's face are true?"

"Yes," Iroh confirmed. "When that happened I took the Fire Lord, then Prince Zuko, and escaped the Fire Nation with him, leaving my niece alone in his care."

Azula's eyes, more alert than they'd seemed the day before, burned into Zuko's and her mouth twisted in displeasure. But the audience appeared distracted, whispering amongst themselves. "Order in the court," One of the younger male peers called. "Order, please."

Once the whispers died down, Iroh went on to say that the next time he'd seen Azula was three years after the Agni Kai, when Azula had attempted to imprison them for the failed Siege of the North when the Moon Spirit had been murdered, resulting in the sacrifice of the Northern Water Tribe's princess.

Katara saw a few Water Tribe delegates in the audience bow their heads at the mention of Yue's fate. Including Sokka.

"I am reluctant to testify further on my niece's mindset towards the end of the war," Iroh continued carefully. "As I had little interaction with her beyond a few brief altercations, however I can share what I witnessed the night that Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Azula's sister got burned. The night of Fire Lady's welcome banquet..."

He recounted how he had been speaking with friends when a guard had pulled him aside to alert him of what had happened. He went on to explain how he had gathered the palace guards and how even then he'd known there was little chance that Azula would be found unless she wanted to be.

"I only found her once she and Fire Lord Zuko were already fighting. Myself and the Avatar did our best to help Fire Lord Zuko restrain her but I was injured. Lady Azula appeared to be in some emotional turmoil, and she attempted to bend lightning which requires full mastery of one's emotions. It was only then, when her lightning backfired, that Fire Lord Zuko and the Avatar were able to secure her."

"Thank you for your testimony, General Iroh," The peers bowed. With a tired nod, Iroh returned to his seat alongside his family in the royal box. The congregation began to murmur again as he did so, all eyes on the young Fire Lord and his unmarked face.

"Who do we have next?" The female peer shuffled through the papers. "Ah, please all stand for Fire Lady Ursa."

The room silenced as Ursa took her place. Unlike Iroh, she turned to offer her daughter a small, strained-looking smile, intended to reassure. Azula's face twitched when she caught her mother's eye. A slight narrowing of her previously vacant eyes and a quiver at the top of her lip. Not quite a sneer, not quite a mirror of her mother's smile.

As Ursa testified, telling the congregation of spectators from all the nations of her marriage to the previous Fire Lord, and revealing the way he had parented his children, Katara found herself captivated. At the welcome banquet she had been too caught up in the distractions of court and she'd not watched Ursa as carefully as she could now; Ursa's public affectations and gentle movements were nothing short of beautiful. Katara didn't know how much of it was habit, remembered from her training as Fire Lady or potentially from her days as a performer but as she watched Ursa recount the story of Azula and Zuko's childhoods... Katara felt like she could see why the council had objected to _her_ as Zuko's intended.

She could understand why Mai had expressed caution when Zuko first returned to court with his wild, foreign friends in tow.

_This _was what the old guard of the Fire Nation wanted from their heads of state. They wanted their Fire Lord to be aloof and distant, they wanted their Fire Lady to be beautiful and elegant, even when she was in front of a jury of her peers.

But Zuko wasn't naturally aloof; he burned and blazed with emotion. Katara wasn't elegant; she could move with practiced grace whilst bending but she hadn't been raised to be silent or subdued like Ursa had been.

She understood why the council didn't want her. But it wasn't _their _choice.

Ursa's testimony covered similar ground to her brother-in-law's, to a point. When the peers asked for clarification on why she left her children with Ozai she swallowed hard and looked up to her husband, who nodded in reassurance. "Because Fire Lord Ozai gave me an ultimatum. If I didn't do as he wished, he threatened the safety of our children… and I couldn't risk it."

"What did you do?"

"I… I helped with the assassination of his father, Fire Lord Azulon, to ensure that he would be the next Fire Lord. I was told if I ever returned that my children would suffer."

A ripple of alarm coursed through the courtroom, and the peers looked at each other in shock. Azula turned to face her mother, standing in such a way that, if she wasn't cuffed, Katara was certain that she'd have her arms crossed. A speculative smirk played at the edge of her mouth and she looked almost amused by the furore.

"My Lady…" One of the peers spluttered. "Are you confessing to a crime?"

"I'm telling the truth," Ursa said with an upwards tilt of her chin. "As General Iroh has and as every witness has in this courtroom. On the honour of my ancestors."

"This is… most irregular," Another peer said solemnly. "We will have to reconvene to discuss this… development…" The four peers whispered amongst themselves and the congregation began speaking more loudly, conferring and speculating with each other.

Through it all Ursa and Azula stood, silent and untouched by the clamour. Katara watched as Ursa turned back to the still-smirking Azula and reached out her hand. Azula blinked, the smirk slipped from her face and her eyes dropped to her mother's outstretched hand.

"Did you know she was going to do that? Confess to Azulon's murder?" Aang asked but even as he did so Katara knew the answer.

Zuko's body was tense and his face fought to remain impassive as he watched the commotion below. "I did."

"Ursa knows what she's doing," Ikem reassured the young Avatar. "She knows that she has a lot to atone for, and this will send a message to Azula, too."

"A message?"

It was Zuko who answered. "Everyone has to be held accountable for their crimes," Ikem and Iroh both smiled at him, sad but proud. Zuko turned to Aang and Katara with eyes full of troubled worry and Katara squeezed his hands again. "Not just Azula and not just the losers of the war."

"That's very brave of your mom," Aang said quietly. "To put herself on the line like that."

Zuko's turmoil seemed to ease slightly and he nodded. "It's the honourable thing to do."

In the midst of the courtroom, Azula raised her chained, maimed hands to be held by her mother's.

"Right, we have made a decision," The female peer announced and the room silenced. "Fire Lady Ursa's testimony will be considered admissible, and she will continue her testimony however…" Her eyes flickered to Zuko and he gave a nod, signalling that she could proceed. "She will be held accountable for her crimes. A trial date will be set for Fire Lady Ursa after Lady Azula's trial has concluded. Fire Lady Ursa, you are now under arrest for conspiracy against the Crown."

Ursa bowed, still holding her daughter's hands and Azula looked up at Zuko with confusion written clearly across her face. Zuko looked back at her and gave a barely perceptible nod as Ursa continued her testimony, going into the story of how Zuko and Azula had found her in Hira'a, and the events leading up to the banquet.

She recounted the night of the banquet in anguished detail- the horror she'd felt at seeing her youngest child's burns and the realisation that they had been deliberately inflicted to mirror the wound her previous husband had caused on Zuko.

"Thank you for your testimony, my Lady."

Ursa bowed again and dropped a kiss to Azula's head as two guards approached to escort her away. Ikem clasped his hands in his lap as Ursa smiled back at him one last time and Katara could see he was shaking.

"What now?" Katara asked but Zuko was lifting her hand off his and stood. A hush fell over the courtroom and he took a deep breath as though to steady himself.

"Now, it's my turn."


	19. Quite the conundrum

Zuko's palms were sweating. He felt dizzy. He absolutely, definitely, could not fuck this up. The peers were watching him. The delegates from the other nations were watching him. His sister was stood just three feet away, watching him.

"_My name is Zuko, son of Ozai and Ursa, descendents of Sozin and Roku and Fire Lord of this nation..."_

Blood roared in his ears, pounding against his skull and he fixed his eyes ahead, on the royal box as he spoke, as he laid bare the truths he'd managed not to say aloud for so long. He kept his eyes on Katara's, on her fierce blue eyes as she held her chin high, almost glaring at him with a ferocious will he struggled to match but tried to anyway.

"_... as a child, my younger sister, Azula was a firebending prodigy and our father showed her clear favour…"_

He could barely hear his own voice as he spoke, as he forced the words out. He knew what he was going to say, he was keeping the story as short and factual as he knew how to.

"_... the last time I saw Azula before my banishment was when I was thirteen, at the Agni Kai. The Agni Kai was declared by our father because I had spoken out against a battle tactic, one involving the use of new Fire Nation recruits as bait, in the Fire Lord's war room…"_

It was hard. It was so hard to share the truth about his childhood, to fight against the ingrained instinct that this honestly, this _vulnerability_ was weakness.

But he'd meant what he said.

No more lies.

No more half-truths.

No more lying by omission.

The room was deathly silent as he told the room about his first Agni Kai, never moving his eyes from Katara's.

"_... My uncle, General Iroh, took me away while I was still in recovery. I learned later this was because the palace physicians were being denied entry to my room and he felt the need for urgent medical care was of the utmost importance…"_

He kept the story of his banishment short, only touching on the points that involved Azula, the first time he'd seen her after the Agni Kai, after the siege of the North when she had offered him the chance to return home.

"_... the lure of our father's approval was strong for both of us. For me, it was the chance to return to my beloved homeland and gain our father's love and approval at last. For Azula, it was the chance to show him once more that she was his rightful heir. Luckily, my uncle and I were able to escape…"_

And then, he recounted fighting her, on the side of the Avatar in an abandoned Earth Kingdom village, how she had struck their uncle with lightning as a diversionary tactic to escape.

The parallels between her use of their uncle and Ozai's tactic of sacrificing Fire Nation soldiers, to gain a tactical advantage, did not go unnoticed by the peers. They looked at each other in alarm. But there was more. There was always more. Ozai's influence over both Zuko and Azula twined its way around their necks like a viper, choking them both and even his death hadn't released them fully.

He talked about Ba Sing Se. About how he and Iroh had been discovered living as refugees by Azula and whilst Iroh had escaped, Zuko had been imprisoned in the caves beneath the city.

And he'd been locked up with Katara. He kept his eyes on hers, anchored to the room as he recounted the conversation that had honour-bound him to their group. He revealed that she'd used the water from the North Pole's Spirit Oasis to heal his scar.

Distantly, beyond the roaring in his ears, he could hear a collective sharp intake of breath from the Northern ambassadors.

It wasn't politically wise, confessing that he'd been granted access to the Northern Water Tribe's sacred water… but he had resolved to tell the truth. And tell the truth, he must.

"_... Master Katara fled with the Avatar and I remained behind with Uncle. The kindness demonstrated by someone who should be my enemy was inconceivable. It challenged everything I thought I knew about honour."_

Katara smiled, a little sadly, down at him. In the immediate aftermath he'd been plagued by indecision and regret- it had taken him a long time to make peace with his decision, to make peace with his reflection in the mirror again but she'd been there, gently waiting for him to do so the entire time.

"_When Azula found us, she offered me the chance to come home with her, to help her take down the Avatar and finally restore my honour."_

He knew she'd been telling the truth then, something in her had changed and when she'd told him she needed his help to succeed… it was everything he'd ever wanted. The idea of working _with _Azula and returning home a hero had appealed directly to the burned and broken thirteen year old boy who had been banished three years before.

"_... But I fought against her. I betrayed her."_

Here, he turned to look at Azula. He had not dared, before, too afraid that something in her face would shake his conviction, would make him stumble over his words as he had once stumbled over his firebending. She was watching him, mouth slightly open as though surprised by his candour.

Yes, he had betrayed her. She'd not expected him to side with the Avatar. She'd miscalculated.

"_The next time I saw her after we escaped Ba Sing Se was when she captured me in Fire Fountain City."_

The memory of it still stung. The sight of his friends flying away on Appa as he was taken down by Azula beneath a flaming statue of his father… wasn't an experience he wished to relive. Let alone what happened afterwards.

Yet, he was telling the truth, so he recounted how Azula had tied him up, how she'd imprisoned him in the capital and spent countless hours toying with him, torturing him, taunting him to punish him for betraying her in Ba Sing Se. The first bleeding indications that she was losing control, that she was slipping.

His eyes caught Katara's again and he could see the way both hers and Aang's faces paled as he talked about it. He'd told Katara most of it, of course, she'd healed most of it, but he'd resolved to tell the whole truth and he did.

When it came to encountering her in the prison, and the clear destabilising of her mental state, he struggled to maintain composure. The way she had pursued him and his friends by burning a path through her own soldiers… it still made him sick.

And, to his hopeful surprise, Azula's expression shifted ever so slightly. A gentle purse of her lips, a flicker of her eyes downward. She looked ashamed. Azula _never _looked ashamed.

It was hard, too, to go over the events of the day of the comet. He had never had the chance to make peace with their father, and Azula had been given the title of Fire Lord at just fourteen, right when the term had been rendered irrelevant.

He recounted how he and Katara had approached the palace and how, when he had come face-to-face with his sister at last… He had seen the madness in her eyes. He knew he could beat her.

That had been his only goal, then. To beat her. To end the war.

Now he was left with the aftermath of war, the task of rebuilding a world that his ancestors had fractured nearly beyond repair. If he couldn't mend his troubled sister's mind… how could he be expected to mend the wounds of his nation?

"_... and then she aimed for Master Katara, who was standing at the edge of the arena as a spectator."_

That heart-stopping moment when he'd known he couldn't move fast enough to divert the lightning safely and had lunged for it anyway. The painful shudder of lightning skirting the edges of his heart, just barely missing it as he threw it out to one side.

Azula let out a long breath and looked skyward but the expression on her face wasn't mocking or dismissive. She simply looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully as spoke. Ktara was watching him fiercely, willing him to stay strong.

The room was still silent. It was easy to pretend he wasn't speaking in front of the nobles of his country, or the delegates. He could almost pretend it was just him, Azula and Katara.

That made it a little easier, to talk through the next bit. The bit where his sister received the best care the Fire Nation could offer and still came out the other side unable to escape the darkness. She had helped him find their mother, based on a rumour that he wasn't Ozai's true-born heir… a fruitless rumour, as Ursa quickly revealed.

He and Ursa had worked with her, trying to help her and then, the night of the banquet, she had burned their sister's face off in a spiteful, jealous act and had tried to kill him.

Because all of this could have been avoided if he'd recognised the threat Azula posed. All of Kiyi's pain, the expense of rebuilding the ancient Fire Lord's chambers and the trial… All of it could have been avoided if not for Zuko's own hubris.

He had wanted them to a normal family.

Was that so wrong?

Was it too greedy?

A normal family.

They never could be.

But _Agni_, he still wanted it.

As he concluded his testimony, he swallowed hard and turned to face the peers, watching him silently from their long, dark wooden table. The course of the trial had seen mounting piles of scrolls as each of them documented the testimonies and their observations. Dark ink smeared across their fine robes and deep, dark shadows swept across the skin beneath their eyes. They had been chosen by a panel of his council and the Fire Sages. He didn't know them well, though he knew their names.

Li, Shugen, Tanaka and Saiko. Noble-born, educated people from the outer islands and, in Tanaka's case, former colonies. They had been chosen as they had experience acting on behalf of the law and had been found to be just and fair. Loyal to the Fire Nation, but not overly deferential to any Fire Lord.

He knew what he was about to do wasn't completely fair to them- it would put them in an unenviable position but… Azula was his sister.

He bowed. The throbbing in his ears had abated and he was left with only the deafening silence of the courtroom.

"There is no doubt in my mind of my sister's guilt in these crimes…" He began and had to pause as his voice failed him, choking him with emotion. "But when you pass down your sentence, I humbly ask that you take her age into account… and our father's hold over her."

_Please don't kill my sister… or my mother._ He begged silently, but managed not to say it aloud. He could not… _would not_ undermine the justice system he had worked so hard to create.

"Fire Lord Zuko," The older man, Tanaka said seriously, an edge of polite disapproval edging into his deep voice. "Thank you for your testimony. Rest assured that we will take everything shared with us over the course of the trial into account when making our final judgement."

Zuko nodded jerkily, feeling like the tendons in his neck might snap from how stiff and rigidly he held himself. With a deep, steadying breath, he straightened. He felt hot and embarrassed but he held his head high as he made his way back to the royal box, where his uncle, stepfather, friend and girlfriend waited patiently, each giving him a small smile or nod as he met their eyes.

"You did well, my boy," Iroh said softly as Zuko sat down, releasing the breath he'd been holding and seeking out Azula's eyes, watching him shrewdly, thoughtfully, from the centre of the room.

"Right," Shugen cleared his throat and looked to the other peers for confirmation. "If there are no more witnesses to testify…"

"I'll say my part," Azula's voice was clear as a bell and the sound of it sent goosebumps erupting over Zuko's arms, setting his hair on edge. She had given no indication before that she would do anything but stand silently during the trial but she smiled up at him, cat-like eyes gleaming with lucid smugness. "It's only fair, don't you agree? That I get a say?"

After a brief shuffling of papers, the peers nodded their consent. "Of course, Lady Azula. Please, go ahead."

"I'll keep this short, don't worry," She crooned. "It's true, I did everything that's been said. I'm as guilty as can be... " She sighed dramatically and held her hands out in what could be construed as a pleading, open gesture if not for the sharp flintiness in her glare, fixed now on the four peers. "You think something as inconsequential as _this _will stop me?" Zuko's heart sank as his sister threatened and postured, looking for all the world like the Fire Nation's greatest threat to its own peace and stability. "It won't. If you think you can hurt a hair on _my mother's head _then trust me, you'll soon wish you had never been born."

Zuko's heart did a strange, hopeful somersault.

Saiko peered at Azula over her glinting spectacles. "Your mother?"

Azula lifted her chin defiantly. "I demand that you release her, now. If the Avatar isn't held accountable for the death of my father, then my mother _must no_t be held responsible for Grandfather's."

Zuko fought to keep his face neutral.

Saiko's eyes wandered over Azula's face thoughtfully before she sighed. "That is out of our hands, for now. Your mother's case will be addressed once we have resolved your own."

Azula glared at her as she was escorted away, but didn't resist. As the peers retired to discuss the trial and their eventual verdict, Zuko stood and left the royal box, stepping back through the doorway into the antechamber with his heart lodged dangerously in his throat.

"Zuko?" He turned to see Aang and Katara in the doorway, faces tight with concern and he couldn't suppress it anymore. He smiled.

"She wants to make sure Mother is safe," He said, voice trembling. "She didn't demand her own freedom, or try to undermine the legitimacy of her trial… she just wanted to make sure our mother will be okay…"

"Oh, Zuko," Katara whispered, stepping forward and capturing him in a tight embrace. He sighed into her hair and held her body against him, drinking in the comfort she had to offer. Another pair of arms encircled them and both he and Katara shifted to bring Aang into their hug, clinging to each other like children.

"Now what?" Aang asked, voice small and muffled in the material of his friends' clothes.

"The peers will likely take the rest of the day to discuss Azula's fate," Iroh's voice was soft and Zuko raised his head to regard his uncle and stepfather, stood near the doorway, giving the teenagers space. "Then we will reconvene tomorrow for sentencing."

Zuko swallowed the question brewing in his throat. _Will it be okay?_ His uncle could not tell the future, no matter how all-knowing he seemed to be. But Iroh, as always, seemed to know the lines along which his nephew was thinking.

"You did well, nephew. I'm sure the peers will be fair- to both Azula and Lady Ursa."

At the mention of his wife's name, Ikem seemed to twitch and Zuko released Aang and Katara, stepping close to the taller man. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Ikem," He said sincerely. Ikem smiled wanly and patted his hand.

"Ursa told me what she was planning, we're prepared for whatever might happen now," He sighed. "And Kiyi… well, I'll do my best."

Zuko grimaced. "Where is she?" Maybe he could talk to her… maybe he could take her to see their mother…

Ikem's hands were warm and solid on his shoulders, and he blinked up at the warm, tanned face of his stepfather. "Zuko, don't worry. It will be alright."

Zuko's mouth opened to speak but he paused. The words dying in his throat. If he hadn't sought his mother out, she would still be happily living with Ikem and Kiyi in Hira'a, safe from persecution, safe from Azula's jealousy, safe from _him._

Ikem smiled down at him, determined and sincere. Then Iroh was at his shoulder too, a warm hand on Zuko's upper arm. The warmth of it made Zuko's chest ease and eased the tension in his shoulders "It will be okay, nephew. You have done all you can."

Was that true? Zuko wasn't sure. It felt like he was stood on a razor's edge, balancing precariously in an attempt to _do the right thing_ when the right thing was unclear. If he was more like his father, perhaps he would go to the peers and threaten them, command them to pass a judgement he chose. If he was a perfect Fire Lord, perhaps then he could cut his emotional ties to his mother and sister and happily comply with whatever sentence was chosen for them.

In the end, it wasn't possible for him to let the proceedings go on without asking for mercy. Maybe it made him look weak, maybe it made him look like he was interfering in the justice system, but he couldn't say _nothing_.

He wouldn't say nothing at his mother's trial, either.

"My Lord," They all turned to see a secretary stood at the door to the antechamber, looking nervous under the watch of two royal guard. "The peers would like to speak with you."

He straightened, feeling all eyes in the room swivel back to him. "Now?"

The secretary's face pale blanched and he bowed. "If-if it pleases you, Fire Lord Zuko…"

Zuko felt sick. What could the peers want with him? Were they decided already? Was Azula to be sentenced to death and they wanted to give him advance warning? A million panicked thoughts raced through his head and he turned to Katara.

Katara, who was standing tall and sure beside him, her eyes fixed on his in solid reassurance, the autumn light picking out reddish tones in her dark hair and the undertones of red in her purple robes. She looked fierce, strong, aflame.

She looked like a Fire Lady.

He swallowed hard. The thought wasn't new, not really, but over the past few weeks he'd come to rely on her more than he ever expected to. He'd never even have imagined he'd be comfortable relying on her so much but, well, a lot had changed. "Katara, could you go and check on Mother and Azula? Make sure everything's alright in the prison?"

Katara nodded. "I'll check things over, and I can probably arrange for you to bring Kiyi to see her later as well," She said to Ikem who smiled gratefully. Aang volunteered to go with her and as Zuko followed the secretary from the room he caught sight of Iroh's speculative smile. He narrowed his eyes in response as the door closed behind him.

The peers were being housed in a self-contained annexe off the main palace, away from the visiting dignitaries and witnesses to minimise political interference. As he arrived, the four peers stood from their seats and turned to bow to him, prostrate against the floor.

"Fire Lord Zuko, thank you for coming," Saiko greeted and they all sat back in kneeling positions. Tanaka winced slightly as he did so, and Zuko felt a stab of sympathy for the old man, kneeling on the hard floor.

"Of course," He said, motioning for them to rise. Li helped Tanaka to his feet and the peers returned to their seats, soft plush sofas arranged around a low, stone table. A discarded pai sho set lay off to one side and a tea set sat in the centre of assorted scrolls and documents, all with scribbled notes and annotations. "How can I be of service?" He asked, desperately trying to dampen the rising panic as the peers exchanged cryptic glances.

Shugen stroked his chin thoughtfully. "If you'll forgive me my impertinence, my Lord, I'll get straight to the point. It's regarding your mother."

"My mother." Zuko responded, flatly.

"Fire Lady Ursa has confessed to the murder of Fire Lord Azulon… or rather, being party to his death," Shugen steepled his hands before his face, resting his elbows on his knees. "It's not unusual, historically speaking, for the line of succession to be peppered with… tactical deaths, however we wanted your advice on how to proceed."

Zuko looked around the peers in turn, half-expecting one of them to smirk but they were all stone-faced and serious. They were not Azula, they were not testing him. "You're asking me whether she should be tried?"

"Treason is a tricky subject in Fire Nation law," Li explained. The youngest of the peers but still older than Zuko by at least a decade, he wore dark-rimmed spectacles and an anxious, earnest expression. "It has been treated and defined differently under different regimes, different dynasties. Lady Azula has been tried of it based on her invasion of your privacy and her assault on your sister, as you directed, but perhaps a crime against a former Fire Lord is not considered treason, these days?"

The peers watched Zuko carefully and the young Fire Lord felt his face fall into the perfect, expressionless mask he adopted in council meetings, at court. Tanaka and Saiko glanced at each other. "We do not wish to… offend, my Lord," Shugen said with a bow of his head. "But legally, treason is an act against the crown. As sovereign, that crown is yours."

"We are at your service, my Lord," Saiko agreed, shrewd brown eyes meeting his boldly. "We're here to uphold the law, and are simply requesting your assistance in clarifying that law."

"I understand," Zuko said carefully, smoothly. The back of his neck itched and his mouth was dry. "I appreciate your diligence on this matter."

_What would Uncle do? _HIs uncle would likely agree on this point, that actions against former Fire Lords would not fall under the term 'treason', but there was an unsettled feeling in Zuko's stomach at the thought. Wouldn't it set a dangerous precedent?

_What would Mother suggest? _He didn't know. Perhaps she would ask for a trial, to protect Zuko from the scrutiny that would fall on him if he begged for Azula's life and released his mother without trial in the same day.

_What would Ozai do? _The thought startled him. He didn't want to be anything like Ozai but his father had kept a firm hold over ambitious nobles and soldiers alike. As had Azulon before him. Both men would have likely declared a verdict and punishment of their choice, with no attention paid to how their subjects thought of them or their 'fairness'.

He had been given a way to save his mother from any risk of death and it would be so easy to do it but...

"I do not want to establish my reign on the basis that those in favour with the Fire Lord are exempt from punishment," He said carefully, slowly. He sat back on the sofa with affected nonchalance. "I, personally, believe my mother when she says that she was coerced by my father. I grew up with him and understand what he was capable of, however… she also did create the poison that caused my grandfather's death, and I don't want Fire Nation laws to depend on the whim of the ruler. I would like the laws to be stable, reliable and fit-for-purpose in the future."

"Very wise, for one so young," Tanaka's eyes creased into a smile. "Quite the conundrum, Fire Lord Zuko."

.Zuko kept his expression neutral and met Tanaka's eyes. "I would appreciate your counsel, as four esteemed peers acquainted with the law and its precedents."

"We will be honoured to provide such counsel, my Lord."

.

The streets were bustling, nobles and commoners alike thronged in the streets as news slowly filtered its way through the Fire Nation Capital. "Did you hear?" Mina shifted uncomfortably as her mother grabbed the arm of Lady Mai.

"Lady Fei," Mai said, coolly. "I haven't seen you at court for a while," Her narrow eyes flickered to Mina and Mina could have sworn she looked almost sympathetic. "Last I saw you, Mina, you were dancing with the Avatar."

Mina's face flamed with embarrassment and her mother turned to her in surprise. "The Avatar?" The look on her mother's face was practically indecent, and Mina could just hear the things her mother would say once in private.

_A marriage to the Avatar would be most prudent… You may have embarrassed yourself with the Fire Lord but surely the Avatar will be an even better prospect..._

"Mai!" Lady Mai's companion, a girl dressed in pink with long, fair brown hair, looked at Mai reproachfully. "Be nice."

Mai's thin lips quirked but she glared Mina's mother down. "Please unhand me, Lady Fei, you forget your place."

Mina's mother released Lady Mai as though burned and she cast an anxious look around the crowd in case someone of consequence had spotted her. "I'm surprised you're not up at the palace for the trial…" She said. "Perhaps you're not as important as you think you are. You probably didn't even hear what happened."

Mina's face burned in embarrassment for her mother's crass behaviour but Mai simply sighed as though bored.

"Mina, right?" Mai's companion asked. "I'm Ty Lee."

"A pleasure to meet you," Mina replied stiffly, wishing for all the world that she was anywhere but here. She bowed as was proper, deciding that Ty Lee was probably of similar status to Lady Mai, who was already looking away and beginning to shift her weight to leave her embarrassing assailant.

"You've met Aang?"

Ignoring the faintly horrified gasp from her mother, Mina nodded. "Yeah, once or twice…"

Ty Lee's eyes roamed Mina's face in a way that made her feel exposed and uncomfortable. "Want to get out of here?" She asked brightly.

"Where are you going?" Mina asked, confused, but Ty Lee simply smiled in a way that kind of reminded Mina of Avatar Aang and held out her elbow, inviting Mina to link arms.

Mina didn't have a chance to think, the people around them were pushing as the whispers of Lady Azula's verdict and sentence bled through the crowd.

_Did you hear?_

_She's been sentenced to..._

She could faintly hear her mother snapping at her, ordering her back, but Mina's arm was in Ty Lee's, and Mai was giving her a faint smirk of almost-amused-approval, and she had _disobeyed her mother_ and she felt _lighter than air_.


	20. Goodbyes and New Beginnings

They congregated in a small dining room, away from the main reception rooms where some dignitaries and visiting nobles remained, networking and decompressing after the intensity of the trial. When it was just them, just the kids, they were a little freer, a little more relaxed and besides… it had been a long week, and who knew when they'd all be together again? Or rather, when this many of them would be together again. Both Zuko and Katara remained conspicuously absent.

"I will never get sick of how fancy this place is," Sokka grinned as he happily filled his plate with some sort of red, spiced meat. "I feel like a king!"

"Okay, King Greedy," Suki teased, turning to give him a kiss but reconsidering as he smeared sauce across his face, too blissfully engrossed in… being gross. She raised her eyebrows with a grimace and reached for some of the steamed fish. "Has anyone seen Katara or Zuko today?"

"Not me," Aang muttered. He picked miserably at his pak choi. "I saw Katara yesterday in the prison but I've not seen Zuko since the verdict was read out."

The window frame rattled as Momo scurried inside, chattering excitedly and snatching a leafy green vegetable from Aang's chopsticks. Suki giggled as the flying lemur dashed over Aang's arm and across the table, snatching a selection of berries and bright vegetables off of their plates before settling back on the windowsill, shrieking in Aang's direction even as he stuffed his face.

"Well it's not my fault you don't have appropriate manners for court, Momo!" Aang retorted. "I'd have taken you in if I could- you know that!" Momo threw a cabbage at Aang's head and rushed to hide behind Toph when Aang reached for him. "Aren't they feeding you enough in the stables? Appa's enjoying it just fine-"

"Poor Momo," Toph crooned, reaching behind to scratch him behind the ear. "He just wants to get out of here and go flying again, right?"

Momo clambered up Toph's back and chattered excitedly in her ear.

"How's Lady Ursa doing?" Mai asked as she entered the room, flanked closely by Ty Lee and the timid Fire Nation noble girl, Mina. Aang looked up as they entered and gave a glum half-shrug.

"She's not bad, actually. She's happy that Ikem and Kiyi are visiting her, and that she is allowed to visit Azula. She seems… I don't know... " Aang stared down at his bowl once more, brows furrowed in concentration. "Like she thinks she deserves it."

Toph snorted. "Definitely Zuko's mom."

"Toph!" Aang scolded, looking scandalised but Toph shrugged.

"What? It's the family resemblance. They all love punishing themselves," She picked up a barbequed rib and devoured it with a greedy sort of joy. "They can't help it. They're gluttons for punishment."

"You're one to talk about gluttony," Sokka groused around a mouthful of rice and meat.

Toph laughed heartily. "Right back atcha, Snoozles."

Mai's eyes were flinty with flat disdain. "Both of you are disgusting," She said, sounding bored as ever, though Suki was approximately 60% sure that she was amused by the antics of the two. She kept coming back to hang out with them, after all. During the trial she and Ty Lee had stayed away but once the verdict had been announced they'd rallied with their friends at the palace to support Zuko and his family. Mai had been visiting nobles with her mother to report back on the sentiment amongst the upper echelons and Ty Lee had been visiting the markets with Mina, listening out for the rumours that circulated amongst the servants and traders.

"Any news?" Suki asked before Sokka or Toph could start a fight with her. Mai reached for a glass and sighed.

"Nothing new. The verdict has caused some consternation. Half the nobles think a proper Fire Lord wouldn't have let this go to trial in the first place- that he should have passed his own verdict and sentence without bowing to the will of commoners."

Ty Lee and Mina exchanged a look and Suki felt her face fall. Aang looked up at Mai with wide eyes and she scowled at the plaintive expression. "So no one's on Zuko's side?"

"I didn't say that," Mai took a sip of her drink and leaned forward. "I said half the nobles think he should have condemned them himself. That's their pride in thinking royalty and nobility should be above the judgement of commoners. They're also not comfortable with a different way of doing things, but the overall sentiment seems to be… favourable. The other half are relatively satisfied with the court proceedings, though they seem to view him as something of an idealist who will become more… authoritarian with age."

Ty Lee shot Aang a grin. "The marketplace can't stop talking about the young Fire Lord and his sense of justice, or his waterbending consort who healed him. It's so romantic."

Mina nodded with a shy grin, fiddling with her sleeve and glancing at the others in the room. "It is, isn't it?"

Sokka pulled a face. "Gross."

Suki slapped him on the arm in reprimand and smiled at the girls. "That's better than before, isn't it?"

Mai shrugged. "I think most high-status noble families are still hoping to find a way to control a young ruler… but yes, it seems like this trial has worked in Zuko's favour, overall."

"That's a horrible thing to say," Aang frowned. Mai looked back at him as Ty Lee's and Mina's faces fell, the excitement of bearing good news giving way to the cold, hard reality of the situation. "Ursa and Azula have been found guilty of horrible crimes and sentenced to…" He grimaced.

"Hey, buddy… Look on the bright side. It's not death," Sokka reasoned voice earnest. "They're not being executed. That was a real possibility, you know."

Aang shook his head. "Zuko wouldn't have-"

"Zuko would have done what was right. He would have honoured the judgement of the Peers," Sokka said firmly. "Just like you had to do what was right when you faced Ozai."

"Sokka," Suki said gently, warningly.

Aang straightened. "That's different. Ozai was going to burn the world. Ursa's a good person, Sokka, and Azula's…" He paused, considering. Suki caught Mai's eye and raised an eyebrow. In her opinion, Azula was probably at least on her way to becoming just as bad as Ozai. "... getting better."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Mai said coolly.

Toph shrugged. "Actually- her heartbeat was doing weird things during the trial, especially when Ursa and Zuko were talking," She took a large bite of watermelon, allowing Momo to gobble at the rind as she turned sightless eyes on Mai. "I'm not saying that she's suddenly 'good' but… well. I'm just saying she's not the same as before."

"Well, there's nothing we can do anyway," Sokka said around a mouthful of meat. "The sentence has been passed, Zuko and Katara are busy making preparations… we all have to move on with our lives." He waved his arms demonstrably and swallowed. "Dad's heading back to the South Pole in a couple of days, so I might go back then."

Suki ignored the little pang at the idea of Sokka returning to the South Pole so soon. He had his obligations there, and she had hers. "I'll have to head back to Kyoshi Island soon, too. I can't remain away for long without a reason..." Ty Lee nodded in acceptance and Suki breathed a small sigh of relief; she'd been worried that Ty Lee would want to stay in the Fire Nation but no, the girl had sworn her oath to the Kyoshi Warriors and was honouring it.

Toph nodded. "It's been fun catching up with everyone but I have to get back to the metalbending academy. There are a couple of Earth Kingdom ambassadors I could catch a ride with unless Appa's heading that way... Aang? What are you gonna do?" They all turned to regard Aang and Momo hopped back down to the table, slowly crawling towards Aang with wide, imploring eyes.

Aang chewed his lip. "I'm not sure. I should go where I'm needed most, maybe visit Yu Dao again but…" He paused, looking pensive. Momo rested a paw on his hand.

Mina watched Aang considering his options with wide, nervous eyes and Suki smiled. She prided herself on being able to read people, but some were much easier to read than others. She didn't think it was any sort of romantic infatuation on Mina's part, but whatever Aang decided, he may have gained himself a new follower - an acolyte, even, to add to the collection he had in Yu Dao - quite by accident.

"To Zuko," Sokka said eventually. "And to justice being done. Even when it's hard."

They all raised their cups and drank slowly, thoughtfully. Ty Lee heaved a great sigh and looked over to the window, out of which the bare tree boughs and fallen leaves of autumn seemed to make the Fire Nation look both warm and cold at the same time. "Twenty-five years. I wonder if that will be enough time for Azula to find peace?"

.

"How are you feeling?" Katara asked softly. She tore her eyes from the tranquil, moonlit gardens and propped her chin up with one hand, eyeing the silent, thoughtful figure sitting beside her, drinking wine and looking up at the sky, starlight mirrored in gold irises.

He inhaled deeply, savouring the cool night air with its first bites of winter chill. "... Tired," He sighed, with a wry quirk of his lips. "But… calm. I guess. I'm glad it's over."

She stretched across the bottle of wine between them and caught his free hand, drinking in its warmth and gave it a firm squeeze. The verdict had been passed nearly a week ago and the palace had been busy with preparations ever since. Even now, it was only at her insistence that they were sitting on the veranda drinking before bed.

The peers had acquiesced to Zuko's pleas for mercy and Azula had been granted the opportunity to serve twenty-five years of rehabilitative treatment instead of being locked up in a cold prison, as long as she wasn't on an inhabited Fire Nation island… For the Fire Nation's security, for its peace and for Azula's too.

How could she hope to be rehabilitated if corrupt nobles and Ozai-fanatics had access to her? No, the peers agreed, it would be better if Azula was given space and peace to find herself, to find peace.

"It will do her good, to be away from the Capital," Katara ventured, and Zuko took another sip of wine, looking into the distance. "The Social Welfare Minister's proposition suits her needs well, I think."

Katara had shown Zuko the Social Welfare Committee's rough plans for a rehabilitation facility, intended to treat and care for war-traumatised soldiers who were unable to integrate into society. Zuko had been working on the logistics of the program ever since, with Katara's help.

Azula would be the first patient. Ursa would be with her as part of her own penance.

The night after Azula's trial, Zuko had joined Katara in bed when the sun had nearly risen, after spending hours discussing the nuances of treason-by-law with the peers.

Ursa had confessed to treason. Her actions had directly caused the death of the Fire Lord but it could be argued that she's been forced to do so, under threat of harm coming either to herself or her children.

Zuko and the peers had discussed this at length until it had been agreed. The peers had found precedent for the lesser charge of accessory to treason by coercion.

Ursa had to be punished, but the law and the lesser charge of accessory by coercion didn't call for her death. The peers had announced it at the same time as Azula's sentence.

Ten years of imprisonment. "It's probably the best we could have realistically hoped for," Zuko said at length, running the pad of his thumb over the back of Katara's hand and looking out at the garden. "... I was… I was so worried that…" His voice broke and he looked at her, a little desperately.

Katara reached over to run a hand along Zuko's jawline and bring him close for a gentle kiss. "It's okay," She said. "They're safe. You'll be able to visit, to set up an office there. Kiyi and Ikem will be able to visit as much as they want, too."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Thank you."

"For what?" Katara frowned in confusion; she hadn't done anything particularly noteworthy… Zuko pulled back and hopped off the veranda, sinking bare feet into the cool, dewy grass and stretching his back.

"You've been practically running the palace since we got back from Hira'a," His eyes flickered over her face thoughtfully and reached for her hand. She took it and let him pull her off the veranda, down to join him on the damp grass. "You've been spearheading the Social Welfare programs, helping Mother with the guest accommodations, checking in on the cells…"

Katara shrugged. "Because you asked me to."

"Because I trusted you to," He stepped backwards and she followed, starlight picking out silvery highlights in his hair. "I'm so grateful for everything you've been doing. This isn't your homeland but you've embraced it and carved your place in it. It's incredible."

The air had a definite chill to it now but Katara felt warm all over. Zuko's thin sleeping robes rippled in the breeze and he gently pulled her close, looking down at her with an expression of serene wonder. She felt hot and a little self-conscious as he lifted a hand to stroke a wayward strand of hair back from her face.

"I love you," He murmured and she smiled. He bent to kiss her sweetly and she sighed against him.

"I love you," She responded, as easy as breathing. "And of course I want to help. I like feeling useful."

Zuko hummed in agreement and clasped his hands together against the small of her back, holding her close and pressing light kisses to her forehead, her cheekbones, her nose. She breathed out in a quiet giggle and he smiled. "It's true, I wouldn't have been able to get anything done with the trial without you keeping things going."

Katara shrugged again, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's not that difficult, really. I'm hardly running the country, just helping with some projects."

"Would you want to?" Zuko asked suddenly, voice barely above a whisper. "Run the country with me?"

A response bloomed on the tip of her tongue and died in an instant. He didn't say anything, simply waited, eyes scanning over her face in the moonlight. His hands moved across her back and down her arms, the warmth of him seeping through her own robe. She lifted her hands to rest on his chest, near the little dip of his collarbone and took a deep breath.

"Are you asking?" She clarified, the roof of her mouth feeling dry.

"I don't want to do it without you, if I can help it," He covered her hand with his own, mouth soft, unassuming. "I know it's not very romantic and I couldn't figure out what to get you… a necklace seems inappropriate, and it's a Northern tradition anyway. Your father said a sealskin was more traditional in the South… but I should really hunt it myself and I... uh," He smiled wryly. "That's been a challenge."

"I can imagine," Katara breathed.

"In the Fire Nation, men are supposed to give fine silks and jewellery to the family of their intended, but your dad said it was impractical, and the idea of receiving a dowry didn't sit right with him- or me."

Katara snorted and it earned her a gentle, slightly nervous laugh. She shifted closer, guarding herself against the chilled air with him as her shield.

"In the end, despite everything, all I have to offer is myself. And a life of responsibility, tied to a nation that's caused you nothing but pain," His voice took on a rough edge, and Katara kissed the hollow of his neck. "And I can't imagine why you'd agree to it, but I have to ask anyway. Will you marry me?"

Katara wasn't sure whose heart was beating louder. She could feel hers pounding in her chest, could feel his thrumming beneath the skin. The night air thrummed around them in time with their heartbeats and Katara's world narrowed to the feel of his chest under her hands, the way their bodies were pressed together, the sheer _warmth _she felt- both inside and out.

It wasn't as if they hadn't talked about marriage, far from it. It had only been days ago that they'd been allied together against the idea of marrying for political advantage, against marrying for the sake of their reputations.

But.

But he _had_ been speaking to her father about betrothal traditions before any of the messiness with Azula and the leaked letters happened. And now he was asking.

He stiffened slightly, almost-but-not-quite pulling back and she realised she hadn't answered him. "Yes, of course," She said quickly, grabbing onto his tunic so that he couldn't get away. She looked up at him, determined and fierce. "Of course I'll marry you."

And the reasons they had _not _to marry (it was too soon, the timing was weird, they hadn't gotten permission from the council, it might fuel the rumour mill) didn't seem to matter anymore because Zuko grinned down at her and her face was hurting from smiling back at him. It was like they'd been sailing a stormy sea for months - years, maybe - and had now managed to anchor.

Zuko lifted her up and she laughed in surprise, adjusting her grip to clasp her hands behind his neck as he held her aloft. "Really?" He breathed, that glorious beaming smile still in place. She nodded, feeling oddly misty-eyed and bent down to capture his lips in a kiss.

.

_Ten years later_

"Kiyi, have you packed everything?" Ikem's voice was fraught with anxiety and Katara turned to see him, resplendent in dark red and grey robes as he helped the attendants load the cart with their cases.

The girl in question wasn't paying attention to her father, too busy following the graceful movements of her instructor on the sandy shore. The sun hung low and fat in the sky, changing the colour of the sea from periwinkle blue to a glistening peach. The water was calm but the tide was changing. Katara could feel it in her blood.

"Honestly, that girl," Ikem sighed in frustration. "Teenagers!"

"We were all like that once," Aang interjected. "Katara, are you all packed?"

"Yeah I'm ready," Katara grinned. "Do you think you guys will be okay? Once we leave?"

Aang now stood a good head and shoulders taller than her, with a strong jaw and kind eyes. He'd even grown past Zuko, much to the Fire Lord's quiet irritation. The Avatar sighed and nodded. "I need to head out to the Western Air Temple in a few weeks, but I'll postpone it if I have to. If she struggles to cope."

Katara shivered against a cool sea breeze. "Having the acolytes here has helped."

"They're a calming influence," Ikem agreed. "Though, sadly, not on Kiyi."

"I'll get her," She smiled to Ikem. "You go and see if Ursa's ready. I think she was with Mina in the zen garden." Ikem smiled and reached out, taking her shoulder in hand and giving it a grateful squeeze. Aang nodded to the older man and led him inside.

Katara turned to face the beach and held one hand to shade her eyes. The two forms on the beach moved in harmony, side by side, one big one small. More alike than either were likely to confess to but as the years passed the resemblance only grew, in looks as well as character.

Who could have predicted this? _Not me. _Katara thought as she stepped out of her casual sandals and made her way across baking hot sand. Unnaturally hot, perhaps, due to the plumes of fire from the benders' activity heating its surface.

"Kiyi, your dad wanted to check you've fully packed."

The fire dissipated to reveal an arched eyebrow and an imperiously tilted chin. "Of course I am. _He's_ the one who always leaves something behind!" Kiyi quipped, looking for all the world like a Fire Nation princess despite her lack of noble birthright. She had grown up a little spoiled by her older brother, with a quick wit and a talent for firebending though she only produced her first flame at nine.

Katara suppressed her smile and planted her hands on her hips. "He's a worrier, he's just trying to make sure you're ready."

Kiyi heaved a sigh. "I'm _practicing._ I never get the chance to practice like this back at the palace…"

"There's _no one on Azua's level_ there, I know," Katara repeated the refrain she'd heard so many times before and Kiyi flushed in self-conscious embarrassment at hearing her admiration spoken of so casually by the adults around her. Azula smoothed her hair with a fingerless hand and smirked.

"It's true. No feeble palace instructor can quite match me."

"Will you teach me lightning bending next time I visit?" Kiyi asked, though she knew the answer already. Azula's eyes unfocused briefly and her lip lifted in a snarl before she came back to herself and breathed in, out, in… slowly, deeply, as Aang and Mina and the other air acolytes had taught her. Katara watched carefully for signs of violence more out of habit than of real concern.

The two sisters had grown a lot in ten years, and Kiyi hadn't flinched back from Azula since she'd summoned her first flame and learned what it was to wield her element.

"No," Azula said. "Stop asking."

"No," Kiyi grinned, taunting her and sending out a little plume of flame that Azula leapt over easily. "You're just worried I'll be _better_ at it than you."

Azula glowered at her half-sister for a moment before her eyes slid to Katara. "Waterbender, would you please instil some common sense into this peasant?"

"Hey!" The twelve year old girl protested.

"Azula," Katara span around at the sound of Zuko's voice. "Just tell Kiyi you'll miss her and be done with it," He looked tired, as he always did when it was time to leave the island. Azula still had fifteen years left to serve here, five before she would be eligible for parole. She'd made incredible progress, but the future was still uncertain.

"Miss her? She's a child," Azula sneered but there was a plaintive tone to her voice, a pleading whine. "Why would I miss any of you?"

Zuko's eyes creased in concern. "We'll be back when we can," He stepped forward but Azula retreated, towards the waters edge, clutching her maimed hands to her chest. "I promise."

"Why?" Azula was clearly attempting to sound flippant. "Mother won't be here anymore. That was the real reason you kept visiting, don't lie to me."

Back at the house, preparations for Ursa's release were nearly finished. Her sentence was done and she was free to return home with her husband and youngest child, which just left Azula.

Zuko shook his head and stepped forward again. This time Azula didn't shrink from him, she just shook her head and kept repeating herself. "Don't lie to me, Zu-zu. You can't lie to me…"

Kiyi's teasing expression had faded and she looked to Katara for guidance, as she often did when Azula got upset or distressed and she felt helpless. Katara reached out and pulled the younger girl, already nearly as tall as Katara herself, close to her side.

"Azula, look at me," Zuko laid hands on his sister's shoulders, voice low. "Aang and the air acolytes will be here with you. They'll help you with anything you need and I'll be dropping in on my way to the Sun Warrior temple in just a month. I'll see you _soon_."

Azula looked for a moment like she was going to argue, but she let Zuko pull her slowly, gently into a hug. "Soon," She repeated. "I'll see you soon."

Katara watched as her husband nodded, eyes alight and determined. "Yes," He kissed the side of his sister's head and pulled away. "Come and see us off?"

Azula trudged after Zuko, across the beach to the house where a couple of doctors and guards were helping load the last of Ursa's things. "I'll come back soon, too," Kiyi volunteered with a nervous smile. Azula turned to look at Kiyi with a raised eyebrow before half-smiling in response.

Only a small, hesitant quirk of the lip, but sincere enough.

Kiyi beamed back at her.

Katara and Zuko exchanged a warm look but didn't dare comment on it, lest they scare Azula back into protests and denials and pretending she didn't feel anything for her family.

It was tentative, this hope they shared, but as Iroh loved to tell them- _hope is what keeps us going._

And maybe, just maybe… maybe things would be alright.

.

* * *

.

_Well, that's it! I hope it wraps things up just enough to be satisfying but not so much that I'm over-explaining. (No, Mina and Aang don't get together, she just joins the air acolytes and enjoys making a life for herself away from her mum. I hope that is clear- I wanted to convey a kind of adoration that she might initially confuse with a crush but doesn't go anywhere. I hope I got it.)_

_It's been much harder writing this story than I thought because I knew how I wanted it to end but getting there was so damned hard! I was originally going to give Zuko and Katara a steamy scene or two but with the tone of the story, it just felt a bit... off._

_My Zutara Week collection of shorts all take place after this fic, so please do read them on AO3 (I'm under the same username there and have posted other in-AU shorts there too) if you've not yet, and obviously 'Something Important' is the fic that started all of this so go back and read that if you haven't done that either! While this story hopefully makes sense on its own it probably is better as part of the series. This includes the other one-shots too._

_Do I have any plans to write more? I don't know, honestly. Maybe? At the moment I don't have a story to tell, specifically, and I need to get back to planning my wedding and getting my diploma (distance learning as an adult with a full-time job is not easy at all!) so if I do, it might not be for a while. It's been so much fun flexing my writing muscles again though. I've really enjoyed it._

_Thank you so much to everyone who has favourited this or previous stories, and a super-mega-foxy-awesome thanks to those of you who have reviewed here and on AO3. Your words have 1000000% kept me going. I have an underused Tumblr under the same name as my pen name here where I'm going to be posting a few companion pictures for this story eventually. Including a quick illustration of the shaving scene from 'Something Important'._

_Yeah. Wow. It's over. Thank you._

_(Gosh, I'm nervous about posting this chapter. What if I've done it wrong? What if everyone feels like they've wasted their time reading it? Argh! I'm just gonna click post without preview. I can't do any better than this!)_


	21. How History Remembers Us

_This got in my head and wouldn't go away, because it kind of felt like a neat ending. It feels like the story needed to acknowledge the impact the events would have on the Fire Nation as time went on. I hope it works._

_This is how history remembers Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara._

* * *

**Excerpt from 'A brief history of the Fire Nation', published 424 AG. by Wan Press**

**Chapter 11- 100-280 AG. The Age of Harmony**

**Immediate Post-War rebuilding**

The hundred-year-war had left many countries with leaders younger than those of the generations before them, and the Fire Nation, previously governed by long-lived rulers passing the crown to their adult descendants, found itself ruled by not only a child but a divisive figure with a radical new vision for the country.

Fire Lord Ozai's youngest child, Azula was his named successor, but when the Fire Nation lost to the Avatar's allied forces, aided by the then-exiled former Crown Prince Zuko who defeated his sister in an Agni Kai to claim the crown. He was coronated at the age of just sixteen, the youngest Fire Lord in over 400 years.

Fire Lord Zuko's rule is famous for launching the so-called 'Age of Harmony', in which the various national rulers began to work more closely together, aided by the Avatar, then Avatar Aang. In the immediate aftermath of the war, the Avatar and his allies were frequent visitors to the Fire Nation, and it is believed that this is when the Regent Fire Lady, Ursa, returned to the Fire Nation.

Little is known about Fire Lady Ursa's time away from the Fire Nation. Some scholars believe that she was taking part in the war effort with her son, and was, in fact, the reason for his defection during his banishment, though this contradicts some evidence that then Crown Prince Zuko joined the war effort due to a wartime romance, or as a result of meeting the Avatar.

What is known is that when she returned it was with a new husband and child, and she subsequently confessed, during the legendary trial of Lady Azula, to the assassination of Fire Lord Azulon, at Fire Lord Ozai's behest. It was at this trial, catalogued extensively by the scribes and peers of Fire Lord Zuko's court system, that many of Fire Lord Ozai's crimes came to light.

It is worth noting that the stories that were shared during Azula's trial inspired the well-known children's poem 'Father's Burning' which is sung in Fire Nation schoolyards to this day. The line "Father killed his father and he tried to kill me too" is believed to refer to his and Ursa's poisoning of Azulon and Ozai's burning of Crown Prince Zuko in 98 AG.

The trial of Azula also influenced popular culture. She had spent her time after the war imprisoned but, and records are unclear whether she escaped or whether she was invited, she attended court and spread seditious pamphlets before burning her mother's new child, (known later as General Kiyi of the United Army, though she was not known to be a Firebender at this time). The trial saw an increase in popular songs and poems featuring villainous women, and this is likely why Azula never returned to Fire Nation society after her imprisonment, instead joining the Avatar and the Air Nomads at the Western Air Temple in 130 AG.

Many consider the close relationships bound during the last year of the war to be the reason for the softening of the political landscape at this time. Both during and in the decades prior to the hundred-year-war, royalty mostly operated within the tightly knit circles of their own courts, and World Leaders were not in the habit of marrying outside of their own nationalities.

This changed when Fire Lord Zuko overturned the norms of the time and wed the Avatar's Waterbending Master, herself a daughter of the Southern Water Tribe's Chief Hakoda. Contemporary accounts show that the match was considered controversial by many but that the pair had shared a deep friendship and were, unusually for Royalty during the war, a love match and it is surmised that they shared the responsibilities of the crown well.

As the wider world began to rebuild, the Fire Nation entered a short period of turbulence. Its citizens were faced with high tariffs and overseas settlements within former colonies were at risk of displacement. Fire Lord Zuko worked with Avatar Aang and the Southern Water Tribe Chief's heir, Sokka who was the brother of Fire Lady Katara.

The administration and the new Fire Lord turned their attention to improving international relations and successfully argued for lower tariffs in exchange for labour. Many of the Fire Nation's former enemies had lost able-bodies to the war and the Fire Nation initiated a system of working visas for young citizens to travel across the world and help with rebuilding efforts in exchange for subsidised travel.

This was part of the subsequently famous social welfare overhaul managed by Fire Lady Katara, who had made politically advantageous connections during the war and was respected by both King Kuei of the Great Earth Kingdom and Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe.

Many people attribute the Fire Nation's reputation as excellent innovators to the transfer of knowledge from war efforts, but records show that many of the war inventions were the result of forced labour from the Earth Kingdom. It is believed that much of the artisan crafts from that time were the result of social welfare efforts to retrain soldiers in other professions. It is also believed that many young Fire Nationals returned from their work visa terms and brought back different styles that influenced their own work based on what they'd seen on their travels. This led to the variety of colours and techniques represented in the Harmony period creations. This also influenced its technological advancements; the water pressure systems seen during this time take clear influence from Earth Kingdom spas but the heaters were completely new to the period.

**Influence of Fire Lady Katara and the Retirement Act**

This openness to the influence of other cultures is often directly attributed to the marriage of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara, and their family was seen as an example of how people of all nations could come together without losing anything of their own heritage. So-called 'Harmony-culture' was popular within high society and noble houses began to be filled with art and furniture influenced by other cultures. As the Fire Nation stabilised, lower classes were able to emulate the richer classes and began to purchase more decorative items for their own homes. This period of massive social upheaval was attributed in part to the influence of Fire Lady Katara, who had seen the effect of war on its poorest victims and worked tirelessly to reduce poverty in the Fire Nation.

Many of these values continued with their descendants. Fire Lord Zuko became the first Fire Lord to retire in 169 AG, having implemented a legal clause for regents to step down at any point between the ages of seventy and ninety. Mizumi became the first coronated female Fire Lord at this time.

Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara retired and moved to Ember Island for a time, before moving to the Western Air Temple, by this time it had been many years since Avatar Aang's death but they are recorded as spending the rest of their retirement with the Air Nomads and assisting with the rebuilding efforts. When the population of Airbenders increased after the Harmonic Convergence in 171 AG, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara worked with Avatar Aang's children to provide safe havens in which the new Airbenders could master their craft.

In 180 AG, at the age of 93, Fire Lord Zuko passed away. Fire Lord Mizumi led a state funeral in the Fire Nation Capital and Katara moved back to be with her children and grandchildren until her own death in 192 AG, over ten years after the death of her husband and a year after her grandson, Fire Lord Sumi took the throne.

Fire Lady Katara was the last surviving member of the group that led the Avatar's resistance during the hundred-year-war and helped to document and preserve many historically significant artefacts from the time. The library bearing her name at Ba Sing Se University holds the world's most comprehensive collection of personal letters and documents that give an unparalleled insight into the lives of these remarkable historical figures and is undoubtedly responsible for the enduring popularity of their story.

To this day, Fire Lord Zuko is considered the Father of the modern Fire Nation, and Fire Lady Katara's memorial temple, a popular tourist attraction due to the elaborate fountain at its centre, still stands in the centre of the Caldera, attached to the 'Age of Harmony Museum' which has a full-time exhibit on the hundred-year-war and its aftermath.

**Fire Lord Mizumi and the Rise of Political Women**

Fire Lord Mizumi took the throne just three years after the Earth Kingdom crowned its first standalone female monarch, however, the Fire Lord is considered to have been unusual in that she was married and with children, but still reigned with her husband, Fire Consort Kazuko, taking on a more public-facing, charity-focused role.

Fire Lord Mizumi is perhaps best known for her efforts with the United Nations Army which was built to ensure another war such as the hundred-year-war never happened again...


End file.
